Hurt
by Brine224
Summary: While visiting Chloe in Metropolis Clark and Lois stumble across something unimaginable...Clois
1. Chapter 1

**Hurt**

By JD

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing therefore I am nothing…. Just borrowing for some fun.

**Rating:** Anyone over 13 or so for now but could change.

**Summary:** While in Metropolis seeing Chloe, Clark and Lois stumble upon something unimaginable --- sorry, I suck at summaries lol

**Spoilers/Timeline:** Anything up to Cyborg I suppose.

_Chapter 1_

Darkness shrouded the narrow twists and turns of Metropolis side streets. Warmth from the well trodden pavement battled against the chilled winter air creating a dense mist in their wake. The subtle drip of water from a drain pipe was the only sound evidencing humanity in the dangerous black. No moon was tall enough to rise against the powerful buildings of the city, giving no light and creating no shadows for doubt or fear to exist in.

No one would see her.

It was a simple enough plan; hatched hours before in a bleak motel room where the only distinguishing marks within the four walls were of questionable origins.

Her steps were quiet but hampered in speed by the annoying cargo she was forced to lug. She was calm now. Reassured that her plan would be successful and by the light of morning everything in her life would be set right again.

Having come to her destination, she allowed her lips to twist into a sly smirk. It had all been so much easier than she had anticipated. No one had questioned; no one had noticed; no one would ever know. With an amused shake of her head she dropped her cargo unceremoniously in the first place available. Looking down at her hands, she huffed in frustration, her face contorting in disgusted; she wiped them clean on a piece of cardboard and was on her way.

Out of the darkness and back to where she knew she belonged.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Seriously Smallville, you have to start seeing someone about these masochistic tendencies." Lois whined, trying to keep pace with Clark's long strides.

"Careful Lois you're getting awful close to sounding like you care." He raised an eyebrow, enjoying the sounds of Metropolis traffic still pressing to get to their late-night locations.

"Well of course I care!" She protested. "Whatever bizarre thrill you get out of tormenting yourself is starting to affect me! It's freezing out here!" She implored with wide eyes and a sweep of her hand to indicate the visible breath dispelling from between her lips.

Clark appeared decidedly chastised when he realized that it was cold and Lois was not dressed for an impromptu trek across the city. What had been freezing temperatures all day had managed to become even colder in the absence of the sun.

"I'm sorry Lois. Let's head back to the car." He pointed in the direction they had come from.

"Finally." She rolled her eyes. "But it'll be faster if we keep heading this way." She indicated the way they were already facing. "And take a left on 8th."

"What? Do you keep a map of Metropolis in your purse or something?" Clark leaned around her to get a look at the bag she was carrying.

Lois stood taller at his comment. "I can navigate over one hundred major cities all over the world. Metropolis is easy in comparison to some of them that don't even bother to put up street signs." Clark was still eyeing her with disbelief to which she was quickly cracking under. "And it also helps that I used to live around here when the General wasn't stationed in some other corner of the globe.

Clark snickered at that, earning him a glare from his traveling companion.

"Come on Lois, would you relax?" He placed a hand on her arm which she shook off immediately. With a glance heaven-ward Clark sighed. "You've been more cranky and annoyed than usual. Even Chloe noticed. What's wrong?" He was impressed when she increased the speed of their walk despite the rather unstable looking heeled boots she was wearing.

"Nothing. Maybe I just wasn't in the mood to listen to you whining about Lana and Chloe giving you a pep talk. We were here tonight to go out with her and have a good time. Give her a break from the Planet and school and instead I have to spend the whole night listening to your sob story and watching Chloe glue your shattered ego back together!" She ranted.

Clark was stunned. Not so much that Lois had voiced her thoughts as that was a common occurrence but that she had thought any of it in the first place. He stopped walking, unable to keep his legs moving while his mind was a jumble of rage, hurt and embarrassment.

Lois had taken a few steps before realizing Clark was no longer by her side. She looked back, feeling her stomach churn at the stricken set of his features. Guilt coiled itself around her middle, slithering up to strangle her throat.

Her lips separated as she prepared to say something to her friend but no sound emerged. The guilt was still silencing her. After an eternity lasting all of a minute the cold managed to quell the guilt long enough for Lois to speak.

"Look, I'm sorry Clark that was uncalled for. You're right; I have been more….edgy" she picked her words with care. "than usual. And I have no idea why. That was no reason to lash out at you; you were just the nearest target." She gave him a blasé shrug of apology.

"No. Don't apologize." Clark shook his head. "You were right about tonight. It's not fair to Chloe to keep putting her in a position between Lana and me. They're friends. And neither one of you should have to mend my ego." He refused to look at her, instead focusing on the pattern of the concrete sidewalk.

"Well it's okay if we have to mend your ego sometimes." She dipped her head to be able to catch his eye. "That's what friends are for." The small smile she gave him seemed to release some of the tension he was carrying in his shoulders.

"From now on no more Lana talk." Clark announced with a smile.

Lois nodded as they began their walk back to the car again. "At least for tonight." She added with a teasing sideways glance, earning her a chuckle from Clark. Breathing a silent sigh of relief that she had not managed to do irreparable damage to one of the few friendships she still maintained, Lois followed.

"Seriously though Clark, how are you going to do that. Lana has been then center of your world for the past…forever." Her hands came up to emphasis her point before quickly being tucked back into the pockets of her jacket for warmth.

"Maybe that's been the problem." He shrugged. "I thought she was the girl that I would spend the rest of my life with but the truth is; she's just about the only girl I've ever dated beyond a week or two. I've been so single minded where Lana's concerned that maybe I've miss opportunities along the way."

Lois gave Clark a long searching look. "Wow." She finally said; a lazy smile working its way to her lips. "I'm impressed Smallville. Look at you being all mature." Her smile was infectious and Clark soon found himself grinning along side her.

Then with a sensitivity and instinct beyond any Lois had ever felt she grabbed his hand, surprised to find it so warm against the chilled surface of her own. "Your Dad would be really proud of you right now Clark." Later she would wonder where the words had come from and what possessed her to utter them to him on a dark street in the middle of Metropolis but at that moment she knew it was the right thing to say.

She felt Clark squeeze her hand back; his suspiciously bright eyes and half smile a better thank you than she could ever recall receiving. "Here." Clark took both her hands between his own, rubbing warmth into her icy fingers. "You're hands are freezing."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." She rolled her eyes hoping to dispel the building tension between them. But the apologetic glint to Clark's gaze made it difficult. "It's okay." She assured him. "We're almost to the car; only a couple more blocks."

The two of them walked in companionable silence for a few minutes longer when Lois slowed suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Clark parroted his own words from earlier.

"Did you hear that?" Her brow furrowed at the sound from the moment before.

Clark turned his ear to the street surrounding them: hearing nothing. Another look at Lois' confused face urged him to lend a slightly better ear to the task, attempting to pick up sounds from a block in each direction.

"I don't hear anything unusual." He told her honestly. They had left the more residential area a few blocks behind putting them in the quieter and more deserted industrial end of the city.

"I heard something a second ago but it's gone now." She frowned. "It must have been a rat or something."

Lois' ears perked up when she heard the noise again. It was far more distinctive than a rodent and being that it was Friday the factories were empty until Monday morning. "I heard it again. It's coming from across the street." She pointed to the darker alley used for left over packing material and garbage between two factory buildings. She was already moving across the empty street when Clark caught her.

"Lois that's a very dark alley don't you think it's a little too dangerous?" Clark asked.

Clenching her jaw Lois turned angry eyes at him. "And what, because I'm a defenseless woman I shouldn't-"

Clark cut her off. "I meant that it's a little too dangerous for whoever is in that alley if they end up meeting you." He teased.

"You can bet your ass on that Smallville." She set her shoulders and stalked into the long passageway of brick, with Clark a step behind her. "Hello?" The call echoed off the imposing walls. "Anyone down here?" There was a muted noise a few yards ahead of them. "Did you hear it that time?" Lips pressed in a tight smirk.

"Yes." Clark nodded focusing his x-ray vision on the area it emanated from. He blinked in surprise cutting off the vision but continuing to move forward with Lois. "Lois I think it's a-"

"Oh my God." She breathed.

TBC (Please Read and Review if you get the chance I will update soon)


	2. Chapter 2

See first post for Disclaimer

**A/N:** I suppose I shouldn't have left the story where I did. Sorry it was selfish, I was trying to force myself to do an assignment and the reward was the second chapter. It worked though so here's the next part with more to come soon if anyone is interested.

**Chapter 2**

"Oh my God." Lois breathed. "Clark it's a baby!" She turned horrified eyes on him. Not stopping to over-think her actions, she reached into the cardboard box to lift the small body into her arms. "She's freezing." The tiny body managed to be colder than her own hands.

"We have to get her to the hospital." Clark watched Lois holding the naked little girl reverently.

"Go get my car Clark." Lois instructed. "And hurry." She called as a second thought, so focused on the baby that she missed Clark's speedy exit. The soft moans coming from the infant were waning in strength.

"Alright Baby now you have to fight you here me, cause we Lanes don't lose men to the elements. Or babies." She added as an afterthought. She shifted the pliable form to one arm allowing her to open the zipper on her coat. "The General says that to lose to the land is just plain stupid. One should be prepared to face any weather condition." She slipped the baby down her coat to lie safely against her chest before zipping the coat up again. "Just more evidence that military men are overgrown boy scouts." She rambled, walking to the entrance of the alleyway.

By the time she got there her car was pulling up and Clark was getting out.

"Gees Smallville, ever considered being an Olympic sprinter?" She shot him an annoyed grimace, although pleased he had arrived so quickly.

"Where's the baby?" He question.

"I left her in the alley." Lois deadpanned in frustration. "Where do you think she is?" Indicating the rather large lump beneath her coat and her hands splayed securely over it.

"Sorry, that was quick thinking." Clark opened the passenger door for her to get in.

"I know." Lois assured him.

"I turned the heat up so the car would be warm." He told her when he got in on the other side.

"Good but turn it down now so it doesn't get too hot. Her body temperature has to rise slowly or she'll go into shock." Lois looked down the top of her coat to make sure that the baby was still breathing.

"How exactly is it that you know all this?" Clark slowed at a light, seeing the large H lit on the building in the distance.

"Just because of was a girl or 10 didn't exempt me from the General's survival class. Daddy thought that I should learn to survive in any possible conditions. I did do better on the training exercises than more than half the recruits that year. Let's just say I wasn't the most popular 10 year old on the base." She readjusted her grip on the baby to make sure she was impeding her breathing.

There was silence in the car, neither of them sure what to say to the other, until Lois' comfort level bottomed out. "She's so tiny." She whispered. "I don't think she's even a week old Clark."

"You've been calling her 'she': it's a girl?" Clark turned off the road to get into the hospital.

"Mmmhum." She hummed in answer, head down to check on the baby again. Something stirred deep within her when drowsy blue eyes opened for a second to look up at her. The sight was an intense contrast against the pale cheeks and blue tinged lips, bringing tears to Lois' eyes. "We're almost there." She whispered to the innocent gaze. "There wasn't even a blanket Clark." His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter much to her fascination.

"I know Lois. I can't imagine how anyone could do this to someone else let alone a baby." His jaw tightened against the wave of anger he had for whoever it was. "We're here." He turned off the car, jogging to the other side to open the door for Lois and her precious buddle.

**Please R&R if you can.**


	3. Chapter 3

See first post for Disclaimer

**A/N:** Thank you very much to those of you who reviewed or simply just read. It is inspiring to know that someone may be interested in my half-baked ramblings lol. Hope you like this next part!

**Chapter 3**

"We need a doctor!" Clark called urgently to the bustling emergency room.

A nurse took in his frazzled state with barely contained distaste. "Sir, calm down and take a seat. We'll get to you as soon as we can." Her gaze shifted to the clipboard she held out to them.

"Listen Lady, you can do your bad impression of Nurse Nightingale some other time. We need a doctor now!" She opened the zipper of her coat to reveal the baby nestled against her chest.

"Oh my." The nurse's eyes widened at the pallor of the child. "I'll get the doctor right away." She hurried off.

A harried looking female doctor walked out of the back of the ER. Her tired gait meandered toward Lois and Clark with as much professionalism as she could muster for the late hour.

"I'm Dr. Weisman, what seems to be the problem?"

"We found her in a box in an alley." Clark subconsciously placed a steadying hand on Lois' back.

"Who?" Dr. Weisman was perplexed.

"Her." Lois held out the baby with great care, removing her fully from the confines of her coat.

The doctor wasted no time contemplating the horrendous act of leaving a baby in the alley, instead focusing on her new patient's care. "Follow me." She said, moving back into the fray of beds. "Sandy, get me an incubator and warming lamp from neonatal right away." She called to one of the other nurses working the ER. "How long was she left outside?" This question was directed at Lois.

"We don't know. We found her about fifteen minutes ago but she could have been there for hours or longer." She replied.

"Here, place her on the bed for now." Dr. Weisman said. She left to retrieve a silver warming blanket.

"She was making noises earlier but she stopped a while ago." Clark told the doctor.

"Has there been any response from her since you found her?" She put a thermometer in the baby's ear.

"She opened her eyes for a second in the car on the way here." Lois informed her.

"What's that all over her?" Clark asked, noticing for the first time the baby was hardly clean and there was a tube jetting from her belly-button.

"Part of the amniotic sac. Her umbilical cord is still attached; she's a newborn." The thermometer beeped to signal it was done. "33 degrees Celsius." There was a note of dejection in the doctor's tone.

"Is that bad?" Lois asked.

"Newborns should have a temperature of about 37.2; we're looking at a severe case of hypothermia." There was still no sound emerging from the infant. Dr. Weisman rubbed an area on the baby's arm with a cotton ball and readied a needle.

"What's that for." Clark took a step toward the bed, fearful of how the needle may hurt someone so small.

"I have to get an IV running to help hydrate her." Dr. Weisman told them evenly. "Don't worry; it won't hurt her a bit." She reassured.

A porter rolled an incubator into the emergency room toward the trio standing around the bed. As all the necessary adjustments were made to the unit, Dr. Weisman continued to take one vital after another of the baby.

"There's a Peds consult on the way Doc." The young porter nodded to the doctor, turned on his heel and disappeared into the sea of bodies around them.

"I'm going to have to ask you both to go wait in there." She pointed over her shoulder at the enclosed sitting room with a scattered few people; it was at the back of the treatment area, away from the sick and bleeding.

"I don't know if-" Clark was interrupted by Lois' quick words.

"No problem. Thanks." She grabbed Clark's arm, dragging him to the glass doors.

"What was that?" He asked once they were a few feet away.

"We weren't doing anything to help anymore Smallville. It was best for us to get out from under everyone's feet and let the doctors do their jobs." She explained hastily, riffling through a stack of magazines beside a row of chairs.

Waiting.

It seemed that was all Clark did anymore.

Waiting for Jor-el to make good on his threats. Waiting to see what he would want next. Waiting for his mother to decide if she would take the seat on the Senete. Waiting for his relationship with Lana to work out.

Waiting.

It's what he did best.

He shifted in his seat, unable to find any position resembling comfort, leg dancing up and down against the stark white tile floor.

If waiting was what he did best than why was he having such a difficult time doing it?

"Would you relax Smallville." Lois uttered in a harsh whisper. "You're making everyone nervous." She indicated the few people in the room with them, watching him with fear laced expressions.

"Sorry." He whispered back to her, offering the rest of the room an apologetic smile. Visions of his own discovery as a child suffused his thoughts, tangling with the images of the night. "Who would do that to child?" He wasn't sure if he meant the question to be rhetorical or not; he figured Lois would decided for him if she answered.

"I know you're all about seeing the good in people Clark but the sad fact is there are countless of them who are capable of it. People who are selfish, calculating, amoral and about a hundred other things that are just as awful that I can't think of right now."

"I've heard of babies being left in dumpsters before but I never….I mean when Lana and I found that baby-"

"Back up." Lois stopped him. "This has happened before?" Disbelief permeated the air between them.

"Kind of." He shrugged. "We found a baby in Evan's field back home. But at least he had just arrived and it wasn't nearly as cold outside."

"So what happened to him?" Lois closed her magazine.

"He wasn't exactly normal." Clark grimaced at the thought.

"Who is in Smallville?" She rolled her eyes.

"He grew really fast." At her confused stare he elaborated. "Like toddler in an hour and teenager in a day kind of fast."

"Just when I think that town couldn't get any weirder." She shook her head.

"Do you think she's going to make it?" He asked softly.

"She's going to be fine. We had a little chat while you were getting the car and I informed her that it was a cop-out to let something like the cold beat her."

"That must have been a pretty one sided conversation." Clark chuckled.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time Mr. Amnesia." Lois glared at him pointedly.

The clock in the waiting room told of the late hour. "I should call my mom and let her know that we won't be home tonight."

"Yeah, someone will have to cover my shift at the Talon." Lois agreed.

"You mean you don't mind sticking around?"

Lois sighed with annoyance. "No I don't mind. In fact I've had pretty good luck with the strays I've encountered." They shared a smile. "I'd like to make sure she's going to be alright."

"I'll be back in a second then." He moved to the door.

"Clark! Here." Lois held up her cell phone. "I'm sure you have a quarter stitched to the inside of your pants for just an occasion like this, just like they taught you at your scout meetings but my cell will make the process much faster." She watched as he ground his teeth together at her joke trying to smother a grin.

He took the phone and exited before he said something that would rile her up enough to talk his ear off all night. The signs prohibiting cell phone use in the hospital followed him all the way out the front doors and into the cold night.

He punched in his number and was struck dumb when the words 'calling home' appeared on the screen; it seemed Lois was harboring a few secrets herself. Filing that little piece of information away for another time he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Came a soft voice over the speaker.

"Hi Mom. I didn't wake you did I?" He dropped the decibel of his speech to match that of his mother.

"I was just starting to nod off into files on upcoming legislation." She sighed. "It's after midnight?" He smiled realizing she had just now noticed the time.

"Yeah sorry. I'm still in Metropolis; Lois and I are at the hospital." He explained.

"Hospital? What happened? Is Lois alright?" Gone was the soft spoken woman from the moment before and in her place was a concerned mother.

"She's fine Mom." Clark replied quickly. "And so am I by the way just in case you were going to ask." He said sarcastically, making silent reference to her lack of concern for him in her initial reaction.

"Oh Clark you know I worry about you even though I don't have much to worry about." She teased him back. "If you're both okay then how did you end up at the hospital?"

"We were walking back to Lois' car and ended up finding a baby in a cardboard box down an alleyway." He enlightened. "She was freezing Mom." Martha had to strain to hear his whispered words.

"Oh Sweetheart that's horrible. You and Lois did the right thing thought, taking the baby to the hospital. I'm sure she'll be just fine." She reassured her son, hoping she wasn't selling him a falsehood.

"That's what Lois said. Apparently when I was pulling the car up she gave the baby a pep talk." Martha smiled at Clark's story, Lois was unlike anyone she had ever met and she wouldn't have her any other way.

"Are you two going to be staying in Metropolis tonight then?" Martha piled together the papers she had been reading in preparation of going to bed.

"Yeah. The General's daughter never leaves a man behind or something like that." He joked. "We'll call you tomorrow and give you an update."

"Alright Honey. Tell Lois I said goodnight and both of you be sure to get some rest." Despite knowing Clark was an adult in the eyes of the law the mother in her was not swayed from her gentle urging.

"We will Mom and you too. G'night." He hit end, dropping the phone into his pocket, spun on his heel and walked back into the hospital.

"Hey, they say anything while I was gone?" Clark retook his seat next to the fast-fading Lois.

"Nothing yet. What did your Mom say?" She stifled a yawn, trying to blink away her fatigue.

"That we did the right thing and to give her a call in the morning when we know more." He glanced down at Lois' top, seeing that holding the baby close had left it stained with fluids he'd rather not think about. "Here." Shrugging off his coat he unbuttoned his flannel shirt and handed it to her. "Why don't you put this on?" He was left in a blue t-shirt.

Lois glanced down at herself and finally saw what Clark was seeing. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Well that's just gross." She snatched up the proffered shirt and dashed to the bathroom.

A few minutes passed when Lois reemerged with the large shirt hanging to the knees of her jeans and the sleeves rolled up enough that her hands were just barely visible. Clark raised his eyebrows, letting his lips quirk up at the image.

"Thanks." She announced dismissively.

"No problem. You should try to get some sleep." He once more watched her stifle a yawn.

"Now who's getting close to sounding like they care?" Lois smirked, recalling their conversation earlier in the evening. What had been hours before suddenly felt like a life-time, crushing her with exhaustion.

"Of course I do." He smiled. "If you stay awake you're liable to try and fill any 'uncomfortable silences' by talking incessantly and if that's the case than you might as well just take me outside and shoot me now." His smile widened, knowing he had the upper hand if she called his bluff and he wouldn't put it past her do so.

So pleased with himself, Clark neglected to see the glint in Lois' eyes. "As rude as that was, I do happen to be tired." She shrugged innocently. Balling up her coat, she dropped it in Clark's lap, proceeding to stretch out across the bank of chairs with her head pillowed on both the fluffy jacket and Clark's thighs. "Wake me if they let us know anything." And with that she began the process of falling asleep.

Clark swallowed hard, frozen in his seat and unable to draw breath. The sight of Lois' head in his lap was one that nearly sent him soaring out of his chair. As it was, the only thing keeping him in one place was the fact that his brain seemed to be disconnected from his body. He should know better than to play games with Lois; she only let him get so far ahead before drop kicking him back in place.

It was going to be a long night.

TBC

**Please R&R if you get the chance**.


	4. Chapter 4

See first post for Disclaimer

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews. I've only seen a few episodes of Smallville (I just recently started watching it) so it's great to know that I am doing the characters some justice.

**Chapter 4**

A gentle hum surrounded the two young people in the early hours of morning; wisps of sunlight settled against their slumbering forms tenderly caressing their unconscious with hope of a new day.

Clark resided in the wonderful limbo of consciousness and sleep. His hearing picked up the sounds of the busy building and noted the light shining beyond his closed eyelids was no longer only the harsh artificial brightness of evening.

"Sir?" The word was neither soft nor held any warmth.

With a start Clark's eyes opened, his cheeks flushed with sleep and brain struggled to catch up. Looking down at his lap he found Lois' head still pillowed in his against his legs, managing to stay hidden from the real world for a while longer. Brow furrowing, he glanced up at the woman standing over them recognizing her from the hospital admissions desk as the final cobwebs of sleep vanished.

"Did something happen?" He tightened his grip on Lois to ensure she wouldn't roll off the chairs when she began to wake.

"Sorry, we thought someone had come to speak to you already." Clark noted her tone sounded anything but sorry.

"Is she alright?" He ran a hand over his face.

"We've got her body temperature back up but she's started to spike a fever." The nurse glared down at Lois, still passed out.

"Can we see her soon?" He tried to ooze the charm he was always told he possessed.

"I'll have to check with Dr. Weisman." A scowl lit her face as she walked from the waiting room.

Clark's eyes followed her for a moment in confusion. "Lois." He whispered, placing his hand on her head. "Lois." He tried again.

Her lips puckered and her nose scrunched at the displeasure of being woken. "What Smallville?" It came out as a growl.

"You have to get up now. The nurse just came in; we have to go see the doctor."

"Alright, I'm up! I'm up!" She pushed herself into a sitting position, straightening her hair and Clark's shirt. "What time is it?"

Clark checked his watch. "It's just after seven."

"You don't want to know what I'd be willing to do right now for a good cup of coffee." She huffed.

"The nurse is going to check with Dr. Weisman and then hopefully we'll get to see the baby." He picked up Lois' coat off his lap, shaking it out.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're such a geek Smallville."

Squeaky hinges sounded behind them, causing both to turn. Dr. Weisman walked into the room sporting the same tired gait they had seen her with hours earlier. A few pieces of hair had escaped the ponytail she was wearing and the metal clipboard she carried hung limply at her side.

"Mr.-" she drew out the title, not having a name to attach to it.

"Kent. Clark Kent." He held out his hand politely which the doctor shook. "And this is-"

"Lois Lane." She interrupted, taking the doctor's hand in her own and giving it a firm shake. "So what's the verdict on our girl?" Clark winced at the volume of Lois' voice.

The doctor scrutinized the younger woman. "She had a very serious case of hypothermia which seems to have developed into an infection. If you follow me I can explain on our way." She gestured to the doors leading back into the ER.

"We've got her on an antibiotic right now and are trying to get her fever down. She's not even quite six pounds and with the infection we're worried about long term lung damage so we've got a respirator in the incubator. Now we just have to wait and see how she responds to the medication and hope it doesn't develop into pneumonia."

Dr. Weisman stopped near the back of the ER where the activity was less rapid and the people thinned. In the far corner stood an incubator seeming out of place in the presence of the large beds. For the first time since finding her in the alley both Lois and Clark had the opportunity to get a good look at their young rescue. She was smaller than they had realized. A needle was taped to her forehead and one in her arm with the rest of her obscured by hospital blankets.

"Shouldn't she have been moved to a ward for babies or something? What the hell kind of operation are you people running here?" Lois stared down the doctor, uncomfortable with the sight of the helpless little person in the clear plastic box.

What little sympathy the doctor had been harbouring vanished at Lois' comment. She bristled, gaze hardening at the young adults. "We're a little short staffed upstairs right now; shift change is at eight, they'll move her then." Her tone was curt at best.

Clark felt it necessary to smooth the troubled waters Lois had managed to create. "Of course. We're sorry it's been a long night and Lois here" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tugged as though if she was close to him, he could stop her from blurting something else out that would offend the staff. "hasn't had her morning coffee. We're glad to see that she's going to be alright." He concluded, looking pointedly at Lois, who pasted a smile on her lips and nodded along despite Clark being able to here her teeth grinding against one another.

"I'm sure." Was all the doctor said in response. "We need you to fill this out; give it to the nurse upstairs. A porter should be by soon to take you up to neonatal." With one final disparaging glare the doctor took her leave.

Clark was having a difficult time taking his eyes off the baby girl. He was humbled by the strength she possessed. His abilities paled in comparison to the natural fortitude of the infant who fought so hard to survive despite cold and neglect. She was a testament to everything good humanity had to offer and yet it was humanity that had disposed of her like garbage….or at least what passed as humanity.

"What the hell was her problem?" Lois watched after the doctor. "You'd think we'd just kicked her puppy." She was soon on another train of thought when she noticed the time on the large clock adjacent to the incubator. "Do you want to go call your Mom while we wait?"

"I don't want to be gone when they decide to take her up." He indicated the baby. "And she was up late going over Senatorial business so I should wait a little bit in case she's still sleeping."

The baby stole Lois' attention but once more she had to turn away at seeing how helpless and uncomfortable she appeared. "Any word on whether she'll take the seat yet?" She asked, trying to take her mind from the scene beside her.

"If she's decided she hasn't said anything to me about it." Clark admitted. "But considering how much time she's putting into reading up on legislation and current policy it wouldn't surprise me." Lois detected an undercurrent of disappointment and wanted to investigate it further.

"And what, you don't want her to take the job? You think she's not up to the task?" When Clark' gaze didn't rise to meet her own she took another look at the child, turning in time to watch her squirm against her blanket. And she was captivated. Gone were the needles and blotchy cheeks, all she saw was the delicate creamy skin of the tiniest being she had ever encountered.

"It's not that." Clark rushed to correct her. "I know my Mom could do it and she would likely end up taking the Senate by storm. I just…" He hesitated, glancing at Lois. "This is going to sound stupid." He shook his head.

"That hasn't stopped you yet." Lois uttered dismissively, still watching the baby.

Clark marveled at her ability to sling barbs while obviously distracted. "Gee Lois, was that glowing endorsement supposed to make me want to tell you?" He responded sarcastically.

His inflection got her to raise her head if only for a moment. "You're right. Sorry. You can tell me." She reassured him in earnest.

Taking a deep breath Clark decided to risk telling her. "I guess it's just that my Mom has always been around and if she took this job she would be in Topeka and Washington for a lot of the time. It'd be weird."

The earnest look Lois had been sporting moments before dissolved into a hysterical smile, trying her best to keep her laughter quiet. "Are you saying that the reason you don't want her to take the job is because you're going to miss your Mommy?" She finally got out around her silent guffaws.

"I don't know why I bother." Clark sighed.

Lois got her chuckles under control. "Oh Smallville lighten up would you. Of course you're going to miss your Mom; hell I'm going to miss your Mom but I think she needs to do this."

"What do you mean?" He was intrigued at her sudden seriousness.

"I mean that for the longest time your Mom's life revolved around taking care of you and your Dad. And there's nothing wrong with that." She rushed to clarify. "But with your Dad….gone" she struggled over that last word, not truly ready to face the reality of Mr. Kent's death "and you well on your way to becoming something resembling a man" she wanted to kick herself for not being able to get through one thought without her mouth running away with her "your Mom needs something to channel all of her energy into. She's a smart woman your Mom and if she could teach the guys in Washington even a fraction of what she's taught you about integrity and honor than we'll be a lot better off."

Clark was stunned at her words. It seemed Lois Lane should not be underestimated; she had a lot more going on than she would have most people know. "Lois if you could just learn how to spell you'd make an amazing writer." Clark told her sincerely, a glint in his eyes.

"Shut up Smallville." She punched his arm.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Chloe was roused from sleep by the clicking of a computer keyboard. Although not an unusual occurrence in her shared dorm room, she was not expecting her roommate to be there so early in the morning.

"Lana?" She questioned, eyes struggling to open in the bright room.

"Hey Chloe. Sorry to wake you." She stopped typing only long enough to look over her shoulder at the half-awake blonde.

"What's up? I thought you had that astronomy thingy last night. I wasn't expecting you to be back until later today." Chloe pulled herself up, dropping her feet over the side of the bed.

"Yeah it got cancelled due to the cold. Instead the Prof. gave us a five page assignment on the self-sustainability of a black hole; he wants them by Monday." Chloe groaned in sympathy for her friend.

"That completely blows. Sorry about the mess, I didn't get in until after midnight and I ended up crashing." Chloe explained. "What time did you get in?"

"Must have been soon after you did." Lana frowned at her computer screen. "You have another late night shift at the Planet?"

"Ah no." Chloe hedged. "I had the night off."

Lana turned at hearing that, a smile tempting her lips. "Oh, big date?"

Chloe stood up, her oversized pajamas cocooning her like a blanket. "Not exactly." She spun to face her own desk wincing when Lana pressed further.

"So not exactly a date but what, like a get to know you? Someone from school or work?" The smile was still firmly planted on Lana's face, pleased to know her friend's night had been more exciting than her own.

Not wanting to lie and no longer able to stray from the truth, Chloe turned to face her. "I was out with Clark and Lois." She flinched when Lana's smile disappeared. "They found out that I had the night off and wanted to make sure I didn't spend it studying. Well I think Lois wanted to make sure I didn't spend it studying; I'm pretty sure she just dragged Clark along."

A year before Chloe would have said that the worst thing possible would be if Clark and Lana got together, admittedly for selfish reasons but their subsequent 'break' was turning out to be even worse. She valued both their friendship and with their relationship still a big question mark she was left to be the one finding the middle ground.

"Sorry." She sighed, shoulders slumping.

"No, don't be." Lana insisted. "Clark's your friend too and it's not fair that I make you uncomfortable about it. Hopefully we'll figure out whatever it is between us that is making everything so difficult."

Chloe groaned mentally, knowing one of the barriers that stood in the way. But with Lana's sudden close friendship with Lex she couldn't blame Clark for thinking twice before telling her about himself.

"I haven't actually talked to him recently." Lana divulged. "How's he doing since Mr. Kent passed away?"

Chloe sat at her desk, spinning in her chair to be able to talk to Lana. "As well as can be expected I think. He's kinda thrown himself into his school work and working the farm."

"The farm. I didn't even think about that." Lana's eyes widened. "It's not too big a job to run in the winter but what's he going to do when the spring comes. Can Mrs. Kent afford to hire someone?"

Chloe smiled at the thought. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. I'm sure Clark has it all under control." Lana would be surprised to know how true that statement was. "Well, I'm going to hit the shower and then grab something to eat. Up for a trip to the dining hall?" She smiled.

"Always." Lana teased.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

By shift change at eight o'clock the baby was being settled into the Neonatal unit on the fourth floor of the hospital. Clark was watching them remove the blanket she had been wrapped in, give her a once over and begin wrapping her back up.

"What's that on the bottom of her foot?" A small amount of blood had formed a droplet on the heel of the baby's foot garnering all of Clark's attention.

Lois took a closer look, having to bend over to see the offending mark through the glass. "Okay MacGyver, how the heck did you see that?"

"Good eyes I guess." He shuffled uncomfortably under her scrutiny.

One of the nurses was headed their way from the station down the hall. She stopped twice, checking on various things before reaching them.

"Hi, maybe you can help us out." She was trying to be more solicitous this time, hoping to get a better response from the people who worked there than in the ER. "The baby we came in with, why does she have a mark and blood on the bottom of her foot?" Clark's eyebrows jumped to his hairline at Lois' sickly sweet tone.

"Best place to draw a little blood on a newborn. Seeing as though we don't have any record of her and there is no none birth certificate we ran all the standard tests for PKU, hypothyroidism, hearing and so on. Of course because of the circumstances surrounding her admittance we ran a few that aren't standard in the state of Kansas."

"What the hell is PKU?" She whispered to Clark who merely shrugged.

"Everything came back negative. We have a problem with this form. You haven't filled out all the information." She told Lois, sending a meaningful glare her way.

"Well that would be because I don't know eighty percent of the answers to those questions. And the ones I was able to answer you likely could have too." She rolled her eyes, realizing that despite being nice she had managed to make another enemy.

"Right." The nurse stated sharply, walking away.

"Have the people in Metropolis always been this snippy or have I just been living in Smallville too long and become sensitive to it?" She shook her head.

"Something is definitely up." Clark told her.

"Oh and how did you come to that conclusion?" Lois crossed her arms.

"Well it could be that I'm very insightful or the fact that there are two police officers headed our way." He inclined his head toward the man and woman with badges hanging from their belts eyeing them as they proceeded down the hall.

"Clark Kent and Lois Lane?" The woman questioned. At a nod of Clark's head she introduced them. "I'm Detective Jones this is Detective Reynolds."

"What can we do for you Detectives?" Clark asked respectfully.

"We have some questions regarding the infant you found last night." The man informed them. "Like where did you find the baby?" He asked, keeping a close watch on both young people.

"In an alley off Lawson about a quarter mile from eighth." She answered for them, knowing Clark likely wouldn't have been sure.

"What were you doing in the industrial district in the middle of the night?" The man frowned.

"We were at Met U earlier and decided to go for a walk." Clark explained with ease.

Lois was beginning to understand where their questions were going and the reaction they had been receiving from the hospital staff all morning. A shiver ran up her spine knowing that things were liable to get a whole lot worse before they got better.

"You went for a walk in the middle of the night?" Detective Reynolds questioned again in disbelief.

"That's what he said. Do you have a problem with that?" Lois blurted out, fast losing patience. Clark sent her a warning glare.

The female detective jumped. "How exactly did you find the baby? The hospital believes she'd been out there for hours so she was obviously well hidden."

"I heard a noise coming from across the street. Like you said it was the middle of the night in the industrial district so it was quiet. I heard it again and we decided to investigate." Lois suddenly remembered she was wearing Clark's shirt and figured she looked ridiculous.

"You heard a noise and just like that you decided to investigate." Detective Reynolds decided to parrot her words once more.

"Yes." Lois ground out. "Would you rather we hadn't?" She spit the words.

"Lo-is." Clark cautioned her again.

"No Clark." She dropped her arms glancing first at him then back at the detectives. "Why don't you stop dancing around and ask what you really came here to ask." She dared.

Detective Reynolds smiled like a predator who had cornered its prey. "You have to admit, it all seems rather convenient. There likely wouldn't have been another person near that alley until Monday morning. Except on a night a baby is left there you two decide to take a walk."

Clark frowned; getting the same sinking feeling Lois had moments before. "What exactly do you mean?"

"We mean Mr. Kent that this sounds like a textbook case of second thoughts." Detective Jones explained, her face set like stone.

"You have the baby, realize you're too young, can't handle the responsibility decided to get rid of it in a deserted part of town, then a few hours later think maybe you've made a mistake. You go back to get the baby who is barely alive and rush it here." Reynolds didn't even try to keep his disgusts from coloring his tone.

"You think we did this?" Clark spun to face Lois who was once again grinding her teeth.

"If it wasn't you then you wouldn't have any problem submitting to an examination to prove you haven't given birth recently." Jones crossed her arms to mimic Lois.

"Hell yes I have a problem with it." She declared.

"We have a warrant that compels you to comply." Jones told her.

"Son of a bitch. What crack-pot judge would issue this warrant and under what evidence?" Clark stared at Lois, her outburst having caught the attention of the entire wing of the floor.

"You can either do it voluntarily or we'll place you under arrest." Reynolds moved his hand the back of his body where he kept his handcuffs.

"Lois, what's the big deal? Just have the test done and prove you didn't give birth." Clark tried to persuade her.

"Easy for you to say. They don't want you to stripe naked and spread your legs Smallville!" She glared at all three of them. "Fine. I'll do it." She shoved her coat and purse at Clark to hold while she got the exam done. "Lovely" she muttered "you guys should use this in an add campaign for the city. Be a good Samaritan, get a free pelvic exam."

Detective Jones and Lois headed down the hall. "Clark" Lois called a few steps away "don't forget you told your mother you would call her this morning." Sending one final glare at her supposed partner in crime she rounded the corner with her escort. Reynolds had stayed behind to keep a close eye on Clark. When the younger man began heading for the elevators the Detective stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To call my mother. Cell phones aren't permitted in the hospital." He narrowed his eyes at the man. Clark understood the detective was doing his job but it seemed that he had made up his mind about who was guilty before he had even arrived at the hospital.

"I'm sure the nurses would be happy to let you use their phone." Reynolds sneered.

The Detective arranged for Clark to use the phone at the nurse's station. As he dialed the number home he was aware of the stares of contempt and distaste coming at him from all direction. The phone rang three times before his mother picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom." Clark sighed, happy to hear a friendly voice.

"Hi Sweetheart? Are you still at the hospital?" She worried at the fatigue she heard in her son's voice.

"Yeah. It's a long story that seems to be getting longer by the minute. I just wanted to check in and let you know that Lois and I were still here and I'm not sure when we'll be heading back."

"Oh Honey you sound exhausted." Martha's concern flooded the line. "How's the baby doing?"

Clark perked up a little at that. "Better. They got her body temperature up and her colour's a lot better than it was last night but she's got a fever and infection that they're trying to get under control right now. They ran tests on her; they said they were standard but-" Clark was hypersensitive to tests of any kind in a hospital.

"It's okay Honey, the hospital runs tests on every newborn to check for certain diseases. But I'm glad to hear she's doing better." Martha reassured him. "How's Lois?"

Clark smiled. "Not very happy at the moment. It's part of the long story I'll tell you when we get home." He thought for a second, noticing that Reynolds was keeping an ear to his side of the conversation. "Speaking of Lois, we were talking and I was wondering if you had decided about the job offer?"

Martha took a deep breath on the other end of the phone. "I was going to talk to you about it last night when you got back from Metropolis. I told them yesterday that I would take the seat in the Senate; the news will be made public on Monday."

Clark thought back on what Lois had said and smiled. "That's great Mom. You're going to blow them away."

"That's one way of putting it." Martha laughed.

"I've got to go Mom but I'll phone later if I think we'll be stuck here another night." He assured her.

"Alright Sweetheart. Take care and give Lois my love."

"I will Mom. Bye." The line went dead and he was left holding the receiver in his hand. For the life of him he couldn't figure out when it was that Lois became such an integral part of his family. In fact, he had a difficult time remembering what life had been like before Lois Lane had barreled head first (or more aptly car first) into it. But he was quickly realizing that he would rather not find out.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

A storm of heeled footfalls pounded down the hallway of the hospital toward Clark and Detective Reynolds. Jones did her best to keep pace with the enraged Lois Lane but only managed to catch up once Lois had stopped at the two men. Defeat suffused the air surrounding Jones and she cast the occasional wary glance at the younger woman.

"The exam showed she hasn't given birth." Jones shared the news with her partner.

"You sound surprised. I'm pretty sure I would have remembered pushing a human being from my uterus!" Clark winced at her tactless statement.

"I'm sure you understand the position we are in Miss. Lane. It's our job to investigate every possibility and you were the most likely suspect." Reynolds sighed, now having to start anew in their investigation.

"What I understand is that you've wasted hours believing we were responsible for leaving a baby in an alley when you could have been looking for the person who actually did it." Lois was in peek form after her run in with the gynecologist and not likely to back down. "It's a bit of a stretch to think that if we had gone to all the trouble of hiding her that we would stick around here and be questioned by the police."

Neither detective was able to come up with a decent rebuttal. In truth it had struck both of them as strange that the couple would spend all night waiting in the hospital for word on a child they found, yet it seemed equally strange that they would do so having no relation to her in the first place.

"You have the Metropolis Police Department's apologies and thanks for acting so quickly." Jones told them.

Lois stung herself around to look at Clark. "First order of business for your mother when she takes office is to give everyone at the MPD and this hospital a review of the statement innocent until proven guilty."

"Office?" Reynolds piped up.

"Do you people live under a rock?" Lois was getting a headache from rolling her eyes so much. "Clark Kent, son of Jonathan and Martha Kent, she's the newest Kansas Senator."

The detective shared a look of surprise. "We really are terrible sorry for the inconvenience and we were sad to here about your father Mr. Kent. Losing a man like that was a real shame." Reynolds sobered, losing the attitude of earlier.

Lois seemed to deflate the tiniest bit at hearing the genuine words, choosing to lay a hand on Clark's arm in a show of support for her friend. She decided that the two detectives appeared significantly contrite and she could forego any further tirade at the injustice she was forced to endure.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to share that with my mother." Clark nodded to the man.

"Well, we have your statements and contact information if we have any further questions. Again, we're sorry for the misunderstanding and you both did a wonderful job." Jones held out her hand for Clark and then a reluctant Lois.

"If you don't mind our asking, what is going to happen now?" Clark assumed they would be more willing to inform them after the way they acted.

"First we'll get in touch with social services and get someone assigned to her case then we'll start searching recent missing persons reports. Hopefully someone will know something." Jones sighed, bidding farewell to Lois and Clark as she and her partner left to continue their job.

"Smallville, you breathe one word of what happened here today to anyone and I'll hurt you." She threatened.

Clark smiled momentarily then frowned. "Lois, how did you know that my Mom decided to take the seat in the Senate?" He asked suspiciously.

"I didn't know for sure until you just told me but come on; I mean what person in their right mind would turn it down?" She shrugged knowingly. "So what do we do now?"

"I have a hard time believing that anyone who would leave a baby out last night would report her missing this morning. I think maybe we should go back to where we found her and look for something that would lead us to her biological parents."

"Alright but we're stopping for coffee first." She took her jacket, leaving an unimpressed Clark to carry her purse.

_TBC_

**Please R&R** if you get the chance.


	5. Chapter 5

See first post for Disclaimer

**A/N:** Once again the response has been wonderful. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope it's just as enjoyable to read.

**Chapter 5**

"Remind me again what it is we're looking for?" Lois tipped her head in frustration.

"Anything that could lead us to the person who dropped the baby here." Clark scanned the alley, finding it emptier than the evening before.

"Well that really narrows it down for me. Do you have to work at being obtuse Smallville or does it come as naturally as brooding to you?" She pushed her way passed him, stopping where she had found the baby. "Okay, either we hit the wrong alley or someone called Merry Maid on this place."

Gone were the hundreds of pieces of cardboard stacked along the walls from the pervious night, leaving only shoddy wooden pallets and the odd piece of plastic sheeting.

"Do you think the police have already been here?" Clark thought aloud.

"I highly doubt it." Lois grimaced.

Clark chewed the inside of his cheek. "Maybe we should call Chloe; see if anything has come through the Planet's news-lines about a missing baby."

"I don't think we should be feeding the fire that is Chloe's obsession with the Daily Planet." Lois revealed for the first time her concern over the hours her cousin was devoting to the paper and neglecting her own life. "She's finally got a weekend off; we'll call her if we run out of alternative options."

"So what's the plan then?" Clark leveled an impetuous eye at her.

"I have a theory about the missing cardboard and it just so happens that proving it won't take Chloe's superior computer skills." She spun on her heel, striding back to her car. "Try to keep up Clark!"

Clark stared after her. "Where's a chunk of Kryptonite when you need it?" He muttered facetiously under his breath.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Standing six stories high in a glory of aged stone and oversized mahogany doors, the Metropolis University library was built to intimidate its students. It was normal to see disheveled co-eds exiting the large doors, appearing as though they were on the verge of loosing the tenuous grip they maintained on their sanity.

"Lois, what are we doing here? The library's only open to students." Clark tried to grab onto her arm, which she sidestepped.

"Well then it's a good thing that the University was so quick to get rid of me they neglected to remember to take back my student card." She opened up her purse and pulled the student ID out from behind her license.

"Won't somebody recognize you?" He whispered urgently as they came upon the door.

"Don't worry Smallville, no one working in the library would have any reason to recognize me." She smirked at him. "It wasn't exactly one of my frequent hangouts."

Lois watched out of the corner of her eye as Clark shifted back and forth on the balls of his toes in a jumpy fashion demonstrating to his cohort how uncomfortable he was with storming the University Library. Smothering a smile, she set her shoulders and pulled hard on the heavy door heading straight for the bank of computers at the back of the building.

Sitting down at the station she swiped her card through the machine to her left and waited for her computer to respond. Snorting softly she could feel Clark's anxiety increase as each second passed.

"Would you calm down, you're not the one wearing the plaid shirt this time so you have nothing to be so ashamed of." He let her pull him down to the chair beside her and watched with fascination as the computer welcomed her. "I told you to stop worrying; the monkeys who run the university wouldn't have remembered to deactivate my account."

"So what exactly is this theory of yours and is investigating it likely to get us arrested?" Clark leaned forward on the table housing the screen.

"We might as well know if tracking down the boxes is going to be a lost cause." She clicked a few buttons, opening the waste management site for the City of Metropolis. A recycling route was highlighted in blue across the path the two had walked the evening before. "I figured they hadn't altered the route." She smiled in triumph.

"How could you have possibly known that the garbage was picked up this morning?" Clark shot her a raised eyebrow and look of utter disbelief.

"The truck would go by our house on the way to pick up the trash from the factories, if I wasn't out of bed by then I knew I was in trouble with Daddy cause that meant I was late for our 05:00 run." She shrugged.

"Sounds like fun." He said sarcastically.

Ignoring the comment, Lois stood up. "Well whatever evidence was on that box is long gone. As soon as the recyclables get to the plant they're cleaned in preparation to be reused." Lois closed down the program, defeated. Clark's features molded into surprise. "What? I saw it on The Discovery Channel!"

"Now where're you dragging me?" The complaint followed Lois as she strode to the exit.

"We're going to Chloe's dorm so I can borrow a shirt. The Lumberjack Jane look isn't working for me." Clark's arm went around her to push open the door with ease, despite its size.

"Lois can we maybe avoid going to the dorm? I'll even give you my T-shirt instead and wear the one you've got." Head to the ground, he evaded her penetrating gaze.

"What's got you so-" she stopped for a moment, understanding dawning "right, hard to keep from thinking about Lana when you're forced to be in the same room as her." She concluded. Clark scowled at her tactless statement. "Fine, so you want to head home?" As soon as the words passed her lips Lois wanted to snatch them back; her entire being was screaming to go back to the hospital.

"Actually I was thinking we could go back and see the baby once more before leaving. I just wanted check if her fever's broken yet and maybe get some information about where they're going to place her." His tone was nonchalant but his eye implored an urgent need similar to the one alighting ever nerve in her body.

"Alright Smallville then let's hop to it!" She took off for the car.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Their welcome back at the neonatal unit was a far cry from the morning; the staff smiled and greeted them with such radiance Lois thought she may need sunglasses or risk going blind. Clark made an inquiry about the condition of the baby girl and rather than the clipped, harsh answer both had expected, the nurse gave them a blow by blow of every time the infant had shown improvement then surprised Lois and Clark further by offering to let them into the sterile unit to spend time with the baby.

Lois had attempted to decline the invitation but for once Clark beat her to answering with a brilliant smile and delighted acceptance. At the utterance of the soft 'sure' from Clark Lois felt fear settle around her spine, impeding her steps to the wash station. She was positive Clark had noticed her reluctance and had agreed simply to spite her. But the excitement blazing in his eyes was unparalleled to any she had witnessed before and was not interested in tormenting her.

"I've never seen a baby as tiny as her before." Clark spoke softly to Lois and the nurse who had escorted them to the open incubator.

"She's smaller than the average newborn but she sure is tough." The nurse responded. "Here, you're welcome to hold her." She lifted the child up, preparing to deposit her in Lois' arms.

Taking a sudden step back Lois stared at the woman with wide eyes. "I don't know if that's such a great idea. I mean should people be touching her when she's so small and sick?"

Smiling gently the nurse stepped forward putting the baby into contact with Lois and began the process of transferring her to the young woman. "Of course. In fact being touched has been proved to help them grow and become healthy. During the weekdays we have volunteers who come in and participate in some touch therapy with the infants in neonatal." She assured her, moving away once the baby was comfortably settled in Lois' arms.

Struggling to adjust to the tiny body now against her, Lois threw a desperate glance at the nurse and Clark, both of whom were trying to cover their chuckles. "Sorry, I'm just not used to holding babies."

"Weren't you the one who brought her in?" The nurse frowned in confusion.

"Yeah but that was when she was frozen; I was running on instinct and well anything that I did by holding her wrong would have been better than leaving her outside" came Lois' flustered reply.

"Babies this young are very malleable, there isn't a whole lot you can do to hurt them" was the nurse's response.

Forcing a deep breath in and out, Lois began to relax, tightening her hold on the baby girl captivated green eyes passed over her delicate features. As the moments drew by her confidence grew, feeling warmth replacing the fear at her spine.

"Has her fever dropped at all?" Clark's rich voice intruded on her pleasant musings.

"Somewhat. Her temperature's still a little high for our liking but the slight drop means that the medication is working." The nurse flipped through the chart beside the plastic bassinet, noting the amount of fluids the baby had received through her IV thus far.

"Did she have any frostbite?" Lois asked suddenly, remembering stories of lost fingers and toes told by drunken Russian Generals.

"A little bit. You can see the marking on her cheeks." Sure enough there were small white patches on the child's otherwise unmarred skin. "But nothing too severe" and as though the nurse could sense her thoughts she added "she's all wrapped up but trust me she's still got all ten fingers and toes."

With great care Lois positioned the baby to one side. One hand free, she smoothed over the cruel markings of the cold and traced the cap that covered her head, staying as far from the needle in her forehead as was possible. Down her nose and across her soft red lips, her fingers reverently shared a story with the slumbering girl.

"When will she be better?" Clark wondered aloud.

The nurse sighed. "In a few days the infection should be just about gone but there could be lasting effects from her ordeal."

"What kind of lasting effects?" Clark's gaze cut through the woman wearing hospital scrubs.

"When the body drops in temperature the way this little one's did, the organs start to shut down. When that happens the oxygen levels in the blood are lowered; the result could be anything from kidney and liver problems to brain damage." Her tone was apologetic, knowing the futility of the situation and the effort the young couple had gone to save the baby.

"I've got to see to some of my other patients; you two kids just call if you need anything." The nurse wandered to the other side of the unit, checking machinery monitoring another baby.

"That's just not fair." Lois protested. "I mean isn't it bad enough that one of her first experiences outside the womb was to almost freeze to death because some deadbeat couldn't find a better solution to being pregnant."

As though in response to Lois' words the little girl in question stirred, opened her eyes just enough that glowing blue were visible and closed them a second later. Letting out what Lois and Clark decided was the more adorable yawn; she snuggled further into the arms cradling her.

"Are you going to hog her the entire time we're in here or do I get a chance to hold her?" Clark said smirking at the glare Lois shot him.

"Better watch it Smallville or I just may keep her to myself." She countered.

"Hey, I let you wear my shirt when you had nothing else." He argued good-naturedly.

"Nothing else would have been preferable to plaid."

"Well I won't disagree with you there." He grinned at having cornered her.

"Are you flirting with me Clark Kent?" A smile played at the edges of her mouth.

"Flirting with Lois Lane, I would never dare; that's a dangerous game." He teased.

"Just keep reminding yourself of that Smallville." She stressed the nickname to ensure he knew who he was dealing with before placing the baby into his large arms.

Like with most things Clark Kent did it seemed he was a natural, although Lois would never voice such sentiments. The baby must have sensed the change of location though for she opened one eye suspiciously, watching Clark to determine if she minded being held by him. When her eyes once more slid closed Clark intrinsically knew he had been granted her approval.

"She's adorable" Clark watched her tiny reactions "who could take one look at her and not fall in love? Imagine what kind of a person would leave her to freeze to death."

Clark was almost positive he heard Lois growl. "A narcissistic sociopath!" While her voice remained soft in volume it gained an edge Clark had only ever heard in conjunction with the protection of Chloe.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't informed that anyone had come to claim Baby Doe." A booming tenor resounded behind Clark and Lois.

"Who are you?" Lois asked with brash indignation, not taking kindly to being startled.

"I'm the social worker who's been assigned to the case." He stood a few feet from them. "Charles White." He introduced himself with nothing approaching a smile.

"I'm Clark and this is Lois. We were the ones to find" he frowned "Baby Doe last night."

"Oh of course." He grinned slightly. "I was told you'd stayed to check on the baby."

"Yeah the nurses were kind enough to let us see her." Lois rolled her eyes at how thick Clark was laying it on.

"I was just coming to check when they think she'll be ready to be placed." Lois noted a dim light to the man's eyes similar to soldiers she met who had returned from battle. It appeared that Charles White fought a war every day seeing the worst of humanity's destruction.

"I wish I could say it was good to see you again Charlie." The nurse reappeared, speaking to the social worker.

"I know Cheryl. At times I feel like the grim reaper. No one ever wants to see me." He titled his ironically. "So what's the scoop?" He asked her.

"We're looking at about a week before she'll be ready for release and there'll be check ups and tests for additional damage." Nurse Cheryl pulled on the end of her stethoscope.

"Excuse me Mr. White." Clark spoke up.

"Call me Charlie." He nodded for Clark to continue.

"Well I was wondering, my Mom is a licensed foster parent and in fact we had a baby placed with us last year for a short time so would it be possible to have her placed with us?" He held the baby a little higher for Charlie to see her.

Charlie seemed to mull the idea over. "She's a foster parent here in Metropolis?" He question.

"No, Smallville." Clark responded, avoiding Lois' wide eyes.

Charlie's face fell marginally. "I'm sorry Clark, was it?" Clark nodded in affirmation "but if we haven't found any family members willing to take her by the time she's released, any foster family she's placed with will have to be here in Metropolis." He shrugged a silent apology to the younger man.

Outside the neonatal isolation unit the Detectives who Lois had nearly drop-kicked that morning stood at the glass motioning for everyone to meet them in the hallway. The doctor having preformed Lois' examination stood beside them with grave determination and a file clutched tightly in her hands.

"I think we're wanted outside folks." Charlie smiled at Lois and Clark while Cheryl moved to relieve the latter of the two of his bundle.

"Thanks again for letting us in to see her." Clark smiled disarmingly at the nurse.

"Yes, thank you very much. She's a real cutie." Lois added, instantly wanting to bite her tongue.

'Cutie?" Clark mouthed shooting a wicked smirk her way.

All the warmth the baby had brought deserted Lois the instant the door closed behind them, revealing a near prophetic trepidation in its wake. There was something in the faces of the three waiting in the hall for them that unnerved her and the compelling urge to return to the isolation unit and lose herself in the baby girl sent her reeling.

"Detectives haven't seen you in a while." Charlie addressed them.

"Well Charlie, we have a bit of a mystery on our hands." Reynolds turned his steely grey gaze on Lois.

"You mean other than trying to find Baby Doe's mother?" Charlie half joked.

"The doctor here came across something rather interesting." Jones opened the proverbial floor to the doctor holding the file in her hand like a life line.

"I did an examination on Ms. Lane and determined she has never given birth."

"No shit Sherlock." Lois retorted.

"Lois!" Clark admonished, wary of Lois antagonizing the detectives again.

"Two words for you Clark: stir-ups and swabs." She stared him down.

Visibly uncomfortable Clark chose to turn back to the doctor and not attempt to rein Lois in again.

"Well after running a PCR comparison between you and Baby Doe we found-"

"You ran my DNA without consent!" Lois exploded.

"It was part of the warrant." Jones explained calmly.

"Which became null and void when Doctor Jeckal here determined I hadn't given birth!" Her outburst had garnered the attention of everyone on the floor.

"I think you'll want to hear this Ms. Lane." Detective Reynolds crossed his arms.

"Fine! Just be prepared for the civil suit I file against your department and this hospital." She too crossed her arms creating in Clark's mind a much more intimidating image than the stocky Detective.

"You were saying Doctor." Charlie prompted.

"I was saying that despite there being no evidence at all that Ms. Lane has had a child Baby Doe is a genetic relative." The doctor concluded.

"Big deal, the chimpanzee at the Metropolis Zoo is a genetic relative of mine." She rolled her eyes but the dread was intensifying within the caverns of her stomach.

"Ms. Lane do you have any female family members who are currently living in Metropolis?" Jones asked gently.

Clark opened his mouth and closed it again, unable to get anything out. He and Lois shared a look before she finally spoke. "I have a cousin who's attending Met U but we were with her last night right before we found the baby. There isn't anyone el-"

Lois stopped breathing. Her chest constricted as the dread built to an impossible crescendo beneath her ribs. Rapid fire pictures danced behind her eyes as piece by disastrous piece fell into place. The feeling that had plagued her the evening before, she recognized it now, as a conditioned response learned through experience.

The location the infant had been left was too perfect; a place no one would happen upon during a weekend and when the truck went by to pickup the boxes any trace of life would disappear.

No, it was all too well designed.

And as the final piece dropped into its rightful place Lois' breath exploded from her body with unwavering rage rattling the very floor she stood on.

"Lucy!"

_TBC_

Please _**R&R**_ if you can.


	6. Chapter 6

See first post for Disclaimer

**A/N:** This is a little shorter than usual due to my schedule currently but after Sat. I should have some more time on my hands.

**Chapter 6**

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Pressing down on the cheap bathroom countertop she evaluated the woman in the mirror. At first glance there appeared to be nothing particularly special about the green eyes, dark blonde hair and pink lips but the mirror saw what others didn't. It was disguise. A mask so well maintain that even she at times forgot what existed beneath it.

The General. Lucy. Her mother. The baby.

She had failed them all.

The reflective image shook as shivers engulfed her limbs and with them the first crack appeared. In striving to protect her sister from the callous realities of encroaching adulthood she had succeeded only in alienating her.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

A voice screamed from somewhere within her that for the sake of self-preservation she should look away; turn from the imposter glaring back at her. But she ignored it. Running had been her salvation for too long; she had to know if she could still feel; if the mask was still able to be removed. She had worn it to hide the hurt for so long she feared it may be permanently etched to her humanity.

Lucy.

She had a mask of her own; one that managed to cover the selfish cowering girl she had grown to be. There were no excuses, no explanations possible to justify her actions.

A tear escaped through a forest of lashes, opening another crack in her crippled mask. Her hands shook with the effort it took to keep a lock on her tumultuous emotions. Hurt. It was the first to seep through the fine breaks in her façade, lighting the synaptic path with a torrent of neurons coded to make her feel again.

And then they were all there. Every feeling she had denied for years had new life breathed into them enriching and strengthening their presence. And in that moment she wasn't sure if it was the mask or she who had shattered.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Crunch_

The aluminum bathroom stall buckled under the force of her rage; her heel unleashing a fury of no bounds.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

The sink mocked her frustration, timing the beats of water droplets to her heavy breathing and adding to the symphony of her muddled thoughts.

"Lois?" The voice was tentative and laced with worry. But most of all it was familiar in a world so suddenly unknown.

"Lois are you alright?" Clark ventured a few steps away from the door.

Somewhere in the far recesses of her mind she realized something was amiss. "Clark, this is the ladies room." What had once been a seeking intelligent green gaze was replaced with a dull darkened look. Gone was the rage of moments beyond, drained from her body as quickly as it had arrived.

"I heard a noise and thought I should check on you." He explained, eyeing the dent in the stall door. "Lois?" He questioned again, his worry mounting with each passing second.

"I don't" she floundered "I mean I'm-"

Tears riveted down her smooth cheek, leaving a damp trail in their wake. Once more the strangled feeling grabbed her, a sob being held tightly in her throat not being let out but no longer allowing air in.

Clark took one more timid step toward her and the clichéd dam blew apart. He took her up in his arms before her legs lost her to the floor, offering the comfort of his embrace. Hoping it was enough.

**_TBC_**

Please R&R if you get the chance.


	7. Chapter 7

See first post for Disclaimer

**A/N:** Threw this one together quickly before I had to study for finals. You guys are great with the responses, I'm so pleased that people are still finding this and enjoying it.

**Chapter 7**

"Did you see the expression on that guy's face? I thought for sure he was going to pass out when you smiled at him!" Chloe pushed open the dorm room door, dropping her book-bag beside her desk and flopping on her bed.

"Okay, it was not that funny." Lana followed her into the room, shutting the door behind them; she was stifling her own laughter. "I think he was actually drooling there for a second."

Lana's comment sent Chloe roaring anew. "Oh come on, what guy hasn't drooled over Lana Lang at some point." Chloe joked.

"Yeah, until they start dating me, and then suddenly they want to get as far as possible." She sighed, lying down on her bed across the room.

"And we're back to Clark." Chloe sat up, the jovial atmosphere of the day suddenly gone from the room.

"Sorry, we were having a great time and then…just forget I said anything." Lana closed her eyes in frustration.

"Nope, sorry. No take backs." Chloe shrugged. "Not to be the one to state the obvious or anything but you were the one who suggested the whole 'break' thing."

"Does it make me a bad person to admit that it was a bluff?" Lana frowned, sighing as she sat up on her bed. "I thought if Clark was faced with the choice of a 'break' or being completely truthful with me he would choose the latter. But it's been almost a month and he's made no move to even talk to me let alone share secrets."

Chloe sighed inwardly. "Maybe he's waiting for you to come to him. I mean this is Clark we're talking about, he probably doesn't want you to think he's pressuring you or coming on too strong."

"There is something else." Lana bit her lip, unsure whether she should be sharing the next part with Clark's best friend.

"If you're worried I'm going to tell Clark, don't worry. Dorm room code" Chloe raised her right hand "what is said in the dorm room stays in the dorm room." She assured her friend, figuring one more secret to keep would be no big deal.

"The night of the election" neither was quite ready to address that day as being the last for Mr. Kent "I was telling Lex about the fight I had with Clark and he umm…he kissed me."

"I'm sorry I thought I just heard you say Lex kissed you." Chloe chuckled.

The blonde sobered quickly when she realized her friend wasn't finding her hearing problems as funny as she was. It took another split second for her brain to make the logical leap and it nearly sent her flying off the end of her bed.

"Okay, this is suddenly not as funny as it was a moment ago. You're serious?" Chloe eyed her, now pacing the confines of the room. "Lex Luther. Billionaire playboy. More mysterious than Clark Kent, Lex Luther." She prattled on.

"Yes to all of the above." Lana wiped a hand over her face. "But there's more." She warned.

"Oh God." Chloe took a seat back on her bed; instinctively knowing she would want to be sitting down for the next part.

"He intimated he has feelings for me….serious feelings." Her eyes widened, mirroring Chloe's stunned expression.

"What did you say?" A gulp accompanied Chloe's question.

"Nothing. I kinda ran away." She admitted, blushing. "He came to see me though and apologized, said he was drunk and that we should just forget about it….well I suggested the last part." Lana could feel her stomach knotting up simply thinking about the conversation.

"So now what?" Chloe couldn't remember the last time she had been so stunned that her words were in limited supply.

"I can't forget what happened but I also can't forget that Lex has been a great friend this past year. He saved my life and has been willing to help me find the answers to all the questions I have." The confusion over the situation she had gotten herself into was clearly display over Lana's face.

"He may have saved your life Lana but don't delude yourself into thinking his motivations for helping you find answers are altruistic. Lex wants answers just as much as you do." Chloe warned, suddenly plagued by another thought. "Do you think you've got feelings for Lex too? Is that why you went through with the 'break' with Clark?"

"No!" Lana vehemently denied. "There is nothing between Lex and I but friendship, at least on my end." Getting up off her bed Lana moved to the desk. "I love Clark. I realized this past month that I always will whether he's completely honest with me or not." Chloe couldn't help but notice the disheartened tone in her voice.

"Come on Lana. You know Clark loves you. That's been a given since he was seven. It hasn't changed in over ten years; I don't think one month apart is going to do it." She rolled her eyes.

"I know you're right; I just wish he'd be the one to initiate the conversation."

"I love Clark, I do" Chloe shook her head "but I'll be the first to admit he's not the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to reading women." Chloe toed off her shoes and pulled a book from the windowsill. "I think if you want to work things out with Clark you might have to bite the bullet and approach him yourself." She suggested.

Lana leaned back in her chair, mulling that option over in her head. "You're right Chloe. I'll give it a little more time and if he hasn't come to me, it'll go to him." Behind her book Chloe smirked at the resolution dripping from Lana's tone.

A cell phone rung from the floor. Chloe groaned, sat up and pulled her purse up beside her to fished out the phone. "Hello? Hey Clark."

Lana stilled at her desk, unobtrusively listening to the one end of the conversation she could hear.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Solace. That was the only word that came to mind. She had found solace in the arms of Clark Kent. Smallville. She smirked at the thought. The farmboy from Kansas had wormed his way passed her mountain of defenses and made a home in her heart; first in friendship, now she was left wondering how much more he truly meant to her.

It was a wasted contemplation however, Clark Kent would indelibly be tied to Lana Lang and no other woman would ever be able to compete. Not that she intended to. The most she could hope for was for Clark to simply tolerate her presence; asking for more was reaching a little too high.

"Lois? You okay in there?" She smiled at hearing Clark's concern.

"Yeah Clark. I'll be out in a sec." She called through the door. She would bet money that he had been hovering outside the door since she kicked him out following their impromptu hug session in the ladies' room. "You checking up on me Smallville?" She exited to the bathroom to find him, hands in jacket pockets, waiting for her.

His head flew up, startled at her sudden appearance. "No I was…I wasn't-" his jaw clenched in frustration at the ease with which Lois flustered him.

"Clark" she moved closer to him, laying a hand on his arm "I just wanted to say uh thanks" she frown "for before."

Clark got a cheap thrill at seeing Lois as flustered as he was. She had a habit of looking everywhere but at him and fiddling with her hands when she was nervous. It was refreshing to see her out of her element and strangely endearing.

"Hey, don't worry about." He moved the arm she was holding until her hand slid into his. He expected her to pull away, instead he watched her eyes flick to their joined hands and tighten hers around his. "That's what friends are for." He smiled.

Lois glanced back at him, slipping her hand from his. "Right friends" she reiterated, dismal recognition seeping into her tone. "We should head back. I-" a hand rubbed at her eyes. "God this is such a mess. Lucy's done some stupid things in her short life but this!" She felt bile rise up but willed it away. She had shown enough weakness for the day, she couldn't afford any more.

"Maybe there's more to the story. I don't know your sister as well as you do but I can't imagine her doing something so cruel." He shook his head.

"Well you didn't see her in Europe last summer." Lois sighed. "Daddy tracked her down and had me talk some sense into her. Lucy wasn't having any of it. She made it very clear that she wasn't going back to school and even had two muscle ridden morons throw me out of the club."

"Are you going to call your father?" Clark's heart sunk at hearing Lucy's reaction to her sister.

"The General!" Lois blanched "yeah there's a phone call I'm rushing to make." She rolled her eyes. "If I have it my way the General will never find out." She declared vehemently. "I already know this is my fault I don't need him to tell me."

"What? How is this your fault?" Clark took a step back in surprise.

"We've been over this once before Smallville; Lucy's under my command and not only did she go AWOL but she's committed a court-martial offence."

"I think you've taken this military mentality a little too far." He sighed.

"Trust me, the General would take it farther." She gestured wildly with her hands.

"How 'bout if I give Chloe a call?" Clark pulled Lois' cell from his pocket. "You should have someone here with you."

"Why? You planning on ducking out on me?" Lois furrowed her brow.

"No, I just thought that you'd want Chloe to-" he trailed off seeing a smirk tempting the corners of her lips. "Funny." Using the phone, he pointed at her.

"You make it too easy Smallville." Her eyes drifted down the hall as though she could see all the way to the neonatal unit. "I'll see you back there; I'm sure I have questions to answer." Playing with the long sleeves of Clark's shirt, Lois headed back to the baby.

The phone rang on the opposite end while Clark watched Lois charge down the hall, his red plaid shirt hanging to her knees over her jeans.

"Hello?" He heard on the other end.

"Chloe."

"Hey Clark."

"Listen, Lois and I need you to come down to Metropolis General." He barely got the words out before she jumped on them.

"What happened?"

"Everyone's fine but Lois could really use you here right now."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Bracing herself, Lois forced one foot in front of the other to carry her down the hall to the three people waiting. Their heads all lifted in unison at the staccato of her heels on the weathered linoleum.

"Are you alright Miss. Lane?" The social worker, Charlie asked with sincere concern.

"It's Lois" her gut told her he was a good guy and it hadn't steered her wrong yet "and I'm about as well as can be expected considering I just found out that my sister is…she's-" Charlie jumped in for her sake.

"I can only imagine Lois. You've had shock after shock in the last twenty-four hours." There was something about the young woman that broke his heart and Clark's explanation of her relation to the baby's birth mother was only the surface.

"Ms. Lane, we need to bring your sister in. What's her address?" Detective Jones pulled out a small notebook.

"Last time I saw her was at the beginning of July in a club in Frankfort. She disappeared after that and I haven't heard from her since." She rubbed her forehead, a headache taunting beneath the skin. "I didn't know she was state-side; I didn't even know she was pregnant. I wouldn't waste your time looking for her though; she's as much an escape artist as she is con-artist." Out of the corner of her eye she saw the baby shift on the other side of the glass. Whatever fight was left, drained from her very soul.

"Now we're back to square one." Reynolds huffed. "You ended up coming across a child in a back alley that just happens to have been dumped by your own sister."

Charlie shot a glare at the detective while Lois only stared. "I don't know how to explain that." Her shrug was non-committal. "And to be honest I don't really care how it was I came to be in exactly the right spot at the right time. I mean we used to live near there so Lucy knew the area; that's why I parked just down from the industrial district. But if you want to charge me with accessory to endangerment or whatever charge it falls under go ahead." She swallowed, daring to look back at the large glass window to the intensive care unit.

Reynolds opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off by Charlie. "I don't think that'll be necessary Lois. It's obvious you never wanted any harm to come to the baby." He cast an eye at the detectives. "I think we've got everything under control here Detectives. You've solved your case; Family Services can take it from here." He nodded politely while simultaneously dismissing them.

"I'm sure we'll be in touch Miss. Lane." Jones tugged on her partner's arm and the two walked by Clark as he made his way up the hall.

"Hey" he greeted Lois "Chloe's on her way."

"Is there a family member who can take custody of the baby? Your parents perhaps?" Charlie asked Lois.

Flicking her eyes to Clark, she answered. "My mother's gone and my father's currently out of the country. It's just me." She shrugged.

Hearing Lois sum up her family relations was disheartening to Clark. He rarely stopped to think about how lonely her life had been traveling the world with a father who was more military man than Dad. It was possible Lois understood how he felt better than anyone else could.

"I suppose she'll be going into the system then." Charlie frowned.

"That's not necessary." Lois argued. "I'm her aunt; I'll take her."

Clark spun to stare at her. He decided that she had officially lost her mind.

Charlie smiled sadly. "Your intensions are honorable Lois but we have to put the interests of the child first."

"Her best interests lay with me." The fire had returned to her green tinted eyes.

"We're talking about twenty-four hour care for an infant Lois. That's not a responsibility one can take on lightly." He gently tried to deter her from the idea.

"She's better off with me than being bounced around foster homes until she's adopted, if that even happens." She shot back.

"Lois." Clark called to her. "Excuse us a second Charlie." He told the social worker, pulling Lois a few feet away. "Do you know what you're doing Lois?"

She wrenched her arm from him. "Yes I know what I'm doing. If you found out that she was related to you, would you be able to just walk away and leave her to be raised by some stranger?"

Clark broke eye contact, knowing she was right. "But what about work? You work at the Talon and live above it; there's no place for in your life or your apartment for a baby."

"Well then I'll just have to make room."

"Would you do me a favour and talk to my Mom first, I think she-"

"Lois, I know you want to do this but I just don't see a judge in family court giving someone at your age custody of an infant. It's not realistic to expect you to care for her alone." He sighed.

The despondent expression that flashed across Lois' face cut Clark deep. It was apparent she felt strongly about getting custody and considering the reason she arrived in Smallville in the first place, he knew Lois held onto any sense of family she could.

"She wouldn't be alone." Clark interjected. "Lois would have me as well as her cousin and my mother."

Charlie considered this. "And what relationship do the two of you have?"

"Smallville? He's-"

"We're engaged." Clark piped up, covertly taking Lois' hand and squeezing hard enough to keep her from giving them away.

"Well congratulations." Charlie smiled, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. "I apologize, I'm just a little surprised. You both seem so young."

"You're not the only who's surprise." Lois muttered quietly.

"Well, we're not prepared to have the wedding soon. We're thinking of waiting until I'm finished school." Clark had Lois wondering at his ability to lie so convincingly. Evidently, there was more to the Kansas farmboy than met the eye.

"What happened to talking to your Mom first?" She hissed.

"What about living conditions?" Charlie was compiling all the information he would need to take to the judge.

Lois mockingly glanced to Clark, anticipating an answer from him. "We're actually in the process of moving Lois into my family home. My mother still lives there and will be happy to help out when she has the time."

If Charlie's face hadn't shown his delight at Clark's lies Lois was sure she would have knocked him out by that point. She was torn between wanting to ream him out for assuming she would want or need his help and being grateful that he had stepped in.

"Your situation will definitely give you greater clout with the judge. My office will run a police check on you both and make a few others inquiries then you'll have a decision."

"How long will that take?" Lois had finally recovered enough from Clark's declaration to speak.

"I hoping we'll have everything in order by the end of the week when Baby Doe is set to be released."

"Thanks Charlie." Clark held out his hand for the man and Lois followed suit.

"I hope it all works out for you." His smile gave Lois encouragement that he would give them a good endorsement with the judge.

Charlie stayed back to get contact information from Lois while Clark begged off to wait for Chloe at the elevators and promised he'd be back as soon as possible.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

As she raced through the hospital Chloe wondered how 'fine' her cousin really was. She was accustomed to hearing concern in Clark's voice when he called her, in fact she almost expected after their years of dealing with meteor enhanced sociopaths. But never before had that tone been associated with her cousin unless her life was in imminent danger.

Rounding the corner off the elevator she caught sight of her best-friend in the same clothes as the night before, sans plaid shirt. He looked tired. She made a mental note to ask him if his abilities could keep him from becoming tired or whether they fatigued him faster.

"Alright I got here as fast as I could and for the record I'm helping to prep you for your interviews as the son of a Kansas Senator." She warned him, having used that story to get out of her dorm without Lana becoming too suspicious.

"My Mom just told me this morning that she's taking the seat; how could you possibly already know?" Clark's stunned expression earned him a smirk from Chloe.

"Please Clark, who would turn that position down?" Her brow furrowed at her friend.

"You're the second person who's said that today." He admitted begrudgingly.

"So are you going to tell me why I raced over here? I mean, all I get on the phone is that you and Lois found a baby in alley which besides being horrible sounds strangely familiar." The two moved down the hall a few feet to let nurses and doctors pass. "Have we reached the point where we've experienced every bizarre and inexplicable happening that we're actually having to live them twice? I guess we can thank that super-hearing of yours for hearing a baby in distress."

The last thing Chloe said caught Clark's attention. When they had been walking the pervious night, he hadn't heard anything with or without his super-hearing; Lois had been the one who insisted she had heard a noise. The coincidence was too great to simply write off but any investigation would have to wait for another time.

"Chloe, take a breath." Clark stopped walking, instead turning to instruct her. "Lois hasn't been having a very good day, so you can imagine what mine's been like." They shared a knowing look, though Chloe tried to temper hers with reproach. "The baby we found….rescued" he corrected, remembering the little girl's location "is Lucy's."

"Lucy's what?" Chloe asked.

Clark's scrutiny revealed that Chloe had not made the connection. Lack of believability had never seemed to be a problem for her in the past but Clark understood that where certain people are concern you often are unable to even entertain possibilities.

"Child Chloe. Genetic testing of Lois proved it was Lucy who gave birth to the baby we found." He explained.

Stunned silence descended upon them in the busy hospital corridor. "Oh my God. Oh my God." Chloe whispered. "Clark are you….do you know….where's Lois?" She looked around wildly suddenly very worried for her cousin.

"She's down the hall." He replied evenly, trying to calm Chloe's anxiety.

"Clark you don't understand, Lois thinks that everything Lucy has ever done wrong in her life is because of failure on her part. This- this would just be too much. And the General" her eyes widened in horror "please tell me no one contacted my uncle; one look from him would destroy Lois."

"Don't worry; Lois already made it clear that General Lane was overseas and couldn't be contacted."

Chloe released a breath at Clark's answer. "I have to see Lois." Spinning on her heel, she took a step but was stopped by a powerful grip. She didn't expect to see Clark wearing his trademark look of sheepish embarrassment.

"Before you go see her, there's something you should know."

_TBC_

Please R&R if you get the chance.


	8. Chapter 8

See first post for Disclaimer

**A/N:** You guys are all wonderful and your reviews have been much appreciated…although I was a little confused by one, not sure what was meant by 'the premise is sketchy' lol…oh well thanks again.

**Chapter 8**

"Superpowers or not, I find it hard to believe you told the social worker you and Lois are engaged and she hasn't killed you yet." Chloe shook her head at her friend.

"If I hadn't said anything they likely would've placed the baby with a foster family." Clark defended. "Lois knows that."

Chloe didn't appear convinced and Clark was beginning to wonder what Lois' reaction would be now that they no longer had Charlie as an audience. Chloe had taken the news far differently than he expected, bursting into gales of laughter at the mere idea of the two of them engaged. Although it did give him a thrill to see the pure picture of horror on her face when she realized he wasn't kidding; from there she had begun to question his sanity and Lois' likely homicidal tendencies.

"Clark, your heart was in the right place; it always is but Lois can't do this." She shook her head. "My cousin is one of the most amazing people I know but this is huge Clark; it's not a decision that can be made in suddenly."

"I know Chloe but you didn't see her. She was so…..It was as if the weight of the world was resting on her shoulders."

"A feeling you can identify with." She tilted her head in understanding. "This isn't a quick save Clark; we're talking about a life-long commitment. One she can't possibly-"

There were very few things that could surprise someone who had been witness to the meteor inspired behaviours of an entire town or learned that their best friend was from another planet. But in a hospital hallway with unnaturally bright lights Chloe Sullivan looked on at an image that shot the top off her strange-meter. Her cousin was seated in the neonatal unit feeding the tiny person in her arms; bottle poised at a precise forty-five degree angle while her eyes scanned an open booklet on her left.

"Lois always did dive right into things." Chloe released a breath that had become caught in her throat.

"Do you want to go in and see her?" Clark questioned vaguely, not sure whether he meant Lois or the baby.

Shifting uncomfortably Chloe declined. "No, that's okay. I'll just wait for Lois to come out."

Clark nodded, taking a step in the direction of the door. He stopped with his hand on the knob to look at back at his best friend. She was watching an unaware Lois with deep sorrow etched into her bright features.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The door to the isolation unit opened for Clark's frame to enter through. Lois saw the movement from the corner of her eye, choosing to wait for him to approach her before looking up.

"How'd things go with Charlie?" He asked hesitantly, suddenly unsure of what to say to her.

"Fine. He's got our cell numbers and the address and number for the farm." Her gaze dropped back to the papers she had been reading over the baby's head when he arrived. "Listen Clark, I get that you were just trying to do your mandatory good deed for the day and everything but Smallville, if you ever speak for me again like that I'll make sure you never get a chance to speak again." She ground out with controlled hostility so as not to disrupt the baby's feeding.

"Lois I was just-"

"You were just trying to play hero." Her eyes finally lifted flashing hot fire and cool fatigue simultaneously. "What you don't understand is that no one gets to be the hero this time. She's my responsibility" her head dipped to motion to the infant "not yours, not your mom's and not Chloe's. I don't know how Family Services works in Smallville but here in Metropolis you don't make false claims like yours. Charlie White is headed back to his office right now prepared to investigate every aspect of our lives."

Her eyes cut through him and for a second Clark thought that she meant far more than she was saying. He had a healthy fear of investigation into his past but Lois seemed almost as rattled at the prospect. However, it was her knowledge and insight into the process of Family and Child Services that had him pause.

"And have you forgotten the fact that, break or not, you have a girlfriend?"

Eyes widening, Clark realized that he had forgotten about Lana. Sometime over the previous twenty-four hours thoughts of Lana Lang had been overshadowed by worry, first for the baby and then for Lois. He figured it was understandable though as their circumstances were hardly run of the mill. In a split second his Lois-logic kicked in and he realized she was trying to divert his attention from their current conversation, prompting him to dismiss her last comment and focus on the one before.

"You seem to know an awful lot about social work Lois." Clark set his jaw anticipating a flip remark.

"Yeah well I'm a wealth of knowledge Smallville." She stood up, preparing to hand the baby off to him.

"Where're you going?" He frowned.

"Chloe's been starring at us like fish in a bowl and I figure she's not about to stop until I go out and talk to her." She kept the bottle in the baby's mouth while passing her over. "Here, keep the bottle pressed to her lips so no air gets in; there's a diagram about burping right here" she pointed to the papers she had been reading "but call the nurse if you need help."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Geez Lois, do you want to hold my hand while I go to the bathroom too?" He took the seat previously occupied by her.

She tossed him an incredulous stare. "Seriously, you're going to pick now to get a backbone Smallville! You've got us in more trouble than you realize and you're giving me attitude? I don't do 'damsel in distress' but you insist on coming to my unneeded rescue anyway."

"Excuse me for trying to help."

"Yeah big help." She shook her head sarcastically, spinning on her heel Lois walked out. "Don't forget to burp her."

"Lois, hey." Chloe had her cousin in a tight hug before she had fully stepped out of the isolation nursery. The elder of the two wrapped her arms around her, returning the embrace with silent desperation.

"Hey Couz." She pasted a smile on her lips and pulled her arms back to her sides. "I shouldn't 've had Clark call you; the last thing you need is another distraction from all your work. It wouldn't do to have you get kicked out of school too." The joked lacked the boisterous enthusiasm Chloe associated with her cousin, further enflaming her worry for her.

"The planet and my school work can survive. I'm more concerned with you right now." She grabbed Lois' arm compassionately. "Clark didn't give me all the details but he said that you guys found a baby and it turned out to be Lucy's which is just the craziest thing I've ever heard….which is saying a lot."

"I don't know what's worse, finding out that the abandoned baby we found is Lucy's or hearing the news and having no doubt that it's true." Lois leaned against the glass separating the hall from the isolation area.

"Lois, you don't really believe that Lucy would just leave a baby out to freeze to death. Something must have happened to her; whoever has her probably dropped the baby cause they didn't want the extra cargo. Come on Lo, we have to find her." Chloe insisted.

"Chlo, while I appreciate your unwavering faith in the double X-chromosome carrying Lanes, after the last interaction she and I had…." Chloe watched her bite the inside of her cheek, clamping down on the emotion rushing to the surface "let's just say I don't really doubt she did this."

"Okay, well dispensing of my disbelief for a second, let's say I buy that Lucy wasn't forced into this somehow; Lo you can't actually be thinking about raising that baby."

"That baby is my niece." Lois pointed to the baby still in Clark's arms, catching herself staring an extra beat at the picture they made. "There's no option b, no back-up plan this time."

"When are you going to start living your life for yourself?" Chloe frowned. "You didn't complete your senior year because you were helping out a friend; you didn't finish during the summer because you were trying to honour my memory, do you want me to go on cause I can. I've got almost twenty years of you putting others first to draw from." She crossed her arms.

"You've made your point, but Chloe" she sighed "some people just don't have the luxury of living for themselves." In a sudden about-face Lois stood straight. "I gotta go, the nurses promised to give me a crash course in all things newborn" she grabbed the blonde in a hug "thanks for coming and checking on me though; I'll be hanging around the city more until the hospital releases her so I'll give you a call."

With her mouth open, poised to speak, Chloe could utter no word before her cousin retreated back into the isolation area, wash up and arrive next to Clark. Chloe was well and truly through the looking-glass, witnessing Lois bracing a hand on Clark's shoulder as they argued over what was the most efficient way to burp the little girl.

Lois' easy acceptance of Lucy as the villain played back in her mind, leaving her with only one option. Investigation. "For all our sakes Lois, this is one time I hope you're wrong." Her softly muttered words followed her out of the hospital building.

_TBC_

Please R&R if you get the chance.


	9. Chapter 9

See first post for Disclaimer

**A/N**: With all the wonderful reviews I wanted to try and update as quickly as possible. Hope everyone is having a great long weekend!

**Chapter 9**

One hydro line stretched into another with a gentle dip, giving dimension to the stretches of flat farm land. The drive back to Smallville had been peppered with comments or observations about things the nurses had mention or the changes the end of winter was bringing to the outdoors. But with a fatigued Lois at the wheel (at her insistence) Clark felt inclined to watch her for any lack of focus; it wasn't until her red sedan was rolling up to the yellow house that he felt himself relax.

"Alright Smallville this is the end of the road…literally." She put the car into park, waiting for him to get out.

"Come inside for a bit." He responded.

Making a point to look at the clock on the dash Lois shook her head. "Look buddy boy, I'm hungry, tired and cranky; I don't think now's the time for you to be trying to make nice." She gripped the steering wheel, hoping he would just leave.

"Which is why you should come inside." He urged. "My Mom's likely got dinner ready, you shouldn't be on the road when you're about to fall asleep and you're always cranky so really, that's not a valid excuse."

"What? Does sleep deprivation suddenly improve your wit or something Smallville?" She rolled her eyes, both at his comment and the futility of their argument. It would last until Mrs. Kent appeared at the car window and persuaded her to come inside. "Fine" she shut off the car with a violent twist of her wrist, palming the keys "I'm not one to pass up a free meal but just stay out of my way."

Clark turned his eyes skyward hoping he had the patience and mental fortitude to deal with Lois for a few more hours. He followed behind her determined march to the kitchen door; so preoccupied with his own torrent of thoughts, he almost missed the slight hesitation Lois made at the door. Her hand tightened on the handle as she took a breath before the hesitancy vanished and the door was swung open with brash force.

"Hi Mrs. Kent." She greeted the older woman, standing at the counter.

Martha glance up, a smile lighting her lips. "Lois, Clark, I thought I heard a car out there. How'd things go at the hospital? Everything alright with the baby?"

"She's doing great but-"

Lois jumped into the middle of Clark's sentence. " They want to keep her there for the week just to be on the safe side." She shot Clark a look that clearly meant he should withhold any further information.

"Lois are you going to be staying for dinner?" Martha dropped the knife she was using and tossed the chopped tomato into a bowl.

"That'd be great Mrs. Kent, thanks." She smiled at her. Clark eyed the wide grin with skepticism.

"So have the police come up with any leads as to where the infant came from?" Martha questioned, turning her back to Lois and Clark.

"No." "Yes." Each replied respectively, casting uneasy glances at one another at hearing their response.

"Excuse me Mom, but can I talk to you for a second Lois. In private." He tugged on her arm, pulling her to the front door of the house, not leaving much room for argument.

"What do you think you're doing Smallville?" She wrenched her arm from his solid grasp and glared.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" He whispered accusingly. "We're not lying to my mother about this and anyway she's going to have to find out eventually."

"That's because you opened your big mouth and lied in the first place, now you're preaching to me!" She whispered back. "If you haven't noticed Clark, your mother has a lot going on right now and the last thing she needs is to have this thrown on her plate as well. I screwed up, this is my problem to deal with, not your mother's and it's not fair to tell her because she'll only want to help."

"And what's wrong with help Lois!" He fired back, both not realizing their voices had raised and they had caught the attention of the woman in question.

"Lois, Clark, what is going on?" Martha stood frowning next to the piano.

Not wanting to give her the opportunity to twist a tale, Clark answered. "The baby we found in the alley turned out to be Lois' niece." He blurted out.

"Oh God." Martha breathed.

Emotion flickered across Martha's features at an alarming speed, not slowing long enough to settle on one in particular but it was a sufficient reaction to send Lois charging out the door with swiftness rivaling Clark's.

"Clark, why didn't you tell me when we spoke this morning?" She rubbed her temple.

"We didn't know then. When I was speaking to you the Detectives assigned to the case suspected Lois and I of abandoning the child in the first place and then having second thoughts. They had a warrant for Lois to submit to an exam to determine whether she'd given birth recently. I don't know what prompted it but they ran her DNA against the baby's and found their relation."

"Where's Lucy now?" Martha paced into the kitchen, wanting a distraction.

"We don't know. Lois said that she's likely already left the country; Lois hasn't spoken to Lucy since last summer and from the little she's told me that meeting wasn't very friendly."

"What did her father say?"

"Lois won't call him. She says that he's overseas and won't be interested in helping." He sighed, sitting at the kitchen island.

"Helping with what?" Martha paused in her compulsive motions, feeling wary of what Clark was implying.

"Lois has already spoken to the social worker assigned to the case and made it clear that she intends to take custody of the baby." Clark grimaced at the look his mother nailed him with.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The screen door banging off the house's frame resounded around the farm and reached Lois' ears where she sat in front of Clark's basketball net. Shelby had been investigating the property but had since joined her sitting on the ground next to the tractor she was parked on. His sad eyes rested on Lois, sensing a deep sorrow in her.

Shelby's sudden bark did not startle Lois as she had heard someone approaching after the farm house door slapped shut.

"You don't learn do you Clark. You're going to have to find a helpless victim somewhere else cause I'm not in need a savior." Her voice was flat, settling easily into the cold air.

"What about a friend." Martha stuck her hands into her pockets, warding off the chill.

"Sorry, Mrs. Kent. I thought you were Clark." She glanced at the woman for a beat before turning back to the empty landscape.

"Speaking of Clark…..you two have far more in common than you think." She informed the incredulous young woman.

"No disrespect intended Mrs. Kent but I think the stress has finally gotten to you." She smiled slyly to take the sting from her words.

Martha demonstrated her remaining agility by hopping up atop the hood of the tractor next to Lois. "People have been questioning my sanity for over twenty years but on this I'm not mistaken." She smirked. "Clark has a tendency to lash out when he feels he's not able to help someone. My son hates feeling helpless or out of control and when he does he tends to overcompensate." She shot Lois a pointed look. "Only difference between you two is that Clark keeps at them until they agree to his help while you choose to disregard the nay-sayers and do what you want anyway."

Lois turned to look at Martha, expecting to see resignation and disappointment directed at her less savory attributes but instead Martha Kent had genuine mirth in her eyes. Mirth that had been noticeably absent since the night of Mr. Kent's senatorial win.

"Which is why I know there's nothing I can say that'll dissuade you from doing everything you can to take care of that baby girl and protect her with your life."

Shocked hazel eyes searched for understanding, sure their hearing counterparts had been mistaken.

"You just have to realize that you're only as alone in this as you choose to be." A gentle hand escape from the jacket's warmth to find a new resting place on Lois' cold cheek. "I see so much of myself when I look at you." A wistful smile replaced Martha's earlier seriousness.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." Over a day's worth of heartache melted from Lois' body, leaving calming warmth in its place.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Fingers weathered from motherhood tucked a stray hair behind her ear then dropped away.

The loss of contact sent Lois spiraling back into the depths of mental darkness but as quickly as the darkness had come it vanished. Martha had wrapped her hand around one of Lois', chasing the bleak nothingness away.

"Last summer when I left with the General I was so sure of myself; positive I could talk some sense into Lucy. And it would be me doing the talking, I knew that. The General would mobilize an army to find Lucy or me; unfortunately that's where his fatherly skills end. But the minute I walked into that club in Frankfort I knew this time wasn't like the others. She was just so….she wasn't my little sister."

Her hand tightened around Mrs. Kent's, needing something tangible to hold onto. "She was She thought back to the night that shook her faith with more force than anything she'd ever faced.

"One of the guys she was with grabbed me, he held a knife to my throat and Lucy she – she laughed." Lois was back there; standing in the dark club, music pulsating right through her, vibrating against her bones, strobe lights casting haunting streams of green and purple light on the gyrating bodies in the room. Her jaw twitched, feeling the icy edge of a blade against her hot skin. Sweat formed at her hairline; from the heat of the club or fear of her own sister she would never be sure.

"Did they hurt you?"

The question held more irony than either woman wanted to address. No cut made by the knife that night could have been as deep as the one Lucy made with little more than a smirk.

"No. But not because Lucy stopped it. The owner arrived and told Lucy and her friends that he couldn't have a repeat of the night before; because they were on the police radar, so the bouncers took me out." A resounding sigh passed between her lips. "I haven't seen her since."

"Oh Lois." Martha couldn't keep the sadness from slipping into her tone. The young woman next to her squeezed her hand then withdrew, shoulders setting and eyes flashing brightly with renewed resolution.

"I dropped the ball with Lucy. I lost focus and let her get to a place I could never bring her back from. I won't make the same mistake with my niece."

"You're a remarkable woman Lois; that little girl doesn't know how lucky she is to have you." She regarded the woman who had been forced to mature too quickly enduring a life no child should be made to and wished not for the first time she had met her years before.

Lois averted her gaze, fearful the tears would slip through the cracks in her mask once more. "Mrs. Kent, what did you mean when you said 'people have been questioning your sanity for years'?" A frown marred her shapely brow.

"A born and bred city girl with a promising legal career is not supposed to fall for the farm boy and move to Smallville; I had more than a few people reminding me of that when I met Jonathan. But there's something about us city girls they always forget-" Lois waited with baited breath. "We're as stubborn as they come and when we decide we want something, we get it." The cheeky smile made a reappearance on Martha's face mirrored on Lois'. She winked and jumped from the tractor hood.

"Now come inside before you freeze there. Dinner's on the table." She began walking back to the house. "Come on Shelby."

"Hey Mrs. Kent!" Lois called after her. "Clark didn't mention how he planned on helping me did he?" She raised an eyebrow while a confused Martha waited for her to catch up.

"No he didn't mention anything." Her forehead creased, wondering what idea Clark had come up with.

Lois grinned devilishly at being the one to tell Mrs. Kent what mess her 'brilliant' son had created for them.

_TBC_

Please R&R if you get the chance.


	10. Chapter 10

See first post for disclaimer

**Chapter 10**

The sounds at the dinner table were limited to the clanking and scraping of utensils against plates and the occasional jolting thud from someone replacing their glass on the wood. Shelby rested between Lois and Martha, watching the unusually quiet family pick through their meal. He could feel the tension emanating off the three people at the table and wondered if he stuck around long enough, their distraction would allow him to snag another meal.

Lois alternated between staring thoughtfully at her dinner and shooting Clark smirks. Mrs. Kent looked well and truly shell-shocked while Clark hid his face from the incredulous and gleaming eyes of his mother and Lois, not wanting to encourage either to continue the rant from before dinner.

His mother had returned to the farm house with a lecture for her son on lying. Her soft-spoken timber had run urgently from her lips asking questions he had no opportunity to answer. Martha Kent had always been her son's champion where lessons on life were concerned, reasoning with his father and explaining his good intensions; with his father's death she had begun playing the role of both reasoner and the unreasonable.

"Well" Martha's voice startled all in the kitchen as even Shelby cocked his head to the side "there isn't much you can do now without it reflecting poorly on Lois." She sighed. "The two of you will work out a way to convince this Mr. White that you're a couple who are capable of caring for the baby." She folded her hands on the edge of the table. "Relationship aside, you face another difficulty in receiving custody." Both young people addressed her with quizzical gazes, dinner forgotten. "Your age and employment are issues you're going to come up against. Clark, running the farm is not considered a stable enough employment situation for the department of social services in Metropolis."

"You and Dad have done it for years providing for us." Clark argued.

"Oh Honey, you don't have to convince me. But the same can't be said for the family court in Metropolis." She patted his arm sympathetically. "And Lois…"

"I know, I know. Minimum wage coffee barista isn't exactly what the court looks for in a potential parent."

"No, but I think we can fix that." Martha smiled knowingly. "I'll officially take office in two month and I'm going to need a Chief-of-Staff. Someone who is energetic, driven, understands the intricacies of politics and who I can trust to reflect my values and views."

"How does that help Lois Mom?" Clark frowned.

Martha disregarded Clark's comment, focusing on the woman at her right instead. "What do you say Lois? You up to the task?" She smiled.

"Me?" Lois' eyebrows shot to her hairline.

"Her?" Clark choked on the water he had sipped from.

"I can think of no one better." Martha nodded. "In fact Jonathan was planning on extending the offer himself. He felt that if you could run the office with the same intelligence and integrity that you ran the campaign, he would have a very successful term; I feel the same." She added.

"I uh….don't know what to say." Lois lowered her eyes, feeling them grow moist with emotion.

"You've got time before you give me an answer." Martha rose from the table and took her plate with her to the sink. "You'll have two months with the baby before you start work and with Clark working on the farm all day you won't have to worry about daycare right away." She carried on, pointing out solutions to problems neither had thought of yet.

"Mrs. Kent I don't know…you've done so much for me already. Now this….I can never repay you for your kindness." Lois stood as well, moving toward the other woman.

"Lois just having you here is repayment enough. I don't want you to ever feel as though you owe me. And after the campaign you ran, you deserve this."

"I…thank you." She reached out, drawing Martha in for a hug. "And I don't need time to think about it. I'd be honoured to work with the legendary Senator Kent." She pulled away.

Martha laughed. "I'm hardly legendary."

"Not yet but you will be." Lois promised.

Both women turned back to the table where Shelby was on his back quarters eating off of Clark's plate. So entrenched in the events taking place before him, Clark was oblivious to the dog's thievery.

"Hey Smallville, I hope you were done with your dinner cause the friendly family canine just hoovered your food."

Hearing the nickname, Clark's eyes dropped to his now empty plate. "Hey!" He cried.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Ring, Ring.

Chloe's blackberry rang insolently at her from the desk drawer; its volume amplified against the prison of metal. She reached blindly for the device, gaze tethered studiously to her computer screen; her figure depressed the 'talk' button with the ease of habitual motion.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?" Lana's soprano intonated.

"The Planet." Chloe responded, trying to split her focus.

"I should have figured you'd be there." Lana teased. "Where did you and Clark end up disappearing to earlier?" She pried.

"Nowhere really. I talked to him briefly then headed back to work to look into some things for a potential story." She typed in a few commands on her keyboard, changing the page to Interpol's contact information. "What's up?"

"I was just checking to see if you'd be back any time soon; I was thinking we could grab something to eat."

"Sorry, I'm probably going to be here for a while longer." Chloe pupils reflected the screen's bright light. "I'll catch up with you later." She opened a text book and typed a quick message.

"Um…alright. Talk to you later then."

Chloe ended the call, oblivious to the disappointment in her friend's voice and leaned back in her chair. She had spent five consecutive hours searching the recent whereabouts of Lucy Lane; the information she uncovered was not promising. Shortly after beginning her investigation she began the slide down Lucy's slippery slope toward felon.

Her landline chose that moment to cry attention.

"Sullivan."

"You've got it." She paused while she listened to the other end. "Yeah, can you fax it to me here at the Planet?" She smiled at the answer. "Great. You're a prince Collin; I wouldn't've gotten the flight manifest without you."

Shooting up from her chair Chloe stalked to the fax machine, shifting her weight from one foot to the other in a repetitive fashion indicative of her mounting excitement. "Alright Lucy, where did you disappear to?" The machine answered her with a high-pitch whine and sound of ink marrying paper.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Well Dad, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Lex closed his laptop nonchalantly.

"Please, don't discontinue on my account" Lionel nodded to the computer "I'm merely here for a drink." He slid the crystal top from the Scotch decanter and poured a glass.

"So early in the morning!" Lex feigned surprise. "Be careful Dad that may be taken as a sign of weakness." His needling remark went unanswered.

"I thought we might toast your success." He held the glass toward Lex, streams of light dancing in prisms against the surface cuts. "It would seem you've been a very busy bee." Lionel bit out, tasting a bitterness on his pallet caused not by the drink.

"While I generally enjoy a parlay of words with you, I'm afraid that this time you're being too obtuse for it to be any fun." Lex smirked. Lionel's mouth puckered in the nearest show of emotion Lex could remember from him. "Why don't you tell me why you're here Dad." Lex rose gracefully from his desk, drifting to the fireplace.

"A little birdie's been whispering in the board members ears that I no longer have the best interest of the company in mind; that I'm…preoccupied." Gone was the emotion; the two Luthors once more circling one another in a never ending battle to establish who was the predator and who was the prey.

"I'm sure you can understand my wariness; you've been spending significant time concerning yourself with Martha Kent rather than the maintenance of Luthorcorp's more precarious holdings." Lex slid by his father slowly, dropping his voice. "Really Dad, moving in on the woman so soon after the loss of her husband….I would think that's beneath even your stunted moral standard."

"Martha Kent is a friend of mine who has suffered a great loss."

"She's also a woman who'll wield considerable power as a Kansas Senator." Lex added.

"So that's what this is about. You're out to discredit me with the board because you fear the power I could exert through Martha Kent." Lionel deposited his glass on the desk grinning.

"That would imply that I think Senator Kent would entertain the thought of helping you and I know better." His sly grin widened as his father lost his smile. "You give me far more credit than I deserve Dad." He stressed the final word. "The board thinks you're distracted because you are; I'm merely protecting my interests in making sure they're aware of it."

"Like you're distraction with the meteor showers?" Lionel countered harshly. "Or is that simply the means to bring you closer to Lana Lang?" His gravelly voice taunted.

"You got me Dad." Lex's arms shot outward dramatically. "I'm sure the board will be interested to hear about my own side projects." His sardonic drone succeeded in causing Lionel to grit his teeth.

Striding to the doorway, Lionel turned to offer a parting shot. "I'd much prefer watching Ms. Lang recoil at your advances."

"You didn't come here just to call me out on my meeting with the board. You've been too pleased with yourself of late to have truly found my actions unsettling." Lex reasoned aloud, hoping to pique his father's interest. "You're up to something." He concluded.

Lionel stopped short, the door held open in his hand. "I've always said you lacked vision Lex." His cryptic response was punctuated by the gentle click of the door behind him.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Would you hurry up!" Lois whispered sharply at Clark who was lagging behind, staring at the vastness of the courthouse in Metropolis.

"What's your rush? We've got plenty of time."

"Do you really want to pick a fight with me now?" Lois eyed him incredulously.

Clark scoffed. "Me! You're the one who-" Clark cut himself off, thinking better of pointing out that she was the one who had been on the offensive all morning. Halfway through the drive from Smallville he had seriously contemplated jumping from the moving vehicle and running the rest of the way.

"The one who what?" Lois pounced on his unfinished thought.

"Nothing. Can we just be civil long enough to get through this." Clark huffed. "Here it is" he pointed to the plaque outside a door stating 'meeting room 4' "are we supposed to go in?"

"No, we wait out here until they're ready for us." Lois corrected, pulling him down to sit next to her on the bench in the hallway.

"And there's no actual trial?" Clark wondered.

"For the last time, no. We're going to go in and sit down at a big table and talk to the judge. It's an adjudication or arbitration or something like that." Lois replied, her irritation at Clark's questions wearing her patience thin.

"How is it you know so much about this?" He leveled her with a stare.

"It's called the internet Smallville."

The door beside them opened allowing Charlie White to poke his head out. "Come on in."

Lois chanced an anxious glance at Clark once they were standing and was surprised to find care and support alight in his features. He tentatively gripped her hand, her delicate fingers lost in his larger ones and a grateful smile captured her lips.

"Good to see you again Lois, Clark."

"Miss Lane, Mr. Kent, I'm Judge Stapleton." The tall woman in a black robe addressed the two new arrivals. Her curly red hair bounced at her shoulders as she moved around the large table in the room.

"Pleased to meet you, Your Honor." Lois stepped forward to shake the woman's hand and Clark followed her lead; their hands returned to one another effortlessly once the pleasantries were complete. "Thank you for getting us on the docket so quickly." She continued, taking a seat at the table once Judge Stapleton had seated herself.

"As I understand, the child in question is to be released from the hospital in two days and I'd like to get her settled as soon as possible." The judge referred to the file open on the table. "I've been over the police report and spoken to Mr. White now I have a few questions for the two of you." Clark swallowed hard at the intensity on the judge's face. "How do the two of you intend to provide for the child?"

Lois squeezed Clark's hand as a silent queue to answer. "Lois'll start work in two months as Chief-of-Staff for the junior Senator of Kansas." Clark could feel tension coiling in his back.

"And who will care for the child while you're at work? She'll be too young for daycare facilities." The judge cut in.

"I'll be home. I run the family farm and am home most of the day."

"Babies need a lot of attention Mr. Kent; how are you planning on running a farm while giving the child sufficient care. Would you even be able to hear a cry if you were in the barn?"

Clark wanted nothing more than to tell the judge that he would be able to hear the baby crying from a few miles down the road but was restrained by the grip on his hand and Lois' voice filling the small room.

"With a baby monitor he would be able to hear her from the barn." She assured.

The judge nodded and made a note on the file. "Do either of you have any considerable experience with infants or children?" She stressed the word 'considerable' so as to negate any response that included baby-sitting.

"No." Lois bit the inside of her mouth.

"You didn't care for your sister as a child Miss Lane?" The judge prodded.

Lois glanced at Charlie White, meeting his sympathetic gaze and back to Judge Stapleton. "I wasn't aware that my file was a consideration of Your Honor's with regard to the current custody issue." Her words were swimming with hostility.

"It helps to illuminate the character of the potential guardian Miss Lane. There were allegations of neglect concerning yourself and your sister following the death of your mother. Your three year old sister was left primarily in your care, correct?" Lois' hand tightened around Clark's and he was sure that his strength was the only thing keeping her from breaking some of his fingers.

"Yes."

Clark attempted to mask his shock at hearing that Lois was caring for her sister while most kids are only concerned with cartoons and learning to read. Her understanding of family services' procedures were becoming clear in light of this new information. In fact he was gaining a greater understanding of Lois herself.

"Is your motivation for taking custody of the child rooted in obligation Miss Lane?" Judge Stapleton folded her hands on the table and leaned forward into them.

"Perhaps." Her honesty was delivered with brazen determination. "But then I could sit here and make the argument that obligation is a selfish person's word for empathy for the human condition. It's just as likely though that I'm driven by altruism; the biological response to nurture and protect that which is genetically tied to me." The judge appeared surprised at her flip retort. "I can't honestly tell you that I would be sitting here if the infant wasn't my niece but that doesn't imply in any way that we're not as able or worthy to love her."

"Is it going to be difficult to adjust our lifestyle for a child? Of course." She rhymed off. "I didn't think Clark and I would have kids this soon but I have no doubt in my mind that we're capable of giving the baby everything she needs, from sleepers to hugs."

Clark was floored. Lois had thought about having children with him? He gave himself a mental shake realizing she had been playing to the judge, including him to solidify their appearance as a couple. But her words had been so impassioned; it was easy to assume she had spoken without careful thought.

The judge was silent, absorbing what Lois had said. "I admit Miss Lane that I'm pleased if not surprised at your conviction. Your character references were glowing with compliments for both of you; neither of you has a criminal record or history of substance abuse. Mr. White, what is your recommendation?" Judge Stapleton addressed the other man at the table.

"I have yet to complete a home check but as Mr. Kent's parents were registered foster parents I foresee no problem there. I will be completing the home check soon though." He assured the judge. "I was contacted by Detective Sawyer with the Metropolis PD who wished to add that Mr. Kent and Miss Lane are a responsible and caring couple and would be a asset to any child's life….provided they refrain from interfering in any more of her investigations."

Lois and Clark shared a soft chuckle.

"They are young Your Honor but also appear to be responsible and caring. They have the support of one another which is paramount in providing care for an infant. It's also our department's decree to place the children with relatives when possible." Charlie White concluded.

"The court has terminated parental rights of the biological mother on grounds of child abuse, extreme parental disinterest, abandonment and parental location unknown. The child in question is hereby placed in the physical custody of Lois Lane and Clark Kent for a probationary period of four month at which point we will reconvene to establish the matter of permanent guardianship. The decision is contingent upon both of you participating in a parenting class beginning tomorrow evening. Mr. White, I ask that you keep abreast of the situation and check in with Mr. Kent and Miss Lane."

Clark's face was split by a jovial smile while Lois' lips held a tight smile as she absorbed the instructions of the judge.

"There is however, one more matter to be dealt with." Judge Stapleton added. "The little girl could use a name." She smiled at the young couple. "Miss Lane, Mr. Kent I wish you the best of luck and should you have any questions feel free to get in touch with my office." She reached out to shake hands once again.

The large door slipped shut behind them as Lois and Clark exited the meeting room. Neither had uttered a word since the judge had announced her decision nor had they chanced at look at the other.

"Where did all that come from?" Clark finally found his voice. "I felt like I was sitting next to a lawyer."

"I don't know where you got the impression that I was an idiot from Smallville." Lois rolled her eyes. "I may not be able to spell half of what I said but it doesn't mean I'm incapable of forming a coherent thought." She punched him in the arm.

"Clark, Lois!" Charlie White hollered, halting their progression out of the courthouse doors. "I wanted to give you my card, if you have any questions or need to get in touch with me." He handed Clark the small piece of cardboard. "Clark, it would seem you're acquainted with my brother; he sends his regards and wishes you and your fiancée the best."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, Perry White. Seems to think you saved his life." Charlie winked. "You two take care now and I'll be seeing you soon."

_TBC_

Please R&R if you get the chance.


	11. Chapter 11

See first post for disclaimer

**Chapter 11**

_**Babies R' Us**_

Chloe caught sight of Clark's head as soon as she stepped through the store's doors, his height a convenient marker she often used to identify him. Charging through the aisles, she arrived at Clark's side interrupting the argument he was embroiled in with Lois beside the display of car seats.

"Alright, I got your text message and brought the consumer's reports; now would you please explain what we're doing?" Chloe eyed them dubiously.

"We've got two days to get everything a newborn needs." Lois was standing rigid with determination.

"What're you talking – wait, you got custody?" She asked Lois.

"We got custody." Clark clarified.

Chloe was unable to mask her surprise. "So what does that mean? You two are living together now?"

Lois snorted. "Hardly. As far as social services is concerned we're engaged and living together on the farm. But I'll be staying in my apartment over the Talon. It's big enough for Ella and me at, least for the next couple months."

"Who's Ella?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"The baby. Lois named her Ella." Clark explained.

"It was Clark's suggestion." Lois replied off-handedly, more interested in the car seats than realizing she had given Clark credit for something.

"Well according to our friendly consumer's report, that's the car seat you want." Chloe pointed to the model Lois had been staring at.

She punched Clark in the arm, smiling with satisfaction. "See Smallville, I told you that one was the best. The base stays strapped into the car so you can take the seat out easier."

Clark rolled his eyes sky-ward, bending to pick up the large box and crammed it into the oversized shopping cart. The three moved on to the baby monitor section, Chloe glancing into the cart that was already full of various items.

"Lois, you think you have enough diapers?" She raised her eyebrows at her cousin.

"The nurses at the hospital told me not to underestimate how often a baby's diaper needs to changed." She informed. "I have a list." She held up the list the nurses had given her as proof.

"I should think about doing an expose on the baby industry." Chloe shook her head at the long list of things they were to buy. "How're you going to be able to afford all of this?" She handed the list back.

"I have some savings I can dip into until I start my new job."

"Okay, I spend a couple days studying and suddenly you've got a new baby and a new job!" Chloe tried to wrap her mind around the speeding train that was her cousin's life.

"My mom made Lois her Chief-of-Staff." His looked indicated he still couldn't believe the news himself.

"Wow coz, Chief-of-Staff for a Senator, you're moving up in the world." Chloe grinned.

"Yeah, Lex Luthor can peddle his own muffins." She bit out harshly. "So what's the report say about baby monitors?" She switched gears rapidly, not wanting to think about the Luthors when there were more important matters at hand.

"Umm….says the Angle monitor. Apparently it comes with a pad the baby sleeps on that alerts you if she stops breathing."

"Why would she stop breathing?" Clark looked alarmed.

"Sudden Infant Death, it happens. No one's sure why but at least this can provide some safe guard against it." Chloe shrugged.

"Okay, we've got that taken care of" Lois sighed "Clark here," she handed him her credit card "go get them to scan all this while I look for a stroller."

"Aren't you going a little overboard Lo? I mean, I don't think you'll be needing a stroller right away." Chloe interjected.

"I want to make sure I have everything possible; and no kid of mine is going to be stuck inside all day." She set her mouth in a line, brokering no arguments.

"Ok-ay… I'll go help Clark load the car; here." She handed Lois the report and turned to catch up with Clark.

Chloe started in on her best friend the moment she arrived beside him. "Look, I know you've been helping Lois out with Family Services but when was the last time you spoke to Lana?"

The answer to the question eluded him. He couldn't recall having a conversation between himself and Lana since they had helped Victor escape from his tormenters; what surprised him was that almost a week had passed where he hadn't thought much of her at all. Ella had captured his attention followed quickly by Lois. He spent majority of his time working on the farm wondering at how she would be able to cope with the needs of an infant and worrying over her increasing detachment. Lois tended to throw herself into things at full speed; he had seen it happen when Lucy had arrived in town and again with his dad's campaign; he was concerned, though he'd never admit such to her.

Clark realized that once more his thoughts had segued from Lana to Lois in a matter of seconds. "It's been a few weeks. Why, has she said something?" He unlocked Lois' car and popped the trunk.

"Nothing specific. Have you told her what you and Lois are doing yet?"

He answered, though remained occupied by filling the trunk with purchases. "There isn't anything to tell and besides Lois doesn't want too many people to know yet."

"I think she'd understand if you told Lana and pretending to be engaged and going on record as a guardian for Ella is definitely something you should be telling her." Chloe argued. "Keeping more secrets from her isn't exactly the best way to win Lana's trust back and end your 'break'." She opened the backseat door, depositing a few bags on the available space.

"I know." Clark's resigned tone made her look up. "Why haven't you said anything to her?"

"It's not my place. I don't want to be in the middle of your relationship and I'm not one to gossip about Lois' life to others. But if you love Lana as much as you say you do Clark, you have to tell her." She expected a vehement declaration of love from him but none was forthcoming. "You do still love Lana." She stated warily.

Clark avoided her gaze.

"What happened to the Clark Kent who was going to propose to the only girl he's ever loved and live happily ever after?" Chloe wondered.

"He grew up." Clark retorted and dropped his eyes as the silence stretched between them. "I didn't smile." He spoke softly.

"What?"

"I never smiled." He repeated. "When I was with Lana; after the first couple months I didn't smile when I was around her. I thought it was because I had my abilities back and suddenly I was lying all the time but I realize now that around Lana I'll always be that nervous freshman spending all my time figuring out what she wanted and then trying to be that for her." He busied himself emptying the rest of the cart into the car. "When I'm with her I feel like I'm walking on eggshells. I care about her but it's not like it is with-" he stopped himself abruptly; the unfinished thought hanging between them.

Chloe let it lie; she knew the words he intended to speak next although she wasn't entirely sure he was ready to own them. "I may not be the voice of experience but I know enough to tell you that if you want to have anything resembling friendship with Lana still in tact you can't string her along."

Clark nodded. "I'll talk to her." Chloe appeared unconvinced. "I promise."

Lois exited the automatic doors of the story carrying a bassinet filled with a few boxes and bags of items she'd bought while they'd been at the car. It never ceased to amaze Chloe how quickly and decisively her cousin could spend money.

"We've got sleepers, bedding, a bassinet, car seat, feeding paraphernalia and just about every other product ever made for someone under the age of one." She blew her bangs back from her eyes as she couldn't spare a hand to push them away. "They'll ship the stroller." Chloe reopened the sedan door for Lois to stow the last of her purchases.

"So does that mean you guys are heading back now?" Chloe adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

Clark and Lois shared moment of silent communication. "We're going to spend a little time at the hospital first; check on Ella." He finally revealed.

"Wanna come?" Lois asked enthusiastically.

Chloe's eyes widened at the question. "Ah…I don't know, I haven't had much experience around kids, she's liable to scream just looking at me."

"Of course she won't; you're her Aunt Chloe." Clark encouraged.

The new title rolled around in her head a few times until she got used to its sound. "I think I'd rather wait until she's out of the hospital; it won't seem so…"

"Intense." Lois finished for her. Chloe smiled apologetically. "Don't worry about it Chlo; we'll be back in the city tomorrow. We've got a four hour court ordered parenting class to attend. I don't know why we've got to be there for four hours, it's not like it takes that long to learn how to change a diaper." She stewed with displeasure.

"Call me when you're done and we'll grab a late dinner." Chloe promised them. She leaned in to hug Lois, her mind weighted with the investigation of Lucy she embarked on a few days earlier. She would tell Lois about it eventually but the time wasn't right yet.

"Thanks for dropping everything and coming to help me out Coz." Lois held on to her a little tighter, needing the connection that only family was able to provide at times.

"Are you kidding, I've got an editorial assignment due for class and now I have a topic: I'm looking into the world of baby accessories." She smiled with pride.

"You're the best Chloe." Clark took his turn to hug his friend.

"Just remember what we talked about." She whispered for his super-powered ears only.

She walked away, her car parked on the other side of the vast lot. At the half-way juncture she gave into temptation and turned to check on Lois and Clark's progress. Her cousin was lecturing Clark, her keys held out in front of her as the obvious topic of conversation while Clark looked….Chloe tripped over her feet, regaining her balance on the back of one of the parked cars. Her best friend positively glowed in Lois' presence. With their one sided conversation over Clark moved to the other side of the car, his lips parted in a glorious smile. Things were changing. And so far she was in favouring the new dynamic.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Astrological charts were spread on every available surface of Lana's side of the room when Chloe returned to the dorm. Her dark haired friend was hunched over one of the large pictures studying it with devoted interest and didn't seem to notice the arrival of her roommate.

"Hey, cramming for a test?" Chloe announced herself to the preoccupied girl.

"Oh hey." Lana smiled warmly. "No actually, Lex is on his way here; we're going to do some more research." She stood up and navigated her way through the mess of papers.

"Well in that case maybe I should do my work at the library. You know how I am with noise." Chloe had to restrain herself from cringing at her poor excuse. The truth was she didn't have any desire to be stuck in the same room as Lex for any length of time and considering she could concentrate in a busy news room Lana wasn't likely to buy her reasons for wanting to leave.

"No, Lex and I are going to dinner while we work so you'll have the room to yourself." Lana assured.

That gave Chloe pause. She found it difficult to believe Lana didn't see the ulterior motive behind Lex's dinner invitation but pointing out the man's devious nature hadn't been successful in the past so she remained silent….almost.

"You and Lex are going to dinner together?" Her raised eyebrows clearly indicating what she thought of the situation.

Lana was unimpressed. "Yes Chloe, how many times do I have to tell you that Lex and I are friends?"

Chloe lifted her hands in surrender. "I come in peace." She joked. "It's just that aren't you the one who was recently confused over a kiss with a certain billionaire?"

"I was." She conceded. "But I've been thinking about what you said. I shouldn't have expected Clark to read my mind and telling him I wanted a break from us wasn't exactly the best way to instill confidence in him that he could tell me whatever secrets he's keeping." She paced toward the window, watching the clouds tease the sun as the fluttered by it. "Lex is a great friend and I trust him but its Clark I'm in love with."

Chloe was thankful Lana wasn't facing her; once more she had found herself in the middle of the messy relationship between her two friends, only this time she was armed with the knowledge that Clark no longer haboured the feelings Lana apparently did.

"If he and I are going to fix our relationship I have to be just as willing as he is so I've decided that I'm going be the one who takes the first step." She smiled boundlessly. "I can't imagine my life without Clark in it."

And suddenly the conversation was a mine field for Chloe. She would have to navigate carefully or the damage could be irreparable. "Are you sure you're in love with him though? I mean, I can't imagine my life without Clark but I'm not in love with him." She hedged.

"You know what I mean." Lana insisted.

But Chloe didn't know what she meant. She was faced with how utterly dysfunctional Lana and Clark were in their relationship and Clark's other worldly secret played only a small role. She was struck with how sad the entire situation was; after years of near misses and insecurities, what was inevitably tearing them apart was getting together in the first place. Irony was cruel….but purposeful.

Chloe was determined to do the only thing anyone in her position could do, limit the hurt. "I know I was pushing you to be the first one to make a move but I think Clark's planning on talking to you about everything soon. After all that's happened with his Dad and his Mom's new career maybe you should wait for him to come to you."

A knock on the room door ended any further conversation between them.

"Hi, I'm not early am I?" Lex glanced briefly at Chloe before shifting his gaze to Lana.

"No, Chloe and I were just catching up. She's been out most of the day and spending far too much time at work." Lana smiled.

"Anyone who said starting from the bottom builds character never had to start there." She retorted hoping Lex and Lana would be on their way. Dread coiled in her stomach at every unfortunate meeting she had with Lex, igniting the rarely lit instinct to flee.

"We have reservations Lana." He intimated they should leave. "Nice seeing you Chloe." He commented as he helped her friend on with her coat.

"I'll see you later." Lana told her and was out the door before she could reply.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Clark and Lois traversed the hollow corridor separating the bank of elevators from the enclosed neonatal unit, slowing long enough to dole out the occasional greeting to doctors and nurses met on past visits. The florescent light in front of the isolation area flickered a welcome, the bulb within alerting the staff to its weakening state. What had been a nerve rattling light show at the beginning of the week had since become an endearing source of familiarity.

Words were suspended in the thick silence between them, a silence peppered with the preparations of entering the segregated quarter of the hospital. Knowing smiles replaced uncomfortable retorts as hands were washed and shoes covered; tensions evaporated as they fell under the spell of innocence.

"Hi Beth, how's she doing today?" Lois charged through the door once her routine was complete; not bothering to wait for Clark to finish.

"Evening Lois." The nurse answered with a smile. She was most often on duty when the couple arrived to visit with the patient. "Vitals are looking great today. No sign of fluid in the lungs and her fever hasn't made a reappearance. She's definitely going to be ready to go home if she keeps improving like this." Beth's smile widened when she saw Clark arrive. "Evening Clark." She nodded to the young man.

"Hey Beth." He returned her grin and approached Lois at the baby's bedside.

Searching blue eyes stared up at the two of them from thick lashes. One eye closed against the assaulting light in the room transforming the angelic features to ones of frustrated malice.

Lois laughed out loud at the baby's glare. "I know what you mean; I want to make the same face when I see Clark." She reached down to lift the tiny infant into her arms.

"You do make that face." He retorted adjusting the pink cap on the baby's head. "Her cheeks are really red and blotchy today." He subconsciously dropped the level of his voice.

Having overheard his comment Beth glanced up from her work across the room. "She's having a reaction to the detergent the hospital uses; I'd bet she's got a slight eczema condition. You'll want to use a mild soap in your laundry and stick with as much cotton as possible." She noted. The nursing staff had taken the two young people under their tutelage, dishing out as much information as they thought they'd be able to swallow in the short time they had to learn.

"So tell me about your day." Lois held the baby on her shoulder, the little girl snuggling her face against the soft skin of Lois' neck while she spoke to her as though she understood the words. "You're not very talkative." She joked.

"That'll change." Clark groaned. "She is a Lane after all."

A proud smile graced Lois' full lips, eliciting one from Clark. "The judge made it official today" she continued talking to the baby "you're coming home with me in a couple days." Clark hovered beside her, rolling back and forth on the balls of his toes waiting for his turn to hold the newborn. "Relax Smallville, you'll get your chance to hold her." She rolled her eyes and shifted the baby so Clark could get a handle on her.

"Did Lois tell you what her name is Beth?" Clark addressed the nurse once more.

"You've finally given the little one a name; I was beginning to think she was going to be 'baby girl' for the rest of her life." Beth teased good-naturedly.

"Her name's Ella." Lois announced. "It's on her birth certificate and everything so there's no going back now." She smirked.

Clark stared at the bundle in his arms, she felt as light as air and tended to appear even smaller than her five and a half pounds when tucked in his large arms. "What do you think? Does Ella work for you?" He asked.

Once more Ella's face shifted to an evil-eyed glare earning her more chuckles from Lois and Clark.

"Don't look at me" Lois shrugged at the baby "it was Clark's idea. I'm just surprised a guy from Smallville didn't want to name you Barbra Jo or Betty Sue or something."

"At least my creativity spans further than Clarkie." He shifted Ella around to be up on his shoulder as she preferred that position when she wasn't eating.

"What? He looked like a Clarkie." She defended earnestly.

"Speaking of names, you never told me what you listed as Ella's middle name."

Lois reached out to straighten the blanket around the baby, her malleable little legs tucked in and around the folds. "Maybe one day I'll tell you." She taunted.

"Fine, it doesn't matter. She's already got the best name." He raised a knowing eyebrow. "Don't you Ella." His large hand encompassed her entire back and then some, making slow circles.

"Where exactly did the name come from?" Lois wondered aloud.

"I read the name somewhere recently and it stuck." He explained.

"Listen Clark," Lois avoided his eyes, instead watching the gentle rise and fall of Ella's back as she drifted to sleep in his arms "I wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me and Ella this week. You've been there for me above and beyond the call of friendship, even though you created most of the situation yourself when you told Charlie we were engaged." She paused to catch her breath and to make sure Beth wasn't still listening in on their conversation. "But anyway, I just wanted you to know that I really appreciate everything, so…thanks." She finished awkwardly patting him on the shoulder.

Making sure he had a good grip on the baby Clark slid his free arm around Lois' shoulder and pulled her toward him. The hug was at an odd angle and initial uncomfortable but when Lois got her bearings back she rearranged them, wrapping her arms around his waist and tucking her face next to Ella's.

"You don't have to thank me Lois. I got the chance to get to know Ella and it's given me time spent with you. I'd call us even." He tightened his hold momentarily not able to see Lois' wide eyes at his confession.

"Well don't go getting all sappy on me Smallville. God, you're worst than a girl." She gave him one last squeeze and stepped out the embrace, her emotional walls refortifying, at least for that moment.

Together they watched over Ella who was slumbering peacefully, trading comments about her size, the colour of her hair and sharing a heated debate on whether her eyes were going to stay their current vibrant shade of blue. And once more, all thoughts of discussions with Lana evaporated in Clark's mind, his consciousness filled to the brim with thoughts and images of Lois and the most recent addition to their lives.

**TBC**

Please R&R if you get the chance.


	12. Chapter 12

See first post for disclaimer

**Chapter 12**

Chloe hurried through the double doors of the restaurant searching for her dinner companions; she found them at a table toward the back speaking to a server.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." She let out a breath, removing her coat and seating herself opposite them.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The server asked.

"Water's great thanks." She smiled. "So how was parenting class?"

Lois and Clark shared a meaningful look, mouths threatening to release comedic grins.

"It was interesting." Clark said diplomatically.

"Smallville here killed our practice baby while we were learning infant CPR." Lois patted the sheepish looking Clark on the back.

Chloe's eyes widened, worried that it was extraterrestrial ability induced. "What happened?"

"He blew up the kid's lungs." Lois stifled a laugh.

"So did four other people in the class. How am I supposed to know the difference between a breath and a puff?"

Chloe relaxed back into her chair once she saw Clark's good-humor over the situation; he wasn't brooding that his strength had somehow be involved.

"I redeemed myself with my diaper changing abilities." He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah but you couldn't beat my swaddling technique." Lois added

"You guys sound like you like you had fun." Chloe chuckled at their competitiveness.

"It wasn't horrible. But our instructor was about as chipper as Mary Poppins on uppers." Lois implored dramatically.

"And all the other couples wouldn't stop fighting long enough to complete any of their tasks. We were her star students." Clark was obviously pleased with himself.

Chloe was observant by nature which was why she assumed neither Lois nor Clark had caught what she had. Clark had said 'other couples' and it appeared not to have fazed anyone but her.

"And we had Charlie White from Social Services visit the farm earlier today to check out Ella's living conditions." Chloe gave herself a mental shake, realizing the conversation had continued while she was contemplating Clark's remark. "You should have seen Smallville's face when Charlie said he was worried our sexual intimacy would suffer because Ella doesn't have a room of her own." Lois was near hysterics as she recalled Clark's reaction.

It took a moment but Chloe finally developed a mental image of Clark's expression, letting out a shriek of laughter.

Clark frowned at the cousins enjoying themselves at his expense. "It really wasn't that funny." He muttered sullenly.

"Oh yes it was." Lois argued between her guffaws.

Chloe got herself under control in time to remember she had brought something for the baby with her. "Before I forget, I'm not going to be able to be in Smallville when you take Ella home but I saw this today and had to get it." She handed a gift bag over the table.

"Chlo, you didn't have to buy Ella anything." Lois chide. "You can show your devotion by babysitting."

Chloe smiled, she hadn't seen Lois relaxed and bordering on happy in far too long. She watched as she pulled her gift free of the tissue paper surrounding it, revealing an infant bathing set. It was complete with terrycloth robe and hood that had flower petals and leaves around the outside.

"Chlo, this is adorable; where'd you find it?" Lois held it up for Clark to see.

"A store downtown. I couldn't resist." She admitted. "Who knew baby stuff was so irresistible?"

Dinner continued with Chloe filling them in on the most recent newsmakers in Metropolis and Lois arranging to be emailed back issues of The Planet with information relevant to her new job. With all three nursing coffees after their meals, Lois raised a topic no one anticipated.

"What's Lana up to these days? I haven't talked to her in weeks."

Tension immediately suffused the air of the table and Clark eyed the tablecloth with sudden interest.

"Actually she and Lex have been spending a lot of time together lately." Chloe turned her coffee cup around on the saucer. "They've been researching the meteor showers."

"Why didn't you tell me they were spending so much time together earlier Chloe?" Clark tensed. "Lana isn't safe anywhere near Lex." He ground his teeth together.

"I'm not Lana's keeper Clark." She shot back.

"You know better than anyone what kind of danger she's in with Lex." Clark tried again, fearing for Lana's welfare.

"I also know that it's none of my business."

Clark dropped his gaze, guilt warring with his angry frustration. "I have to go check in at home." He headed for the front of the restaurant, punching numbers into his cell.

"Okay, what was that about?" Lois had been silent, too shocked at the exchange to say anything.

"Clark doesn't trust Lex, with good reason." Chloe added.

Seeing Clark worry over Lana brought to light a truth Lois had been avoiding for the entire week. Clark was head over heels in love with Lana Lang and everyone else was simply an after thought. What she couldn't understand was why he and Lana were still on their break when he was so obviously devoted to her.

"If Clark feels so strongly about Lex, why out of everyone would she choose to go to him?"

Chloe had wondered the same thing on more than one occasion. "Clark hasn't spoken to Lana in weeks either. I don't know what he's waiting for but from everything Lana's told me, all he has to do is tell her he wants to get back to where they were before and this 'break' of theirs would be over."

"What the hell is Smallville's problem then? We're talking about the girl of his dreams here." Lois shook her head in dismay. Of all the guys she'd ever met, none of them were as loyal or duty bound as Clark Kent, only now his loyalty to her and the duty he perceived he had toward Ella was costing him the love of his life. If she were any friend she wouldn't let him throw that away. She would fix this for him; it was the least she could do after everything he had done for her.

"I have a confession to make." Chloe picked at her napkin, her face a picture of guilt. "I've been investigating Lucy's whereabouts." She waited for the maelstrom of angry words; instead Lois simply bit the inside of her cheek. "Why do I get the feeling you're not surprised?"

"Come on coz, you're like a dog with a bone when a mystery crosses your path. I figured you'd jump on the trail eventually; although, this is pretty quick even for your sleuthie ways." Chloe had never seen Lois so….resigned before. Her cousin was a fighter, not someone she ever foresaw sitting back and letting life be dictated to her.

"So what'd you come up with? I'm assuming based on your 'I just sucked a lime but would rather have had the tequila shot' expression that it isn't good." Lois inclined her head nonchalantly.

"I have a contact at Interpol that says she's wanted by their agency in connection to over twenty cons across Europe, drug trafficking, forgery of international documents and attempted murder." Chloe frowned. "Some of those I'll buy but attempted murder?"

Lois snorted. "Don't be pulled in by her innocent misguided schoolgirl act; Lucy is more than capable of all those charges and more."

"You really believe what you're saying." Chloe sat stunned. "Lois, this is your sister we're talking about."

"Which is why I know better than anyone the lengths she'd go to get what she wants."

"What about Ella?" Chloe had been mindful of the topic long enough; now she wanted what any self-respecting reporter did: answers.

"To Lucy she was collateral damage." Lois' tongue stung as the words passed over it. "A pregnant teen makes for a great con; no one would ever suspect her of being a criminal. But having a baby to lug everywhere with you is no fun. She couldn't' have ditched her in an alley in Europe because everything is more concentrated in the cities; someone would have found the baby before Lucy could get far enough away and traveling north into a rural area would have drawn too much attention to her…so she made the most logical choice: tell people she's coming 'home' to have the baby. I told you Lucy was smart." Lois' sardonic comment told Chloe more than her explanation could have.

"You've thought about this." Concluding her cousin's understanding of Lucy's motives and choices was not a sudden revelation.

"It's hard not to when there's a living, breathing reminder of Lucy's deviousness preparing to come home with me tomorrow."

Chloe was struck by the undercurrent of emotion in Lois' tone. "I don't know anything about taking care of a baby or actually raising a child but I do know a bit about mothers and daughters. You gave that little girl a name and with it a part of her own identity. Don't let it be the only thing she can claim as her own. When you're with her, don't let Lucy's transgressions enter your thoughts; if I know nothing else it's that Ella shouldn't be defined by Lucy's shortcomings." She shrugged, feeling the need for some levity in their discussion and quipped. "She should have the opportunity to figure out what those are in her own time, like the rest of us."

"You're sure your niche isn't writing a self-help column?" Lois asked facetiously. A glimpse of Clark outside the restaurant window sobered her. "Let me ask you, what do you thing of Lionel Luthor's claims that he's seen the error of his ways and has reformed?"

Chloe mulled the question over, her brow furrowing as she answered. "Honestly? I'm undecided. Since he was released from prison he's done everything possible to change public perception of himself but just because he's sitting in the car doesn't mean he owns it. I suppose I'm just holding my breath until he shows his true colours again." She paused. "Why the sudden interest in Lionel Luthor?"

"No reason really; just trying to get more of a feel for life in Smallville before I arrived."

She regretted the lie but her cousin was far too inquisitive for her own good and poking around in Lionel's dungeon of secrets was not what anyone needed at that time in their lives. Chloe would be suspicious when she recognized the lie but she wouldn't press for answers right away, she would bide her time.

"Sorry." Clark stated morosely when he returned to the quiet table. "My mom suggested we get a hotel room for the night instead of driving back to Smallville just to turn around a few hours later." His words served to explain why the conversation had lasted so long.

"I'd rather not." Lois avoided his eyes. "I've got some things still to get ready at the apartment for Ella. But you should stay. He can crash in your dorm right Chlo" she didn't bother waiting for her cousin's response "and it'll give you some time to talk to Lana, if you can manage to get anything out around the drool that is."

"That's okay, I've got some things to do on the farm tomorrow morning before we come back to pick Ella up, so I'll head back with you." Clark replied.

"You're trading Lana-time in favour of chores?" Lois made a show of putting her palm against his forehead to check his temperature.

Clark batted her hand away. "The farm doesn't run itself and anyway I'm sure Lana's busy studying tonight."

Chloe frown at Clark's avoidance while his insistence that he accompany her home solidified Lois' resolve to help mend his relationship.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Many of the nurses stayed late after shift change, taking their time making notations on charts and dragging out other such duties in order to be at the hospital to say goodbye to Lois, Clark and Ella.

After one week, almost an entire pound gained and a course of antibiotics, Ella was fit to go home. Much to the chagrin of every nurse, doctor and volunteer on the forth floor. And by nine o'clock Friday morning the tiny girl was bundled up in her car seat in the back of Lois' sedan as she and Clark traveled the rural roads toward Smallville.

With school in session the Talon was virtually empty during the early afternoon when they arrived. Clark led the way up the stairs with a bag of things the hospital had sent home with them while Lois brought up the rear with a slumbering Ella tucked in her carrier.

Clark stopped short just inside the doorway, bewildered by the baby products littering every available surface in the apartment. Baby clothes and face cloths were stacked high on the kitchen counter, bottles of formula on the floor and the bassinette was off its stand and resting on the living room table.

"Where should I put this stuff?" He whispered, holding up the newest addition to the pile.

"By the bathroom for now." She hauled the carrier toward the living room shoving the bassinette out of the way to make room for the car seat on the large table. "And why are you whispering?"

"I uh….didn't want to wake Ella."

"She's spent a week at noisy hospital and no matter how annoying your voice is I don't think it's going to wake her." Lois rolled her eyes.

"Is she going to be safe there?" He gestured to the table.

"What's she gonna do? Jump?" She drawled, taking stock of Clark's tense frame. "Relax before you burst a vein Smallville."

"It's just that for the first time there aren't any nurses here to make sure we're not doing something wrong." He confided, keeping his distance from the living room area.

"Look Smallville, there is no 'we'." Lois stated firmly, her hands anchoring on her hips. "You've done your part. All I need now is to know that you're available when Charlie comes for the next visit." Clark nodded numbly. "Great. Well, your Mom's given me lots to read on the current political issues and I'm sure Ella will keep me busy, so don't let the door hit you on the way out." Lois removed the extra blanket covering the baby now that they were inside and stretched out on her sofa with a package of papers in hand.

"You're kicking me out?" Clark stated with poorly concealed confusion.

"Like you said, the farm doesn't run itself and you've got a girlfriend to moon over. So yeah Smallville, I'm kicking you out. You'll just be in my way here."

"You're going to take care of a baby all by yourself?" He eyed her skeptically.

"That was the plan all along." Lois dropped her papers and glared in his direction. "Are you implying I can't do it? Cause you're the one who so gallantly sacrificed himself to a façade of impeding marriage in order for me to get custody. Now suddenly I'm not mother material!"

"I didn't say that." Clark denied.

"Of course you didn't because you good ol' boys never outright say what you mean but you might as well have said I can't do it by myself. And I'm telling you that Ella and I will be better off it you leave." She paused to smirk. "You didn't actually believe we were going to play happy little family did you?" Clark dropped his head, blushing at his own ignorance. "Newsflash Bucko! This isn't a fairly tale. Ella's in my care so I'm going to care for her."

"Ella's in our care." Clark interrupted vehemently. "That's what the judge ordered."

"A technicality. After the interim assessment in a few months I'll tell Child Services we called our engagement off."

Seeing the sadness filter into his gaze tugged at her heart strings but she refused to let it sway her from her purpose. He couldn't feel responsible to her and Ella; it was one thing for her to take this on but it was another for him to throw his life away because he was being a nice guy.

"Listen, I really have to get reading. Thanks for giving me a hand today. See ya." She dismissed him and watched as he trudged from the apartment.

She bit her lip as the silence crashed in on her. The walls creaked with the force of the wind outside the old building. Her chest ached and bile leapt from her stomach with a suddenness she wasn't prepared for; she made it as far as the kitchen sink but was able to tamp down the acidic revolt. She hated lying. She did it when necessary but she liked to think that majority of the time she was a straight shooter; tonight she stomped on her friend's good intentions, discarding his feelings and threw his kindness back in his face. Tonight she hated herself.

When she was certain she wasn't going to lose her meager breakfast she moved back into the living room, watching the infant sleeping. The longer she looked the less of Lucy she saw in the girl; her nose was a different shape, her lips fuller and wide much like her own. She had taken Chloe's advice to heart and was more determined than ever that Ella would be able to grow into her own person, unmarred by her mother in presence or memory. A confident smile graced her features for the first time in a week; Ella's sleeping form was not intimidating, filling her with the knowledge that she could do this. How hard could it be? The sweet little girl slept most of the time.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Lionel Luthor.

Lionel Luthor was standing on his porch. Talking to his mother.

"Mom?" Clark called to her, causign two sets of eyes to turn in his direction.

"Oh Clark, you're back already. Where's Lois?" Martha watched as her son approached the back stairs slowly.

"She's at home." He addressed Lionel with a look of suspicion.

"Hello Clark. I was just stopping in to inquire as to whether your mother was attending the Governer's fundraiser next week. She may not have taken office yet but her attendance is being requested already." His gruff tone slid from a mouth of mistrust.

"Lionel's offered me a ride via helicopter so I don't have to drive." Martha explained, the undercurrent of her voice telling Clark to play nice.

"How generous." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Hardly." Lionel grinned. "I would be remiss if I didn't extend the offer as we're both traveling to and from the same location." His mouth opened and closed once though nothing emerged. "I was just telling your mother how impressed I was that you're managing this entire farm on your own. It's quite an undertaking for a neophyte farmer." His gaze traversed the land surrounding them.

"I don't mind the hard work." Clark replied tersely.

"Yes well, you are a marvel aren't you son; simply one of a kind." Lionel smirked. "I'm sure your father would be proud." There was something in Lionel's tone that spoke of actually sincerity to Clark but something else that sent a shiver down his spine. "I really must be one my way though. It was good to see you Madam Senator." His face contorted to allow for a smile to form. "I shall be speaking to you later in the week to iron out the details of the dinner." He nodded. "It was good to see you as well Clark."

"Yes Lionel and thank you again." Martha's warmth extended to all it would seem.

"Lionel's been around more frequently lately." Clark spoke once the man was pulling out of the driveway.

"Yes, I'm afraid he has far more recent experience in political intricacies than I do. He's been very generous in offering his time to help me navigate it all." Martha responded.

"Don't you think he's got ulterior motives Mom? I mean this is Lionel Luthor we're talking about."

"Don't worry Sweetie, I'm not blind to that. I just hope his gesture is friendly and not a manipulation." She wrapped her around through her son's. "Now tell me, why aren't you with Lois and the baby?"

"Lois doesn't want me there. She said I would only get in the way." Clark scowled. "She told me to do farm work and moon over Lana or something."

Martha frowned at that. Lois was pushing people away when she needed them most. But something was nagging in the back of her mind; that perhaps there was more to Lois' dismissal of Clark than they were aware. She knew that Lois would come to them if she needed help and all she could do at that point was make herself available to the young woman.

"I'm sure she feels as though she has to do this on her own. You know how Lois is Honey; she likes her independence." Martha soothed.

"Yeah well it's annoying." He complained though his cell phone interrupted his whine. "Hello?" He spoke.

"Hi, it's me." A voice sounded on the other end.

Clark's brow furrowed, the pitch much different than usual. "Lois?"

"No, Lana." She corrected.

Recognition dawned when Clark realized the reason Lois' voice sounded different was because it was not her voice.

"Lana, hi."

"I was wondering if you're not busy with the farm tonight if you could make it to Metropolis; I thought we could have dinner and maybe talk."

Clark pondered the invitation for a moment. He had been avoiding Lana because he couldn't decide what he wanted to do about their relationship but after his most recent conversation with Lois the decision was made easily.

"As it turns out, I'm free tonight. I'll pick you up at the dorm at seven." He smiled.

"I'll see you then." She stated softly and they both hung up.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Mr. Luthor, we followed your father to the Kent farm. It appears he met with the Senator elect and her son." One of Lex's dark suited employees approached his desk.

"And what did they discuss?" He leaned back in his chair.

"It would seem your father was offering use of the company helicopter to Senator Kent as transportation to a fundraising function next week." The man relayed.

"Good. Keep tailing him. I want to know where he is at all times and who he's with." Lex ordered.

"Yes Sir." The man left the room abruptly.

"What do you know Dad? And what are you up to?" He asked himself under breath while scanning his father's most recent e-mails.

TBC

Please R&R if you get the chance.


	13. Chapter 13

See first post for disclaimer.

**AN:** There has been some concern with my characterization of Lois and Clark….according to one reviewer I am not doing much of a job portraying them. And while I respect the opinion of this individual and welcome feedback of all kind I ask that you remember that all of these stories are fan fiction….as writers we mold the character's personality to our fancy in order to execute our plot. Further, saying that a story was a disappointment to you is not constructive in any way. Please keep those comments to yourself. No one is making you read my works or anyone else's'. Anyway, I'm sorry for the long winded AN, I am very grateful for the wonderful feedback of everyone and I shouldn't have to spoil that with warnings to only one of you.

**Chapter 13**

Lana was searching for her left shoe leaving Chloe to answer the knock on their room door. Clark's appearance surprised the blonde momentarily, her brow furrowing in as she tried to recollect whether Clark had mentioned coming to see her.

"Hey." She still held the door handle in her hand. "Did I forget we were supposed to hang out or something?" She queried.

Before Clark could open his mouth to speak, Lana replied for him. "No, Clark and I are going out for dinner." Both shoes on her feet, she smiled in greeting toward Clark. "I'm ready whenever you are" she told him.

"Hi." Clark responded, smiling gently at her.

"Well then…you two have fun. I've got an exam to study for." Chloe backed away from the door nodding surreptitiously at Clark in approval for finally breaking down the barriers of communication with Lana.

"See ya later Chloe." Lana grabbed her purse.

"Night Chloe." Clark moved to the side to let Lana out of the room and be able to pull the door closed behind her.

After a few seconds typing at her computer Chloe remembered that Ella was brought home that morning, so what did it mean that Clark was in Metropolis with Lana? Were the two events even related?

She shook her head clear of the thoughts. The last thing she needed to be thinking of at that moment was the Lana/Clark drama, at least if she planned on passing her exam on Monday. However, it was reassuring to know that after tonight she would be able to talk freely with Lana about Ella and her efforts to track down Lucy - - - sometimes being an aspiring investigative reporter was more hassle than payoff.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"I'm really glad you called tonight." Clark unfolded his napkin onto his lap at the restaurant.

"When I spoke to you earlier you sounded as though you weren't expecting to be free tonight." Lana hedged.

Clark's fingers flexed on the table top spastically, not wanting to tread the path Lana was racing for. "Lois had asked for my help with something but turns out I wasn't needed." He swallowed the bitterness that accompanied his words.

"Well I'm just happy Lois relinquished you from your duties so we could have dinner." Lana teased though she unknowingly spoke a greater truth.

"So, how've you been?" Clark was quick to change the subject to what he thought would be neutral ground.

"Good." She admitted reflectively. "School and my research have been keeping me busy." She watched him closely for a reaction.

Clark only blinked when Lana mentioned her research, pursing his lips as he thought of how to respond. "You're still investigating the meteor showers." His statement was devoid of emotion.

"I am." She nodded daring him to comment on the hobby but when he refrained from trying to talk her out of it she attempted to provoke him another way. "Lex has been really supportive; he's making all of his resources available to me and he even invests his own time so we can research together." Once more she observed him closely for any signs of an explosion on the horizon; subconsciously trying to draw a reaction from him.

"That's nice of him." Clark took a sip of his water, his tone not committed to the remark.

Lana was perturbed, weeks ago only the mention of the meteor showers would have Clark arguing with her and should she have uttered Lex's name he would have been fuming but instead he sat docilely across the table from her. She was liking the changes she was seeing in him; it demonstrated a maturity in him that she thought he was in need of.

"You know Lex misses you." She tilted her head down, not wanting have to look him in the eye.

"Really." Clark mulled over the notion. "Lana, when you called me today, was it your intention to plead Lex's case for him?" His tone lacked any hint of confrontation, almost as though he were disinterested with the company at the table.

"Of course not Clark." She frowned. "I've missed you." She offered as explanation, reaching across the table for his twitching hand. "When I suggested a break I didn't expect to see so little of you." She confided.

"I've been busy, what with the farm and everything." It was the 'and everything' that Lana would have been most interested in but something was holding him back from telling her about Ella. He didn't want to share it with Lana. Suddenly all that he and Lois had been through over the previous week seemed too intimate to be discussed; it was something he realized he only wanted to share with Lois. So where did that leave Lana?

"I know." She nodded in understand. "I owe you an apology. I was expecting you to be the one to take the first step in fixing our relationship but it's as much my responsibility as it is yours. And with all you're dealing with right now I should have been more supportive and not distanced myself. But Clark you have to be willing to take some of the responsibility for the wedge that's come between us." She sighed, trying to get her point across as diplomatically as possible.

"That's just it Lana, I do shoulder part of the blame but I'm not sure I know how to fix this." His hand withdrew from hers, falling onto his lap under the table. "You want me to trust you and I do but I find it hard to confide in you when you willing put your trust in someone like Lex." He shook his head at himself, having not wanted to make this conversation about Lex but it always seemed to end up there one way or another.

His admission had succeeded in getting Lana's back up and tension crackled in the air. "Clark you can't-"

"I know I can't dictate who you form friendships with Lana; I'm not trying to do that. I'm just telling you that while I trust you, I don't trust certain people you associate with."

"How do we get passed this?" Lana finally asked the question that had been plaguing them both for the weeks they had been apart.

With plain honesty written across his face Clark said, "I don't know if we're meant to." Few would admit that it was often times the fear of facing failure that kept them locked in a relationship with no redeeming qualities and with failure facing him head-on Clark looked for another source of strength to draw from.

"Nothing will ever make me stop caring for you." He licked his lips, missing the painful flash in Lana's eyes at his substitution of love with care. "You know, Lois says that when you-"

Gone was the pain in Lana's eye and in its place resided a dark suspicious glint. "Lois says? Since when do you quote Lois?" Clark didn't have a readied answer for her. "Speaking of Lois, what was it that you were supposed to help her with tonight? Does it have anything to do with all the looks Chloe's been sneaking at me when we're studying or why she's been so distracted?" Perhaps it was the time she had been spending with Lex or perhaps it was having encountered more questions than answers in the passed few years but Lana's paranoia was striving for new heights.

"Lois has taken on a very difficult job recently and she's needed the support of her friends. And as her friend I've tried to be there for her. As for Chloe, I think she's just worried that Lois is taking on too much." He kept his answer deliberately vague, allowing Lana to assume whatever context she wanted.

"You know what Clark, this was a mistake." Lana moved to shoulder her purse in order to leave. "I don't know why I thought you would suddenly be willing to be honest with me." She bit out harshly, keeping her voice low so as not to make a scene.

"No Lana, it wasn't a mistake." Clark shook his head. "I think it served its purpose." His blue/green gaze apologized for his coming words. "I never want to lose your friendship but we can't do this any longer. We've been trying to hold onto something that doesn't exist…I've been trying to hold onto it. It's over Lana."

She was stunned. She had never expected Clark to end their relationship. If there was one constant in her life it was that Clark Kent loved her and always would. But he was taking that constant from her; he was pushing her away and it made no sense.

"Clark…" she drew out as though placating a child.

"Just promise me something Lana. Promise me that you'll be careful around Lex and that if you ever need anything; know you can come to me." He picked up his jacket and laid cash down for their meal. "I can give you a lift back to res."

The idea of spending fifteen minute in a car with Clark was far from a appealing, thus Lana responded with, "I'll take a taxi" and bolted from the restaurant.

Later that night, in the darkness of her dorm room Lana had an epiphany; Clark's motives were suddenly clear as day. He was pushing her away in order to protect her. From what, she couldn't be sure and for a short while she was angered that he would make decisions for her. But it was a noble intent and those could be forgiven; all that was left for her to do was prove to him that she didn't need to be protected, that she'd rather be with him.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS** **  
**

3:24

She would remember the time for as long as drew breath.

3:24 on Friday afternoon after a satisfying meal of formula and a catnap Ella began crying.

It was now Sunday night and she hadn't stopped. She would quiet long enough to eat a small amount and doze for ten to fifteen minutes at a time but without fail the silence would be pierced by her wails.

It didn't make any sense. Ella had a dry diaper, a full stomach and no sign of fever but yet she still cried.

"Okay, this is the part where you give me a break baby girl." Lois pleaded as she paced the length of the apartment with Ella against her shoulder. "I'm just as new to all this as you are so why don't you help me out?" Ella's cries were not to be dissuaded. "See, I have no idea why you're crying which means I can't help you."

Lois wanted to join the baby in her cries. She had not slept for more than three hours total since bringing Ella home; she had not showered; she had not eaten and the only reason she was able to brush her teeth that morning was because Ella had managed to exhaust herself and doze for a handful of minutes.

She was surprised that no one from the Talon had been knocking on her door as of yet. But she supposed the old building was well insolated as she could rarely hear the patrons downstairs, a far cry from the shoddy workmanship in today's buildings she thought dismally.

Chloe had called yesterday; she had been her salvation for thirty minutes amid the infant tantrum. But when the conversation had turned to the dinner that Clark and Lana had shared the evening before, Lois had felt bereft, her heart bristling against the news. She had no claim to Clark and very little tolerance of him; yet, the success of her efforts brought her no joy.

"Okay, let's go about this a logical way Ella." Lois informed the girl over a mixture of whimpers and wails. "We're going to Google this crying stuff." She flipped open her laptop and with her one free hand left to type, began her search.

The sits that came up provided two answers. The first was that babies will sometimes cry for no reason and the other was that the baby could have painful gas. Unfortunately if it turned out to be either there was little she could do to make it better.

"So which is it Ella? Do you have gas or are you just trying to see how long it'll take to drive me insane?" Lois shifted the baby until she was cradled in her arms, serving only to insight a series of cries filled with more distress than the previous ones; she quickly lifted her back to her shoulder.

The lack of sleep, food and contact with the outside world was starting to get to Lois. It was only her third day with Ella and already she could feel her patience waning; it terrified her. If this was how she was feeling after one weekend, her brain refused to contemplate the weeks to come. Suddenly the unknown wasn't as scary as the reality she was embroiled in.

Tears tickled her eyes, blurring her vision. She cursed her lack of sleep for making her emotional and gritted her teeth against the traitorous tears, hearing her molars grind unsavorily against one another. One salty droplet slipped through her arsenal of defenses, paving the way for all its comrades.

And through it all Ella kept crying; her unhappiness seemingly spurred on by Lois' own.

For the first time she seriously doubted her ability to care for this child. The child who had been discarded by her own flesh and blood like garbage. The child who had fought for her life from her first breath. The child who had succeeded where few others ever had in making Lois fall in love with her.

Dread overtook her; the sense of failure overwhelming, jolting her stomach with the force of waves crashing against a rocky shore. Feeling the tears drying on her cheeks Lois resolved that it was her turn to fight for Ella. She had promised herself and the tiny girl that she would do everything in her power to protect her and make her happy….and she was determined to keep that promise. Even if it meant doing away with her pride.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**_Bat' umi – Georgia (Former Union of Soviet Socialist Republic)_**

Foliage embraced the private pool from all sides at the hotel. The sky was clear and the sun beat enticingly against young flesh during the early morning hour. Four of the five loungers were occupied by the private party who had arrived at the hotel only days before.

"Excuse me Miss but is there anything further you require or should I set about preparing breakfast?" The hotel's butler for the exclusive villa asked one of the guests by the pool.

"That'll be all and have breakfast brought to the pool. It was a long night and we'd rather not move." The youthful voice was punctuated by an endearing smiled.

"For course Miss."

"How is it you manage to charm everyone we come in contact with Luce?" One of the other guests looked up from where he lay.

"Natural skill Kiev. Some people have it some people don't." Lucy smirked. "There's a surfing competition in Mauritius next week; we should go." She relaxed back into her lounger.

"I'll make the arrangements." Kiev replied. "Am I to assume we're looking to expand our market share while there?" His German accent, though subtle, was evident the second time he spoke.

Lucy simply smirked at him and turned her sunglass covered eyes back to the sky to soak up the sun's heat. The weather was great, business of booming and she and her friends had the world at their feet…life couldn't get any better.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Crunch

Crunch

Crunch

Her Pumas ground against the mixture of gravel and snow as she struggled under the weight of the baby carrier and bag. She took her time navigating the pathway and the porch steps, mindful of her precious cargo in the stark darkness of the late hour. Each step was accompanied by an irate whimper from her traveling companion.

Struggling with her full hands, Lois opened the screen door using a myriad of body parts and tried the handle for the interior entrance. But it was locked.

"Of course this would be the one night they lock their back door." She rolled her eyes at her luck and took a deep breath before knocking.

A few lengthy seconds passed where Ella grew more restless, no doubt perturbed by the cold air daring to touch her cheeks. Finally the kitchen light flickered on and heavy footfalls moved toward the back door, pulling it open in a confused rush.

"Lois, what are you doing here? It's two in the morning." He rubbed head as his sleep muddled brain attempted to comprehend her presence.

"Thanks for the public service announcement there Smallville. I know what time it is." She pushed passed him, depositing the bag on her shoulder on the floor then using the last of her adrenalin induced strength to lift the carrier onto the kitchen countertop.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again. His gaze drifted to the red faced baby in the carrier, fighting off sleep in favour of fussing and grunting at the change in environment. It would seem that Ella was unhappy with everything.

"Clark?" Martha crept down stairs, tying the sash on her heavy terrycloth robe.

"It's okay Mom, it's just Lois." His mouth settling into a discontented line.

"Mrs. Kent, I'm so sorry for waking you but I didn't know where else to go." Lois' ponytail swung back and forth with the urgency of her words.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" She strode to the carrier and removed the blanket Lois had draped over it to ward off the cold.

"I have no idea." Lois admitted forlornly. "She won't stop crying. It's been almost three days now and she's only eating a bit and she barely sleeps." She had fortified her emotions as best she could before venturing out of her apartment; there would be no more tears from her that night.

Martha listened as she undid the buckles on the seat.

"Why didn't you phone the hospital or take her there?" Clark folded his arms across his chest; his eyes avoided looking at the baby in order to maintain his stern demeanor.

"I'd rather not have child services knowing I had to take her to the emergency room after having her with me for only a few days." Lois matched his stance with arms crossed.

Martha lifted Ella from her seat and leaned the near weightless body against her shoulder. In moments the baby had quieted, the only noise that escaped her bowed lips, a gentle hum.

"How'd you do that?" Lois' eyes widened incredulously.

"I think this little one tuckered herself out." Martha smiled gently at her first glimpse of baby Ella. Clark hadn't been exaggerating at her adorable features.

With the baby calm and slumbering easily in her arms, Martha turned her searching blue gaze at Lois. The young woman look as though she was barely keeping herself upright; her hair was tied back but strands had managed to break free of the tie and her hands shook slightly from a lack of blood sugar. But what broke Martha's heart was the defeat radiating from her hazel depths; it was such a far cry from the determined woman she had spoken to the previous weekend.

"Lois honey, when was the last time you slept?" Martha spoke softly, wanting to keep her breathing even for the baby on her shoulder.

"I had a twenty minute nap some time this afternoon" she said in all seriousness.

"But when was the last night you got any decent sleep?" The older woman tried again.

"I guess Thursday." Lois admitted reluctantly.

"Well then I want you to stay here tonight; get a good night's rest. Considering how much activity she's had over the last few days, Ella's likely to sleep the rest of the night through." Martha stated, putting her proverbial foot down on the matter.

"I've got her bassinette in the car; I'll just go get it." She pointed to the door, needing the excuse to escape Mrs. Kent's insightful eyes.

"Clark can do that. You go up stairs and get ready for bed." Martha instructed, glancing at her son.

Clark arrived back in the house with the bed to find his mother alone with the baby in the living room. He could hear the shower running so Lois had obviously helped herself. "I don't get why Lois wouldn't have just called me and asked me to help her out."

"Honey, Lois was taught to fend for herself; never to need anyone. That she came here at all shows a great amount of courage."

"I guess." Clark shrugged.

"Would you mind bringing the bed to your room, on your desk should be fine." She climbed the stairs with Clark trailing behind.

"Is that your subtle way of telling me I'm sleeping on the couch tonight?" He raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

His mother placed Ella in the bassinette atop Clark's desk, noting the mused bed to her right as her son had been sleeping before the arrival of their guest. She turned back to the baby and witnessed her boy leaning down to kiss the infant's forehead goodnight.

"I'm going to head downstairs and try to go back to sleep." He snagged an extra pillow from his bed and blanket from his closet then disappeared out the doorway.

"You are a beautiful little thing Ella." Martha marveled at the child. "And you've got my son wrapped around your little finger whether you realize it or not. Lois and he are good people to have in your corner." She smiled.

"Where's Clark?" Lois entered the bedroom wearing one of Clark's t-shirts and a pair of his sweatpants, hair wet and appearing marginally more relaxed.

"He went down to the couch to go back to sleep."

"Oh." Lois did her best to hide her pleasure at once more having sent Smallville to the couch. "Thank you for being here Mrs. Kent; for helping me." Lois stared at the floor, fascinated by the grains in the hardwood.

"I told you I would always be here for you Lois. I only wish you'd come to me sooner." She grasped one of Lois' hands pulling her down on the edge of Clark's bed and sitting next to her. "A baby is a big enough responsibility for two people who've had the time to prepare. You're flying blind but you don't have to fly solo."

"I just wish I knew why she wouldn't stop crying with me. I've never felt so" she paused to search for the correct word "helpless in my life."

"We all feel like that at some point in time where our children are concerned. I wish I could tell you that it gets better but the truth is that the older they get the more helpless you feel. All you can hope to do is provide them with everything they need to survive and all the love you have in you." Martha glance at the baby's bed then back at Lois. "As for why she was crying, it was likely a few things. She was used to people always being around, bright lights and lots of noise; the apartment was likely disorienting for her. And remember that children can feel your tension; they know when you're upset and before you realized it, you were both feeding off one another's anxiety."

"How do I fix all that for her?" Lois stifled a yawn.

"We'll figure it out in the morning. Right now you need to get some rest." Martha pulled her in for a hug and copied Clark's gesture by kissing Lois on the forehead with motherly affection. "Goodnight Honey."

"Night Mrs. Kent." Lois lifted her legs up and under the sheets, snuggling into Clark's pillow. His scent surrounded her as the tension drained from her body and she drifted to sleep.

_TBC_

Please R&R if you get the chance.


	14. Chapter 14

See first post for disclaimer.

**Chapter 14**

The sun's heat warmed Clark's bedroom with lazy precision, raising Lois' temperature to the point of wakefulness. She stretched languidly, marveling at the absence of repressing fatigue hanging over her. As her body continued to heat up, she was forced to throw back the covers and rouse herself fully.

A giant green 11 stared back at her with glaring disappointment. She shot up from the soft comfort of Clark's mattress and pillows and looked into an empty bassinette. Running her hands through wavy, air dried locks; she pulled the strands into a messy bun.

"Mrs. Kent?" The hardwood stairs creaked under her bare feet.

She glanced around the empty kitchen, following her eye's line into the living room where Martha was lifting Ella into her arms.

"Good morning." She dealt Lois a bright smile.

"You should have woken me," Lois admonished.

"And miss getting to know this little angel?" she kept one hand behind Ella's head; the pads of her fingers playing at the soft blonde down they found there. "I thought you could use the sleep."

"Thanks but when I came here last night I didn't mean for you to have to take care of her for me."

"Families are there for each other when someone needs help. Clark spent some time earlier this morning with Ella and now it's my turn." Martha winked at the younger woman.

Lois crossed her arms self-consciously across her chest and glanced down at her pearl painted toe nails. "Thank you. For not slamming the door in my face last night," she smirked. "Considering it was two in the morning, I wouldn't have blamed you." She bit down on the inside of her cheeks, annoyed that she was at such a loss for words.

Martha's gaze tracked her movements closely. "Lois come here." She called her across the room, sitting on the sofa with Ella in her arms and patted the cushion next to her. "I think it's time you and I had a good talk." Her voice filled the silence as Lois took the seat tentatively.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kent," she began immediately "you were one of the only ones who actually thought I could manage caring for a newborn….and I let you down. My father would say that my mission was poorly planned and the execution was even worse and I should be lucky this isn't combat because I'd be dead and have left my team vulnerable to a similar fate." Her speech was a rush of words, her haste causing some of the syllables to be slurred together.

"Lois," Martha spoke her name as a warning, forestalling any further diatribe "no more apologies. They aren't needed. You're right; I did believe you could care for Ella and I still do," she assured. "And Lois, in no way have you let me down. A few rough days doesn't amount to a failure." She reached for Lois' hand to ensure she made her point. "What would have disappointed me is if you had struggled in silence and not come to Clark and me. I know what it meant for you to come here last night and I've never been prouder."

Confusion warred with surprise on Lois' face. "Two years ago you wouldn't have accepted help if it was offered but now….now you were willing to seek it out. It shows me how much you've matured and I admit I'm elated that you came here when you needed help." Martha grinned with self-satisfaction. "And besides, I love having this little angel around the house; I never got these early years with Clark," she confided.

Lois frowned, watching Ella rub her face back and forth against Martha's shoulder. "Chloe mentioned Clark was adopted, I guess I never really thought about when he would have come to you and Mr. Kent."

"He was three. He was the cutest little boy I'd ever seen but he was a handful," Martha reminisced.

Ella chose that moment to grow impatient with her handler and cried out as loudly as her young lungs allowed.

"Sounds like someone's unhappy," Martha smiled. "She's probably looking for you." Martha held Ella out for Lois take her.

"I doubt it; she screams every time I hold her," Lois said doubtfully but took Ella in her arms anyway.

The baby stopped crying as soon as she recognized the new arms she was cradled in. Tear filled blue eyes stared at Lois in the face a beat, and then those same eyes drooped as she relaxed. Holding Ella to her chest, Lois felt triumph course through her.

"See, she was just missing you. She could likely hear your voice but not understand why she wasn't with you." Martha encouraged.

"Thank you Mrs. Kent." Lois' eyes conveyed the enormity of her gratitude, of which she felt her words would fall short expressing.

"Lois, I have no doubt that you're the best thing that ever happened to Ella. But I hope you'll consider moving in here with Clark and me." Lois favoured her with a stunned expression. "That saying….'it takes a village to raise a child' is true in more ways than one and while there isn't a village, I'm hoping you'll let your family do our part."

"Mrs. Kent, I couldn't-"

"I know Honey," she interrupted. "Lois" she attempted to make her point another way "how you feel about Ella, wanting to protect her, ensure she's happy and healthy; it's how I feel about you. I want to be able to do everything in my power to make things easier for you." Martha's sentiment succeeded in stealing all coherent thought from Lois. "Just promise me you'll think about moving back to the farm." She received a shaky nod from Lois in answer.

"She's got your mouth and nose." Martha nodded to the child who was content to settle halfway between sleep and wakefulness in her guardian's arms.

"My Dad's." Lois nodded. "Chloe hasn't seen her yet." She commented offhandedly, a smile gripping one side of her mouth. "I never would have guessed it but I think my adventurous cousin is afraid of babies." Martha chuckled then they both fell silent. "Clark's really good with her" Lois ventured, a far off look in her eyes.

"Clark is head of heels in love." Martha replied vaguely; she kept to herself that his feelings likely encompassed both Lane girls sitting on her couch. The time was not yet for revelations of that magnitude.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_**Kerala, India**_

Smoke billowed from the giant stacks of the world's second largest condom factory, the pollutant serving as a signal for residents and visitors alike that the state was industrious. A handful of miles from the city center and the largest employer of the Indian states existed a surreal environment of ocean views, expansive white beaches, tropical growth and luxurious hotels. It was here, amoungst golden riches, that Lex Luthor was conducting his latest business meeting.

"Mr. Luthor, it is very good to see you again Sir." The Indian man's accent was thick around his pleasant greeting as he stood to shake hands with the young business mogul.

"Mr. Dhalla, I always look forward to our meetings. They're generally very profitable for me." Lex smirked and took the seat across from the middle aged man.

"Very good Sir. Are you liking Kerala – it's a beautiful place no?"

Lex hardened at his companion's enthusiasm, not having the patience to deal with him; the heat was stifling and made him long for the winter of Metropolis. "The scenery is magnificent but what I'm interested to know it whether my proposal is accepted." He relaxed into the chair, hoping to impress upon the man that the deal they were negotiating was a mere inconvenience to a man of his wealth.

"I spoke to some people that I trust implicitly and we will be able to accommodate you Mr. Luthor."

"The highest standard of pharmaceutical lab and production; in one building?" Lex recited skeptically.

"Oh yes Sir. I'll take you on the tour of the facility myself right away. Our ability to produce and study in one place was what drew you to Kerala was it not Sir?"

"And you can arrange it so that no one will be aware of what we're producing?" He was impatient to see the facility but thought better than to waste his time if Mr. Dhalla could not accommodate all or his stipulated needs.

"It will not be a problem Mr. Luthor." Dhalla assured.

"Dhalla you've wet my appetite. I'm anxious to see what you're got for me here." He raised a sardonic eyebrow and stood from the chair to follow his newest business associate to the place of future production.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

She cursed the bitter wind after every snow crushing step that took her in the direction of the large red barn. She hated winter. Everything died in winter and all you were left with was a bleak sky and a barren landscape that froze so deep no death could be laid to rest because no grave could be dug.

That was what spring was for.

Rains rushing from that once bleak sky, chasing away the death by bringing new life and warming the earth so that winter could be properly buried. Yes, spring was a time to heal.

But for now it was still winter.

Lois shook her head, her bangs catching in the wind, trying to rid her consciousness of her despondent introspections. If she spent enough time alone with her thoughts they invariably turned philosophical; she would end up reading more into her surroundings than one ought to. She reasoned that it was with good cause the term was _pathetic_ fallacy. She double timed her steps in order to arrive at the barn sooner and distract herself.

Standing next to the horse stalls was her distraction.

"So this is where you're hiding Smallville." Shelby approached her when he heard the familiar pitch inciting a succession of sneezes to erupt from Lois.

"If by hiding you mean working, than yep." Clark put down the pitchfork he was using to bail hay for the horses, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. "What finally roused you from the land of the dead?"

"I could sense someone brooding – you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" She crossed her arms under her breasts, wishing she had grabbed a heavier coat before heading outside.

"For your information, the farm has been pity party free for days." He opened one of the stalls and led the horse out to be brushed.

"Oh how could I forget your date with Lana! Chloe mentioned your sojourn in Metropolis," she rolled her eyes. "So I assume based on your Mr. Sunshine routine the two of you worked things out and you'll be back on the fast track to making people nauseated." She kicked a piece of hay from the toe of her boot and moved to the other side of the rather beautiful animal he was grooming.

"That isn't quite what happened." Clark masked his frown by furrowing his brow contemplatively.

Lois leant one ear to the conversation while she searched the immediate area for another brush. "No? Did you two skip the dramatics for once and go right to nauseating?"

"Lana and I are done." He saw the surprise in her eyes over the horse's broad back.

"After all her whining she actually had the nerve to end things. I would've thought she'd give you a chance to meet her list of demands." Her incredulous tone gave way to sarcasm, poorly masking the rage and disturbing sense of pleasure hiding beneath the surface.

"I broke up with her," Clark clarified. "I just couldn't take the way she looked at me anymore. It was so…." he trailed off; unable to grasp the word he wanted.

"Recriminating, " Lois supplied and she could make out the nod of Clark's dark head on the other side of the horse. "I've seen her give you that look."

"If it was so obvious how come no one said anything before now?" He stepped around the animal and joined Lois on her side.

"What did you want us to do? Draw you a map to all your relationship problems? Do I look like Dr. Phil?" She hadn't intended for her response to be quite so biting. "It wouldn't have done any good anyway," she shrugged "you can't help who you love." She chanced a look to her left at Clark's face but quickly ducked her head when their happened to meet.

"No, I guess you can't." Something in his tone spoke of a deeper meaning; one Lois wasn't sure either of them was ready to examine too closely.

"I gotta say Smallville, I'm impressed. I thought for sure you'd do something ridiculous like ask Lana to marry you, if for no other reason than you thought that's what you're supposed to do."

She deposited her brush on a work bench and picked up a shoe pick. Long fingers ran down the horse's back leg and urged him to lift it so she could clean his shoes.

Clark was thankful Lois' attention was on the horse's powerful legs as her comment caused him to blush in embarrassment at his youthful foolishness. Not wanting to dwell on his motivations for ending the relationship he quickly changed the subject. "Where's Ella?"

"Asleep. Your Mom's doing some work in the kitchen and said she'd keep an ear out for her," Lois answered.

Clark put the reigns on the horse standing outside his stall; ensuring he was content; he opened the stall for the second horse, preparing to lead them both to the paddock.

"Your Mom asked me to move back to the farm," she blurted out suddenly.

"I know," Clark responded easily "she told me she was going to talk to you about it this morning."

"And you're okay with that? I mean I would be kicking you out of your bed again, I'm not bothered by your inconvenience but I would have thought you'd have something to say about it. Not to mention Ella will be taking over every room in the house."

"She's a Lane; I'd expect nothing less," Clark smirked. "The farm's seemed empty for a while now." Lois nodded at the reference to his father's absence. "And it's been especially quiet since you moved out." He pursed his lips at the taunt. "Having you and Ella around could be nice. And it would mean you have people to help you out with her."

"Right. Cause I proved I obviously couldn't take care of her on my own. I was waiting for you to throw that back at me. You got me Clark, I had to come to you for help but getting to say 'I told you so' isn't going to be such a treat when having a baby living in your house starts cramping your newly single lifestyle."

"I don't get you Lois!" Clark held two sets of reigns in his hands but stopped leading the horses out of the barn to address the woman beside him. "You take over my room twice, no three times and couldn't care less if it was inconveniencing me but now, when I'm trying to be gracious and understanding you think I'm gloating! Why do you have to make everything so difficult!" He turned to take the horses to the paddock.

"Hey! Wait a minute. You don't get to rant and then just walk off Smallville!" She trailed after him. "Excuse me for actually caring how my living here would affect you. I'd rather not be Clark Kent's next humanitarian project! I don't care who you are or what you're capable of – my well being is not your responsibility."

"What are you talking about!" His eyebrows jumped to his hairline.

"I'm talking about you Clark! You mope around like everyone's safety and contentment rests solely on your shoulders. You say two words to someone and somehow you get it in your head that you're responsible for them. Well whether you believe it or not, I got along just fine before I met you; I don't want you helping me out of some weird sense of obligation."

Clark unhooked the reigns on the horses and let them trot into the paddock before closing the gate behind them and facing Lois.

"Did you ever stop to think that people want to help you because they care about you? That I care about you?" His stomach lurched uncomfortably when he realized what he had admitted and to whom.

"Yeah, yeah, we find a baby together and now we're the bestest friends." Her sarcasm was darker than he was used to. "Do yourself a favour Clark – figure out who you are before you try to help anyone else."

"I know who I am Lois." Clark stood straight, his large stature suddenly very evident.

"If that were true you would be doing something that you want to do instead of putting your life on hold in order to run this farm….and helping me take care of Ella." She shot back.

"Something that I want to do…" Clark's fists tightened, Lois' words filling the space between them. "Here's something I want to do."

Lois had barely enough time to comprehend what he was saying before his hands clamped down on either side of her face and angled her lips up for his own to cover them. Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment then slipped shut of their own volition as his lips skillfully danced atop hers. Fear ran hot on the heels of the desire that flooded her limbs and she pushed Clark away from her, swollen lips gasping at air more for a distraction than to fill her lungs with oxygen.

"Wha….I…" her entire body flinched when Clark took a step toward her. "Don't!" She held out her hands.

"Lois!" The voice that called her name did not come from the lips that had been pressed against her own seconds before. "Lois! Ella's waking up!" Martha called from the back door of the house.

"Coming!" She shouted back to the other woman, not taking her eyes from Clark; watching him as though he were a criminal preparing to attack. "I have to….I um…" she spun on her heel and strode as quickly as she could to the house without breaking into a full sprint.

Left behind outside the paddock, Clark dropped his chin to his chest worrying that he had spooked Lois to the point of no return.

_TBC_

Please R&R if you get the chance.


	15. Chapter 15

See first post for disclaimer.

**Chapter 15**

"Lois, is everything alright?" Martha asked as the young woman came barreling into the kitchen from the yard.

"Hmm?" She was startled by the other woman's presence and severely distracted by Clark's impulsive action.

She, Lois Lane, had just been kissed by Clark Kent.

As in, pressed his lips against hers – allowed his tongue to….

She widened her eyes at that line of thought and clamped a mental hand over her wandering synapses.

A cry sounded over the baby monitor, giving Lois the excuse she needed to avoid the questioning eyes of Mrs. Kent.

"I should go check on Ella. She's probably wet and hungry." She muttered rapidly as she made her way up the stairs.

Ella had her eyes open no further than the point of slits – in an effort to keep the sun from blinding her. Her mouth was set in a pout of displeasure and she grunted a few times but otherwise she was content. A far cry from the previous days Lois had spent with her – she snickered at the pun.

"Ella girl, you may never know how wonderful your timing was tonight." She lifted the light mass of baby into her arms and rested her against her shoulder. Lois pressed her lips to the baby's head as Ella snuggled into the skin at her neck.

"Clark did a really stupid thing tonight. And I almost did something stupider – maybe the stupidest thing I ever could have done. I don't know what he was thinking….I don't know what I was thinking." Securing Ella on her shoulder, Lois laid out a plastic based blanket on Clark's bed in order to change the baby's diaper.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Clark was making his way through the screen door in an effort to chase down Lois. It had taken a handful of minutes for him to wrap his mind around the most recent turn of events between them; to say that finding a baby who turned out to be her niece was not the most surprising thing to happen to him recently seemed strange, even for an alien from the small town capital of weird.

"Did something happen with Lois Sweetheart?" Martha asked.

"I talked to her about moving in here." Clark was still somewhat dazed. "And then-" he paused, "then I have no clue what happened." He turned his confused and wide eyes on his mother.

"Lois is upstairs." Martha hinted and watched her son shoot a nervous glance up the staircase.

"I guess I should go talk to her." Clark resigned himself, dropping his head and marching up the old wooden planks to what was sure to be a trying confrontation.

A smile lit Martha's lips. Joy suffused her soul at the maturity Clark was displaying; rather than avoiding an emotional confrontation and internalizing his conflicted thoughts, he was walking headlong into the fray. Sending a silent message of love to Jonathan, Martha thanked the course of life for bringing vitality and excitement back into the Kent home.

**OOxxxxxOO**

"Alright Ella girl, let's put your sleeper back on."

Lois spoke as she worked through the changing process; delighted in the way Ella's large blue eyes followed the sound of her voice and the tiny reactions she would receive by changing the inflection. It continued to startle her how each moment spent with the week old could be so rewarding. And how tasks that were focused on the infant could manage to dissolve the problems she faced, now more than ever.

"What am I going to do Ella?" Lois sighed and smiled softly at the tiny girl's unknowing reaction to her comment.

"You know you've caused me a lot of grief." She tapped her tummy as she buttoned up the sleeper. "But I can't say I'd want it any other way. You're just too cute. Remember that when you're older, it'll serve you well." She winked at the baby who was more interested in bringing her hands together in front of her.

"Lois," Clark called from the doorway of his bedroom.

With her back to him, Lois continued to clothe Ella and fuss with the blanket she was attempting to swaddle her in. "Clark, I can't think of one instance in the time we've known each other that I have given you the impression that I appreciated being manhandled and the likely reason for that is because I don't!" Her head was bent over the baby resting on the bed while she delivered the flustered speech.

"I know and-"

Lois cut him off, "Listen Buster, if I'm going to be living here we're going to have to lay out some ground rule." She lifted Ella into her arms and turned around to face Clark.

Surprise at hearing Lois declare she would be living on the farm urged Clark to take a giant step forward and smile. "You've decided to-"

"Woah there Smallville." Lois held up a hand to halt any further encroachment on her space by Clark. "Rule number one is: I have a personal bubble of at least two feet on all sides – you are not to enter my personal bubble. Considering you seem to be having difficulty with boundaries I thought this would be helpful for you." She leveled him with a severe stare.

Clark sighed and ducked his head from her stark eyes. "Lois, this isn't a very large house." Clark uttered softly, once more feeling the devastation at the repercussions of his rash actions.

"I know that. But for my sake and Ella's we're going to have to make this work. And it can't work if you try anything close to what didn't happen out in the paddock." Lois rubbed Ella's back as the little girl once more began to dose off.

"What didn't happen?" Clark frowned.

"Rule number two: no mentioning, referencing or even contemplating what DID NOT happen ."

"Lois you can't just-"

"Listen to me Clark," Lois allowed a hint of emotion to seep into her gaze "whatever that was a few minutes ago, it can't happen again and it shouldn't have even happened in the first place. Ever. But especially not right now – that's the last thing I need to deal with."

It hurt to hear Lois lay out very simply a preemptive rebuttal to any argument he could make in favour of at least discussing the kiss. But she was right; considering the emotional rollercoaster that she had been one over the previous week it was unfair to hit her with anything else. Not only had he further complicated her life but he had effectively removed himself from the list of people she would be willing to turn to if she needed something in the future; The Rules would ensure that.

Ella released a grunt from her small pink lips; a precursor to the strangled cries of a hungry baby. They managed to snap Clark from his introspective musing and back to the reality of standing just inside his bedroom doorway with Lois' eyes trained on him like a hawk – perhaps a more apt description would be the field mouse watching the hawk for any signs of attack. The realization made his stomach sink with a forcefulness more jarring than any Kryptonite.

"You should get her something to eat," Clark said softly.

When Lois didn't move he tilted his head in confusion. A quick jerk of her head to the side informed him that he was currently in way of her escape and that approaching him would violate Rule number one. It would seem that Lois was very serious about her Rules leaving Clark to wonder if he would ever be able to get the ease and camaraderie back from only the day before.

Stepping to the side and out of her way Clark risked speaking, his voice thick with the tension of the situation, "I'm sorry…..about what didn't happen." He attempted a smile but it faded when Lois raised soulful eyes toward him and nodded her understanding.

As Clark watched after her on her way down the stairs, Ella's curious blue eyes met his. It was impossible to pull his eyes way from the little girl's, almost sure she was trying to tell him something. Once Lois had descended far enough for him to lose sight of both girls he rolled his eyes at the thought that the week old baby was conveying any kind of message.

Glancing in the direction of his bedroom, Clark revisited Lois' words. He was right when he assumed his actions would cause her to run – he just hadn't anticipated her running in quite the direction she had chosen. There had been something about the way Lois had spoken to him, something that told him she wasn't feeling as though he violated her personal space as much as she would like him to believe. He wasn't even sure what possessed him to kiss Lois. He couldn't think back and point to any particular moment that he was hit with the epiphany of feelings for Lois. In fact, the split second before he kissed her was the first clear thought he could pull from his memory. It felt comfortable and yet his nerves seemed to vibrate at the very thought of the action. Clark supposed if nothing else, Lois' new rules would give him the chance to work through his own feelings and jumbled thoughts on the matter. But there was one obvious blunder he would have to make up to her as soon as possible – he would have to earn back her trust. Having her live under the same roof as him happened to provide him with ample opportunity.

**OOxxxxxOO**

"The facility is perfect." Lex commended his guide for the scouting of the manufacturing plant he had procured for Luthor Corp's most recent venture.

"The plant is completely sterile as production was at one point largely condoms. There are also secured areas at the East wing with adequate ventilation for any….pharmaceutical production Luthor Corp may see fit to produce." The man's knowing look had Lex setting his mouth in a tight line. He wanted no references to ulterior manufacturing practices than the ones the India government would be made aware of, no matter how vague.

"When can the plant be fully prepped for production?"

"We can have it operational by the end of the week." The accented man replied.

"That's what I like to hear Mr. Dhalla." Lex clapped him on the shoulder heartily. "We'll have production reports and profits declared in the third quarterly report for Luthor Corp."

"I assume you've begun procuring selling territory for your products," Dhalla said, relaxing at Lex's good humor.

The smile disappeared from pale lips on Lex's face and he adopted a severe continence. "It's best not to assume anything where I'm concerned Mr. Dhalla. And if you intend to keep your….job," Lex taunted, "you'll do well to remember that."

Mr. Dhalla nodded in understanding, waging a mental battle with his fingers – trying his damnedest to keep them from shaking.

** OOxxxxxOO**

**2 weeks later**

Chloe's fingers danced over the keyboard as she pounded out a paper that was due in two days. She had spent the better part of the week catching up on the reading and assignments she had neglected while pouring her energy into her Lucy investigation. She had hit a road block in her search days prior thus giving her reason to focus her attention elsewhere for a short period of time.

Her cell phone vibrated against the desk in her dorm room and a quick glance at the number on the screen told her it was the call she had been anticipating all week. Stopping her typing mid word, she reached for the phone and answered.

"Hey Greg, please tell me you got something." Her tone was light despite the desperation she felt creeping upon her.

"What? No 'what's up? How're you doing?" The young man's voice teased.

"You can tell me how deplorable my phone manners are later; what did you find out at the embassy?" Greg Harlik was a forth year student at Met U., interning at the mayor's office in Metropolis and hoping to get into Law School the following year – he was also Chloe's contact for all things news worthy for the city.

"The charges are legit and from everything I can determine Interpol has some strong evidence to support them. Because your cousin doesn't have any charges pending in the United States the European Union and Interpol can make a solid case to keep her in their custody and try her. Now, that being said – her father's position in the military may provide her some diplomatic leverage in favour of immunity or at the very least extradition." Greg explained.

"If she is caught and forced to stand trial in Europe, what kind of sentence would she likely receive?" Chloe tapped her pen against the surface of her desk.

"If they find her guilty on all charges she could be looking at twenty years cumulatively. Grand theft, drug trafficking, assault and the illegal possession of firearms aren't little offenses. You're cousin's in a lot of trouble Chloe."

"But she's a minor; surely they'd take that into consideration." Chloe sat up a little straighter in her chair.

"The international legal systems aren't always as protective of their juvenile offenders as we are in the States. And considering how near she is to the age of legal adulthood they are more likely to try her as an adult than a minor."

"Thanks Greg. You've gotten more than I thought possible." Chloe spoke reflectively, already attempting to sort through the information he had given her and make sense of it.

"Well, I've got one more thing for you." He sounded pleased with himself. "I was speaking a friend who's working at the embassy in Germany and he said that reports coming through Interpol lines indicate your cousin was last seen in the company for five other people in West Asia."

"Greg – you're amazing. I don't know how you've managed to amass friends in all corners of the world. You've more than earn those Dave Matthews tickets." Chloe smiled for the first time all day.

"No problem. Always happy to help out a friend….and if it gets me tickets to Dave…." He trailed off. "I gotta go though, the mayor's having a meeting with the staff in ten minutes and the last thing I need is to be late."

"Thanks again Greg." Chloe hung up the cell, dropping it back on her desk top. With a resigned sigh she opened her web explorer and began searching Western Asian locations that would likely appeal to drug traffickers. As it turned out, Lois had been right – looking into Lucy's activities hadn't revealed anything more than heartbreak. And it had put her in the position to decided whether Lois was better off knowing about her sister's path to international criminal or not.

**OOxxxxxOO**

Clark's truck sat outside in the gently falling snow. The farm was calm and quiet in the mid-day cold; the only sounds audible were the snowflake landing on the primary colours of the barn and house. It was that peaceful natural display that Lana's loud Jeep interrupted as she traveled down the Kent's driveway.

Her lips curled up into a soft smile at the sight of Clark's truck parked ahead; she made her way to the kitchen door and knocked. Shelby barked a few times but otherwise there was no noise coming from inside. She waited a beat more before knocking again, then glanced to her left to see the barn doors were closed, indicating no one was inside.

Frowning at her timing and ultimately missing Clark she head back toward her Jeep. She had given him time to gain perspective and now she felt it was time to show him that she didn't need him to protect her – that they could still be together no matter what fears he harboured.

She paused getting back into her Jeep when her ears picked up the sound of tires crunching on the mix of snow and gravel. She figured Mrs. Kent and Clark had left together and had now returned. She was disappointed for the second time in as many minutes when the car showed no sign of Clark.

"Hi Lana." Martha smiled at the young woman as she pulled her briefcase from the passenger seat. "I haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing?" She asked congenially, while wondering at her son's exes presence on her driveway.

"I've been okay Mrs. Kent. I was actually looking for Clark." She held the gaze of the older woman and smiled.

Martha frowned, "Clark's gone to Metropolis for the day. You should be able to reach him on his cell though."

"Oh." Lana's brow furrowed, looking up the driveway to where Clark's truck was parked. "With his truck here I just assumed he was still around."

"They took Lois' car." Martha nodded. "Are you going to be in town for a while?"

"No actually, I have to head back now if I'm going to make it for an evening class I have." Lana played with her keys and averted her eye so Mrs. Kent wouldn't see the annoyance in them.

"Alright, well I have some work to do so you take care Lana." Martha smiled at the young woman, unsure what else to say under the circumstances.

"Right, you too." Lana declared and hopped into her Jeep to head back to the city.

**OOxxxxxOO**

In the two weeks that had passed since Lois had lain out The Rules for the living arrangement, things had calmed down between them, enough that Lois would even let Clark near enough to take Ella from her arms. Despite living at the farm, Lois continued to refuse much of the help offered to her. She was up every night for Ella's feeding and the occasional bout of crying for reasons beyond her comprehension. Lois would insist on walking the floor with her only to be apologetic the next morning for the noise.

Having Clark and Mrs. Kent available to watch the baby during naps provided Lois with the chance to move her belongings out of the Talon and back to the farm or into storage. She had given her two months notice on her apartment and had already converted Clark's room into a baby paraphernalia haven.

She was grateful for Mrs. Kent's help: the woman's patience never seemed to waiver and she was always willing to answer questions or reassure Lois that she was indeed doing a good job. And though she was loath to admit it, Clark had been a source of aid as well. He seemed to have a sixth sense where Ella was concerned and appeared at ease with the little girl in his arms. Ella liked Clark too; always content to be held by him and on the days when he would be out for long hours taking care of the farm, Ella would obviously miss him. On those days, if Lois let her guard down for a moment, she could empathize with the little girl and was just as please when Clark returned as Ella in the evening.

The previous week, the Kent farm had received a surprise visit from Charlie White at Child and Family Service. He had been impressed with the family setting Ella was being nurtured in and spent time talking with Martha as she was one of Ella's indirect care givers. All in all the visit had gone well and Charlie White had left more convinced than before that Ella was in the best home available.

But today's activities were very close to jeopardizing the fragile truce the two young adults had forged. Today, Lois and Clark had loaded Ella and all of her things into the car and set off for Ella's check-up at the hospital and the second parenting class the judge had ordered in Metropolis.

"Did you remember to pack her second pacifier?" Lois asked Clark as she rummaged through the diaper bag on her lap in the passenger seat.

"It should be in there. But does she really need two? We're just going to Metropolis." Clark wondered at the logic while keeping his eyes on the road.

"If the one she's got ends up on the ground some how, we aren't going to be able to sterilize it and there is no way I'm putting anything that's not sterile in her mouth." Lois huffed, aching for the car ride to be over. She was not happy to be sitting in the passenger seat but her desire to be able to check on Ella during the car ride won out over the desire to be in control of her vehicle.

"Did you call Chloe and tell her that we were stopping by between the doctor's appointment and parenting class?" Clark glanced at Lois and then in the rearview mirror at the snoozing baby.

"I thought you said you would call her," Lois frowned.

"No, pretty sure you said you were going to do it." Clark shot her a sidelong glance. Seeing Lois err rise, he quickly went to work calming her. "Don't worry about it, it'll be a nice surprise and I'm pretty sure she's done all of her classes by eleven today." He shrugged off the miscommunication and watched as Lois' anger deflated slightly.

Lois shifted in her seat nervously and once more sifted through the diaper bag, cataloguing every item and double checking they had everything Ella could possibly need. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and turned to check on the slumbering baby buckled safely in the back. Ella looked smaller than usual in the car-seat, with her blankets wrapped tightly around her and the hat on her head to keep the cold from reaching her.

"What's with you today? You won't stop fidgeting." Clark finally called her on it.

"Excuse me for being a little nervous. This is Ella's first check up and the doctors are going to report the results to Child Services. What if she doesn't weigh enough? What if she's sick and I didn't notice? You do realize that they'll take her at the first sign that I'm not taking proper care of her." Speaking of her concerns seemed to only insight her fears further.

"Lois, you're doing a great job with her. She's well fed, she's happy and my Mom seems to think that's she gained some weight in the past two weeks. There's nothing to be nervous about because you're not doing anything wrong." He took one hand off the steering wheel and reached across to cover one of hers. "She's so well taken care that she hardly even cries." He squeezed her hand.

Lois smiled, staring at Clark as he watched the road and threading her fingers through his larger ones. "Most of that's because you're already half way up the stairs before she's even opened her eyes completely. I swear sometimes that you can read her mind." Lois turned in her seat to get a better look at Clark's profile.

He chuckled at her comment, knowing that occasionally he had to do some fast talking to explain how he had known Ella was awake and in need before the monitor could pick up her cries. "Who are we kidding; Shelby acts as her own four legged baby monitor. He always knows when she needs something."

"That's because he won't move from her side. The beast sleeps on the floor next to her bassinet. Thank God for modern medicine because without my allergy pills I would have booted from the room by now."

Lois rolled her eyes and only then seemed to notice that her hand was still wrapped in Clark's. She released his hand and shifted toward her door in an effort to distance herself from him but didn't call him on it. Clark allowed himself a moment of triumph at slowly having worked down the Lane defenses; she was still being careful but he was definitely making progress.

"We're here." He announced as he pulled into the underground parking lot at Metropolis General.

At the hospital the threesome was met by a barrage of nurses and doctors who had spent time with Ella upon her first visit. They melted over the little girl and gushed at her name. Lois beamed with pride at every comment made in Ella's favour; she enjoyed the attention the baby was receiving and couldn't help but be reassured at her abilities when one after another all the health care professionals commented on how healthy and happy Ella looked. Clark wondered at how a sleeping a baby was able to appear 'happy' but knew enough not to question Lois' suddenly relaxed demeanor.

The pediatrician entered the exam room smiling at his newest patient and her company. "It's good to see this little one back under much better circumstances." He introduced himself to the adults in the room and moved to the sink to wash his hands.

"I know that this is your first trip in with her so I'll give you the rundown on the process. Basically I'm going to ask you a ton of questions and I just need you to answer them as best as you can. If there's something you're unsure of or want to ask, feel free." While drying his hands he noted that the warmer air had begun to stir the baby, who was still clothed for the wintry outdoors.

"It says here that you're Lois and Clark." He nodded to them both with his consistent smile. "And this little girl finally has a name – hello Ella." He turned to the baby who was still snuggled in her car seat atop the exam table.

"We'll just get her out for you." Clark nervously began un-strapping and unwrapping the child.

The tables had turned on he and Lois as she relaxed in the hospital room and aided him in removing Ella's layers while fielding questions from the doctor.

"Eating habits?" He asked.

"She takes a bottle about every three hours and can usually finish it." She folded the tiny blanket and stuffed Ella's cap into the side of the diaper bag.

"What about sleeping habits?" The doctor made a note in the chart.

"We had a few rough days when she first came home – she wasn't too interested in doing anything but crying. But things have calmed down; she gets up once in the night to feed and sleeps two hours on and off for the majority of the day."

"Alright, let's get the rest of these clothes off her and put her on the scale."

As each layer was removed Ella became increasingly fussy, unappreciative of being touched by the cool air.

"Do you want to place her on the scale Mom?" The doctor asked Lois.

She startled at his words, having to restrain herself from taking a step back at the mental blow she felt at the moniker. Instead she shot a wide eyed look to Clark, who was equally as bewildered. Realizing the doctor was waiting for her to react and do as he asked, Lois snapped from her sudden stupor and lifted Ella onto the scale.

"Sure, no problem," she breathed, shaking her head to clear the surprise away.

"Seven pounds two ounces," the doctor announced with a wide grin. "That's over two pounds in as many weeks. She's gone from the thirtieth percentile in growth for her age to the sixtieth. Very impressive; I don't know what it is you're doing but keep doing it.

Lois' eyes lit with a genuine happiness Clark had never before witnessed. Her smile stretched across her face, showcasing straight white teeth and a joyous spirit. An equally radiant smile pulled at Clark's lips in response to Lois'.

The doctor completed a series of tests to determine if there were any early signs of hearing, motor or sight impairments while Lois and Clark shared in their pride.

"There was one thing I was a little worried about," Lois frowned, "she's got rough patches on her stomach and a few on her legs and arms. Some have even begun to crack."

The doctor nodded and made a special point to look over the patches Lois mentioned. "It's just a little eczema. Try using a gentle detergent and stick to garments that are one hundred percent cotton, no blends. A humidifier would be great as well, considering the dry winter whether. Lots of babies and children develop the condition in the winter; it's nothing to be alarmed about," he reassured. "I'll write you a prescription for cortisone cream and if the other things don't do the trick, apply the cream right after her bath."

"I um….I was wondering about her vaccinations." Clark swallowed the lump in his throat, willing himself to continue despite his attack of nerves. "Babies don't usually get vaccinated until six months but that's because they're getting antibodies from breast-milk; Ella's formula fed, does that mean she'll be vulnerable to infection?"

Lois whipped her head around to stare at the farmboy beside her. Sometimes he surprised her more than she liked to admit. "Been spending some time on the internet there Smallville?" Lois snorted and the doctor chuckled, though her responded to the question seriously.

"That's actually a great question." Ella grunted once more, making her discomfort in the cold known. "If you're not taking her to a daycare facility I would suggest waiting until at least four months for her full round of vaccinations. But if you'd like, we can do a few of the shots next week to be on the safe side. I would rather not expose a child of Ella's age to the full cocktail just yet."

Ella was laid out on the exam table with Clark and Lois on one side and the doctor on the other. He was holding the end of his stethoscope between his hands in an effort to warm the metal before placing it on the baby's warm skin. Unfortunately he wasn't able to take the sting of the cold out completely and Ella immediately began to cry.

With quick movement, Clark's large hand shifted to rest on the baby's stomach to provide another source of warmth while he soothed her tears with soft murmurs; just as quickly as the cries had started they ceased. The doctor once more smiled as he watched the interaction between Ella and the two adults. All three worked in tandem with one another, anticipating and fulfilling every need as it arose.

"Her breathing sounds great and I don't see any signs of residual damage from her exposure but it's something that we're going to have to keep an eye on for the next year or so." He informed them while wrapping the stethoscope around his neck.

"Is there anything else we should be doing for her?" Lois asked as she began to redress Ella.

"Everything you're doing so far seems to be working – I can't think of anything else. Except," he paused in order to receive their full attention, "if there is one thing I make sure to tell all the new parents I see it's that you should remember to make time for the two of you. Babies take up most of our energy with little effort on their part, it's up to the two of you to put in the extra energy required to give yourself a break every once in a while."

Clark chanced a glance toward Lois, who was busying herself with clothing the wiggling infant. It was the first time that Ella had been off the farm since Lois had brought her in the middle of the night – thus it was the first time that either Lois or Clark were faced with the reaction of strangers to their situation. At home they were insolated, the only people they encountered were those who were aware of the true nature of the arrangement.

"I'd like to see Ella a few more times before I refer you to a doctor at your local medical center. But from everything I've seen here today, she's looking wonderful. Make an appointment for about two weeks from now and I'll see you three then." He smiled at the trio and headed out the door as abruptly as he had entered.

"Well that went better than I expected," Lois drawled

"Well I'm not one to say I told you so…" Clark trailed off with a grin as he helped buckle Ella into her car seat.

"Thin ice Smallville." Lois glared at him playfully. "I'm just impressed that you were able to say breast without blushing.

Clark threw his head back and groaned, "Is this what you're going to be like when you learn to talk Ella? Cause two Lane girls might be the death of me." He picked up the car seat with ease while Lois snagged the diaper bag.

"Chop chop Smallville. Chloe hasn't met Ella yet and I can't wait to see her face when we show up." The gleam in Lois' eyes made Clark thankful that he was currently on Lois' good side.

**OOxxxxxOO**

"Do you get the feeling that we're being watched?" Clark turned both ways noting the people looking in their direction as they walked from the parking lot to Chloe's dorm.

"Since when are you vain Smallville?" Lois shook her head and checked on Ella's status while Clark carried her in her car seat into the building.

"Seriously Lois, look around." Clark lowered his voice and leaned in.

For no other reason than the potential to taunt Clark and his paranoia, Lois glanced around and to her horror realized that most of the students coming and going from the residence and surrounding buildings were taking a moment to eye the trio.

"Well that's a little creepy," Lois muttered.

One guy was so focused on them that he missed the step of the curb and fell over.

"I know that guy," Lois whispered conspiratorially to Clark, jerking her head in the fallen man's direction. "I drank him under the table my second week here." She smiled proudly. "Still feeling the effects of the Rum Tyler?" Lois called to him.

"Um, hi Lois." He had pulled himself off the ground and was brushing off his jeans. "Cute kid." He nodded and sped in the other direction.

"When did people suddenly become afraid of babies?" She rolled her eyes while Clark chuckled.

Ella released a soft cry to alert the others to her distress then settled back into her carrier.

"She likely needs to have her diaper changed." Lois subconsciously pressed a hand to the side of the diaper bag where the diapers were, to reassure herself that she had packed plenty. "I know Sweetie; we'll get you changed soon."

"I'm surprised she isn't getting hungry yet. It's passed lunch for her." Clark pressed the button for the elevator and held Ella out in front of him, removing the extra blanket over the carrier and handing it off to Lois.

"All the new places have thrown her; she'll be hungry in no time I'd bet." They stood in silence a beat while the elevator continued its journey up. "So that was weird back at the hospital right," Lois said out of nowhere.

"Which part?" Clark changed his grip on Ella's seat so that he held it in both hands at his chest level.

"When the doctor called me Mom…." She trailed off, assessing Clark's facial expression for any reaction.

"It was a surprise but I guess it's kinda true." Clark shrugged, "I mean you do take care of her."

"Being a mother is more than just taking care of someone," Lois argued.

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do," Lois answered on reflex, realizing it was the first time she had admitted such.

"You love her and take care of her – sounds like a mother to me," Clark reiterated.

"But she's – I didn't – because Lucy- " Lois fumbled over her words, not quite sure what she intended to say in the first place.

"My Mom didn't give birth to me either," Clark picked up on her thought, stealing her breath in the process, "but that doesn't make her any less my mother. But if you don't like being called 'Mom' then just tell-"

Clark was cut off by Lois' shout, "No!" She bit down on the inside of her cheek. "I mean I guess I don't really mind. It's just something I'll have to get used to." She ran a finger down one of Ella's rosy cheeks.

"I guess it sounds pretty dumb to say that I didn't think about what Ella would call me. Honestly, I haven't been thinking more than a day or two ahead since we found her. I suppose that's pretty dumb too cause I should be planning for her – I mean, assuming the judge doesn't decide letting me take care of her is crazy and- "

"Lois," Clark interrupted her, eye smiling at her ramble, "taking things one day at a time seems like a good idea for now and considering how happy the doctor was with her progress, it's working for you." He held her gaze, attempting to convey his sincerity.

"It's fine for right now but in two weeks I'm going to be going to Topeka or Metropolis most days – I might even have to go with your Mom out of state. With Ella, that's going to take planning." She rolled her eyes toward the ceiling as the elevator doors opened. "I can barely even organize my life, now I'm supposed to organize hers."

"I thought part of the reason you moved to the farm was so that my Mom and I could help out with Ella when you needed it. Ella and I will be fine when you start working full time."

"You have the farm to deal with; the last thing you need is to be worrying about a baby." She sighed as they reached Chloe's dorm door.

"Lois," Clark moved his head to the handle of the carrier so he had a hand free to lay on Lois' shoulder, "I like spending time with Ella; I like helping to care for her. I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't," he assured her.

"That's just it Clark, you would do it even if you didn't want to – that's who you are."

Lois knocked on the door and it opened before Clark had the opportunity to respond.

** OOxxxxxxOO**

Chloe had returned from her morning class and immediately redressed in her pajama pants and sweatshirt, preparing to spend the rest of the afternoon finishing one of her pending papers. Her legs flexed under her desk and her eyes blinked in tandem with the cursor on the blank screen. Beside her were a pile of research notes that didn't seem to want to come together in her mind to form a coherent paper.

In the midst of contemplating tossing her laptop out the window, a knock sounded at her door. Chloe swung the door wide and paused in astonishment at the sight of her cousin and best friend on the other side.

"Hey." Her greeting came out in high pitched wonder.

"Surprise." Lois raised her eyebrows, her expression full of ironic glee.

"Hi Chloe." Clark smiled.

"How come you guys didn't tell me you were coming to the city?" Chloe stepped aside to allow Lois and Clark to enter; she wasn't remiss in noticing the carrier that Clark carefully toted along.

"We had a misunderstanding there." "Smallville forgot." They replied simultaneously. Clark leveled Lois with a glare while she dared him with her eyes to challenge her.

"We had an appointment with the pediatrician and a parenting class this evening so we thought we'd drop in and see if you wanted to grab some lunch." Lois wrapped an arm around Chloe's shoulders. "And I wanted you to get the opportunity to meet your niece."

Chloe's eyes shot back and forth nervously, as she looked for the closest escape; however, Clark was blocking the door and the window was too far up to jump. She watched for a moment while Clark placed the carrier on her bed and set about unwrapping and unbuckling the baby. At her right, Lois was waiting on some form of response; though Chloe wasn't sure she had an appropriate one to give.

"Okay, truth time," she sighed. "I'm not a baby person," she said gravely. "I just don't connect with them and from my admittedly limited experience; babies don't particularly like me either. I wasn't exactly Smallville's most sought after babysitter in high school." Her apologetic delivery had Lois rolling her eyes.

"Since when are you so melodramatic Coz?" Lois scoffed. "You've obviously been hanging out with Clarkie too long." Ella mewed and fussed as Clark lifted her from the seat.

"Lois," Clark called to her and handed the baby over; immediately Ella calmed and snuggled against the familiar body.

Chloe watch with wide eyed fascination as the baby calmed. "How did you know that she wanted Lois?" She questioned Clark.

"Because she always gets fussy when she can hear Lois's voice but can't find her." Clark shrugged and ran his large hand over the back of Ella's head.

Chloe stared at the baby in her cousin's arms. "She's grown since the hospital – but it's only been like two weeks."

"The doctor was really happy with her size. She was so small to begin with but she's begun to catch up to babies her own age." Lois adjusted her hold and frowned. "But she really needs to have her diaper changed. You don't mind if I use your bed do you?" She asked Chloe, though Clark was already in the process of getting the changing items from the diaper bag.

"Is it going to….like….make a mess?" She said while gesturing wildly with her hands.

"Don't worry Chlo, we have a changing pad. Your bed will be safe," Clark assured her.

Chloe stood back awash in amusement and awe as Lois and Clark worked to change the little girl as quickly as possible. They both took turns speaking to her and managed to pass wipes, and creams without so much as a word between them. It didn't occur to Chloe until that moment that this would have been a very normal, daily ritual for the two of them. It was also so utterly domestic and nurturing that she felt embarrassed and out of place in her own room. She stared at the little girl who was watching her cousin and best friend with rapt attention – she wasn't too bad; not scary or altogether unnerving; she may have even passed for cute.

"So um – I got your text about giving her a name." Chloe attempted to continue the conversation while they worked and her curiosity regarding the name Lois had chosen could not be satisfied until she knew. "And just to torment me, you never did reveal her name in the text." She folded her arms over her chest in an effort to portray some measure of annoyance.

"Yeah, you were so anxious to find out that you called me right away," Lois retorted with teasing sarcasm.

Thinking back on the week spent uncovering every unseemly deed Lucy had partaken in, Chloe's answer was more obtuse than usual. "I've been busy," was all she protested. "And so have you apparently cause I did manage to leave two messages on your cell and YOU haven't called me back."

Ella caught Chloe's eyes and the two girls held the gaze, each sizing up the other. Chloe found she could almost feel herself being pulled into the majestic blue of the baby's eyes – she felt the pull at her heart as the tiny girl shoved her way in and made room for herself.

"So?" Chloe asked, her eyes landing on Clark as he stood up straight.

"So what?" He responded.

Chloe rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air, "What's her name?"

"Chloe Sullivan, I would like to introduce you to your niece Ella." Lois stood up with the aforementioned girl in her arms.

"Ella." Chloe tried the name out and nodded slight. "I like it."

"Do you want to hold her?" Lois held out the baby.

Chloe tensed and took a step away, "Seriously Lois, I'm likely to drop her on her head."

"You'll be fine Chloe," Clark chuckled at her fear filled expression. "Sit down on the bed if you'll be more comfortable," he suggested.

Chloe sat down hesitantly and immediately had the tiny bundle of baby thrust into her arms. Her spine stiffened and her biceps flexed in response to the sudden responsibility of supporting an infant but as the seconds ticked by and Ella remained content, Chloe's reaction softened.

"She's not too bad I guess. Actually, she's kind of warm and really soft," she commented, staring at the wisps of blonde hair on the baby's head.

"Best way to end the day is coming home and sitting with her. Some nights I have to fight with my mother to get some Ella time in," Clark joked.

"Smallville, I wake up some mornings to see that you've hi-jacked Ella from my room." Lois pointed at him.

"You mean my room….and I only do that so you can get a few extra hours of sleep – considering you refuse to let anyone else get up with Ella in the night," he countered.

Chloe turned her face down to address the baby, "I see having you around hasn't mellowed either of them out," she teased.

Ella chose to release a frustrated cry, startling Chloe and causing her to tighten her muscles once more.

"Uh, guys I think something's wrong." She nervously adjusted her hold on the baby, wondering if she was hurting her.

"She's getting hungry. She needs her bottle." Clark stepped in to take Ella as he could see Chloe becoming more anxious. Lois' stomach growled as Clark stepped by her. "Apparently she's not the only hungry Lane."

"Well, we did come to take Chloe out for lunch. So, get dressed and let's go Couz." Lois smiled at the blonde and turned an unamused eyebrow toward Clark. "Waiting for a free show Smallville?"

"We'll just be outside." He indicated Ella and himself and left the dorm room.

"Clark seems really good with her." Chloe said as she searched for the clothes she had worn to class that morning.

"He is. And she adores him. Don't tell him I told you but I swear she knows when to watch the door at night for Clark to come in from the barn," Lois confided.

"You're pretty amazing with her yourself – at least from what I've seen. I never would have pegged you for a record time diaper changer." Chloe smirked.

"You're not the only one." Lois flopped onto the bed and tossing a few of Ella's things into the diaper bag. "And if you had seen me the first few days that I brought Ella home you wouldn't think I was so wonderful." Chloe gave her a look that indicated she should continue. "I couldn't get her to stop crying and neither of us had slept and I swear Chloe, I've never been closer to a nervous breakdown in my life."

"What did you do?" The younger cousin ceased her movements to focus on Lois.

"I did the only thing I could think of after three days with no sleep – I went to the farm and Mrs. Kent fixed it." She shook her head at the memory.

"And now you're living there." Chloe added, knowing that Mrs. Kent had a habit of being able to 'fix' things.

"Yeah… and things are starting to look better. I've got something of a schedule with Ella and I'm spending most of my day reading up on everything I need to know to run the Senator's office." She paused in thought, "I don't know if I'm beginning to make peace with the situation or if I just haven't allowed myself the time to think through it clearly but whatever it is, I don't feel so out of control anymore."

"I'm glad to hear that." Chloe smiled and took hold of one of Lois' hands. "We haven't really gotten a chance to speak since you took the baby back to Smallville and even though I knew you were busy with her, I was still worried for you. I just want you to know that baby-person or not, I'll always be there to help you guys out if you need it." Chloe promised.

"I know you will. Now, come on and finish getting dressed; I'm starving." Lois jumped up from the bed and let Chloe finish getting ready.

Both young women contemplate the secrets they were harbouring from one another. Lois had kept the kiss she had shared with Clark locked safely in the back of her mind, only to revisit it late in the evening when the silence of the country would not allow it to stay buried. And Chloe neglected to share with Lois what she had unearthed about Lucy, worrying that her cousin would lose whatever peace she had managed to grasp hold of for herself since uncovering Lucy's biggest secret.

"Are you two finished in there yet? Cause Ella's not happy about having her lunch put on hold," Clark called from the other side of the door.

"Don't get your flannel in a bunch there Smallville." Lois whipped the door open and shouldered the diaper bag while grasping the carrier in her left hand. "Are you going to carry her to the car?" She asked him as the three walked to the elevator.

"I might as well." He shrugged. "Where are we going to eat?"

"Phil's Diner is just down the street. The food is good and so are the prices," Chloe supplied.

"Are you going to ride with us?" Lois asked as the elevator opened onto the main level and the three moved out to make room for the new passengers that were filling it.

Four girls passed by giving Clark and Ella no shortage of attention. Chloe cast a keen eye to her right when she caught Lois moving closer to Clark and passing Ella her pacifier to hold her over until they got to the restaurant to feed her. What got the investigative blood pumping for Chloe was the subtle hand that Lois dropped on Clark's arm which wasn't removed even after Ella was taken care of. If she had been an outsider to the group she would have thought Lois was staking her claim but even as an insider she was remiss in coming up with another plausible explanation for the action.

"No, I think I'll take my own car. I've got to be at the Planet for a staff meeting at two so I'll likely head over there right from lunch." She moved in the opposite direction from Clark and Lois calling to them that she would see them at the diner.

Lois deposited the car seat into the back of the car, securing it before moving aside and giving Clark space to place Ella in. The two were so preoccupied with ensuring Ella was safe and comfortable, and arguing over how tight the straps should be around her that they neglected to notice the camera snapping through a roll of film a few yards away. If they had noticed, they might have been prepared for what was coming next.

_**TBC**_

Please R&R if you get the chance.


	16. Chapter 16

See first post for disclaimer.

**Part 16**

The kitchen door on the farm opened cautiously, Lois cringing at the mild squeak of the aging hinges. Clark was directly behind her watching the carrier in his grasp to see if the unexpected noise awakened the baby. Lois was able to usher Clark in and close the door with no sign of stirring from Ella. Dropping her purse and diaper bag on the counter top Lois sighed and Clark set the car-seat on the kitchen table.

"That car is a miracle worker. I wish she'd always go to sleep so easily." She stripped off her coat draping it over the hook at the door.

"After that parenting class I don't blame her for sleeping the whole way home." Clark dropped his jacket next to Lois'.

"I just wish everyone in the class would stop touching her. She's going to get sick," she fretted.

"I can't really blame them," Clark smiled at the pouty lips and closed lids visible from within her blanket, "she was the most adorable baby there."

"Well obviously." Lois rolled her eyes. "But haven't they ever heard the phrase 'look but do not touch'?" Ella slept on, comfortable and safe at the sounds of the voices of the two most important people in her life.

"All in all the class went well." Clark pulled a can of formula from the cupboard while Lois fussed with Ella, hoping not to disturb her.

"It did for us; we were the stars of the class." She smirked, removing Ella's hat and smoothing down the blonde wisps that jumped at the friction.

Clark chuckled, "Did you see some of those others dads trying to change diapers?"

Lois sobered quickly at Clark's words; it seemed he wasn't even aware of his telling subconscious slip. Whether it was intentional or not she could feel the rush of anxiety it swirled in her.

"Ella needs a bath and to be changed into her pajamas. I'm gonna go do that." Working as quickly as she could she had Ella out of her carrier and into her arms before the little girl could open her eyes.

"Okay," Clark responded not noticing Lois' sudden urgency for an exit, "I'll get her bottle ready," he called as she ascended the stairs.

The phone rang just as Clark heard the water turn on upstairs; he finished pouring the formula into a bottle before reaching for the hand set.

"Hello."

"Oh Clark, I wasn't sure if you'd be home yet. I was just going to leave a message," Martha spoke into his ear.

"Hi Mom," Clark smiled, tucking the receiver between his ear and shoulder in order to continue preparing the bottle.

"How was the visit to the doctor?"

"The doctor was really happy with the weight Ella's gained and her responses to stimuli were right where they should be."

"That's wonderful news Honey. What about your class?"

"Ella was the best baby there. She didn't cry at all," he bragged. "Lois is upstairs giving her a bath right now." He dropped the bottle into the warmer on the counter. Martha held in her chuckle at Clark's enthusiasm.

"I just wanted to let you and Lois know that I'll be spending he night in Topeka. I'm meeting with the Governor again tomorrow to discuss my inauguration. There's a casserole in the fridge that just needs to be warmed up," she told him.

Clark opened the refrigerator and saw the meal his mother had prepared. "You didn't have to make dinner Mom," Clark scolded her good-naturedly.

"I knew you'd be tired after your day in the city and I had some time before I left this afternoon." She shrugged off the work, knowing she couldn't turn off the mothering instinct no matter how much time was taken up as a senator.

"Thanks Mom, Lois will be grateful too. You know how cranky she gets when she hasn't been fed." Clark pulled the dish from the fridge. "Ella definitely comes by it honestly," he grumbled.

"Oh Honey, before I forget, Lana stopped by today. She was looking for you."

Brow furrowed, Clark pulled the warmed bottle from the machine. "Did she say what she wanted?" He asked speculatively.

"No. Just that she would catch up with you later," Martha answered.

"I'm sure she'll call if it's important." Clark shrugged.

"I've got a dinner meeting with the Senior Senator and his wife so I'll talk to you later Sweetheart," Martha chimed.

"Okay Mom – don't work too hard."

"I won't and you give Lois and Ella a hug from me. Bye." Martha hung up the line while Clark wondered if Lois would ever again let him get close enough to hug her.

Letting loose a heaving sigh, Clark put the casserole in the oven and headed up the stairs with the bottle of formula. Once he was at the top landing he could hear Lois talking to Ella from the vicinity of his bedroom.

"And then he comes barging through the door and helps me with the restraints but instead of getting us out of there he collapses on me and needs me to carry him out. It's a lot funnier now than it was when it happened." She shook her head at the memory. "So that was my first taste of Smallville weirdness."

"What kind of bedtime stories are you telling her?" Clark raised his eyebrows and leaned against the door frame of his room.

"Hey, if she's going to be living in Weirdsville it's only fair that she know what she's up against," Lois countered.

Clark had to laugh at the picture she made; Ella was laying on her shoulder wrapped in the towel with the flower head that Chloe had saw fit to purchase. Further, Lois' shirt was damp in some areas where Ella had obviously dripped on her.

"But you don't want to traumatize her." He shook his head, pushing off the door frame to move closer to the pair.

"Lanes don't get traumatized." Lois' succinct response was followed by a sneeze from Ella. "See, she agrees."

"Her bottle's ready whenever she is." Clark held up the drink.

"Let me get her dressed first." She placed Ella on the bed, unwrapping the towel from around her tiny body. "Who was on the phone?" She asked after Clark handed her a diaper.

"My Mom. She just wanted to see how everything went in the city today and to let me know there was dinner for us in the fridge."

"The Governor drag their meeting into tomorrow?" She asked knowingly.

"Yeah," Clark was surprised at her insight.

"Hey, don't look so shocked Smallville; it's my job to know the issues and the people who debate them – which is why your mom knew to pack an overnight bag."

"You're full of surprises aren't you Lois Lane." Clark's lips split to showcase a wide smile.

"Just trying to keep up with all of yours Clarkie." She winked at him but was brought back to Ella when the little girl kicked out her legs spastically in delight.

**OOOxxxxxxOOO**

Later that evening found Clark on the couch with Ella resting on his chest while he surfed the television for something to watch.

"Smallville, do you have any colours that need to be washed? I've got some room in the washing machine." Lois yelled to him from the other side of the house.

"What's a colour?" He wondered aloud.

"Anything that's not dark or white. Geez Smallville unless you're planning on living at home forever you might want to learn these things," she griped.

"There's a hamper in the closet upstairs that has my laundry in it. And I can do laundry, I just wasn't aware that darks weren't colours too," he shot back. "And didn't you just do the laundry yesterday?"

"Yes but as it turns out babies go through more wardrobe changes than Madonna in concert." She huffed, trudging up the stairs to gather the clothes to be washed.

"I think Mommy's a little tense Ella-girl," Clark whispered, catching one of her hands and kissing the miniature fingers. "She's nervous about her new job you know…both of them actually but right now she's all jumpy over being Chief – of – staff for a Senator." His tone was grave as though he were reporting something of great importance to the baby. "I don't even know what a Chief – of – staff does." He was talking to himself as much as to Ella.

The channel changing stopped abruptly as Clark landed on a classic NFL game on ESPN. "We just got lucky Ella, Bills and the Cowboys. A great game to begin your education in football. We'll keep things simple for your first lesson." Clark readjusted his hold on the baby so her back rested against his chest, her large blue eyes open and facing the screen. "There are two ways to score: a touchdown and a field-goal. See the team in the blue and silver Ella – you can see colours right?" He tilted his head down to be able to talk to her. "They've got the ball so they're trying to score." Rubbing circles on her tummy, he continued, "You get four chances to move the ball ten yards. And see they're on their third try and they only need three more yards so they'll give it to number 22. He'll be able to run the ball for the yards they need.

Twenty minutes moved along quickly with Clark explaining each play, both good and bad, to the infant in his arms. At half time Ella grew fussy, letting out a few short whines.

"Hungry?" Clark asked her, "Yeah, me too – that's what half time is for. Snacks." Clark heaved her into one arm and moved into the kitchen. "So now that you understand the merits of a boot leg pass we can discuss the value of a quarterback draw." He began the process of warming another bottle – figuring Lois and he would soon be able to mark the time that had passed by how many diapers and bottles they had dealt with.

"She's hungry again?" Lois noticed Clark by the kitchen counter on her way back from the laundry room.

"You sound surprised; I'd bet she eats even more than you do," he teased.

"Just cause you've got Ella doesn't mean I won't cause bodily harm to you Smallville. You'll have to put her down eventually." She darkened her gaze and smirked dangerously. "Make sure she takes as much of the bottle as possible – it'll keep her asleep tonight for a bit longer," Lois advised, hoping to squeeze an extra hour of sleep out of Ella that night.

"Ella's been learning the finer points of football," Clark announced with pride.

"From you?" Lois smirked wider, letting a laugh erupt.

"I did play the sport."

"Yeah I remember big guy." Lois patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. "Why don't you leave the football education to me."

"Don't listen Ella, Mommy's just mad because she throws like a girl." Clark used a stage whisper that he knew Lois would be able to hear.

Despite the taunt, Lois couldn't help but smile when Clark once more referred to her as 'Mommy'. "It's something we have in common Clarkie. But I forget sometimes…which one of us is the actual girl?" She feigned confusion.

"If you're so sure you know football better than I do, feel free to take over." He shot her a pointed stare, popped the bottle out of the warmer and walked back to the living room.

"Well at least you're teaching her from some of the greats," Lois sighed, sitting down next to Clark on the couch in order to be able to play with Ella's feet while she ate.

"Alright Ella the blue and silver team is going to kick to the blue and white and red team and whoever catches it has to run back as fast as they can." Clark explained causing Lois to laugh when Ella raised her eyebrows at him while suckling on the bottle.

"He called for a fair catch Ella-girl, means no one can touch him once her gets the ball," Lois jumped in. "And if Buffalo has any sense they'll throw on the first down for long yardage. If you've got Jim Kelly you're an idiot not to use him." She shrugged at Clark's surprise. "Do you know how many impromptu games I watched on the base?" She rolled her eyes.

They both turned their heads down toward Ella who was staring up at the two of them with interest.

"She's not drinking anymore, she's just playing." Lois noticed, reaching over and pulling the bottle from the plump infant lips. "None of that you little monkey." She tapped her on the cheek, getting a gargle in response and what looked like a grin.

"She's smiling Lois!" Clark pointed out jubilantly.

"If the book I'm reading didn't say that it was highly unlikely that babies smile at this age I would believe you….but I'm betting it's just gas. She should be burped."

Clark sat her on his knee, holding her head up and rubbing her back rhythmically in what had proven to be the most successful way to burp Ella Lane.

"She doesn't seem too tired," he noted.

"She slept too much in the car – it's probably going to be a late night." Lois sigh turned to a chuckle and encouragement when Ella got rid of the meal time gas.

"She seems happy enough right here," Clark smiled, intent on staying right where he was. Lois was closer to him physically than she had been since he had risked kissing her.

Readjusting his hold on Ella so she was once more laying on her stomach against his chest, he slouched down into the cushions, relaxing his muscles into the soft surface. He was almost jolted from the sofa when Lois shifted over to him, dropping her head on his shoulder, her hand joining his in the effort to sooth Ella into a pleasant slumber.

**OOOxxxxxxOOO**

Ella's cries dragged Lois from the cocoon of warmth the following morning. She groaned when she saw the clock was proclaiming only 6:45. She was startled into further wakefulness when she realized that Ella was next to her on the bed and Clark was positioned at the baby's other side.

It was too easy.

She couldn't seem to escape the pattern she and Clark were forming; it spelled disaster for everyone involved and heartbreak for she and Ella both. It was too easy to bond over the baby; too easy to develop deeper feelings for the man providing care and support; too easy to come to rely on someone else. From experience Lois knew, if it was too easy it was because you were missing a catch that would come back to bite you in the ass.

She was mad at herself for breaking her own rule.

Ella had been over tired and upset – she had cried for over an hour until finally Clark had laid down on the bed with Lois and Ella next to him as they both attempted to calm the miserable child simultaneously. It seemed to have worked so well that it had sent all three of them into oblivion.

"What time is it?" Clark's raspy voice inquired, his eyes stayed closed, his fingertips brushing the side of Ella's stomach where one could feel the inflation of lungs on every inhale.

"Not quite seven," she groaned back, not wanting Clark to know that their situation was making her the least bit uncomfortable.

"I've got to go out to the barn." He hoisted himself up, biceps flexing with the effort. "Good morning Princess."

He leaned over and gave Ella a kiss – for one moment Lois thought he had been aiming for her own lips. But instead she had been given the chance to witness how amazing and loving Clark could be.

Ella had ceased her cries once she had succeeded in waking the makers of her meals. "I'll feed Shelby," Clark told Lois, who was determined to get Ella's diaper changed before taking her down for breakfast.

"Alright." She drew a hand through her wild hair, missing Clark's gentle smile at her disheveled appearance.

"Com'on boy, time for breakfast." Shelby jumped up from beside the bed and followed him downstairs.

**OOOxxxxxxOOO**

"We've got plenty to do today Ella." Lois carried Ella on one side of her body while she started the coffee. She puttered around the kitchen in her t-shirt and pajama pants, making some toast and glancing over the political journals with current issues to be discussed in senate session in the coming months.

"We've got some errands to run Ella and lots of research." She kissed her downy hair. "What do you think of the national security budget and what about the percentage they took from medicare?" She scooped a pacifier up from the counter into Ella's mouth. "Got any thoughts on the discussions of minimum wage increases Ella-girl?" She continued her litany of topics with the baby while she devoured her breakfast.

Lois had spent every available moment of the previous two weeks looking over the current foreign and domestic issues the Senate was meeting on as well as speaking with people who had been working under the previous Senator. As a friend of the Kent's he had ensured that Lois would have access to his staff – it had proved an invaluable asset.

Clark strolled into the kitchen with Shelby and a gust of winter air at his back. He discarded his jacket, pouring himself a cup of the freshly made coffee.

"You're finished feeding the animals already?" Lois looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "Are you sure you're not hiding a band of illegal immigrant workers in the barn Smallville cause that would not be very good for your Mom's position," she joked.

Clark threw his hands up dramatically, "You found me out. They crossed the boarder under the cover of darkness on their boat. It was difficult too, seeing as how they had to carry the thing all the way from the coast to the middle of the country," he retorted sarcastically.

"Wow Smallville, those tractor fumes may have given you a sense of humour. Apparently wonders will never cease." She took a sip of her own coffee and felt Ella rub her face in her neck. "She's tired already," Lois sighed, recognizing the face nuzzle as a sign of Ella's fatigue.

"Not surprising considering she was up half the night." Clark left unspoken that the reality was in fact that all three of them had been up half the night.

Rising from the table, Lois prepared to lay Ella down in her bassinette for a few hours when her cell phone rang.

"You get that and I'll put Ella down," Clark offered, depositing his mug on the counter and lifting Ella into his arms with ease.

The screen declared the caller was Chloe though Lois couldn't figure what had her cousin calling before nine in the morning. "Morning Chlo." She issued the greeting over the line.

"Lois have you seen the Daily Planet today?" Chloe didn't bother with pleasantries and the enthusiasm was undercut with something darker.

"Did you get a front page byline or something Chlo?" She smirked.

"No I didn't get a byline. Seriously Lois, have you seen the paper?" She asked again, her voice more insistent and far more disturbed.

"The Planet doesn't arrive in Podunk for another few hours," she replied, wondering why Chloe would have cause to ask a question she already knew the answer to.

"You haven't turned on the TV this morning have you?" Lois could almost hear the tension coiling in her cousin's spine.

"No. What's going on Chloe? Are you alright?" She was growing worried herself.

"Turn on the TV Lois." Chloe urged and said nothing while she waited for Lois to do as she ordered; the vague sounds of the newscast could be heard over the phone line.

"What do you get when you mix a Senator's son and her Chief-of-staff?... well a baby apparently." The anchor woman smiled just before the image on the screen changed to candid pictures of the previous day in Metropolis. "These images were taken yesterday outside Metropolis University; the couple has been identified as Clark Kent, son of late Senator Elect Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent who subsequently has taken office and Senator Kent's Chief-of-staff, Lois Lane, who also happens to be the youngest Kent's fiancée. Now the question on everyone's mind is where did the baby come from?" The image left the screen and returned to the interior of the studio and anchor. "Let's go to our own Janet Thom for the word on the street. Janet." The anchor threw to the reporter.

"Thanks Lisa. All reports on the identity and relation of the baby are unconfirmed at this point but from what we're hearing the baby does belong to Clark and Lois – no babysitting here folks. In fact the couple was spotted yesterday evening at a group learning session for new parents. Senator Kent's inaugural ball is ten days away and the couple is sure to be in attendance so we're bound to have more to dish at that time." Janet smiled for the camera."

"Thanks Janet." The anchor turned to her right. "They're an adorable couple aren't they?"

"They are," the middle aged man replied, appearing uncomfortable as soon as the words slipped over his tongue.

Lisa laughed, "You've got the weather for us don't you Jim."

Lois tuned out, her mouth unhinging in unfathomable shock. She held the phone against her ear, eyes blinking erratically.

"Lois?" Chloe called into her ear. "Lois are you still there?" She questioned again.

"Clark!" Lois yelled urgently. She was too preoccupied to notice that Clark was next to her before she could finish calling his name.

"What's wrong?" He asked anxiously.

Instead of answering him, she turned the channel to another morning news program where once more they were discussing the nature of her and 'her fiancée's' relationship and the potential political backlash of them having a baby together. Clark's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"Where the hell did this come from?" Lois indignantly sputtered.

Chloe was still on the line and chose to answer her cousin's question. "You guys are in the public eye now Lo. And the public eye is not kind and cares nothing for your privacy." She was aware she was telling Lois something she already knew but it was always more difficult to come to grips with the media when you were the focus.

"Chlo, how big is this?" Her voice dropped, a significant shudder rippling through the words.

"Every news station – every paper," she replied.

"Lois what-" Clark trailed off, watching the picture flashing across the screen.

On the other end of the phone Chloe received a beep. "Lo, there's someone on the other line." She pulled the phone away from her ear to check the display. Lana's name appeared in big block letters causing Chloe to sigh and close her eyes tight. "It's Lana," Chloe told her cousin.

"Oh Shit." Hazel eyes shot to Clark's dumbstruck look. "Take that – I'll call you later." She flipped her phone closed, spun on her heel to face Clark and took a breath, "The shit just hit the fan Clarkie boy and we're down here about to be covered with in." Clark made a face. "Too far with the metaphor?" She scrunched up her nose and Clark nodded absently.

**OOOxxxxxxOOO**

Shuffling into the building of her first class, Lana contemplated calling Clark after. She hadn't heard or seen him since their dinner weeks before and with Lex out of town on business she was left with too much to think about and not enough to do. Students in the building were milling about with drinks in hand, flipping through the paper or text books. Standing behind a group of three girls walking into the lecture hall, Lana could hear them discussing something from the Daily Planet.

"He is so hot." One girl gushed.

"He's also taken." Another pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah and look at her, she's gorgeous. Not to mention the baby; how cute is she!" The girl holding the paper held it out so that her friends could get a better look.

"I've heard some people say she used to go here." Lana looked around curiously to the students filling the seats in the lecture to realize that most of them had the paper out in front of them and seemed to be discussing the same article.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I didn't get a chance to see the paper this morning – what's everyone talking about?" She leaned toward the group of girls, hoping to get a look at the picture and headline.

"Here, no problem." The girl with the paper thrust it out for Lana to see. "Everyone's talking about Senator Kent's dreamy son. He and his fiancée were in Metropolis yesterday with their little girl."

Lana's eyes widened, and she shook her head once to clear her swirling thoughts, positive she had heard incorrectly. "Kent? As in Clark Kent? A fiancée and little girl?" She held her breath as she waited for the girls to respond.

"Yeah, although the paper says they can't confirm or deny that the baby they had with them was their biological daughter but it's seriously sexy to see a guy as hot as him caring for a baby." She pointed once more to the image and watched as Lana's stricken eyes traced over it.

"Lois!" She cried, causing all three of her reading buddies to raise their eyebrows. "They're not engaged." She retorted immediately.

"It says that a source at the Metropolis General Hospital confirmed that they were engaged and the baby was in their custody." One of the girls shrugged at her friends as Lana released the breath she was holding, spun around and stalked out of the lecture.

Three steps away from he doors to the class Lana pulled out her cell phone and hit the number for the dorm. She would call Chloe and find out what the hell was going on.

**OOOxxxxxxxOOO**

An ocean away, the sunlight of the French afternoon streamed into the top story windows at the American Embassy. General Sam Lane was reviewing a file on recent infantry exchanges when his personal line rang. He scowled before reaching for it and answering with a gruff, "General Lane."

"Sam! Why didn't you tell us?" A cheerful voice on the other end was immediately recognized as the Secretary of State.

"What are you talking about Reg?" Sam cleared his throat.

"Your little girl's getting married! And to a Senator's son no less. We'll have to celebrate when you're stateside again." He continued.

"Lucy's done what?" He felt his chest constrict.

"Not Lucy, Lois – Sam are you alright?"

"Where did you hear about this Reg?" Sam gripped the phone tighter.

"It's all over the news on the east coast and the papers. I guess I should give you congrats on the grandbaby as well." His smile could be heard over the line.

"Reg, I have to go I've got a meeting at 1500hrs." He said his goodbye and hung up. "Sergeant!" He yelled out of his office for a junior.

"Yes Sir." The junior officer replied.

"Get me a copy of the Daily Planet ASAP." His harsh stare sent the Sergeant flying out of the room in search of the required reading material.

"Sir the best I could do was a print out of the edition from this morning off the internet." He had completed the task in under two minutes and likely could have brought the actual paper to his commanding officer had he taken any more.

General Lane flipped through the pages, looking for reference to his daughter when the photo on page four stopped him. The accompanying story corroborated the Secretary of States phone call, further constricting his breathing. Picking up his personal line once more, the General put in a call of his own.

"I need a plane."

_**TBC**_

Please R&R if you get the chance.


	17. Chapter 17

See first post for disclaimer.

**AN**: Just wanted to take a quick second to thank everyone who has taken the time to reply and give feedback. It's so awesome that people actually read this and in fact like it. So thanks, you are definitely what drives me to continue writing.

**Part 17**

Sitting at the kitchen table, Clark took a long swig of his coffee. Lois' elbows pressed into the hard surface, her fingers pushed roughly against the sides of her skull. She had let her coffee cool while the events of the morning played behind her closed eyes. On the floor beside the seated duo lay Shelby, golden paw covering his nose, forever perceptive of the two people with him.

"Okay this isn't that bad," Clark said after placing his coffee mug on the table.

"What happened to Smallville the brooding pessimist? Suddenly you're Mary friggin' Poppins," Lois growled.

"I just think that we should to focus on the positive aspects. The press really doesn't know anything."

"They said we were engaged!" Lois frowned at him.

"So?" Clark's brow furrowed.

"So? We're not engaged!" The palms of Lois' hands slammed against the table top with frustration.

"As far as the Metropolis courts and Child Services are concerned, we are." He traced the grains of the wood with the tip of his finger having gotten used to introducing himself as Lois fiancée at the parenting class the previous afternoon.

"I know," Lois sighed in resignation. "I knew this would come back to bite us in the ass." She rubbed at her eyes missing Clark's devastated swallow.

"Okay," Lois breathed, "Okay," the second time was said with greater conviction. "We can deal with this. We'll just have the papers and stations retract the story."

"There's nothing to retract Lois. If they have reason to think we're not happily engaged we run the risk of losing Ella." He tilted his head thoughtfully.

"Then I'll have to decline the position of Senatorial Chief – of – staff." She stood up from the table taking her mug with her. Shelby and Clark's heads rose to follow her simultaneously. She dumped the cold coffee into the sink, running the water to rinse the ceramic.

"Wait what're you talking about?"

"Resignation Clark. Don't feign stupidity now – you've just got me believing you actually have two sense."

"I know what resigning means Lois – what I'm having difficulty understanding is why you're talking about doing it." He stood up, joining Lois by the sink.

"Chief – of – staff Clark, do you know what that job entails?" She asked the question excepting he would take it as rhetorical.

"Umm honestly not exactly." He pulled at the bottom hem of his t-shirt.

"I'm supposed to manage the staff – the people who work directly and indirectly for the Senator. I can't do my job if I don't have the respect of them or the rest of the political environment." Her eyes showed the strain of the day – lower lids swollen slightly and the corners tightening.

"Being engaged to me shouldn't have any baring on how the staff perceives you or whether they respect you and it definitely doesn't have any baring on whether you can do the job well."

"It shouldn't but it does. And it wouldn't be fair to your mom if I didn't resign. She'll never fire me herself – at least not until I screw up – so I have to remove myself."

"You can't do that Lois. My mom wants you working with her. More importantly she needs you working with her," Clark argued passionately.

"Come on Smallville, I would have lasted all of a couple months before I'd have done something to annoy an important politician or insult the president. Daddy always said I was to righteous and unpredictable to socialize with the political elite." She shrugged jokingly.

"Lois." Clark shook his head. She ignored his sighing version of her name, choosing to focus on cleaning the bottles that had piled up on the counter. She filled a pot with water and set it on the stove to boil. "Lois," he called to her again and she continued to ignore him. He rounded the counter coming up behind her at the sink. Keeping his body a foot from hers, he could feel the heat emanating off her despite carefully avoiding touching her. "Lois." She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention and a shiver run through her spine. "Some ignorant people are going to question your abilities and qualifications but by the end of the first week you'll blow them all away and they'll be wondering what they were questioning in the first place." His voice was low and deep. "You can't sell yourself short Lois. You can do the job – probably better than anyone else." Lois snorted in response.

"Forget everyone else – you've blown me away." His hands came up, hesitating a moment an inch from the skin of her bicep before landing on the soft surface. Lois' head immediately flew up to stare unseeingly out the window above the sink.

"Even ignoring how amazing you've been with Ella – ever since I met you I've known three things: the first is that you have the singular ability to annoy and entertain me at the same time," he settled his hands with more weight on her arms, "second is that when you care about someone your loyalty knows no ends." His hands continued down her arms, gaining confidence as they got closer to her wrists. "And third is that you are capable of accomplishing anything. I don't think you realize how brilliant you truly are. But that's okay," he took the half step needed to bring his body into contact with hers.

He was breaking every rule she had instituted but he knew if he didn't take the opportunity presented to him, he would forever regret it. "Because my mom knows what you're capable of, Chloe knows what you're capable of, my dad knew and I know." His hands dropped from her wrists, finding a place on either side of her hips.

"More than a few times this year I've felt my world spinning out of control; it's been like everyone around me is speeding through and I'm stuck in slow motion, barely putting one foot in front of the other." A grin flirted at one corner of his mouth. "And you don't know how unusual that feels for me."

Clark took a breath, tuning into Lois' heartbeat. He was worried that perhaps she had lost consciousness considering he had never experienced a prolonged stretch of silence from her. "Every time though Lois – every time I've thought that I may drown in grief or suffocate on my insecurities you've anchored me - centered me by telling me the truth, by not mincing words….by being my friend when I needed one and giving me a wake up call when I needed that too. On one hand I wouldn't mind if you decided not to work for my mom…then I wouldn't have to share you but my parents taught me countless lessons in selflessness; it's only fair that the rest of the world get to witness how amazing you are for themselves," he concluded.

"Clark." Lois' voice trembled as his name passed over her lips.

"You've already got yourself failing and you haven't spent a day on the job yet. Give yourself a chance – if it's to fail in the end then at least do it in style and if you're a success then you can spend the rest of your life knowing that you owe me for pushing you to try." He finished on a lighter note, feeling Lois tense under his hands.

She turned in his arms, her back pressed into the counter in order for her to lean back far enough to look at his face. Clark breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was smiling though she had a sharp glint in her eyes.

"Cute Smallville. You think you're mighty clever don't you." Her hands rested on his forearms as one eyebrow rose dubiously.

"Smarter than the average Farmboy," he said in all seriousness, managing to hold off the smile from appearing on his face for only a beat.

"Maybe you should take your own advice." She caught his eyes with her own. "I'm not the only one selling myself short – you have so much to offer Clark; more than you let most people see. There's nothing wrong with spending your life running the farm; your father did it with more dignity and honor than anyone I've ever met….but there are greater things out there for you. Things that exist beyond this farm." She held his gaze fast and true. It was a moment of naked emotion, of character and truth revealed to one another; no single person had ever been given the glimpse into the thoughts behind blue and hazel before - no other person knew where to look.

"I happen to like what exists on the farm. Now more than ever." Clark responded, his voice low and rich while he ensured there was no mistaking the meaning of his words. He felt bold when he stared at her, as though her orbs were sucking the truth from his soul. Swaying, he drew closer to Lois' upturned lips; they were breathing one another's air but remained a distance away from a kiss.

"The entire state will be watching us," Lois uttered in a near whisper, her head moving forward unwittingly.

"They'll get bored soon enough." His answer was breathed a millimeter from her full mouth.

"They could jeopardize our custody of Ella if they find out we're not really together," Lois countered, able to feel Clark's lips against hers as she spoke the words.

"We'll have to find a way to make sure that doesn't happen." He could feel Lois shift and apply more pressure to the brushing of mouths but before he could respond they were interrupted.

Ella's wails could be heard through the monitor, unlike any she had released before. Lois pulled back from Clark, startled at the veracity of the cries more than the position they were in.

"I have to go check on her." There was an undercurrent of apology in her statement as she pushed by Clark and made her way to the stairs.

As Ella's cries continued through the monitor with increasing fervor, Clark decided to join Lois upstairs for his own piece of mind. By the time he had reached the top of the staircase he could hear Lois talking to the screaming baby in her arms, attempting to sooth her angry tears.

"What's wrong?" Clark wondered aloud as he strode into the room.

"I don't know." Lois shook her head. "Shh Ella-girl. Shh, did you have a bad dream baby?" She rocked her own body back and forth, her hand stroking gentle circles on Ella's back while her lips pressed to the baby's head. "She feels warm Clark." Lois turned fear filled eyes toward him.

"Maybe she's just worked up from the dream," he suggested, putting a hand on the little girl's head himself.

"There's a thermometer in the bathroom." Inclining her head, Lois signaled to Clark to go grab it.

Through it all Ella continued to cry. "I know Ella; I know I'm trying to figure out what's wrong. You have to give Mommy a second though okay." She rocked back and forth rhythmically, ignorant to the ease with which she had labeled grown accustom to the label of 'mom' and muttered to herself, "This would be a whole lot easier if you could talk right now."

"Here." Clark appeared at the doorway with the ear thermometer in hand.

"What are you giving it to me for? I have no idea how to use it." Lois frowned.

"And I do?" Clark's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"Didn't it come with directions?" Lois' desperate plea was accompanied by the soulful widening of her eyes.

"It can't be too difficult." Clark shrugged and looked down at the instrument. "Turn it on…." he flipped the device on, "and put it in her ear right." He placed his hand behind Ella's head to steady her as he inserted the thermometer into her ear. "How long do you think we should leave it in for?" He asked Lois.

"I remember the ones under the tongue having to stay there a while," Lois told him.

Clark got the conductor into Ella's ear and instantly she began to fuss. "I don't think I'm going to be able to keep it in her ear for much longer." He confessed, moving his hand to match Ella's infantile squirming.

The thermometer beeped at all three of them after only a few seconds causing Lois and Clark to glance at each other. "Does that mean that it's done?" Clark wondered.

"Check and see what the screen says." Lois held Ella a little tighter.

"It says 101.8." Clark held it up for her to see.

"No wonder you're upset Ella-girl," Lois spoke into the fine hairs on her head, "You've got a fever."

"So….ah…what do we do?" Both adults looked at one another for the answer.

**OOOOxxxxxxOOOO**

Tires crunched against the gravel of the rural driveway in the cool afternoon sunshine. Martha hopped from the car with her briefcase and purse in hand, making it to the door in record time. Pausing as her hand touched the handle she was surprised at the energy that seemed to emanate from within the structure. She had never been party to such a sensation; the house itself pulsed, vibrating with life. Shaking her head once, she twisted the knob and pushed her way into her kitchen.

Immediately upon entry into her home she was met by the site of her shirtless son traipsing through the house with a basket of blankets and clothes. His eyelids were hooded and his hair was sticking up slightly but as usually he maintained the strong presence she had come to associate with her only child.

"Clark honey what's happened?" Martha dropped her things on the kitchen table next to a few baby toys and electronic thermometer.

"Ella's sick." He adjusted his hold on the basket to one side of his body.

"How sick?" Martha's eyes widened.

"She's running a fever and threw up everything she's eaten today." Clark looked down at himself. "On me," he added.

"Oh Honey." She frowned, looking around for Lois and Ella.

"Lois is upstairs finishing up Ella's bath. We've been trying to bring her fever down for the last few hours. It just came on so suddenly." He put the clothes down on the stool at the island counter in the room.

"I don't know how to help you Clark. I never had to deal with a sick child when you were growing up." She lowered her voice, frowning apologetically.

"Lois has been on the computer trying to figure out what the quickest way to get rid of a fever is." Clark glanced up the stairs and a beat later Lois appeared on the stairs with a diaper clad Ella against her shoulder.

"Welcome home Mrs. Kent." Lois smiled though it was tired and strained.

"How's she doing Lois?" Ella's fevered face shifted against Lois' neck when the familiar sound of Martha's voice reached her.

"Her fever hasn't come down but it hasn't gone up at all either." She turned her face down to the baby, kissing her head and hugging her closer to her body. "I knew there would be plenty of 'firsts' but I hoping we won't have to experience the first time she got sick until some time after her first date." Lois and Martha shared an ironic smiled.

The latter not having the heart to tell her young counterpart that seeing your child sick did not get easier the older they got. Though she did only have bizarre experiences to draw from in cases where the pathogen and cause of illness weren't always able to be determined.

"I told you she was going to catch something if those people didn't stop touching her." Lois turned to Clark. "I don't know why I bothered to be polite I should have told them to get lost; I knew better than to let their dirty hands paw her," she nearly growled giving Clark the vivid image of a lioness.

"No Lois, they all had kids too – you would have expected that they would know to be careful around infants," Clark mollified.

"Well, she's not going back there. I don't care who I have to pay off at child services," she announced resolutely.

"Did you call the hospital in Metropolis?" Martha jumped into the conversation before Lois grew more frustrated.

"Yeah, they said to keep an eye on her temperature and if it goes higher than 101 degrees or doesn't break in two days to take her to emergency. And the last thing I want to do is take her to the emergency room; she's likely to get some other virus in that environment." Ella's glassy eyes stared up at.

"I'm just going to throw these in the wash." Clark picked up the basket.

"Use the gentle detergent Smallville and get me a blanket from the dryer to wrap her in." Her voice carried to the laundry room at the back of the house for Clark's ears.

"Well I know how Ella's doing now what about you?" Martha questioned Lois intuitively.

"Oh I'm fine," Lois replied automatically. At Martha's raised eyebrows she chose to pause and reconsider her response. "I'm frustrated. I want to be able to make her better right now. She's been through enough and now she's sick on top of everything else." Lois kept her tone even and calm despite the maelstrom of emotion turning inside her. She managed to ground herself by rubbing slow circles on Ella's bare back. "Of course this is the icing on the cake for today," she muttered, moving to the bottle warmer.

"I was hoping the two of you had been too preoccupied to see the news," Martha sighed.

"It was hard to miss." Lois' eyes dropped to the crown of Ella's head.

"I'm sorry for the sudden scrutiny. It's the very last thing you and Clark need right now." She unbuttoned her coat, hanging it up beside the door.

"It isn't your fault; it comes with the territory. You have political influence now – people are going to want to know where you stand on the issues and there's no better gage than the life you lead and the life of those closes to you." Lois snagged a bottle from the fridge with water in it rather than formula and popped it into the bottle warmer.

"I have to be honest Lois, I didn't expect you to take this situation is stride like you are. You're handling this better than I could have hoped to at your age," Martha praised her.

"I wasn't handling it so well earlier," Lois confessed. "But as soon as I realized Ella was sick it didn't seem like such a big deal. I had something more important to focus on than a bunch of strangers speculating about my life."

A broad smile stretched over Martha's lips, "Welcome to Motherhood Lois. I think you just earned your membership card." She rubbed Lois' back, mirroring the motion Lois was sharing with Ella.

"Kinda like the ultimate sorority," Lois quipped.

"We're known to have the toughest initiations of them all," Martha teased.

Clark reappeared with a pale yellow blanket in his grasp and a full basket of folded sheets and clothes, still shirtless and harried much to Martha's amusement.

"Have to two of you eaten?" Martha asked, though she was sure she could guess the answer.

"Not since breakfast." Clark shook his head, "Here." He held out the blanket to Lois.

"I'm gonna go change the sheets in the bassinette now that we're got clean ones." Lois nodded to the basket and Clark obligingly put it on the counter. "Wrap the blanket around Ella and keep her close to you. The heat from your skin should keep her temperature even." Handing the sick baby to Clark, she helped him adjust the blanket over himself and Ella.

"Hopefully she'll sleep a bit." She twisted to look at Martha with a smile. "She loves falling asleep on Clark here."

"Anything that works." Martha smirked, "Seems you have a calling Clark."

"I've always known Clark made a great sleep aid." Lois joked, meaning it as a barb and only realizing the secondary implication when it had left the relative safety of her mouth. She blushed.

"How about I make you both some soup for an early dinner," Martha intervened gracefully, earning a grateful smile from Lois.

"That'd be great Mrs. Kent. I'm just gonna go get to that bed." She swiped the basket off the counter, dashing to the stairs.

"Lois, are we trying the warm water?" Clark called to her before she could ascend the staircase.

"Yeah, bottle's on the counter ready to go. Just try a little bit for now." Lois hollered on her way to Clark's room.

"Water?" Martha raised an eyebrow.

"Ella's brought up the milk every time we've tried to give it to her so Lois and I thought we'd try warm water." Clark picked up the bottle of clear liquid off the counter with his free hand and pressed the nipple to Ella's lips. "The doctors at Met. General were worried about her getting dehydrated; hopefully this won't upset her stomach." He glanced down where Ella was cautiously suckling the water from the bottle. Her tiny eyelids drooped but fought not to close entirely.

"Lois told me the two of you caught the news." Martha puttered about the kitchen while Clark took a seat at the island.

"Yeah. She values her privacy so it really upset her." He paused, tearing his eyes from Ella long enough to look at his mother. "It upset me too," he admitted.

"After all the years your father and I told you to stay away from publicity or anything that would draw attention to yourself and we are ultimately the ones who brought it to our doorstep." Martha's sad response made Clark realize he and Lois were not the only ones affected by the story.

"No Mom, you, Dad and I had this discussion before he decided to run for Senator. I'm old enough to know how to keep what I can do under wraps. What upset me more was that I wasn't able to shield Lois and Ella from that breach of privacy. Part of me just wanted to bundle them up and not let anyone near them again. Can you imagine that?" Clark shook his head in dismay. "Lois would tear me limb from limb if she found out I had that thought."

Martha had seen her son mature plenty over the years but she had never been so proud of his foray into adulthood as she was witnessing his maturity in that single moment in her kitchen. She sent a silent prayer to Jonathan, hoping that he was watching as his son took the final few steps to becoming the man they knew him to be.

"I think that Lois would be hard-pressed to stay angry when she realized you felt like shielding her from prying eyes out of love," Martha replied knowingly.

"Unfortunately finding out I love her would likely make her want to rip a few more limbs off my body." Clark's flippant comment caught him off guard more than it did his mother. "I mean….uh…hy-hypothetically." His voice was strained, eyes squinting at the other adult in the room.

Martha raised both eyebrows, smiling over her shoulder. "Of course Honey, hypothetically."

"Mom," he warned with a frown. Clark's cheeks grew bright red under the fading light of day.

"I'm not saying a word Clark." Martha waved him off. Seeing Ella had almost fallen completely asleep in Clark's arms she commented, "Looks like Lois was right." She motioned to the baby.

"Yep," Clark smiled broadly, "Somebody's a Daddy's girl." He pressed a kiss to Ella's forehead and paused there, cheeks burning further. He chanced a look at his mother who was once more staring at him with surprised amusement.

"Don't," he ordered her preemptively.

"I wouldn't dream of saying anything." She was forced to turn around as she could no longer stifle her chuckles.

Glancing through the kitchen window to the back of the house, she saw a familiar Volkswagen pulling up the long driveway. "Chloe's here," she announced to Clark, who at that point was attempting to get Ella to swallow the baby Tylenol.

"Lois is going to have a fit," Clark groaned.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see her, Chloe's her cousin after all," Martha frowned.

"To Lois, anyone who doesn't live in this house is a walking germ factory. I wouldn't be surprised if she institutes a five foot perimeter around Ella; although, I don't see Chloe being too broken up over that." Clark chuckled remembering the day before that had seen Chloe more uncomfortable than he could have imagined.

A knock sounded at the kitchen door spurring Martha to reach for the handle and fling the obstacle open. "Come on in Chloe." Martha smiled at the young woman.

"How are you doing Mrs. Kent?" Chloe turned to close the door behind her, not yet having noticed Clark.

"Not too bad. Yourself?" Martha wandered back over to the stove where the soup was cooking.

"Oh about the saaaaa-" she sputtered at the sight of a shirtless Clark in the middle of the kitchen, with nothing more than a baby and blanket to cover himself. With wide eyes and a slight smirk she addressed the other Kent, "Hey Clark, get a little warm in the middle of March?" Although she could honestly attest to no longer being in love with Clark Kent, she figured she'd dead before she ever thought him unattractive – and surely there was no harm in looking.

"It's a long story." He rolled his eyes at the fun his friend was having at his expense.

"Oh I'm sure it is." Chloe shot a sidelong glance to Mrs. Kent who shared a small smile with the younger woman. Unbuttoning her coat, she hung it by the door and took a few steps toward Clark and his current passenger.

"Stop right there!" A yell came from the middle of the staircase. Clark and Chloe turned to find Lois standing with murder in her eyes while Ella merely grunted at the sudden disturbance.

"Hey Couz." Chloe smiled at her.

"Don't 'hey couz' me." Lois finished descending the steps and made her way to Clark's side. "Did you wash your hands when you came in?"

Chloe frowned, "Ah..no."

"Before you touch anything in this house you will wash your hands." Lois pointed to the kitchen sink, resembling a drill sergeant more than ever.

"Mrs. Kent would you mind?" Chloe held up the offending hands and moved into the work area to use the sink.

"A good thirty second hand washing Chloe," Lois ordered from her protective place beside Clark and Ella.

"Okay Lo, you want to tell me what has you OCDing?" Chloe asked from over her shoulder while she scrubbed her hands.

"People touch things all day – dirty, unsanitary things. Then they see a cute little baby and want to touch her – my cute little baby who then ends up getting sick," she spit out through her clenched teeth, remembering the many from the day before intent on pawing her child.

"Whoa there Shalla, I'm washing my hands – no need to send the jungle into an uproar," Chloe commented.

"Ella's sick," Clark added to which Chloe nodded in sudden understanding.

Chloe shut off the tap, wiped her hands on a paper towel and turned to face her cousin. "There, all clean." She held her hands up mockingly.

"Hold out your hands." Lois shifted to the sideboard behind the table.

"You're not actually going to inspect my hands." Chloe rolled her eyes, staring at Clark in the hopes that he could talk some sense into her. But Clark knowingly dropped his eyes and stood back to watch Lois do whatever she wished.

"Hands Couz," Lois stated sharply, in the tone Chloe knew not to argue with. Out came the freshly washed hands for Lois' scrutiny but instead of inspecting them she dropped a dollop of hand sanitizer in the middle of her palms.

"You've got to be kidding me. I just washed my hands." Chloe stared in disbelief at the creature that was posing as her cousin.

"And now you'll sanitize." Lois shrugged as though it was an everyday occurrence.

As the last traces of the sanitizer evaporated into Chloe's skin, Lois relaxed. "So what's up Couz?" She smiled at Chloe gently and moved to Ella once more.

"You hung up this morning kind of suddenly so I wanted to check on you and I wanted to talk to you and Clark about something." She followed Lois' movements with a watchful stare – her cousin had already had two major personality changes in the short span of time since she had arrived so she would be on the lookout for any more.

"Sorry about that Chlo; I was a little surprised at the story and wasn't exactly paying full attention to what happened to the phone." She reached up to Clark. "Here, I'll take her; I brought you a clean shirt from upstairs." She nodded to the dark blue t-shirt laying over the chair at the table.

"Thanks." Clark smiled at her and handed over the blanket wrapped baby before snatching the shirt from the chair and pulling it over his head.

"What's wrong with Ella?" Chloe saw her first glimpse of the baby's face when Lois took her from Clark's arms and though she was no expect she could see that the infant was not having one of her better days.

"Fever, vomiting and she can't sleep though I can't blame her." Lois immediately began rocking her body to further sooth the little girl.

"She looks like she's sleeping now," Chloe pointed out.

"Yeah, it's the first time all day. And if we try to put her in her bed she'll scream," Clark sighed. "But now's the perfect time to talk to us if you don't mind talking to three instead of two." Clark dragged his fingers over Ella head, hearing her sigh at the comfort of Lois and Clark surrounding her.

"Do you mind Mrs. Kent?" Lois was the one to ask the other woman if they excused themselves from the kitchen, further surprising Chloe.

"The soup needs to simmer on the stove for a little while. I think I'm going to have a quick shower after the long drive if you and Clark can keep an ear out." Martha smiled at Lois.

"No problem," she replied, following Clark into the living room.

"What's going on?" Clark sat on the couch with Lois next to him while Chloe took the chair.

"So um…you guys are kinda the story of the moment." Chloe wrung her hands in her lap nervously. "Some people from the Planet remembered times when you stopped by to see me and somehow Kahn heard about it. So she's on me to get an exclusive." Chloe smiled uncomfortably.

"You're here for an interview." Lois' eyes widened at her.

"Well not right now but I was hoping you guys would let me write something. I know you just want them to leave you alone but until someone gets a few quotes from you they're not going to drop the story. Speculation is so much more interesting than truth – so this way you get to set the record straight and hopefully get the press to leave you alone." Chloe dropped her gaze to the hardwood floors and debated admitting to the final part of her plea. "And the truth is that this is the break I need to get me out of the basement."

"Come on Chlo, what did you think I would say to this?" Lois sat back against the couch, Ella snug in her arms. "I refuse to be put on display."

Sitting forward, Chloe responded, "You're already on display!" Her sudden outburst stirred Ella causing her to emit an annoyed whine. She settled quickly though not before Lois could glare at her cousin who knew enough to appear mollified.

"Maybe Chloe's right Lois." Clark pushed his elbows into his knees, leaning heavily against them.

"Smallville, you really don't want to-"

"Just hear me out for a second," he implored of her. "We sit down with Chloe and write up the story to our liking. Everyone gets to read the story and know everything they want to know about us, Chloe gets the exclusive and we get left alone. It's a winning combination."

"What happened to 'people will get bored Lois'?" She scowled.

"They'll get bored a lot faster if they have all the answers," Clark said around the clenched teeth of a smile.

"Look guys, we don't have to do this right now. You've got a lot going on with Ella being sick. I can call you tomorrow or something." Chloe stood up attempting to escape the brewing disagreement.

"No Chloe, this is simple – the longer we hold out the more the press will think we have something to hide," he told Lois.

"We happen to have plenty to hide," Lois reminded him.

"That wouldn't be a problem if we give people answers before they go digging and asking specific questions we have no response for." Chloe's eyes ping-ponged back and forth as Lois and Clark argued in measured tones so as not to disrupt the lightly slumbering Ella.

"And if their curiosity isn't satisfied with one story?" Lois clenched her own teeth.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Clark replied.

Chloe was holding her bottom lip in her teeth, unsure if she wanted to laugh or run. "So uh…is that a yes or a no on the interview?" Her look was halfway between a smile and grimace.

"Sure – fine, we'll give you an interview but I want to see copy after editing and before print," Lois stated her terms off the cuff.

"Lois." Clark's nostrils flared at her request.

"Oh get off it Smallville. I trust Chloe but her control over the article ends as soon as she turns the aritcle in to the editor."

"True story," Chloe added flippantly.

"When do you want to do this, cause now's not exactly the best time." Clark gestured to Lois and Ella giving Chloe the chance to really look at her cousin. She was wearing a tank top and sweatpants; her hair in an elastic, though it didn't stop a few pieces from getting free and sockless feet. Not quite the picture of wiry energy she had always associated with her older cousin.

"How does Sunday sound? It will be in the Monday edition." Chloe pulled out her blackberry and typed in the date and time of the meeting.

"Since when do you put time with me in your planner?" Lois rolled her eyes.

"Since I can write off the user expenses if I do," she smiled indulgently. Once she had finished entering the information she took the time to sit back and observe the people sitting across from her. She had been so overwhelmed the day before by meeting her niece for the first time that she had not taken the opportunity to analyze the new dynamic between the two closest to her.

Her hard nosed cousin was playing with the blanket that was providing the only cover for Ella, shifting the edges around to ensure the baby was covered completely and neither too warm nor cold. Upon closer inspection she could make out tiny green fish with big eyes scattered of the pale yellow fabric; with every adjustment Lois made to the blanket it made the fish appear to be swimming in a protective circle around the slumbering girl.

There were tiny things about Lois' movements that she noticed the longer she watched. If the friction of the blanket caused Ella's hair to sick up on end she would rush to smooth it; her head tilted low to be able to listen to Ella's breaths. Lois was obviously reassured by the sound because Chloe could see that she would hold her own breath every time she lowered her head marginally and only released the built up air at the sound of Ella's. On one of the latter passes of the blanket the fine hairs on the infant's head rose but after smoothing them down Lois paused. The backs of her fingers dragging gently but slowly over the pink skin of her head, after a moment Chloe realized Lois was checking for any further sign of temperature. All together it was a masterful display of caring that she could not attest to ever being witness to before.

But none of it compared to watching Clark. He did nothing. His elbows rested on his knees, his chin cradled in the hollow of his joined hands and he didn't move. It was his gaze that was telling – a gaze that followed Lois' hands in their mission to protect the sleeping baby from the elements. There was something about the ferocity of his stare that kept her from looking away. And then she saw it; his eyes were shifting their focus. Up they trailed, supine to the intended destination, desisting at her straining tank top for a beat before continuing on their course. In the end to land with finality on the ever changing visage of Lois' face. His blue eyes traced every contour of her nose and cheek bones, fluttered through every lash saluting her lid and every crease of her lips as though he could touch her through thought alone.

The lips were moving – the ones Clark had been memorizing and Chloe strained to hear what was being shared.

"Did you give her the Tylenol after the water?"

"I couldn't get her to take it. But she did take half the bottle of water and she hasn't brought it up yet. She takes the Tylenol better from you."

Lois smiled in the low light of the living room. "I'll let her sleep for a bit before I wake her up to take it."

Maybe they had forgotten she was there. Maybe they remembered but just didn't care. Or maybe it was so normal for them that they didn't realize the intimacy they shared in those whispered words.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

And just as quickly as the silence had fallen it was lifted off the small farm house. The banging at the kitchen door continued, startling Ella awake and sending her into a heartfelt crying fit. The little girl's peace had been interrupted and now everyone in the house would bare the consequences.

"Son of a-"

"I'll get the door." Clark interjected, jumping up from the couch to answer the pounding at the entrance. Whoever had seen fit to bang on the door and wake Ella would be hearing about it.

Swinging open the door, prepared to shoot proverbial daggers at the inconsiderate visitor, Clark was left with his mouth agape at the imposing figure in front of him.

"General Lane." He swallowed hard.

"Where's my daughter Kent." The General's gruff tone was razor sharp in the ears of Clark.

"I thought Lois said you were out of the country," Clark finally got out after opening and closing his mouth a few times.

"Not that it's any of your business but I was. Now I'm not." He stared menacingly at the younger man. "Now where is Lois?"

Clark was forced to back up when the General pushed his way into the house searching the kitchen and surrounding area for the person in question.

"Sir Lois is-" Clark was interrupted by the General's booming voice.

"What's all that racket Kent?" He turned to the side to address Clark while he gently closed the door.

The next voice the General heard was not the one belonging to Clark but rather his daughter.

"Clark, where did you put the Tylenol?" Lois queried as she made her way into the room with Chloe at her side.

Lois stopped short when the green fatigues and beret came into view. She had the sudden irrational desire to run up the stairs with Ella and hide both of them under the covers of Clark's bed.

"Daddy….what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Europe." The flight instinct had evaporated, leaving her with the fight her father had so ardently instilled.

"I caught a transport back stateside; you on the other hand are supposed to be living above that store. Imagine my surprise at finding the place devoid of any of your things."

Hearing the new voice with the demanding timber and limitless decibel had Ella's screams increasing in strength. Lois had the inane thought that her father and baby were vying for attention through volume of their displeasure. And although her father could no doubt outlast Ella, it was the infant's cries that stirred her heart.

"I no longer live above the Talon," she addressed her father before turning to Clark. "Tylenol Smallville."

One fleeting glance toward the General and Clark was striding to the counter where the Tylenol was sitting. He double checked the amount in the dropper and handed it to Lois. After moving the medicine a few inches toward the baby, Ella tucked her face into Lois' shoulder, making it impossible for her to get the liquid into her mouth.

"Wonderful," she huffed, shooting her eyes skyward.

"Lay her out in your arms like you're going to feed her – maybe she'll take the medicine better if she thinks it's food," Clark suggested, helping arrange the blanket while Lois adjusted her hold.

"Come on Ella. You have to take this or else you're going to feel this yucky longer," Lois coaxed. She held the dropper to Ella's lips but the baby resolutely kept them shut. "I know you're miserable baby girl but you have to help Mommy out here. Open up so I can get you feeling better." She continued talking to her until she caught sight of the bottle with water on the counter beside Clark. "Hey Smallville," she nodded at the bottle, "bait and switch?"

Clark leaned over with the bottle, pressing it to Ella's lips; she pondered it for a moment before ceasing her cries and sucking at the drink. They allowed a few seconds to pass before Clark pulled the nipple from her mouth and Lois quickly replaced it with the dropper. The Tylenol went down but it was at the cost of a very irate baby.

"You might be clever Ella-girl but Mommy's still the brains of this operation." Lois smiled victoriously, lifting Ella back to her shoulder. "Not bad Clarkie." Lois winked at him around Ella's tiny body.

The General had seen enough and he wanted answers. "Lois Lane! You had best-"

"If you're going to be in this house long enough for me to explain you are going to have to lower your voice Daddy." Lois straightened to her full height and set her shoulders under the limited weight of the baby.

General Lane was bowled over by his daughter's sudden forcefulness and was capable of nothing more than acquiescing. "And if you plan on sitting down or touching anything you'd better wash your hands." She removed the hand that was stroking Ella's in calm circles to point out the sink.

It looked as though the General was about to argue but hesitated at the seriousness of all three sets of eyes resting on him. He gave Lois a sharp nod and did an about turn to head for the sink.

"At least a thirty second scrub Uncle Sam," Chloe called to the large man sweetly.

"Are you expecting company Mr. Kent?" The General asked as he stared out the window over the sink.

"That's a loaded question," Clark muttered for only Lois to hear him. "Is there someone here?" He asked for all ears.

"A black jeep just pulled into the driveway," General Lane replied.

"Lana," Chloe announced to no one and everyone.

Rolling her eyes at the absurdity of the entire day Lois proclaimed, "Oh Hell!"

_**TBC**_

Please R&R if you get the chance.


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

AN: Thank you once more to everyone who has given feedback. I am delighted that there are people reading this still or are just finding it. Makes sitting down to write so much easier.**

See first post for disclaimer.

**Chapter 18**

Having to turn and face his daughter holding a baby sent General Lane's pulse reeling and his blood pressure soaring. Schooling his emotions behind a lifetime of military training, he cleared his throat. Moments before he could chastise his daughter for her disrespect upon his arrival, the door to the kitchen shuddered under the knock of knuckles.

"Excuse me." Clark ducked his head politely at the General and moved to answer the door. Pulling the obstacle open enough so that his body would keep most of the cold air from entering the house, he greeted the visitor. "Lana, hi." He shifted uncomfortably against the stares at his back.

"Hi Clark." Her throaty timber was softer than usual with uncertainty.

"What're you doing here?" He asked lightly, hoping to curb the rude tone of the question.

"I've been hoping to talk to you for a few days now." Lana bounced back and forth on her toes. "I though you'd especially need someone to talk to after the misunderstanding from today." Lana's lips quirked up on one side.

"Misunderstanding?" Clark frowned.

Lana chuckled, "Do you think maybe we can get out of the cold?" She took a step forward causing Clark to politely step back and to the side for her to step into the kitchen.

Once the door closed behind her, Lana looked up, surprised to find Chloe and a large man in uniform staring at her. But not even the stern looking military man shook her as deeply as finding Lois standing in the Kent's kitchen with a baby resting comfortably against her shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, Lois blew it out slowly. Sensing her cousin's exasperation, Chloe decided to do what she could to ease the tension emanating from every corner of the room.

"Hi Lana," Chloe greeted, "I thought you had a tutorial tonight."

"It's optional." Lana pulled her eyes from the woman and baby to address Chloe with quizzical fascination.

"Lois," the General barked roughly.

Clark appeared as though he wanted to melt into the background or get rid of the lemon it seemed he was sucking on.

"I've had quicker responses from foreign terrorists," he growled.

"Are you guys babysitting?" Lana ventured softly.

"Did I hear the door?" Martha questioned as she descended into the kitchen. "Oh, Sam, hello," Martha smiled at the man, "I didn't realize you were back in the country."

"Me either," Lois snorted.

"Hello Martha." The General inclined his head in acknowledgement. "I apologize for dropping in unexpectedly."

"Hi Lana," Martha smiled at both the additions.

"Hi Mrs. Kent."

"Can I get anyone anything to drink?"

"Actually Martha, what I'd really like at this time is some answers." The General tucked his hands behind his back to appear less imposing.

"I could use a drink about now," Lois said dryly. "I could use the whole bottle actually." The only one in the room who found her comment the least bit humorous was surprisingly Martha.

Ella chose that moment to declare her displeasure at being ignored by the adults who were normally enraptured by her.

"She needs to be changed," Clark mentioned helpfully.

Lois smiled around gritted teeth, her gaze burning through Clark. "Wanna help me with that Smallville." She made it clear that Clark had no choice but to follow her upstairs.

"Right." Clark nodded and joined her on the staircase with no comment to anyone. There was no need to give an excuse other than the baby needed them – it turned out that children were an excuse all their own.

"You really took control down there." Clark took the diaper Lois handed him, wrapping it in a ball and tossing it.

"Hmm," she hummed, focused on the task at hand. "My father was caught off guard – in a few minutes he'll have regrouped, fortified defenses and make a show of strength." She finished with the wipes and cream, reaching for a clean diaper beside the bed. "Which means the worst is yet to come." She taped down the sides of the diaper with practiced ease; placing her palm on Ella's bare stomach once she was done.

"My father won't be satisfied unless he gets the truth and unfortunately the man's a walking lie detector test, so it would likely be best if you could get rid of Lana while I talk to him." Lois didn't take her eyes from Ella, choosing to engage the girl in a staring contest rather than face Clark.

"Lana's here for answers too so we might as well tell them at the same time." Clark shrugged with a frown.

"The fewer people who know that we've lied to Child Services the better," Lois countered.

"And you think Lana's a risk?" Clark's mouth formed a funny shape.

"Don't you?" She finally looked up, her green eyes narrowing against the edges of light passing through the bedroom window.

"No," his simple response caused Lois to tilt her head to the left.

"You and Lana have trust issues. I thought that was why you broke up." Keeping one eye on Ella, Lois rummaged through a stack of clean laundry to find a sleeper for her. "And now you want to tell her something that has the potential to take Ella from me."

"You don't seriously think that Lana would jeopardize our situation?" Clark's brow furrowed.

"You don't seriously think she wouldn't?" Lois shot back hotly.

"I'm pretty sure Lana can keep a secret." Clark rolled his eyes.

"It's not a matter of if she can but whether she wants to." Lois ignored the look Clark was giving her in order to tug on the legs of Ella's sleeper.

"You're implying that she would deliberately tell someone so that Ella is taken away," Clark whispered incredulously, suddenly worried that someone outside the door would be able to hear their conversation.

"I'm not implying it, I'm stating it clearly," Lois sputtered. "A woman scorned is not something to take lightly."

"Lana isn't scorned. Chloe said that's she's even begun dating other people. She doesn't care what I do or who I do it with." Clark was incensed at Lois' distrust; though he wouldn't take a moment to realize it was the same distrust of Lana that he had fought against for years himself.

Lois' mouth dropped open in a blatant show of surprise. "Are you kidding me? Whatever happened between you and Lana is your business. But telling her about anything that remotely involves Ella is mine." Lois pointed at him, halfway through snapping the sleeper together up the baby's front. "And dating or not, the last thing Lana wants, is to know that you've moved on and although the engagement may be fake, you have tied yourself to Ella and me. And that Smallville, is the very definition of 'moving on'."

"Lana isn't vindictive or petty; she'll see that the life of a child is at stake. She doesn't think like you." Just like that, he received Lois' full attention.

Clark was coming to realize that there were things about himself that he would never understand. Like why he had strength from a young age but his other abilities didn't begin appearing until puberty. Why a brush of a hand could be felt so distinctly yet a baseball bat to the head wouldn't shake him or why despite all his speed, his brain wasn't able to keep up with his mouth.

"Lois, that wasn't-"

She cut him off, her green gaze cutting through him with the sureness of kryptonite. "I'll handle my father. You take Lana out of here." She picked up Ella, resting her gently against her body. "Tell her whatever you want, just don't…" she trailed off thoughtfully, rethinking what she was planning to say, "Tell her whatever you want," she reiterated finally and left the bedroom.

"If we're going to have this conversation you might as well have a seat at the table Daddy," Lois announced when she arrived downstairs. She was surprised to find that no one had moved from the time she and Clark had gone to his room and come back down.

She heard Clark trudging down the stairs behind her. The tension between the two of them was palpable when Lois almost bristled as Clark walked passed.

"We should talk." Clark paused in front of Lana, inclining his head toward the door. Lana nodded, pleased that she would get an explanation from Clark without interruptions from anyone. Moving ahead, Lana strode outside when Clark opened the door for her – she paused when Lois called out to Clark.

"Don't forget your coat Clark. It's cold outside."

Clark frowned at the pointed look she leveled him with. He was confused at her concern considering what had transpired moments before.

"Chloe, would you mind taking Ella while I speak to my father?" Lois shifted toward her, preparing to hand Ella over. Chloe's eyes widened, taking a step back with her hands rising in protest.

"I don't think she likes me too much Lois," she whispered quickly.

"So what you're saying is that you'd rather stay for the discussion with my father?" Lois whispered back.

Chloe looked disparagingly between the General and Ella, who was doing her best to appear innocent. With hitched eyebrows and shear desperation, she shot a look between the two once more and allowed for a fleeting glance at the door before rolling her eyes and holding out her arms for the baby.

"If she starts fussing, run your fingers over her cheeks, it sooths her," Lois added as the sleepy, flushed little girl was transferred.

"The second she starts crying I'm handing her off. I don't speak baby." Chloe kept her voice low, not wanting to disrupt the settled baby.

Chloe left the kitchen for the living room and Lois sighed at what she was forced to face next. Her father was already seated stiffly at the table.

"Mrs. Kent, would you like to join us?" Lois' eyes pleaded with her to accept – hoping Martha would create a buffer for her father's scrutiny.

**

* * *

**

Clark trailed Lana up the groaning stairs to the loft of the barn. He had kept his eyes focused on the ground during their walk across the melting lawn to both avoid Lana's searching look and put his jumbled thoughts into some semblance of order. Standing at the landing, he watched Lana stride to the loft doors, settle her hands on the weathered wood and sigh.

"Do you wanna tell me what's going on Clark, because I can't for the life of me figure it all out," she uttered gently, turning only when Clark began speaking.

Clark played with his hands, ruminating over a response. "Ella," he started, pausing when he realized she didn't know who he was referring to, "-the baby, she's Lois' niece. We have custody of her."

"We?" Her voice hitched and eyebrows twitched in tandem.

"Yeah," Clark shrugged, "Lois and I. She's moved back onto the farm."

"Custody? Does that mean you're just taking care of her for a little while?" Lana took a step forward, leaving the maudlin wintry view behind her.

"We're -" the words caught in his throat and his mind.

He had a mental image of Lois rolling her eyes at him over his lack of foresight. He realized in that singular moment that he hadn't thought through what the moniker of guardian truly meant. In identifying himself as Lois' fiancé he had pledged his life for the foreseeable future to Ella. It was an abstract concept when she was lying in the hospital – taking care of her, loving her, teaching her and raising her were blowing the structure of his concept apart. But it could be a year or more before the courts ruled on her permanent guardianship – a year or more of he and Lois raising her together. Could he walk away from them after that? Could he walk away at that moment? And did he want to?

"Is that what this is about Clark? Did the press think that the two of you are getting - - married," she seemed to choke on the word, "because you're taking care of a baby for a little while?"

Clark chewed the inside of his mouth, eyes tracking Lana as she took step after step to bring her closer to him. "No," he issued suddenly, taking his own step backward and having to catch himself on the banister for fear of falling down the stairs. He wasn't sure whether he had announced the syllable as a means of answer or command to halt Lana's progress toward him. Whichever it was, Lana appeared taken aback.

The days were still short despite the passing March but the snow was vanishing from the rolling landscape, kissing every surface with the prism of colourful light shot forth from the gentle fingers of sun against water droplets. Clark's blue orbs settled on a roving droplet, caressing the side of the loft door. It winked at him intermittently on its journey. His eyes followed unblinking as the water drop turned to a tear and the rough sodden wood of the barn turned to the delicacy of Ella's rosy cheek in his mind's eye. A wink from the droplet and the tear was Lois', rare and devastating against the stark sterility of a hospital washroom yet beautiful in its release. It was the winter, crying for its finality and the spring rejoicing in its awakening.

And it meant nothing to him without his girls.

"The press didn't get it wrong Lana," he finally drew out. His argument with Lois seemed ridiculous at that moment – what went on between them was for no one else. "Lois and I-" his eyes dropped from the visage behind her and claimed the brown he once treasured, "we never intended to move so fast but it was right and Ella – we're committed to raising her. Together," he added.

Lana's dark gaze dove to the floor; she breathed deeply. "You expect me to believe that you and Lois are getting married?" She quirked an eyebrow at him, "You two barely tolerate each other. There is no connection, there is no relationship. I know you Clark – you're honorable and responsible and you want to help Lois. But you can't live your life for other people." She took another step and grabbed his hand.

Clark's lips turned up at the corners hearing Lana preach the same line as Lois had weeks before. "That's just it," he smiled, "for the first time in my life I'm living for me." His declaration was followed by a friendly squeeze to Lana's hands as a means to assure her.

"Can you stand there and honestly say that you love Lois? That you love her enough to marry her and spend the rest of your life with her?" Lana hardened at his smile, having not predicted the direction of the conversation in the slightest.

His smile vanished in the resolute declaration he suddenly made, "Yes!" His mouth opened and closed, the affirmation hanging between the former couple. It had been a surprise – a reflex. He had not analyzed, deliberated or pontificated – he had simply spoken. The truth.

A smile lit the loft, Clark's face transforming with its arrival; he pulled his hands from Lana's. "Yes," he repeated, dropping a palm on her shoulder. "I love Lois and want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her."

Lana jolted back from the blinding happiness of Clark's grin. "Is that why you were pulling away – why we broke up? Did you already know you were in love with her?" The words caught in Lana's throat around the emotion and sensation of loss.

Clark's eyes flashed, "Lana, if you believe nothing else, know that nothing happened between Lois and while you and I were together," he assured.

Lana turned her head to the side, blinking back tears. "I believe you. I almost wish I didn't." She shook her head. "We had years together, trying to get us right… and in a month you've found the woman you want to marry." Lana sighed, a tear catching on her lashes but not falling as the water droplet had. "I guess timing is everything," she whispered, charging passed Clark and out of the barn.

He could hear the sound of her Jeep rolling down the driveway before his smile had abated enough that he felt he could re-enter the house and not draw stares.

**

* * *

**

"Are you planning on explaining why the papers were announcing your engagement? And why you've moved out of your apartment?" The General barked.

"I've moved back to the farm." Lois fiddled with her hands numerous times before clasping them together on that table.

"And you didn't feel your fiancé should be here for this conversation?" General Lane scoffed, "this says a lot about your choice of husband Lo."

Martha raised an eyebrow at the slight on her son, subduing the General when he remembered she was there.

"Clark and I aren't engaged," Lois ground her teeth, biting back a comment in defense of Clark. "But if we were, I would be nothing short of the luckiest woman in the world. You don't know the first thing about Clark, so don't judge things you have no understanding of," she spit out, matching the intensity of stares with her militant father.

He cleared his throat, "Well, we can take care of this then. I'll just call up the associated press and have them issue a retraction." The General placed his palms on the table, pushing himself back and stood up.

"No you can't." Lois shook her head.

"Of course I can. They made an error in their reporting – and I intend to ensure they rectify the situation."

"As far as the media and everyone else is concerned, Clark and I are engaged and it's imperative they continue to believe that." Lois followed her father to a standing position. "What I've told you here is not to leave this house. No one can know that Clark and I aren't actually getting married. If anyone does, we run the risk of losing that baby in there." She pointed to the living room, eye blazing at the imposing figure adjacent to her. She shot a desperate look at Mrs. Kent who had remained seated through the discussion.

"This is about a baby!" He bellowed. "Where did this baby come from and how did you end up having to take care of it?"

"Her," Lois gritted her teeth, "She isn't an 'it' and her name is Ella." There was a pregnant pause in the conversation. "Clark and I found her in Metropolis." Lois was careful with her explanation, wanting to keep the General from knowing exactly what Lucy had done.

"And you decided to take her home and raise her! This is not a stray dog we're talking about Lois." Shelby's head popped up off his paws with indignation.

"No, 'this' is your granddaughter." She sat up straight in her chair, daring him to defy her.

"You deciding to throw your life away on someone else's mistakes does not make that child my granddaughter."

Lois dropped her eyes to the grain on the wood, voice turning to an uncertain whisper, "She's Lucy's."

"Speak up Lo, if you have something to say, say it with conviction."

Martha reached across the table, clasping Lois' hand in a supportive gesture. Sparing a tight smile for the older woman, Lois prepared herself, shrinking slightly under the weight of her father's anger.

"Ella is your granddaughter – I didn't realize it at the time but Lucy was pregnant when I found her in Frankfort." Mrs. Kent withdrew her hand allowing Lois to lift one up and wipe it over her face.

"No," General Lane protested.

"Yes, she was. She came back to the city and gave birth but she took off as soon as she delivered."

"Who told you this?" His breathing increased.

"You can deny this all you want but the evidence is sitting in that room," she pointed to the living room where Chloe had taken Ella.

"Are you hearing this?" He scoffed at Lois and turned in hopes of reasoning with Martha.

"I trust Lois and know that she wouldn't jump into anything she wasn't sure of," Martha defended gently.

Not receiving the support from Martha he was looking for, he shot his gaze back to Lois, "Lucy told you all of this."

"No, a blood test did. I haven't seen or heard from Lucy since the summer," Lois informed him.

"You're lying," he accused, locking eyes with his daughter. "You knew. But you couldn't do anything about it so now you're trying to cleaning up her mess. Command is about anticipating situations and circumventing them by an offensive strike. It's obvious I underestimated your aptitude for leadership." His lips conjured up a snarl. "What a waste."

The words impacted Lois with greater force than any physical blow could have hoped to wield. Her chest felt as though it was folding in upon itself, striping her of her ability to breathe. Beneath her shattering heart, her knees locked in an effort to support her vacant soul. Bile rose up against the tightening in her sternum, strangling her in a limbo of acid. Her eyes remained open, unseeing. Had they been focused enough to retrieve input they would have seen the murderous look overtake the gentle person of Martha Kent.

"At the very least I've arrived in time to relieve you of the child, before you've thrown away your life completely." He straightened his uniform jacket.

Martha rocketed from her seat, "Your daughter is not a soldier!" Her words drew with rage from deep in the back of her throat.

"My daughter is none of your concern." The General cast a dismissive sideways glance at Martha.

"You'll treat her with respect!" Martha shouted back at him.

"Respect is earned. Enough!" He bellowed before Martha could counter.

The yelling ceased to make way for Ella's screams. Chloe appeared at the entrance to the kitchen with a wide-eye expression printed into her features. The child was flailing to the best of her ability, tears streaming now her face, marred an angry red. She had no problem interrupting the tableaux of three, her cries powerful with purpose.

Lois heard the desperate call, lungs inflating with intent of life. Her muscles tightened to the point of rigidity as she spun on her heel to look at the tiny girl in the arms of her cousin. The tears striding over the cherub's heated cheeks doused the flames of pain in her own heart, making room for the fire of strength to burn bright.

"Ella stays with me," she stated with eerie calm, lifting the baby from Chloe's arms; matching tears scrolled across Lois cheeks, inciting Ella's further. "My daughter belongs with her family – you – you no longer have a part in her family." There was no mistaking the pain rippling through her but she persisted. "If you make a single move, insinuation, comment that could take Ella from me, make no mistake – I will see you pay."

The final vestiges of Clark's smile vanished at the scene he entered in his kitchen. Ella was screaming in earnest despite the soothing circles Lois rubbed on her back. Lois was shaking against her own emotional torrent in battle stance against her father.

Standing to his full height Clark rivaled the General; he clamped a powerful hand on the man's shoulder, pressing down to emphasize his point.

"Get out." His voice deepened menacingly, careful not to scare Ella further by raising the volume. "You're no longer welcome in this house." He felt the General crumble slightly under the weight of his hand and let up marginally.

No further word was uttered as the large man in green marched out the door. Chloe hadn't moved from the place Lois had taken Ella from her – she was unable to compel her feet to respond to her mental commands.

"Lois," Clark sighed out her name.

Wet green eyes met his startled blue, trembling still against the vibrating baby. "He wanted to take her. He -" she choked on the possibility, unable to stem the turmoil doing its best to escape.

A few strides and Clark was holding her in his arms, Ella cradled safely between them. Both crying out their sorrows in the strong arms of love.

_**TBC**_

Please R&R if you get the chance.


	19. Chapter 19

See first post for disclaimer.

**Part 19**

"What happened?" Clark ran a hand through his hair.

Martha cradled a calm and rather lethargic Ella in her arms, stealing surreptitious glances toward the stairs where Lois had disappeared.

"My uncle Sam being himself," Chloe sighed.

"He blamed Lois for what Lucy did. I've never heard someone be so cruel to another let alone their own child." Martha shook her head, dismayed.

"He actually blamed her?" Clark stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. "I thought she was exaggerating."

Chloe frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "The General's never been very adept at demonstrating emotion. Anger was about all I ever saw him muster. Some people get sad, frustrated, worried – Uncle Sam usually just got mad."

"What're you talking about?" Clark narrowed his eyes speculatively.

Catching on that Clark suspected something nefarious, Chloe rushed to correct him. "He never laid a hand on Lois or Lucy or anything like that. It's just – well I remember one time I was at their house in Metropolis. We were playing tag; Lois tripped over one of Lucy's toys and broke her ankle. I think the first words out of his mouth were 'what did you do to yourself! Why weren't you watching where you were going?' The General just never stops being the General," Chloe shrugged.

"I'm going to…" Clark gestured up the stairs.

"No, let me go," Chloe implored, stopping Clark with a hand on his chest. She nodded at Martha before charging up the hardwood steps.

"Lois doesn't get upset like that over nothing." Clark picked up one of Ella's blankets, folded it and refolded it unconsciously.

"This wasn't 'nothing'." Martha ran hand over Ella's head, smoothing down stray hairs.

"He expects Lois to take responsibility for his poor parenting – then had the gall to imply she wouldn't be suitable to parent Ella." The blanket was scrunched between Clark's large hands. "I wish I had been here." He dropped the blanket on the counter.

"Lois wanted to do this on her own," Martha reminded him.

"No, she just didn't want Lana here when she talked to her father." Ella whined in annoyance; Clark took two giant strides toward his mother, indicating she pass the baby to him. "Lois thought that we should keep knowledge of the lies to a minimum."

"How did it go with Lana? I'm assuming by her sudden appearance here, you hadn't told her what was going on."

He looked up from positioning Ella with a guilt ridden face. "No, I haven't seen her since we went to dinner and I ended things – I didn't really think it was a good time to tell her that Lois and I had convinced the courts to give us custody because we told them we were getting married."

"But you've told her now?" Martha watched as the baby snuggled into Clark's familiar chest, closing wide blue eyes in the process of finding a comfortable spot.

"I told her what she needed to know: that Lois and I had custody of Ella; that she's living on the farm; we're engaged." He blushed at the final admission, not wanting his mother to know of his willingness to lie.

"Oh Clark," she sighed at his plight.

"I never wanted to hurt Lana but I didn't know how I could avoid it in this case. That night at dinner I had accepted that our relationship was over but I hoped we could still be friends. I guess no one ever wants to think that the person they were with could move on after them and considering how quickly she thinks Lois and I moved, it's got to sting."

"You know you can't protect everyone – sometimes interests overlap and there's nothing you can do to change that. You did what you could to spare Lana's feelings."

He widened his stance, rocking back and forth for the benefit of the baby. "I probably could have done a better job of that too," he blew out a lungful of air slowly. "Lana didn't exactly believe what I was telling her at first and in order to sell it I may have shared a little too much." His mother looked confused, only adding to the confusion Clark was already experiencing. "It's just….Lois," Clark sighed.

"Lois?" Martha's lips turned down.

"Lois," Clark repeated; his eyes boring into his mothers in hopes of conveying what he intended.

Slowly the frown transformed on Martha's face to a look of understanding then surprise. "Oh Lois," her mouth opened and closed a few times, "Are you sure?"

"No," Clark shook his head despondently.

Chloe arrived at the bedroom door to what had once been Clark's room. It appeared that there was no immediate plan to return the room to its original owner though. Amidst the abundance of baby items and stacks of political documents, Lois sorted tiny baby clothes. Pausing at the entrance, Chloe debated opening lines, unsure for one of the first times in her life on how to approach her cousin. A sniffle from the older girl drew her across the threshold and elicited the only word her brain saw fit to form in that moment.

"Lois?"

There was a stilted pause as Lois reached up to wipe at her face, tears Chloe was sure, despite only half of the distraught visage being in view.

"Can you believe it, Ella's already outgrown all these outfits," she gestured to the pile by her knee. "It's a good thing I stayed away from some of those designer baby stores – I'd be out of savings otherwise."

"Are you okay?" Chloe cringed the second the question slipped into the space between them. Her hard bitten cousin was teary-eyed at the mound of baby clothes on the bed and she had mustered a cliché to address her with.

"Yeah," Lois nodded, continuing to sort through the clothes; she looked up only momentarily when Chloe's weight depressed the side of the bed. "Really, I don't know why I'm even upset. I think Ella being sick and suddenly being thrust in front of the critical public eye just caught up with me." She brushed back her bangs and attempted a smile at her blonde cousin in hopes of ridding her of the frown etched into the latter's forehead.

"Lois, what your Dad said to you-"

"Was to be expected," Lois finished regretfully. "Come on Chloe, it wasn't all that surprising. I knew how he's react; it's why I went out of my way to handle this on my own."

"What Lucy did had nothing to do with you Lois," Chloe insisted.

Lois smiled warily at Chloe's declaration. "You know you're not the first person who's said that to me. And while Lucy is responsible for her choices, she is still a young girl. If I had spent more time acting like her sister and not her mother she would have felt like she could come to me."

"Your father should have never put you in the position where you had to play second mother. He was the parent – or at least he was supposed to be."

"The General was never really a parent Chlo. He spent his life in the military as his father did, it was all he knew. I'm not saying it's a legitimate excuse to hide behind," she continued before Chloe could add her objection, "I'm just saying that I'm coming to understand his position a little more." She looked thoughtfully at the open doorway toward the stairs that lead down to Ella.

"So what, you're saying that what Lucy did to Ella was your fault?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"No, what I'm saying is that my father and I both have a hand in the direction Lucy went with her life. We're her family – we're supposed to be roadblock number one on the highway to delinquency. I guess I've just got to accept that I'm going to have a lot of unresolved issues about my father and Lucy until I know exact what went on. What compelled her to toss Ella away. At least before I can even think about forgiveness for either of them."

"Does that mean you want to take measures to find her?" Chloe wondered if this was her opportunity to tell Lois about her investigation into the illusive Lucy.

"No," came her succinct answer.

"But you just said-" Chloe sputtered.

"I know what I said. Forgiveness at this point is a concept Chlo, not a reality. Think about it Chloe…the location, the timing, they were all planned. Lucy left Ella in that alley for no other reason than she would be – disposed – of," she choked over the word. "I can't forget that there were two hospitals, a police station and four churches she could have dropped her at within a 15 mile radius. Leaving your child because you can't take care of her is one thing but what Lucy did was attempted murder. Ella was never supposed to be found. So no, locating Lucy is not something I'm looking to waste time on."

Chloe meditated on Lois' speech, understanding for the first time how strong the instinct was to protect Ella- strong enough that Lois would give up on her sister to make Ella her focus. And what it cost her to admit she couldn't take care of both members of her family simultaneously.

"Alright," Chloe nodded, pulling Lois into a sudden hug. "You're right. Ella should be your focus now and you're going to have more on your plate next week once Mrs. Kent is sworn in. Just promise me that you won't work yourself into the ground trying to prove something to your father," she warned.

Lois rolled her eyes incredulously but was compelled to agree when Chloe's concerned stare didn't waiver. "Promise. I won't even give the General a second thought."

Neither girl believed it but chose to smile and humour the other. Ella's lustful cries reached the second story to Lois' wry smirk and Chloe's fearful surprise.

"That's my cue," Lois pointed to the stairs.

"Yeah, mine too," Chloe indicated she would be leaving by the tilt of her head.

"You know you're going to have to get over this baby fear eventually. Don't doubt for a second that I'll be calling you for babysitting duty," Lois teased.

"Not funny Lo; we're supposed to band together and torture other people, not each other." Chloe groaned.

"I think she's feeling a bit better," Clark announced when he saw Lois and Chloe appear on in the kitchen.

"The Tylenol must be working." Lois reached up to kiss Ella's head on Clark's shoulder and smile. "I never thought I would be so happy to hear her crying."

Ella's tiny mouth puckered in a pout when she realized Lois wasn't giving all of her attention to her. She rubbed her face back and forth against Clark's cotton shirt as much as her limited muscle development would allow, in a bid for the adults to notice.

"How are you doing Honey?" Martha rested a hand on Lois' upper back.

"I'll be fine," Lois shot her a resigned smile.

"I'm going to head back to Metropolis before it gets too late," Chloe shrugged on her coat, "I'll call you guys in a day or two about the interview." Lois and she hugged, "Call me if you need me?" Chloe whispered

"I will," Lois promised.

"Bye Mrs. Kent. See ya Clark," she paused as her eyes rested on the baby, "Bye Ella," she called.

"Bye Chloe." "Drive Safe Chloe," Clark and Martha replied.

Lois picked up one of Ella's tiny hands and waved it at her cousin. "Say bye to your Aunt Chloe Ella." She smirked at Chloe's eye roll. "Two words Chlo – baby sitting," Lois taunted as her cousin opened the door to exit.

"Four words Lois," Chloe paused at the door to reply, "red, white and blue." Her eyebrows bounced jovially before she took off.

Clark chuckled; Lois glared at him and Martha quirked an eyebrow, knowing she had missed the joke. Despite the intimidating glint in Lois' eye Clark wasn't able to stifle his mirth. "Not one word Smallville." Lois shoved a finger in his solar plexus to highlight her warning.

* * *

"Alright Morris I'm here. What was so important that it couldn't wait until the executive meeting next week?" Lex splayed his arms wide to emphasize his irritation.

"Mr. Luthor, we're encountering some problems regarding the distribution plan for our product's selling territory." The man nervously brushed his hand over the thinning hair atop his head, retaking his seat behind his desk once Lex had seated himself.

"What are you talking about?" Lex zeroed in on the other man's anxiety. "We spent ten million dollars securing that territory because your team told us that we could quadruple that number in profits in the first two years."

Douglas Morris swallowed the lump in his throat painfully and adjusted his collar before responding to his boss. "I know Sir. But it seems that another group has slipped in and is already selling in mass quantities. They were undetected by our people and insinuated in the area before we could take counter-measures." He cleared the throat to buy time for himself. "From the accounts we're receiving at the moment, it would seem that this group, whoever they are, has managed to corner almost fifty percent of the available market already." Morris could feel the sweat forming at his receding hairline and sent a silent prayer that it would not become visible with his boss still in the room.

"Product properties?" Lex asked evenly, his mind struggling to maintain an undisturbed exterior while inside he was screaming at the injustice.

"This is what we've been able to gather in the limited time since discovering the competition Sir." Morris handed over a file of information with the key facts outline on the cover page.

There was silence in the office for a beat while Lex perused the information quickly. "Their product is identical to our own," he finally concluded, rereading the information in case he had missed something that would bode well for his company.

"Yes Sir, only theirs is slightly more addictive than even we were projecting. They boast tri-weekly doses for majority of their cliental," Morris added.

Lex's head shifted to the right, light eyes settling firmly on the other man in a hard stare. "Really Morris. Did you have a solution to that particular problem or were you just making sure I didn't miss that bit of information?" He scowled. "The addictive properties are the least of our problems at the moment – the immediate issue is that they are already selling in our territory. They're established and have relationships; we haven't even begun manufacturing."

"Right Sir," Morris gulped, running another hand through his hair to catch the sweat that was threatening to roll down his forehead. "We do still have some advantages Mr. Luthor; we are manufacturing in costal India which gives us superior ports access and situational advantage to our primary market."

"Who is this group?" Lex took in a calming breath.

"We're not sure," Morris admitted. "They are well shielded – one holding company after another. Whoever it is, they're big and have resources and reach right across the eastern continents. The closest we've come to tracking them is narrowing the search margins to Europe." Morris clenched his teeth at the information shortage. Despite Lex's unperturbed demeanor, he knew that his boss was teetering on the edge of control at the inefficiencies of his staff.

"So you've effective narrowed it down to over thirty possible countries. Were you hoping for a raise?" He sneered.

Morris wisely kept his mouth shut, knowing that responding at that moment was worth a quick firing from a Luthor.

"Keep looking for them. We've spent over one hundred million dollars on research and development for this product. I will not be outmaneuvered at this point." Lex stood suddenly and walked out of the office. He didn't slow down until he was in his limo outside the building in downtown Metropolis.

* * *

Rushing into her shared dorm room, Lana kept her eyes toward the ground to avoid anyone asking if she was alright. Her drive back from the Kent farm had been an emotional dichotomy of unsettled calm and rebellious tears. The tears had stopped as she entered the Metropolis city limits but she still bore the red and puffy eyes as a badge of sorrow.

Her purse was tossed on her bed, followed shortly by her coat and scarf. It did her mind a world of good to focus on something other than Clark and Lois but it didn't last nearly long enough. Flipping on the screen for her computer, she thought some mind numbing school work was her best bet to avoid thinking about her former boyfriend. But only sparse few minutes into her studied did her traitorous thoughts return to Smallville.

Clark had found someone else to love; someone who he shared a child with. Her mind stuck at that thought, wondering whose child that baby girl really was. Clark was a good man – a good man who she knew would stay with Lois to take care of the baby even if she wasn't his. Even if he didn't love Lois as much as he said he did; even if he was still in love with her…

That thought was stunted in surprise when a knock sounded on the dorm door. A quick check in the mirror on her wall at the fading red from her eyes and she opened the door.

"Lex," was her sighed acknowledgement.

"I was in the city and took the chance that you'd be in studying tonight." His lips pulled up enough to display a smile.

"I just got in actually," she informed him. "Come in please." She waved him into the cramped space.

Once in the greater light of the room Lex caught the distinct signs of sadness lingering on Lana's face. "Are you okay?" He frowned.

Lana shrugged him off, "Fine, just had some dust fly into my eye on my way home."

Lex scrutinized her spontaneous response, shoving hands into the pockets of his overcoat. "You know you don't have to hide from me Lana." His comment caused her to turn and face him. "And by the height of your shoulders around your neck and the suddenly flight worthy dust of Metropolis, I would say that you saw the news today." His alabaster forehead furrowed at her angst; her silence was confirmation enough. "You know today might have been the first time that I ever felt relieved that I lost the Senate race," he quipped humorlessly.

"I don't even know why this is bothering me. Clark and I are over. He made that abundantly clear," she confided. "I can't exactly be upset that he's moved on," she frowned, wondering if the conversation was uncomfortable for Lex considering his revelation of feelings for her. "I'm sorry; you don't want to be hearing this."

"No," Lex grabbed her hand gently, "I'm your friend first and foremost Lana and if you're hurt or upset I want you to know you can talk to me about it – no matter what the cause." His eyes darkened, imploring her to understand. "Though I admit I find it unfathomable that Clark was able to move on so quickly. I've always been pretty certain Lana Lang was the kind of girl you never moved on from," he charmed.

Lana smiled in spite of herself. "I'm sorry – I was so caught up in my woes I didn't ask what you came to see for." Lex let go of her hand.

"Actually I was hoping you'd be ready for a study break. I'm going to dinner and I much prefer dining with a beautiful woman than alone," he smiled; the intense air of the room evaporating as he took a step back.

"You know, that sounds really good right about now," Lana sighed. "Just let me grab my coat." She turned, picking up her purse and coat but decided to wear her red scarf rather than the one she had worn previously in the day.

She glanced around the small room before she found it hanging over the back of Chloe's desk chair. As she pulled it from amidst a few other clothing items, a file full of papers fell on the floor. Lana bent to scoop them back into the file when a name caught her attention on one of the pages. She scurried to pile the papers together and stood back up to face Lex.

"Are you ready?" He smiled warmly.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Lex, how good are you at finding people?" She asked suddenly.

"Depends who you were hoping to find." He smirked lazily.

"Lois' sister," she responded.

Lex narrowed his eyes at her, "what could you possibly want with Lucy Lane."

* * *

**Mauritius**

At mid-day the sun beat down on the fine white beaches of the island paradise in the Indian Ocean. Scantly clad people littered the waterfront; some glistening as the heat stole moisture from their bodies while others lounged beneath shaded tents in an effort to hide from the unfathomable temperature.

Intermingled with locals, a sea of cameras, surf boards and banners spanned the unstable sandy surface of shore. And a young teen with light brown hair lapped up the energy and excitement of the tournament; relaxing under the hands of the massage tent's resident stress management expert.

"Lucy, what the hell are you doing? We're supposed to meet with the port authorities." The rush of eastern accented speech startled her from her blissful fog.

"And we did – you slept through it." She rolled her eyes at the disturbance but wasted no time dropping her head back down to the padded table to begin unwinding again.

"Well – what happened?" The young man bounced around in his surf shorts.

"What do you think? We have a contract to use the ports," she mumbled in response.

"Seriously?" His dark brown eyes widened.

"You say that like you're surprised. If there's one thing you should never question Ivan, it's my ability to get what I want and make everyone believe it's what they wanted in the first place," Lucy schooled him smugly.

"Do the others know?" Ivan wondered aloud.

"They made it out of bed before noon. You're the only one who didn't know," she informed.

"If everything here's been dealt with then, where do you want to go next?" Ivan leaned his hip on the massage table.

"What do you think about Ibiza?" Lucy smirked.

"I think… 'party on'. I'll get us a flight out." He ran a finger down Lucy's exposed arm before turning out of the tent.

"Luce baby, you've got to come see the guy who won the best trick competition. He's sex on two legs." A blonde in a barely there bikini rushed into the tent.

"That's all for today Sajet." Lucy jumped up from the table, donned her Chanel sunglasses and bolted for the competition area with her blonde friend.

* * *

Chloe paused with her hand on the knob to her dorm room, wondering what she was about to face on the other side. Lana had left the farm before she had the chance to talk with her and she doubted the added time had done anything to sooth the hurt of Clark's new life. She was bound to face a barrage of questions from her roommate – none of them likely to make her friend feel better.

Gathering her resolve at the unbidden image of herself curled outside the door all night, Chloe turned the handle and entered the potential battle ground. Only her would-be opponent was nowhere to be found. She breathed a sigh of relief, simultaneously succumbing to her curiosity of where Lana had disappeared to.

Divesting her person of coat and purse, Chloe glanced around the room for signs that Lana had made it back from Smallville before leaving again. She didn't get far before her cell phone sung from her bag.

"Hello," she leaned on her desk, turning on her computer.

"Chloe hey, it's Pat. Listen I just got some info on that girl you're tracking. I'm pretty sure I have a lead on the party she's traveling with and a few aliases she's using."

Chloe eyed the folder on her desk with all the pertinent information on Lucy she had collected in thoughtful debate with herself.

"Chloe, you still there?" Pat asked on the other end of the phone.

"Ye-yeah Pat, sorry. I really appreciate you going to the trouble of getting me the information but I'm not investigating the story anymore." She picked up the file, feeling its weight in her hand.

"Are you sure? There's some serious stuff that your girl's connected to."

"I'm sure," she told him with reluctant confidence. "I'd be hurting a lot of people if I went any further with this. But thanks again," she sighed.

"No problem. And listen… if you change your mind give me a shout." He unknowingly drew a smile from Chloe.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks again Pat." She bid him goodbye and hung up.

Casting one final furtive eye at the file, Chloe switched on her paper shredder and did away with all evidence of the investigation into Lucy Lane.

_**TBC**_

Please R&R if you get the chance.


	20. Chapter 20

See first post for disclaimer.

**AN:** This has been a long time in coming….I blame med school (who knew it would be so all consuming lol). Thank you to everyone who has responded to this story and left feedback and encouragement to continue writing. Hopefully you're still interested cause I plan on continuing updates more regularly now that things are slowing down in life.

**Chapter 20**

Wide green eyes passed back and forth between the popcorn ceiling and neon numbers that ticked by minutes of darkness. Sleep had seen to abandon Lois in the wee hours of morning as worries of the following day plagued her. Tomorrow – or rather in a few hours – she would be starting work as the chief-of-staff to the junior state senator of Kansas. No matter how many times she repeated the title in her mind, it incited a huff of disbelief.

Not only was she venturing into new territory professionally and personally but she was facing the reality that she would have to leave Ella home alone for an entire day. She sighed, acknowledging Clark would be with her and there was no she trusted more with the infant than him….but it didn't stop her mind from conjuring up one horrific scenario after another.

Another sigh and she flipped the covers off her, rising from the bed. Ella received a quick once over and satisfied that the baby was resting peacefully, Lois headed for the stairs.

Tip-toeing around a few squeaky floor boards and by Clark on the couch, Lois made her way to the kitchen. Being careful to keep the noise to a minimum, she rummaged through the cupboards for anything sweet. Just as she teetered on the edge of desperation, the chocolate was located and she clutched it in victory. Pulling open the door to the fridge, she retrieved the milk and paused only to cringe and glance at the couch when the door clicked shut with noticeable volume. Lois relaxed when there was no movement from the other room after a few seconds. With her back to the rest of the main floor, she snapped apart the chocolate and popped a piece in her mouth.

"Couldn't sleep?"

The deep voice startled Lois into inhaling a chocolate flake and set her off on a coughing jag. Clark rushed to her side in the instinctive act of patting her back; when her coughs were coming farther apart the gentle tapping turned to a soothing circular motion.

"Geez Smallville," she wheezed, "practice stalking much." Her scowl, etched into a face red from her coughing efforts was enough to make Clark chuckle under his breath.

"Yes," he deadpanned, "and it was all in a carefully orchestrated plot to scare you tonight." He paused a beat, "I've been waiting years for it to all come together."

Lois rolled her eyes behind her glass of milk. "Well aren't you Mister Sarcastic at three in the morning." She let loose with one more stifled cough.

Eyes fluttering up, Clark wondered at his own sense at getting up off the couch when he could have kept her assuming he was asleep. "While I love our witty repartee – and I always do," he drawled, "I'm thinking that considering the time we could just skip all that and you can tell me what's got you up and scrounging for chocolate."

"I'm not scrounging," Lois narrowed her eyes. "I was simply looking for it. Who knew it would be in your mother's baking cupboard. I mean who would think to look there? I've never bought chocolate and used it to bake with."

"Yeah, I figure I would have heard about the natural disaster that accompanied your attempt at baking."

"What was that about skipping the witty repartee?" Lois quirked an eyebrow.

"Does that mean you're going to tell me what has you prowling around the house in the middle of the night?"

"It's nothing," she dismissed with a wave of her hand. "I just can't get my brain to turn off."

"So what is it you're thinking about?"

"Oh, you know, nothing and everything." Lois sighed when Clark raised his eyebrows, signaling her to continue. "What I'm going to wear tomorrow, how bad Topeka traffic is going to be, does Ella have enough formula for the week, is she going to be upset when she realizes that I'm not here tomorrow?" It was said in a rush and promptly followed by a piece of chocolate being tossed in her mouth.

"That's a lot to think about." Clark's lips lifted at the edges.

Lois nodded along, oblivious to his teasing, "And it's the first time that I'm leaving Ella for more than an hour all alone."

"It's not like she's going to be fending for herself Lois," he reminded in mild offense.

"You know what I mean."

Though he wasn't sure that he did know what Lois meant, he nodded along anyway.

"I know that you're not going to drop her on her head or anything but if something does happen – outside your control," she qualified, "I'll be an hour away. A lot can happen in an hour you know," she pointed at him around her milk glass.

"Nothing that you'd be able to change the outcome to even if you were here," Clark replied.

"I never said it was rational Smallville," Lois made a face at him.

"What are you so worried about happening to her?" Clark leaned against the counter.

"This is Smallville. I couldn't possibly imagine what's likely to happen," she deadpanned.

"Well, Ella and I are only a phone call away if you want to check in." Clark regretted mentioning it when he saw the light appear in Lois' eyes. "If you start calling every hour I'm not picking up," he pre-empted.

There was a beat of silence until Lois opened her mouth again. "How is it that you're not the least bit nervous about being here alone with Ella? She's a big enough responsibility for both of us with the help of your Mom, but you're going to be the only one here to deal with everything."

"I'll handle it," Clark promised with confidence. "And I'm probably not nervous because I'm not the one starting a new job, in a new city," he speculated. "You're going to do great you know." The last part was added when he saw Lois flinch the slightest bit at the mention of the job.

"For your Mom's sake I hope you're right." Turning to place her glass in the sink, she continued, "She's putting a lot on the line by putting me in this position. There are about a hundred more qualified people out there who have been more visible in the political arena than me. She needs someone who'll make Washington take her seriously."

Clark shook his head. "What my mom needs is someone she can trust to speak for her, someone who will protect her interests. There is no one in the entire country who can do that better than you Lois."

The conviction with which he spoke had her eyes moistening. She dropped her gaze to the countertop to avoid Clark baring witness to what his faith did to her.

"Well, we'll know soon enough if I can hack it or not," Lois forced a tense smile.

"I already know. I just wish that you felt the same way." He moved around the island in the centre of the kitchen to stand next to her. "But you're not really giving yourself a fair shot if you go in on your first day exhausted."

Lois snorted, "I sleep in a room with the original alarm clock. Ella's already been up once tonight and she'll probably be up again before six so even if I could sleep – I wouldn't be."

Looking over her shoulder, Clark sighed. "You know I wouldn't mind getting up with her in the night. Or at least taking turns with you; working at home, I can afford to grab a cat nap if I need one." He didn't bother to mention that he could spend a little time working outside in the sun and make up for an entire night's sleep.

"We've been through this before Clark. You and your mom are already going above and beyond the call of duty here; I just wouldn't feel right about having you getting up from bed in the middle of the night too.

"You mean getting up from 'couch' don't you," he joked. The feeling in the kitchen was entirely too serious suddenly; he felt the need to inject some levity….usually Lois' job.

"Right you are;" she pointed at him, "you learn quickly Grasshopper."

"If you think I'm calling you Master, you're even more sleep deprived than I thought."

"I didn't think you went for that type of thing anyway Smallville." Lois patted him on the chest with a smirk.

Clark's eyes widened, shocked at the entendre she had formed. Seeing the tall sleep tossed farmboy sputter was reward enough for being restless in the middle of the night; it never ceased to amaze her how demure he could become at the slightest provocative comment. As she could see Clark begin to form a response, Lois jumped ahead and changed the subject – at least for the night it was nice to know that she had kept the upper hand.

"So you never did tell me what you ended up telling Lana about this whole situation the other day."

Clark started at the suddenness of the topic shift, "Um, no I guess I didn't."

Lois forestalled any further answer by waving him off, "Sorry, I shouldn't have even asked. Your Lana-problems are not my business."

"I don't actually think I have Lana-problems anymore." Clark furrowed his brow. "I told her that Ella is your niece and that we have custody of her."

"We? I'm sure that went over well," she scoffed.

"Yeah, that took a little convincing," he ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey! Don't be so hard on yourself Smallville," Lois protested. "It's not that unbelievable to think I would actually give you a chance," she taunted.

Rather than volleying back with a sharp reply, Clark stepped closer and grounded Lois with an imploring look. "Reeealllly," he drew out. "You're telling me I stand a 'chance' with Lois Lane?"

Enjoying the flirtatious teasing as it was distracting her from her worrisome thoughts, Lois pulled a thoughtful face. "Maybe a little one," she held up her fingers to illustrate a tiny amount. "Really little – miniscule really."

"Is that right?" A smile played at the corners of Clark's lips. "So when are you planning on giving me this 'chance'?"

Lois smiled seductively and leaned closer to whisper, "You can't always be waiting for someone to hand you chances Smallville; sometimes you have to reach out and take them." She was hoping to rattle him again but was suddenly struck with excited fluttering in her chest.

"Okay then," he whispered back, surprised at how close they had drifted together. His eyes sought and held hers in an attempt to read what was hidden within; she wasn't moving away or tensing which he saw as a good sign. "Lois?"

"Yeah?" She responded in an exhalation.

"I'm going to take a chance right now," Clark paused a beat and when she didn't flinch, he moved in to caress her lips gently with his own.

The second kiss they shared was the very antithesis of its predecessor; it was a soft press of lips – almost an extension of their whispered words. A tentative hand grazed the skin on Lois' neck as jaw at the same time that Clark slid their lips apart.

"You're breaking Rule #1 Smallville," Lois' husky tone cause a knot to tighten in the pit of Clark's stomach.

"Yeah," he answered, brazenly holding his ground.

"This has disaster written all over it," she continued, though not making any move to back away either.

"Maybe…maybe not." His thumb circled her cheek.

"You're still hung up on Lana," she ventured. Dilated pupils held Clark's gaze, devouring him whole.

"Not even a little bit," came his easy reply and then he was making the infinitesimal shift forward to catch her lips on his once more.

A tongue darted out to meet lips in askance of opening and was invited inside. Neither would recall whose tongue had made the bold move but it wouldn't matter as the languid sweetness of the moment caught them in its spell. Tongues that were normally used to sting and cut their counterpart were soothing away the past hurts in earnest. Lois' hands, no longer content to stay idle, clutched at Clark's shoulders to balance herself on suddenly unsteady legs. A few seconds longer and it was Lois breaking the connection.

"Stop Clark," her hands slid to his broad chest in a bid to hold him off. "We can't do this."

Keeping one hand on her jaw, the other trapped her hands on his chest. "Yes we can," he countered.

"It's too much Clark. I'm adjusting to being a mother to someone, and having a job that expects more from me than just getting the coffee order right…. I just don't have anything left to give." She bit her lip, eyes falling away from his.

Clark swallowed down a retort and wrapped Lois in a hug instead. When she didn't pull out of his hold he grew more confident, hugging her tighter and running a hand over her hair. "I know Lo," the nickname was either ignored or unnoticed, "you don't have to explain. But I need you to understand something." He drew back enough to be able to look in her sad eyes. "If we did this, there's only one thing I would need you to give to me," he shook his head once when it appeared like Lois was going to interrupt, "a chance. That's all I need from you, just a chance; the rest you give when you're able."

Lois was awash of indecision. The wounded solider of her psyche told her to hold tight to her defenses and not allow Clark anywhere near her heart. But the passionate, adventurous woman of the same psyche screamed foul – she was already falling for him and now that he had breached her walls it was useless to pretend he hadn't.

"A chance?"

Clark smiled, relieved that she was considering it. "Just a chance," he promised. "We'll take it slow."

"Really slow," Lois agreed

"However slow you want to go."

The baby monitor in the kitchen sprang to life with a cry from Ella. Lois looked at it as though it would give her the ability to see the infant. "Baby steps," she finally stated ruefully.

Clark smile wide and nodded, "Baby steps."

"I have to go," Lois indicated the stairs when Ella didn't stop.

"Okay," Clark said as he reluctantly released his hold on her. "Oh and Lois," he called softly as she reached the stairs. She turned to listen to him. "You're going to be great tomorrow. I've seen you handle soldiers, billionaires and farmers alike; that office doesn't stand a chance against you."

She gave him no response but graced him with the largest most genuine smile Clark could ever remember seeing on her lips.

* * *

Working on the fence in the pasture, Clark kept his ears tuned to Ella's breathing from in the house. The baby had gone back to sleep right after an early lunch and had remained quiet since. As he pulled on a post to ensure it was sturdy, he heard the gentle stirrings of Ella growing fussy in her bassinette. Taking a moment to do a quick survey of the land, he whipped off his gloves, tossing them on the porch railing before going into the house. The extra second he took to wash his hands gave Ella enough time to wake fully and let out a strangled cry.

"Hey Ella-girl, I'm here now." He picked the swaddled buddle up and rested her on his shoulder. She let out a few more half-hearted wails for good measure then settled with her face tucked into Clark's neck. "Did you have a good nap?" One large hand splayed completely over the tiny being, leaving the other free to drop the formula in the bottle warmer.

"So I'm thinking up a surprise for everyone Ella; we'll have to talk more about it later and you can give me your opinion." Clark smiled when he felt the baby's drool bathing his neck. "Yeah, I know your Mommy doesn't like surprises but I think we can win her over with this one."

Pulling the bottle from its warmer, he tested the temperature then changed his grip on Ella so she could eat. "See Ella," he said once she was sucking contentedly on the bottle, "we're fine just you and me. Mommy was so worried about leaving today – but that's something you'll get used to," he chuckled and Ella studied him. "Your mommy worries a lot about the people she loves. Sometimes it'll drive you crazy but other times you'll be so grateful for it," he trailed off thoughtfully, adrift in his thoughts while Ella sucked.

When Clark re-entered the moment, he graced Ella with a wide grin and a kiss to her silken forehead. "You're getting big you know that Ella-girl."

At just over a month Ella had grown quite a bit – to the relief of all – considering how underweight she had been to begin with. Her periods of wakefulness were getting longer too. And in Clark's opinion she had only grown more adorable with time.

"You know if my dad was still here you would have him wrapped around your little finger Ella-girl." His smile turned sad. "He would have loved to watch you grow up and probably would have spoiled you rotten," he sighed, taking the bottle away when he noticed Ella was no longer drinking. "You would have loved him too."

He lifted her up to his flannel covered shoulder and rubbed her back. "The great thing about my dad was that he wouldn't let you get away with much. He always seemed to know when to step in and lay down the law, but he also knew just what to say when you needed advice or a little encouragement. He was a really special guy my dad." Clark held the baby a little tighter as a wave of grief passed over him.

"I miss him you know," his voice grew quieter, "especially when I think that you'll never get to meet him and neither of you will find out how amazing you both are." Looking to the side and catching the drooping blue eyes of the tiny girl, he fell in love all over again. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you know that I'm always here if you need help or guidance and if you have a question I can't answer or a problem I can't fix, we'll find the answers or solution together. Okay Ella-girl," he vowed.

In response to his heartfelt declaration, Ella released a full bellied burp, along with remnants of her meal. Clark raised an eyebrow, shaking his head, "Not quite the response I was expecting."

Lifting her down from his shoulder, he placed her in the bassinette in the living room while he unbuttoned the plaid shirt. "Pretty soon you're going to be too big for this bed Ella-girl." Pulling off the shirt, he tossed it in the hamper that had taken up residence by the stairs since the baby had come into the house.

Before Clark had the opportunity to continue his conversation with the baby, a knock sounded on the front door. Ella blinked at the noise and Clark smiled at her. "Let's see who's here," he told her and moved to answer the door.

"Mr. White, hi," Clark said in surprise. "I didn't realize you were coming by today." He opened the door wider in invitation.

"We social workers have a habit of dropping in unexpectedly," he returned cheekily. "And please, it's Charlie."

"Well, come in." He waved the other man into the entry way just as Ella began another bout of cries. "Excuse me a second," Clark smiled ruefully, closing the door and tending to Ella.

"Time for a diaper change Ella-girl."

Her cries stopped as soon as she saw Clark over the edge of the bassinette. Dropping the changing sheet on the couch, he deftly went about changing the baby; so intent on his task that he momentarily forgot he had company.

"I don't think I've ever seen such a drastic change in a child before. She looks like she's almost doubled her weight," Charlie commented.

Remembering his guest, Clark turned and smiled in agreement, "She's already grown out of most of the sleepers we first bought."

"You look like you've got this down," he indicated the fresh diaper Clark was taping down.

"Yeah," Clark chuckled, "when there are ten or more dirty diapers a day you get to be an expert pretty quickly."

Glancing around the quiet house had Charlie venturing a thought, "I take it Lois is working now."

"She started today actually. It's just Ella and me," Clark replied and Shelby whined in protest. "Oh and Shelby." He jerked his head in the dog's direction.

"And how's holding down the fort working out?"

Taking Ella in the crook of his arm, Clark responded, "Not too bad so far. Ella's been sleeping and eating well for almost a week. Of course that hasn't stopped Lois from worrying and checking in three times already today. I think she has separation anxiety." Clark rolled his eyes but smiled to let Charlie know he was teasing.

"Well, where Ella's concerned I don't think I have much to worry about. You've impressed a lot of people in family services, myself included," he admitted. "To be honest, I wasn't all together sure if you and Lois were the best fit for Ella. I had no doubt you were good, caring people but you're still very young and relation or not I wasn't confident you two could provide the most stable living environment." At Clark's look of dejection, Charlie continued, "You have to understand where I'm coming from Clark… and the judge – we see adults more advanced in age and experience than either of you who can't provide decent homes for children. By no stretch of the imagination could I have foreseen difficulty for you and Lois."

"Why give us custody in the first place then?" Clark glanced down at the baby and though she was asleep, made no move to put her back in her bed.

"There is no one answer. Family services likes to keep the children with family as often as possible. The judge, I'm fairly certain, has designs of a more political nature and likely figured that turning down a petition of the newest Senator's son was not the way to rise in the ranks." Clark frowned at hearing that bit of news. "And me… well I guess that no matter how many years that I've been doing this job, I still want someone to prove to me that it all hasn't been for naught; that someone I've underestimated proves me wrong. In the case of Lois and yourself, I couldn't have been more wrong or happier about it." A sly smile accompanied the last part

"Then I guess I should be thanking you for giving us a positive recommendation to the court despite your experience telling you otherwise." Clark hitched Ella up to his shoulder and rested his cheek to her downy hair.

Charlie waved his hand in dismissal, "I didn't tell you all that for a thank you Clark. I told you because I wanted you to be proud of what you're doing here. A lot of days I see the worst that humanity has to offer – but for the first time in far too long I've been given the chance to see how great humanity can be. If anyone should be saying thank you, it's me."

Clark appeared visibly flattered. "It probably also helped that you got a vote of confidence from my brother," he added. "Perry doesn't give those lightly."

"How is Perry doing?" Clark asked with genuine interest.

"Really well actually. He's sober and working for the New York Times at the moment. He really seemed to turn things around about the time he took an unintentional detour to a small town in Kansas." Charlie's speculative look was tempered by his grin. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about what went on while he was there would you Clark?"

"What has Perry told you?" He was worried though it eased him somewhat that Charlie was still smiling.

"Not a whole lot actually. I was hoping you could give a little more insight," the social worker admitted.

Clark shook his head, "Sorry Charlie, but Perry would have told you if he wanted you to know. I guess whatever happened here was meant for Perry and Perry alone."

Charlie laughed out loud. "It was worth a shot….but speaking of news papers, I did want to check in and see how you and Lois were dealing with having your lives splashed all over them for public consumption?"

"It wasn't one of the best moments of our lives," Clark said pained. "To be honest, we didn't think people would be so interested in us."

"I thought your interview article in the Planet was a nice way to curb unwanted prying," Charlie smiled.

"Lois and I agreed it was better to give a statement than allow the press to speculate."

"Good choice." Charlie nodded and checked his watch. "Well, I was just coming to check in. If you or Lois have any questions, feel free to call my office anytime."

"Thanks Charlie. Take care of yourself." Clark walked him to the door.

"You too Clark," and with that he was gone.

**TBC**

_Please R&R if you get the chance. _


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** Thank you for the wonderful response. It was definitely more than I could have imagined getting, especially considering how long it had been since I updated. But as promised, the time between updates won't be so drawn out again, so here's the next one. Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 21**

"Lois?"

Turning to look behind her, Lois came face to face with a thirty something looking man with light brown hair and friendly brown eyes. His suit hung a little loose on his frame, tie slightly askew and already coffee splattered. She looked down at her own black pant suit, wondering now if anyone would have even noticed the baby spit up that had caused her to change.

"I'm Lois," she answered.

"Hi," he held out his hand which she shook, "I'm Terry Hoffman – Senator Jennings' Chief-of-staff. He's meeting with Senator Kent for most of the day so he's asked me to show you the ropes."

Lois' smile tightened at the corners when Hoffman's grip lingered on her hand and his eyes roamed over the curves. Narrowing her own hazel orbs dangerously, she ripped her fingers from his grasp; the action went unnoticed on Hoffman whose gaze continued to molest her.

"Why don't you start with showing me the bullpen and offices," she spun around and headed to the elevators without waiting for Hoffman's agreement.

"Right," he punched the five, "so I've got a stack of employee files of people who're interested in staying on with the new administration. Does Senator Kent already have a staff roster put together?"

"Some key positions have already been filled by campaign workers but I would love to take a look at those files." She monitored Hoffman's distance out of the corner of her eye, careful to keep a wide breadth between them.

"Jack mentioned that this is your first foray into politics," Hoffman prattled on as they exited into the well appointed outer offices on the fifth floor; his comment was followed by a surreptitious smirk.

"I guess you could say that." Her teeth clenched in wonder at where Hoffman intended to take his small talk.

"Well, I'm more than willing to be your unofficial advisor," he smiled winningly.

"How nice," Lois bit out with sarcasm. "So PR, are on what floor?" She changed the subject quickly.

"Right beneath us. They're on the forth with tech and finance. Legal's down on three and research is right here," he indicated with a flourish. Bodies rushed around the large office, their voices accompanied by the clicking of keyboards, printers running and telephones ringing.

"And Senator Jennings' advisors? Do they work on a permanent, semi-permanent or consultant basis?" Lois asked off-hand as her keen eyes mapped the room and took in all the new faces.

Her questioned seemed to trip Hoffman up momentarily, "Uh, mostly consultants. I have names and numbers if you'd like them."

"I would, thank you." Lois kept her responses clipped but polite.

"Roger!" Hoffman called to an older man standing by the fax machine. "Roger, come here," he gestured him over. "I'd like you to meet Lois Lane, Senator Kent's chief-of-staff."

The other man sported graying wisps of hair on his head and had obviously tossed off his suit jacket already. "Hi Miss Lane, Roger Miner," he shook her hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Roger here is the senior supervising analysis and one of the people looking to hang around this place after Jack hits the road," Hoffman gave them what he figured to be a congenial smile.

Lois' eyes widened slightly at his tactless demeanor while Roger merely sighed. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Miner."

"I'm just showing Lois her new digs."

Hoffman turned for a moment to say hello to one of the PR people from downstairs, giving Roger the chance to shoot Lois an apologetic look. Lois raised an eyebrow at the older man and smirked. She was definitely feeling favourably about the analyst after seeing his reaction to Terry Hoffman.

"I look forward to sitting down with you and discussing the issues – I'm sure Senator Kent would feel the same," she smiled brightly for the first time that morning.

Hoffman caught the end of their exchange and saw his opportunity, "I'm sure you're interested to see all the pending issues on the Senatorial docket. You're welcome to share my office until I'm cleared out," he leered.

"No thanks, I'll just find myself an empty cubicle," she said, doing her best to fight the impulse to snap his arm in two.

An hour and thirty-six personnel files later, Lois had her first overwhelming urge to call home and check on – _in_ – to check _in_ with Clark. Her mind made that subtle adjustment. By the third ring worry began to give way to panic – but then a familiar sound settled her nerves.

"Kent residence."

"Smallville, why'd it take you so long to answer the phone?" Lois assailed.

"Hello to you too Lois. Wow, you haven't called to check up on me since the drive to Topeka this morning; your self-restraint is impressive," Clark drawled sarcastically.

"You're seriously not giving me attitude about not saying 'hello'. Pleasantries are implied in our conversations Smallville which means I'm not going to bother saying them. So where the hell were you?"

"I was looking for Ella, lost her somewhere between the west field and the barn."

Dead silence was all he heard.

"Lois?" He gulped.

"Sooooo not comfortable enough yet with leaving the baby to be able to joke," Lois warned.

"I was changing Ella's diaper. She just finished half a bottle and is starting to get sleepy," he announced the events as though it were a play by play. Pausing to contemplate her short temper, he smirked. "So I take it your first day is going great," Lois could almost hear Clark's eye-roll on the other end.

"It's been fine. Jennings' chief-of-staff has been showing me around…he's been very helpful, if a little too attentive." The last part was said under her breath but even over the phone line Clark heard her.

His grip tightened on the receiver but eased up a bit when the plastic casing groaned. "Has he hurt you?" Lois was a little stunned at how dark Clark's voice had become.

"No. Just annoying me really."

"He better not hurt you."

"Just because of what happened last night doesn't mean you need to go all caveman on me Smallville."

"This has nothing to do with last night – or this morning – we're friends first and foremost and I don't want anyone hurting my friends," he explained.

"Well, this friend is fine. Okay, well, if everything's alright there, I should get back to work."

"We'll see you later," Clark said.

"Yup," Lois didn't wait for anything further before hanging up.

Clark stared at the phone in his hand for a few seconds before chuckling, "Implied pleasantries."

* * *

At the Capital building a few hours later, Lois was still sifting through the files, setting interview times for all the employees interested in continuing in their positions. The Senate had recessed for two weeks and upon their commencement Martha Kent will have taken her seat, which didn't leave her much time to fill all the positions in the office and have things running in semi-decent order.

"Hey Lois!"

Squeezing her eyes tight, Lois wondered if she wished hard enough Hoffman might fall through the floor or something.

"Lois!" His voice was closer this time; she opened her eyes in defeat and turned to acknowledge the man. "Jack's calling us into the big room."

Getting up from her chair to follow Hoffman, she was stopped by Roger Miner, whose face seemed set in a continual apology for his boss. "I know he's crass but he gets the job done."

"I figured he must," was her sardonic reply as she kept walking to the Senator's office.

"Senator Kent," she nodded to Martha then addressed the man in the room, "Senator Jennings."

"Lois Lane," Jack smiled jovially and put out his hand, "Martha's been in here all morning singing your praises. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She resisted the urge to shuffle her feet like an embarrassed school kid. "Likewise Senator. And I appreciate you making your staff and resources available to us during the transition." She gave a confident shake to the man's hand.

"Anything to make things a little easier. How have you been making out so far?"

"I've gone through all the current personnel files and set interview times so that Senator Kent can sit in – if I could get a copy of staff email addresses I can have confirmed dates by the end of the day."

Hoffman shot her a look of wide eyed astonishment.

"The Governor called to say that he'd like to hold a gala in honor of my inauguration a week from Saturday. We'll do the ceremonial swearing-in in the morning and the dinner later that evening," Martha explained. "I'll need you to oversee some of the preparations."

"Gotcha. I'll have Julie get me the number for the Governor's office," Lois tucked her hands behind her back in an inadvertent military stance.

"Julie?" Martha wondered.

"She's a junior researcher on the floor; she's got three rolodexes full of Kansas government outlets." Hoffman sent her a puzzled look. "Five foot three with brown curls," Lois expounded then sighed as she saw recognition flash on the man's face. "I'll get you booked on a flight to DC this Friday then, to look for an apartment."

"Oh, I hadn't even thought about that," Martha admitted.

"It'll be nicer than living out of hotels for four years," Lois smiled at her boss.

"Well Martha, how does a quick break sound, we've been cooped up in his office all morning."

"Wonderful," she stood up from her seat as Hoffman moved to the door. "Would you like to join us Lois?"

"I was actually planning on working through lunch so I'm not here too late. I wouldn't want Clark to think we've abandoned him."

"Have you spoken to him since you left this morning?" Martha pulled her jacket off the coat rack.

"About thirty minutes ago. Ella had just gone back to sleep and Mr. White had stopped by for a visit."

"Speaking of Clark," Jack interjected before Martha could ask about Mr. White's reasons for visiting, "I hear congratulations are in order. But I'm going to have to have a talk with that boy – when a woman agrees to marry you the least she should get is a ring!" He joked.

Lois and Martha both glanced down at her bare hand. "Clark knows better than to buy me a piece of jewelry that I'm going to wear for the rest of my life without my input," Lois covered quickly.

"He always was a bright boy," Jack chuckled. "I couldn't be happier for the two of you." All three left the office and waited for Jack to lock the door behind them.

"I've got a few meetings scheduled for this afternoon so we'll be back soon Lois. Call me if anything urgent comes up." Martha smiled at the young woman who was already making her mark on the office.

"Enjoy yourself Senator," Lois ordered with a smile.

"Oh Lois," Jack stopped suddenly on his way to the lobby and turned back her, "before I forget… thank you for everything you and Clark did last year."

The vague reference to what Lois had come to term 'the Wingate incident' received a nod of understanding. She had a quip on the end of her tongue but she restrained herself for propriety's sake; it was rare for her to not speak her mind on any issue – but she had promised herself, for Mrs. Kent, that she would keep her stray thoughts in check and do a better job of thinking before speaking. She sat back down in the small cubicle in the corner of the room to begin e-mailing prospective staffers.

It would be another two hours before she could no longer contain the urge to check up – _in_ – with Clark again. She was missing her baby, longing to feel the tiny body cradled against her. Wishing to know what was currently interesting the bright blue eyes that looked at everything with an innocent awe. And in the few moments that she took to truly think about it, she missed Clark; she missed their banter and easy camaraderie, the seamless sharing of Ella's needs and the warm looks that of late were venturing toward smoldering. For the first time in much too long, Lois felt as though she had a home and she couldn't wait to get back to them – _it_ – she couldn't wait to get back to _it_.

* * *

Lana expelled a breath and dropped her highlighter in the valley of her text; she had lost count of the number of times her thoughts had strayed to Clark in the passed week. She replayed their conversation in the barn over again in her mind, searching for any word or gesture that gave away the façade of relationship he was claiming to have with Lois.

There was little doubt that Clark cared for Lois Lane – it was one of the amazing things about Clark – his ability and willingness to care for people….even people who didn't deserve it. As much as that particular quality made Clark attractive, it was frustrating. He was so naïve sometimes that he left himself open to be taken advantage of. The more Lana thought about it, the more the past few months were beginning to drift into sharper focus.

After the meteor shower Clark and she had committed to one another. They were happy. It also happened to be the same time that Lois had left the country. But soon things started to change for her and Clark… about the same time that Lois turned back up in Smallville. It couldn't have been mere coincidence that her relationship with Clark began to fray when the other woman reappeared. She had even paraded that lifeguard in front of Clark, hoping to make him jealous.

Lana shook her head mournfully. On top of all of that, Lois had poisoned Clark against one of his best friends. Lex was kind and helpful and willing to do anything for his friends but Lois had arrived and somehow turned Clark against him. Poor Lex.

But she was determined to stand by Clark. Lana vowed to do everything in her power to keep Lois from manipulating him further. As long as Lois had that innocent little baby around, Clark wouldn't be willing to follow his heart back to her. He would sacrifice his own happiness for that child and it was her job to show him that he didn't have to. When all was said and done, Clark would be back at her side where he always wanted to be.

* * *

Chloe opened the door to her dorm room, prepared to face the fog of tension that had been the third wheel in her relationship with Lana since she had confronted Clark at the farm over a week ago. Pausing at the door, Chloe waited for a look or acknowledgement of some kind from the other girl but when she didn't look up from her computer, the blonde closed the door and retreated to her own side of the room.

"You know, you're going to have to talk to me again eventually. We share an eleven by fourteen foot room," Chloe prodded.

"I'm not feeling up to talking much these days. But when you have your best friend lie to your face you tell me how you feel," Lana shot back.

Chloe just barely held back the instinctive eye roll that comment evoked.

"Look, you're not the only one who was surprised by the whole Lois and Clark thing but they're committed to each other so I guess we'll all just have to get used to them together," Chloe tried to stay as vague as possible.

"I find it more than a little hard to believe that Clark proposed to Lois after it took him years to even ask me out on a date," Lana countered, spinning in her desk chair to stare Chloe down.

"I don't have the answers you're looking for Lana."

"Really, because after your exclusive interview for the Daily Planet I thought you'd be in the know," Lana's snide tone drew a sigh from Chloe.

"What do you expect me to tell you? What you and Clark do is your own business. I'm not around to sure as enlightener to you both. Now, I'd like to be able to be friends with both of you – and I'll tell you, just like I told him, whatever you tell me stays between us. We're not in high school anymore so the days of passing notes are over."

The room was bathed in silence, Chloe reveling in relief that she had drawn the lines for her friend and Lana as she digested the honest answer.

"You're right," the latter finally announce. "You can't be put in the middle anymore. I promise I'll never do it again but first I want you to answer me honestly," she implored gravely.

Chloe sent a sharp nod of assent.

"Lois has been making a play for Clark from the very beginning hasn't she? She's been determined to drive a wedge between us and be there for Clark in the end," Lana deduced with obvious suspicion.

What she hadn't prepared herself for, was her roommate's reaction to her conclusion. Chloe burst out laughing; a full bellied guffaw that tipped her back on her bed with its force. When she finally got herself under control she responded.

"Lana, if you believe nothing else, trust me when I say that Lois hasn't been planning this since the beginning. I'm not sure I could even attempt to explain the sudden transition their relationship has been taking but it definitely wasn't planned." She shook her head as the chuckles still threatened to steal over her.

"But obviously she was trying to seduce Clark while he and I were still together," Lana persisted.

Chloe bit her lip hard to keep from losing it again on her clearly delusional friend

"Clark probably didn't even realize what she was doing, pulling him in until he was too deep to walk away," Lana continued. "He's not as worldly as she is – and he trusts too easily."

"I think you're underestimating Clark Kent. And as far as I know and as well as I know Lois, I can tell you that she and Clark didn't move their relationship forward until you two were over."

"I know she's your cousin and everything Chloe but I also know Lois' type."

"Lois' is a type?" Chloe parroted.

"She probably couldn't wait to get her claws into Clark and now she's got a ready made family that he'll feel responsible for."

Chloe was too busy giggling over the idea of Lois seducing Clark to truly hear the malice Lana spoke with for her cousin. If she had, she may have been able to head off the speeding freight train that was bound for disaster.

* * *

Sitting in her parked car with her eyes closed, Lois tried to expel the day's seriousness. She could remember hearing women talking about the different hats they wore during the day and that it could be trying at times to keep up with all the changes that were necessary in a twenty-four hour span. It had never been a tangible concept until that very moment as she took a moment to breathe out the trials of work in the cooling quiet of the driveway.

There was one more thing that gave her pause. Clark. She had been in a rush to head out the door that morning, sharing with him only a few words and on the phone during the day one or both of them were busy and only able to give a status report before hanging up. Now she was facing the moment of reckoning. Would things be awkward between them? Would they act so completely differently from before that the thought of having a relationship would soon seem unattractive? Or would she succumb to the same magnetism she had the night before and rebel against her own imposed restrictions? What did she feel for Clark? What _could_ she feel for him if she _let_ herself? Questions seemed endless and not a single one could be answered by sitting in the car.

Upon her first step out of the car, her fatigue rushed off her like water scurrying back to rejoin the lapping waves at the water's edge. Thoughts of Ella bolstered her energy reserves, giving her gait a spark of excitement on her way to the door. A quick toss of her hair and she was pushing into her unlikely haven.

"Look who's home Ella!" Clark exclaimed to the little girl in his arms.

Before she even realized what was happening, a smile split Lois' lips and she was reaching for the baby.

Clark held Ella at bay, "What happened to your hand washing rule?"

Glaring, Lois spun on her heel and moved to the sink. For her part, Ella grunted in protest at not being able to reach the new arrival. Clark would swear that the baby was leveling him with the same glare as her mother.

"Bacteria free," Lois held up her hands. "Now gimme my baby," she ordered with a quirk of her lips. Taking Ella into her arms, Lois felt the last droplets of the day's stress slip off her. "Hello my beautiful Ella," she pressed kisses to her silky cheeks and head. "I missed you today." Ella's response was a bubble of spit popping against her neck and a nuzzle against her collarbone.

Clark watched over the two girls with an indulgent smile. He was continually amazed at how easily Ella was able to soften one of the toughest women he knew. He blushed thinking of the night before when he saw the softer side of her once more; it was a scene he had been replaying in his head all day. The feel of her lips alternately surrendering and fighting under his, her glassy eyes lit with passion for him. He could see it all The moment was broken up by Lois' sudden sneeze; Ella jerked involuntarily causing Clark to press his hand to her back to help sooth her. At their feet sat the culprit – wagging his tail in earnest.

"Shelby," Lois rolled her eyes at the pup. "If I tell you I missed you too will you be kind enough not to rub up against me," she raised an eyebrow when Shelby immediately rubbed his head against her leg. Hazel landed accusingly at Clark, "I swear the mutt understands what we're saying to him. Only you would have an animal smarter than your self Smallville."

Shelby barked in what Lois would claim was agreement while Clark pursed his lips.

"Home three minutes and you've already insulted me…you're slipping," he deadpanned.

Lois looked around the spotless kitchen, "What, no dinner? Talk about slipping Smallville," she teased.

Clark's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot beneath his bangs, "I don't remember signing up for man servant duties."

"Oh the possibilities Clarkie," she gave a sultry winked. "But don't worry; I didn't expect you to go all Mrs. Doubtfire on me – I ordered a pizza on the way home. Your Mom's having dinner in Topeka."

"Sounds good to me." He patted Shelby on the head and moved to fill the dog's food dish. "I think she's just about out, want to put her down?" He inclined his head toward the baby in her arms.

"No." Lois pulled her closer to her chest, rocking a little on her feet when Clark laughed. "How did everything go today? Was Ella okay? She didn't cry too much did she?"

"Everything was great. She slept a fair bit and ate even more. Shelby hung out with her while I was working outside and I had the monitor for when she woke up." Clark dropped the dish on the floor and drifted back to Lois and Ella.

"What did Charlie White say?" She shifted Ella a bit in her arms while unbuttoning her coat and trying to take it off.

"He just wanted to check up on us. He was happy that Ella was growing so much – I guess we've been getting positive feedback in our parenting class and at Ella's check-ups." Lois shot him a look as though saying 'of course' while he reached around her to slide the coat off her arms and hang it up for her. "He also wanted to see how we were handling the press coverage. He thought we did the right thing by making a public statement in The Planet." There was a pregnant pause where Lois rubbed her cheek against Ella's scalp. "He said that we were doing a great job and had impressed a lot of people at CPS."

Still there was no response from Lois; she stared at the wall of the kitchen unseeing. Whatever she was thinking about, it had a powerful grasp on her consciousness as even the sudden silence in their conversation went unnoticed. Clark got his first unguarded look at Lois since she had blown through the door that evening and noticed that her eyelids drooped lower than normal.

Passing a hand over the back of her head and down got her to turn toward him, "How was your day?" It wasn't a simple courtesy question; Lois could see that he was genuinely interested to know.

Her initial instinct was to draw away from Clark and his gentle caress but she squashed it quickly. His touch was undemanding and easy – and she could finally rid herself of the guilt for liking the way it made her feel. Swaying on her feet, her back drifted into Clark's chest and rested there a beat longer than she would normally allow. It was a beat long enough for Clark to slide his arm around her waist in a loose imitation of a hug.

"Long," she admitted. "But it was pretty exhilarating to be in an office that you know has the power to exact change." Words abandoned her when Clark rubbed his cheek against her head as she had done with Ella. "I – ah…I – I met Senator Jennings. Nice guy."

"I guess," he answered noncommittally.

"What's with the grim face? I thought he was a friend of the family." She disentangled herself from his side in order to see his face.

"He was – is," hands stuffed into his pockets, come on Lois, you were at the Wingate last year, you know what went on there – what kind of people that place attracted. How can I respect a man who lives that life?"

"How can you not?"

Her flippant counter surprised him.

"You can't define a person by one fragment of who they are. I've been going over depositions and notes from his tenure, he represented the people of the state well. So he had a few suspect proclivities in his personal life – it doesn't' make him a bad person. Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses Clark. And that's not even to say that he was bound to end up at that club eventually."

"How do you figure that?"

Lois stared at him incredulously. "Politics is still a boys' club Smallville. There are more deals made and bills passed on the golf course and over drinks than the capital buildings in Washington. Everyone who was anyone went to the Wingate – those are the people who get things done." She could see that he still wasn't sure he bought her argument. "Do you know where the term hooker came from? General Joesph Hooker used to pay women come to camp for his troops during the civil war. He believed there were benefits to allowing the men to unwind and decompress from the stress of fighting. Ultimately, his men help in the victory at Chattanooga. Just because he paid for sex didn't mean he was any less a respectable soldier."

"How do you possibly remember all that?" Clark wondered aloud.

"While you were learning how to till a field, I was learning the strategic merits of the Schlieffen Plan," she shrugged. "Look, Senator Jennings seems like the kind of guy who would put himself on the line for his friends. Those kinds of people don't come along everyday and when they do, they're worth holding on to." When she was finished, Clark stared at her as though seeing her for the first time but said nothing. "What?" Her irritation was palpable.

"It's just that you're amazing," he shook his head as though there was something he couldn't make sense of, "and sometimes I wonder what I did to get the opportunity to know you."

"Obviously something great," Lois smirked.

"So tell me," Clark moved to stand directly in front of her, his hand covering hers over Ella's back, "this really, really slow plan of ours…when does it say that I get to kiss you again?" He inched forward and was just an inch from her lips when a knock sounded on the kitchen door.

"That's the pizza," Clark smile at the note of disappointment in her voice. "You get the door – Ella's diaper's feeling a bit heavy and I'm going to change before she gets something on this suit too.

"Don't think I'm missing the fact that you're leaving me to pay for dinner," his voice followed her up the stairs.

He opened the door, distracted by looking through his wallet, "How much do I owe you?"

"Thanks for the generosity but I really don't need the money." Clark's dark head shot up when he heard Lex's voice on the other side of the door.

"Lex," rising to his full height, Clark closed his wallet, "what're you doing here?"

"Pardon my curiosity but I heard the news and had to come see it for myself. Clark Kent and Lois Lane headed for wedded bliss with mysterious baby in tow," his lips quirked at the corners, missing Clark's scowl as he closed the door behind his guest.

"Sorry, the next exhibition doesn't show again until tomorrow," he snapped sarcastically.

"Well, if nothing else, you've obviously been taking pointers on social interaction from our fiancée." Lex taunted.

"Was there something you wanted Lex?" Clark tightened his fists.

"I've got to give you credit Clark; I pride myself on being something of an expert in unraveling mysteries but you've manage to truly stump me."

"There you go again Lex, seeing mystery and conspiracy where none exist," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I the five years that I've known you, there has been one constant – your proclamations of love and devotion for Lana Lang. Yet only weeks after going your separate ways, you're getting engaged to Lois Lane and raising a child together. I wonder if Lana's aware of just how soon after your parting had you and Lois planning a long life together. It's a little suspect, wouldn't you say Clark?"

"People change Lex, you should know that better than anyone," Clark's eyes narrowed a moment before his arms fell from his chest and he relaxed.

Lex frowned at the sudden change in Clark's demeanor, unaware that the other man had tune into the sounds of Lois moving around upstairs with Ella to calm his anger at Lex's smug barbs. He listened to a few words Lois spoke to the baby before focusing further to engulf himself in the melody of their combined heart rhythms.

"Hey Smallville, that pizza better be warm cause I'm starving!" Lois' voice carried down the stairs before she could get there.

"Lex," she stopped dead at the bottom of the stairs when she saw the second body in the kitchen. Holding Ella protectively against her chest, she shared a quick glance with Clark then pasted a smile on her face and tried desperately to channel Martha Kent's good will. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Hello Lois," he nodded to her, "and as I was just telling Clark here, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to offer my congratulations in person. An engagement is a special event for a couple's relationship – it's meant to be celebrated."

Lois couldn't figure as to why, but every time she had an encounter with Lex she felt a little the opening few scenes of a documentary on animal planet, right before one of the animals in the jungle attack another.

"Thank you." She wasn't sure what else to say so she left it there.

"And who do we have here?" Lex took a few steps toward Lois and Ella, zeroing on the latter.

Overcome with the feeling that Lois and Ella were being threatened in some way, Clark was swiftly at their side. "This is Ella," he answered before Lois could open her mouth. "And she's due for a bottle and bath before bedtime." Clark hoped Lois was able to read the concern in his eyes. He wasn't any more comfortable with Lex around Ella than she was. It was an eye-opening experience for him; there had been times when he was suspicious of his quasi-friend but never before had he been so suffused with apprehension.

"That's babies for you – miss a meal and you'll hear about it." Lois strode to the fridge, far from, chuckling nervously.

She was saved from having to fill the silence further by another knock on the door. This time it was the pizza guy.

"Well, I should be on my way. Enjoy your dinner and congratulations again Clark…Lois," Lex said morosely; the words were not meant to be believed.

With the house cleared of visitors and a bottle warming on the counter, Clark once more drifted to Lois' side. His hand landed on her back, massaging in gentle circles when he felt the tension that had appeared there in conjunction with Lex's short appearance.

"I know the pickings are slim for friends here in Podunk but I don't think Lex would have been my first choice….or my last," Lois quipped.

"Remember how you were saying that you can't let one event be the whole of a person's character? I think I've been doing that with Lex – just in reverse." Lois' furrowed brow caused him to elaborate. "The occasional redeeming choice he makes or aid he brings seems to overshadow all of his questionable character traits…and there are a lot of them. I think there are pieces of him that are good and want to help but if we're all just a sum of our parts then I would guess that Lex is darker than all of his good deeds can compensate for."

"I'm not about to tell you who to be friends with Clark. But I will tell you that I don't want him around Ella. I once told you that I trust my gut…well my guts try to make the great escape every time he gets within ten feet of me." Lois explained.

"That's fine with me. I don't think I'll be making many trips to the mansion in the near future anyway." He stifled a laugh when he realized that Lois hadn't put Ella down since she got home except to change. "You planning on eating while you hold her?"

"Maybe," she pursed her lips arrogantly.

"Well if that's the case, can I at least welcome you home properly?" Lois quirked an eyebrow at his request but said nothing as she watched him lean in.

The kiss was different from the night before. Clark's lips were more confident in seeking out her own but careful to keep the contact gentle and achingly sweet. They also had Ella between them, tempering the passion that threatened at every turn. One merciful touch of lips turned to two and more until the rumble of Lois stomach drew them apart.

"I guess we should eat," Clark whispered close to her face.

"Sounds good," she nodded, pressing a final kiss to his chin before vacating the space between his arms.

She still didn't have the answer to all her questions but at least she knew that things weren't going to be awkward between them. And they were definitely still attracted to one another. Now if only she felt confident that they could keep things slow…..

**TBC**

_Please R&R if you get the chance. _


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** This has been a long time coming but I am determined to keep writing. I just got back from a summer spent mostly abroad and though I had great designs to write while I was overseas, it didn't really happen. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and feedback; it has been a wonderful treat and the motivation I needed to start writing again.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Sitting in front of her computer at The Planet, Chloe had cause to question her own sanity.

She was an addict – that was the only explanation.

And she had fallen off the wagon.

For weeks she had been doing so well; she had promised herself that she wouldn't try to find any further information about Lucy's whereabouts or activities, but there she was, reading Interpol's latest report and noting the last known location of her wayward cousin.

Chloe couldn't really blame herself for the weakness. She hadn't exactly gone looking for the information….it found her. She had just made a few inquiries; surely she couldn't be blamed because she opened the email containing the information. She was only human after all.

"Chloe Sullivan! What are you doing?" Lois demanded.

The blonde jumped in her chair, fumbling with the mouse to minimize the inbox screen.

Lois stood in a pant suit and wool overcoat before her desk, with a furrowed brow, pursed lips and hands on her hips.

"Lo – Lois wh – what – what'd you mean?"

"You said you'd be waiting in the lobby for me. We've only got 2 hours to get a dress and shoes. Not to mention I have to find something to wear to the inauguration. Instead I find you down here."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief, "Right, sorry – I completely lost track of time."

Lois glared at one of the staffers staring at her from across the room. "Well, would you mind if we got out of her really soon cause your colleagues are all staring like they've never seen me before," she groused.

Chloe shut down her computer and grabbed her purse and coat. "Can you really blame them? It's not everyday the news walks through the front door. And let's face it coz, you're news now," she smiled both from relief Lois hadn't caught her and mirth at seeing her cousin flustered. It wasn't everyday something could get under Lois' skin.

"So?" Chloe hinted vaguely.

"So what?" Lois' frown stayed on her face as she jammed the button for the elevator.

"Come on Lois, don't clam up on me now; I want details. How's life in the big office and better yet, how's Clark doing holding down the home front?" A sly grin crossed her lips.

"Work is challenging – so I'm enjoying it. We're under the wire to transfer all the staff over by next week. Because of the unusual circumstances, everything's behind schedule but that just makes it more interesting." Lois paused while they loaded the otherwise empty elevator. "As for Clark…. I don't know how he manages to run the farm and make sure Ella's taken care of but he does an amazing job. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Are you sure this job isn't taking too much out of you?" Chloe asked wide eyed. "I mean you just admitted you _needed_ Clark Kent."

"Yes, I admit the Farmboy can be of some use. You should see him with Ella; they're adorable together," she smiled with a distant look in her eye.

A few seconds later Lois realized Chloe was ogling her in disbelief. "Have you listened to yourself lately?" Lois shot her a blank look. "You're all….mushy."

Lois was stricken, "Take that back!" Chloe chuckled and shook her head. "I'm serious Chloe. Take that back right now, Lane's are NOT mushy!"

"Well, they didn't used to be…" Chloe trailed off with obvious implication. "Face it Lois, when it comes to Ella you melt like butter."

Reflexively Lois opened her mouth to protest but found she had no rebuttal. Finally she huffed, "Oh shut up."

It wasn't until the two women were perusing one of the stores for a suitable gala gown that Lois broached a subject that had been plaguing her for weeks.

"Hey Chlo, what's your opinion of Lionel Luthor's state of reform?"

The question caught Chloe off guard and she missed the rod to re-hang a dress and saw it fall to the floor.

"Umm," she stalled while righting the garment, "I'd like to think that people can be reformed but one of those people being Lionel Luthor is a stretch. Knowing what he's done and the type of person has actually succeeded in making me sympathetic of Lex."

Lois added a noncommittal, "Humph."

"Why'd you ask? I mean I didn't really think Lionel Luthor was even on your radar."

Lois hadn't told anyone of her prison tête-à-tête with the eldest Luthor. "He is when he's hanging around Mrs. Kent like the grim reaper on the interstate at rush hour."

"Nice imagery Lois."

"If the scythe fits…" she shrugged. "He's been 'popping in' to the office in Topeka and offering help that I'm positive has ulterior motives."

Chloe stopped searching through the racks in order to give Lois her complete focus. She could hear the alarm sounding in her head and knew that if she ignored it the results could be disastrous. "I'm right with you on the Lionel creep factor but he's not someone to go up against. If he feels you're a threat, or even just a nuisance, he'll remove you from the picture. Let's not forget that this is the same man who's already tried to off me."

"Yeah but you just have that affect on people," Lois smirked, ducking when Chloe tossed a fabric shawl at her.

"You know I don't need to be here. I'm not the one going to some over the top gala at the Governor's mansion now am I," she threatened.

Lois smiled, "Nope instead you'll be babysitting your niece."

"Gaaaa," Chloe groaned, "don't remind me. I'm already nervous enough about an exam I have to write on Friday."

Lois rolled her eyes. "What are you so worried about? She's a baby not a lion."

"I think I'd prefer the lion."

"You'll be fine Chlo. And if something happens Clark and I are just a phone call away. I've already written out detailed instructions for you so there's no way you can forget anything."

"How are you so calm about this? Clark said you called him a million times the first day you went to work and he's great with Ella."

"I didn't call him a million times. And I had never left her for that long, now I have and we both survived so I'm not as concern. Plus I know you'd never let anything happen to her because you wisely fear my wrath," Lois stood a little taller, obviously pleased with herself.

"Can't we talk about something else?" The short woman protested.

"Fine. What'd'you want to talk about?"

"You and Clark?"

"What about me and Clark?" Lois scrutinized a dress she liked, only keeping half her attention on Chloe.

"How are you and your fiancé enjoying pre-wedded bliss?" She smiled with a suspiciously evil glint in her eyes.

"Chloe you know full well that-" Lois started in on her warning.

"I know that you and Clark have been looking awfully chummy. There's some new vibe between the two of you." Chloe didn't believe that the 'vibe' was new at all, she was pretty sure she'd felt it between them only weeks after they first met but mentioning that to her skittish cousin would only scare her.

"Of course we're chummy – we're living in the same house and sharing responsibility of Ella," she shrugged. Chloe's raised eyebrows compelled her to continue. "It's like soldiers in battle." Chloe's eyebrows went a little higher. "When you're thrown into a stressful situation like battle or training, you come to rely on the people around you….even if they're strangers at first. It creates a bond. It's not surprising that Clark and I have created a bond over Ella as well."

Chloe was surprised and more than a little impressed at Lois' response. It was intuitive and honest. She was so much more accepting than she'd ever been, but she hadn't really changed either. As a spectator it was mesmerizing to watch as her personality didn't change but had additional layers added to it.

"So that's it, you guys are in a completely platonic co-parenting, pretend engagement relationship."

"For the most part," was Lois' obtuse response. "And don't think I didn't notice the sarcasm coz." She headed toward the changing rooms at the back of the boutique store with Chloe hot on her heels.

"What does that mean?" She rushed to catch up but was stopped when Lois slammed the changing room door in her face.

"Just what I said."

"But you didn't actually say anything!" Chloe whined. She hadn't been expecting anything from the question about her two friends. It had originally been just to rile Lois up a little further. "You said 'for the most part' that means you don't agree with the whole statement…which part!"

"The completely platonic part," came the nonchalant answer from the other side of the door.

"What!" Chloe screeched.

From across the store one of the sales ladies scowled in her direction. Chloe held her gaze for a moment, daring the other woman to say something. Wisely the sales lady dropped her eyes and returned her attention elsewhere. Taking a deep breath, Chloe prepared to address the rather big piece of information Lois had just revealed.

"You didn't think to tell me about this sooner?" She had lowered her voice but could still be heard through the door.

"There was nothing to tell," Lois shrugged though the movement was unnecessary from inside the change room.

"Your definition of nothing really needs works."

"Smallville and I had a few….incidents that were not going to go any further than they had."

"What kind of incidents?"

"Some hand holding, hugs, a kiss or two."

"Again I say, you didn't think to tell me about this?!!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I'm telling you now," Lois opened the door to showcase the dress she'd tried on. "What'd'you think?"

"What's changed from before to now?" Chloe wondered aloud.

"Clark and I have decided not to ignore what happened and we're exploring things." She looked in the mirror beside her cousin. "I think the waist has to be taken in a little but I like it. Now to find a pair of shoes that won't make me want to cut off my own feet."

"Exploring things?" Chloe's thunderstruck eyes didn't even move to inspect the dress.

"We're trying to take things slow. We both have a lot going on and there's Ella to consider. Neither of us can afford to jump into anything and risk having it blow up in our faces."

"Wow, this is huge," Chloe shook her head in disbelief. "Actually," she turned thoughtful, "relative to the passed two months this really isn't that big."

"Yeah well big or not, it's not for public consumption," Lois called through the door again.

"Got it, don't tell anyone that you and your fiancé are dating," she stated dryly.

"Shut up Chloe."

* * *

The clicking of Lex's laptop followed Lana into the billionaire's study. For many years she had found the action suspect – as though Lex was hiding his dealings from others. But in recent months she had come to conclude that he was protecting his business interests from potential corporate espionage and being a polite host by giving his guests his undivided attention. After all, Lex was the consummate old-school gentleman.

"Lana," he smiled disarmingly, "you should be awarded for such talents." He stood and circled to the front of the desk.

"What talents are those?"

"The ability to turn a horrible day into a pleasant one," he said.

Lana blushed just enough to let Lex know she wasn't immune to his charms.

"Well I'm sorry to hear you've had a bad day but pleased to know that I helped in some way to make it better." She paused, "Problems with Lexcorp?"

"We've been working on a new product with astonishing benefits to human health – poured hundreds of millions into Research and Development, only to find out that a European company beat us to the market and is already building cliental."

"That's horrible," Lana laid a supportive hand on Lex's arm. "If the benefits are so great, surely both companies could exist and share the market."

Lex did his best to remain earnest looking though overcome with an urge to laugh at Lana's suggestion. "I suppose I should remain optimistic," he finally got out. "So what do I owe the pleasure of your presence today?" He smiled, shaking off the melancholy tone of earlier.

"Now I feel awful even asking," Lana admitted. "I was wondering if you'd come up with anything on Lucy Lane?" She strode to the leather couch by the empty fireplace.

"I have actually," Lex followed her. "I haven't been able to locate her yet but what I have uncovered is more than a little colorful," he paused for effect. "It seems the youngest Lane is wanted for a laundry list of charges by Interpol. Even if I do track her down it won't be easy getting her out of Europe and back to the States."

"Oh," Lana looked down in disappointment.

"It won't be easy but that doesn't mean it can't be done," Lex concluded, lifting Lana's chin to look her in the eye.

"I couldn't ask that of you Lex; you've already gone above and beyond."

"Nothing to worry about. But I am interested to know why you're determined to find Lois' sister. I didn't think the two of you were all that close and with recent developments I would guess there was no love-loss between you." Lex leaned back on the leather sofa in wait for Lana's answer.

"I think that Lucy should take responsibility for her child. Lois shouldn't have to raise the baby for her sister. It isn't fair to her." Lana could see Lex wasn't completely buying her story. "And…well….as long as Lois is taking care of that baby, Clark's going to be as well. It's just who he is – it's like a compulsion for him, always needing to save people. Someone needs to save him from himself. Even though we're not together anymore, he'll always be my friend; I feel like I should help. If we can find Lucy and get her back here, Lois and Clark will be free of that baby." _And each other_, she added silently.

"I don't know how you do it Lana," Lex shook his head and sighed. "No matter how poorly Clark's treated you, you still manage to find it in your heart to want to help him. You really are one of the most amazing people I've ever known."

"Likewise Lex. No matter what you've had to put up with from your father or the public you still manage to want to do good for the world. To help people and make life better for everyone." Lana smiled when Lex laced his fingers through her own.

"There is something you could do for me," Lex cracked a smile. "I was hoping you might accompany me to the Governor's Gala celebrating the inauguration of Martha Kent to the Senator's office."

"I would be honoured Mr. Luthor," Lana raised her eyebrows teasingly.

After Lana left, Lex got on the phone to arrange for a dress to be delivered to her dorm and a car to pick her up for the event in case he was held up in a meeting. Before he could get any farther, a research portfolio on the competing product was drop off. The information wasn't good. They had use of two more ports and had already secured one third of the potential market. He knew that if he didn't want to explain to investors how hundreds of millions of dollars had been lost in research and development he would have to get his hands dirty.

Lex picked up the phone, determined to come out on top. "I want to know who their distributors are." He paused while someone on the other end responded. "No, you'll get the information right away," and slammed the phone down.

* * *

The next stop for Lana was the Kent farm. It was always a good idea to keep Clark aware of what he was missing. He was still young – too young to be saddled with a baby. So was Lois for that matter, but after the way she moved in on Clark she didn't deserve Lana's sympathy or friendship. Just to be on the safe side she had checked out the driveway for Lois' car before bothering to get out of her own. There was no point in approaching Clark while the vixen was around.

Lana knocked on the kitchen door and jumped back when a golden snout pressed against the glass. From inside she could hear Clark speaking.

"Shelby, down boy."

In response Shelby barked once, setting Ella crying in fear.

Lana's eyes widened at the sudden flinging open of the door. Clark gave her only one glance before turning around and heading toward the crying from the living room.

"Lana, hey." He took a few steps away and called over his shoulder, "Come on in."

Beneath the noise of the crying, she could hear Clark murmuring. When he emerged from the living room he had the quieted baby in his arms and a large smiled on his face; next to him Shelby stood with his head bowed in shame at scaring the baby.

"See Ella-girl, Shelby didn't mean to scare you."

"Where's Lois?" Lana stayed at the opposite end of the kitchen to better observe Clark.

"At work," Clark replied with his eyes on the baby.

"Oh," Lana frowned, "you have Ella today?"

Clark smiled wider at the baby, "When Lois is at work it's just me and Ella." Shelby whined. "And Shelby," Clark added.

Lana frowned further. It was worse than she'd originally thought. Lois had Clark playing daycare centre while she was out enjoying her life. It was looking more necessary than ever to save Clark and making him realize what he was missing was the best way to help him out until she could locate Lucy.

"I was actually hoping you'd want to go out tonight. There's a party at one of the Met U bars," at Clark's furrowed brow she quickly added, "I think Chloe's planning on going too. It'd be nice if we could all hang out together again."

Clark didn't bother mentioning that the three of them had rarely hung out together before. It was generally more out of necessity of catching a meteor infected psychopath than anything else.

"Thanks for the invitation but Lois is due home soon and we've got Ella. Plus I've still got a few things to take care of around the farm."

Taking a few steps toward Clark, Lana played her next card, "Surely Lois can take care of the baby for the night. I mean, she is the one who's got custody right."

Clark's nostrils flared, "_We've_ got custody. Lois and I…and I'm sure Lois would have no problem looking after Ella tonight, she does every night when she gets home. But I really don't want to go out tonight." What had started off as an angry diatribe had tempered to cushion the final comment; he knew he couldn't expect her to understand the dynamic that he and Lois shared.

"Maybe next time," Lana said with a smile.

She had to admit that the baby was fairly cute and Clark looked wonderful holding her. He'd make a great father…just not yet….and not with that baby or Lois.

"Yeah, maybe," he agreed half-heartedly.

"So how've you been?" Lana leaned against the corner of the counter, edging closer to Clark.

"Ah…good," Clark answered cautiously. He was more than a little surprised that Lana was there after the way she'd run out of the barn on her previous visit. "I've been good. Things have been a bit busy around here with my Mom's inauguration coming up. And this little one," he held Ella higher and smiled at her searching eyes, "keeps things interesting."

"She's beautiful," Lana conceded sweetly.

"Thanks," Clark responded.

The reply struck Lana as out of place. Parents thank people for compliments of their children, so what was Clark thanking her for? He appeared a bit too comfortable with the baby and his role in her life than she thought he would so soon after having guardianship foisted upon him.

"She's growing so quickly." With the topic turning to Ella, Clark felt more comfortable. Lately he'd found talking about her easier than anything else.

"How old is she now?" Lana realized that if she wanted to hold Clark's interest she would have to show curiosity in the child he was clutching.

"Almost two months now and she's probably getting hungry for her dinner about now," he lowered his voice when he looked down at the baby. "Aren't you princess."

"Would you like me to hold her while you get her bottle?" Lana held out her arms but before Clark had to make the decision to let Lana hold her or not, the door opened to emit the person he most wanted to see.

"Lois," a smile lit his face upon seeing her.

She came up short when she saw who was in the kitchen with Clark and the almost comical way she stood with her arms out toward him.

"Heyyyy," she drew out, "Lana." She nodded to the other woman with a tight smile.

"Lois, I thought you were at work," Lana dropped her arms and took a step toward Clark as she turned to address the new arrival.

"I was," Lois nodded. "Now I'm not," she hung up her purse and coat beside the door. She headed to the sink to wash her hands, noting that Ella had perked up at the sound of her voice. "What brings you out to the farm Lana?" Was asked over her shoulder.

"I was just coming to see Clark. I hope it doesn't bother you that we're still friends… I mean now that the two of you are…." She trailed off intentionally.

"Engaged," Lois finished for her. "And no it doesn't bother me at all." Lois smiled curtly at Lana before turning a beaming grin at Ella. "Hello there Ella-girl," she moved toward Clark to take the baby from his arms. "I missed you today," she kissed her cheek. "Did you and Clark have a good day?"

"We had a great day. She slept for four hours this afternoon with no interruptions; a personal record for her."

"Really!" Lois exclaimed with great excitement for Ella's benefit. "What a good girl you're being. Now if you'd only start sleeping through the night, right sweetie pie." She pressed another kiss to her cheek and held her a little tighter.

"I was just about to get her bottle ready," Clark turned sideways to move passed Lana.

"So Lana, what's been keeping you busy lately?" Lois asked congenially.

Tearing her eyes from Clark's retreating form, the brunette shrugged. "Oh, you know, classes, studying and going out around Metropolis with friends."

"I didn't think you were much for bars and clubs," Lois quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, you're only young once. I don't want to wake up ten years from now and realize that I missed out on this time because I thought I had to be responsible for everything. That's what this time is about right….new experiences and having fun. No one should be tied down all the time." She shot a significant glance at Clark. His back was turned but Lois caught it.

"You don't say," she raised her eyebrows in a gesture of neutrality. She wasn't about to comment on Lana's dig, it really made no difference to her what Lana thought about anything.

"I should get going, I'm sure you want to get her fed and take her home," Lana gestured to the baby who was snuggling against Lois' neck.

Lois kept quiet, not feeling it necessary to correct the girl. She was obviously fishing for something – what, she didn't know but she wasn't about to offer anything about her life; however, Clark had only seemed to catch the question and not the context or underlying air surrounding Lana.

"Oh, Lois moved in here over a month ago. I thought you knew that," he popped the bottle out of the warmer and passed it to Lois while hovering over her and Ella.

That seemed to trip Lana up. She figured that Lois would be spending a lot of time at the farm in order to keep Clark tied to the baby and herself but she had never anticipated her living there. She wouldn't have thought Mrs. Kent would condone that arrangement. But then she had been busy with the new job – Lois had probably taken advantage of that. If only Mr. Kent were alive….he wouldn't stand for Clark throwing his life away and surely would stand for the girl who was trapping his son to be living under his roof.

"Wow, that's…great," Lana forced a smile that no one in the room believe. "I've got a long drive back to Metropolis….I should get going." She paused to give Clark a chance to stop her but she was only met with silence. Clark slipped one hand up against Ella's leg where it hung off the crook of Lois' arm while the other disappeared behind Lois' back. "Maybe you'll be available next week. Take care." She hesitated slightly once again, waiting for Clark to offer to walk her to her car. It seemed that Lois had managed to strip Clark of his gentlemanliness as well as everything else. "Bye."

"Bye Lana," Clark smiled in her direction.

"Bu-bye Lana," Lois didn't lift her eyes from Ella as she fed.

The door shutting went unnoticed as Clark began to speak, "How was your day?"

"Good actually; no fires to put out today, or at least none that I was informed of."

"Did you and Chloe have fun shopping?" He moved over to the freezer to pull out a pre-made meal his mother had stuck in there.

"It was shopping Smallville – there's no fun to be had. Let's just say I'd rather be snuggling with Shelby than looking for clothes." Shelby butted her leg with his nose. "No, that doesn't mean I'm going to snuggle with you," Lois told him.

"I was thinking that if you didn't have too much work to do tonight, after Ella's in bed we could watch a movie."

Lois suppressed a smile, "Like a date?"

Clark faltered, "Uh yeah, I guess. I mean we haven't – I didn't want to-"

Feeling twinge of sympathy for him, she interrupted, "I'm kidding Smallville. A movie date in tonight sounds great."

"You know, this would kinda be our first date," Clark smiled.

Lois rolled her eyes, "You're such a girl Smallville."

* * *

"Smallville, where the hell did you put the diaper bag?!"

Chloe paused in the doorway of the kitchen when she met the booming of Lois' voice upon entering the house. On the kitchen table, amongst a plethora of other items sat the diaper bag. She glanced around for any sign of her cousin or friend but came up empty. Before she could wonder where Lois' yell had come from, Clark could be heard answering her from the second story.

"It's downstairs on the table with everything else."

Chloe took a closer look at the table to find 'everything else' to be an understatement. Two garment bags hung over chairs, a duffle could be seen on the floor, Ella's bassinette, a bag of toys and a few other things littered the hardwood surface. She was pretty sure it was more stuff than she had at her dorm.

"Are you ready yet?" She head Lois bellow.

"Almost."

"We're going to be late if you take much longer Smallville."

"It's not my fault you spent hours in the bathroom."

"I had to get Ella ready too," she responded indignantly. "I knew we should've spent the night in Topeka."

"You're the one who thought one night away from home for Ella was enough," Clark pointed out.

"I know that! I'm just thinking out loud."

"Okay, I'm ready." Chloe could still hear Clark despite his lowered decibel.

She was a moment away from announcing her presence when Lois' distinct whistle stopped her.

"Not bad Smallville." Even without being able to see her face, Chloe could detect the obvious appreciation.

"Well I had to look presentable if I'm going stand next to the women of this family."

From her position at the bottom of the stairs, Chloe listened in to the shifting and shuffling and complete lack of talking. She frowned, wondering if they had killed one another finally and then the light bulb flickered on and she realized that killing was far from what they were doing. She made a face at the thought which was how Clark and Lois found her.

"Chloe, why didn't you say you were here?" Clark asked.

"Didn't want to interrupt the debate…figured I'd be safer if I stayed out of the crosshairs," she chuckled sheepishly.

Lois followed behind him downstairs in a perfectly tailored conservative navy blue skirt suit that matched Clark's navy blue pin stripe suit. Little Ella completed the picture, held against Lois' shoulder sporting a pale yellow and white dress that sung of the fast approaching spring.

"Hey Chloe," Lois sighed as she reached the bottom step.

"You two are dressing alike now? Should I be worried?" Chloe quirked an eyebrow.

"According to Lois, it looks good if we match; apparently it shows unity to people."

"That or they'll think you two share a brain now," Chloe drawled.

"You're just all kinds of witty today, aren't you," Lois sneered.

"Are you driving with us or are you gonna follow?" Clark draped the garment bags over his arm, the diaper bag over his shoulder and held about five other items in his grasp.

"I'll drive with you guys. Have you seen the price of gas lately?"

"Alright, I'm just going to put this stuff in the car."

"You better not wrinkle my dress Smallville."

Clark rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't dare Lois," and then left.

"You guys planning on staying for a couple months in Topeka?" Chloe moved to pick up one of the duffle bags but dropped it just as quickly when she felt the weight within. She would leave it for her super power friend to carry out.

"You're the one who's gonna be watching Ella tonight; do you want to be with her when you realize you don't have the soother, blanket or stuffed animal she wants?" Lois rubbed the baby's back then began the task of putting on her coat.

"Good point," Chloe conceded. "Are you sure you're not forgetting anything?" She was suddenly concerned she was gong to be stuck with a cranky baby and no way to sooth her.

Lois shook her head, amused at her cousin's swift interest in Ella's things.

"Okay, this is the last of it," Clark announced to the girls. "The inauguration starts at ten and we have to meet Mom by nine thirty."

"Well then what're we standing around for Smallville, hop to it," Lois tossed her purse at him so she had both hands free to buckle Ella in and jetted out the door.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be fun," Chloe muttered to herself.

Clark shot her a censoring look to remind her that he could hear her when she whispered. Finally the house was left in peace and quiet as the last of the family headed out the door to witness a monumental event in their history.

_TBC_

_Please R&R if you get the chance. _


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:** I'm so happy to see that people are still reading this. It definitely makes me thankful – so thanks to everyone still reading and a special thank you to those who took a few extra minutes to leave some feedback.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

The inauguration was a rather long and boring affair; the governor spoke as did a handful of others. Eventually it was Martha's turn; she was sworn into office with Clark, Lois and Ella by her side, then gave the most interesting address of the day.

Lois had been on edge the entire ceremony, worrying that Ella would awaken from her car induced nap and fuss. But the little girl had stayed quiet and happy even when her eyes opened nearing the end of the event. When it was all over, Martha still had a few interviews to give so Lois, Clark and Chloe headed for the hotel.

"Ella's ready for another nap," Lois sighed after giving the baby her bottle. "I think I'm gonna do a bit of work while she sleeps," she told Chloe.

A knock sounded on the adjoining room door which the blonde answered.

"I'm heading out for a walk around the town; you guys interested?" Clark asked when the door opened to emit him.

"Sure, I'll come," Chloe nodded.

"Lois?" Clark eyed her questioningly.

"Work," she responded succinctly, "plus Ella's gotta go down for a nap. We'll be here when you guys get back."

"Have a good sleep Ella-girl." Clark leaned down, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

As Clark and Chloe left the hotel together, she was struck with the realization that she hadn't had a real conversation with her best friend in a while. For a time she was sure he was visiting her at least once a day with one Lana crisis or another but with the disillusion of his relationship with Lana came a sudden lack of drama – for which she couldn't be more thankful for. It was a bizarre fit for her detail oriented brain to make; after all, the most recent events in Clark's life should have generated the most drama in their short lives…instead the drama had taken a backseat to finding solutions and creating the best environment for Ella. She smiled spontaneously; there was a measure of excitement involved in knowing the people around you were growing up – it was a key indicator in knowing you were growing up too.

"So how's the Daddy Day Care thing working for ya?"

Clark's initial reaction was surprise but that quickly waned. "Things are really great. I can be anywhere on the farm and manage to get to Ella faster than most people could from another room in the house. I just tune in and if she's waking up I'm inside." He was happy to share his routine with someone he could be completely honest with.

"Tune in?" Chloe wondered aloud.

"Yeah, kind of divide my attention to listen to the sounds from the house and wherever on the farm I am."

"I didn't know the super hearing came with a multitask option," Chloe smiled.

"Neither did I until I tried it," Clark admitted.

"I've gotta say that's one of the less likely uses I would have come up with for your powers." They passed a Starbucks on the other side of the street. "Hey, let's stop there for a second; I can already feel the withdrawal induced headache coming on."

She pulled on the sleeve of Clark's red jacket. He'd lost the suit as soon as he'd got to his hotel room in favour of his trademark jeans and t-shirt. Chloe and Lois had done the same, settling on comfort over style.

"How's school going?" Clark took both their drinks to a table.

"It's winding down for the year. Pretty much just have exams to think of." She took a few sips from her drink, absorbing the comfortable silence. "Have you thought any more about going back to school in the fall?"

Clark played with the lid on his cup, not raising his eyes to meet hers. "I have been thinking about it…but with the farm I just don't see it happening."

"Yeah, but you could have all the farm work finished before classes even started most mornings," Chloe reminded him after checking their surroundings for nearby ears.

"There's Ella to consider too," Clark countered.

The coffee cup paused at Chloe's lips. _Tread carefully Chloe_, a voice whispered to her. "I'm sure Ella would be old enough for daycare or something Clark," she eyed him speculatively.

"But daycare's so impersonal. I don't think it's the best environment for her," he shrugged as though implying he hadn't given the idea much thought; however, Chloe knew better.

"Millions of kids go to daycare every day. They all turn out okay – well, most of them turn out okay but I really doubt daycare has anything to do with the ones who don't," she argued.

"Which is fine for all those kids but I don't think it's a fit for mi-" he stopped short and turned the last word into a throat clearing, "Ella."

Chloe continued, pretending she hadn't heard the slip, "Have you talked to Lois about this?"

"No."

"You don't think it might be a good conversation to have?" She eyed him incredulously.

"Right now she doesn't need to worry about anything else. She's busy enough."

"That would not be a good conversation to have," Chloe pointed at him. "Unless you want to deal with a very angry Lane."

"Honestly Chloe, I'm happy – for the first time since I can remember I'm enjoying my life. I just don't want anything to change that."

"But you're really only enjoying a part of your life Clark. There's a whole other side to you that you've been denying for months now. And maybe I'm wrong but I have a feeling your happiness is gonna be fleeting if you keep ignoring the rest of you," Chloe warned.

Clark sighed, "It's easier to just ignore it. Especially now that everything my mom does is going to be scrutinized, not to mention the attention that Lois and I have already had to face.…it's not safe for me or anyone I care about to jump in without checking the water level anymore."

"It's not healthy for you to lock away a piece of yourself and forget about it. You tried that once and it ended with you lying dead in the hospital." She dropped her voice to a whisper, "The fact that you're a super-powered Kryptonian isn't going to go away just because you ignore it. Lex and Lana are still actively pursuing information about the ship and the source of the meteorite and more importantly, your secret. Then there's Lionel, who's been working an angle and could know more than he should; he's even got Lois suspicious."

That piqued Clark's attention, "What are you talking about?"

"Lois asked me the other day if I thought Lionel was truly reformed or if I thought he was a threat. Apparently he's been showing up at the office in Topeka," Chloe admitted.

"Please tell me you told her to stay away from Lionel," Clark held his breath in wait for the answer.

"Of course I did. I also reminded her what almost happened to me when I didn't heed that advice," she pacified.

Clark sighed in relief, "That's good." He continued playing with his cup. "Don't you see that those are all reasons to avoid using my abilities."

"Do you think Lois would agree that you're better off pretending to be something you're not," Chloe asked. It was a little bold but nothing else had seemed to be getting through to him.

The question reminded Clark of a conversation he'd had with Lois about his potential right before he kissed her for the first time. Her words had shaken him at the time and Chloe was managing to echo similar sentiments a month later. His friend was right of course, Lois would be the first to scoff at the façade but then she didn't know what the façade was hiding.

"Lois needs her friend Clark right now, not some super powered alien," his nostrils flared at the thought.

"You're talking about them like they're two different people when they're not. Let's face it Clark, you're a bargain deal - two for the price of one," Chloe tried to inject some levity into the conversation but was only partially successful.

"It doesn't matter because she doesn't know," Clark took a drink of his coffee in hopes of ending the conversation.

"How long can that stay the same before it starts affecting your relationship?"

Clark's brow furrowed, "Our relationship?"

"Your relationship," Chloe widened her eyes with pointed implication.

Clark clued in finally, "Lois said she didn't want to tell anyone until we figured everything out."

"Well I'm not anyone. I'm her cousin."

Ignoring that her comment made little sense, Clark plowed ahead, "It was hard enough to get her to admit there was something between us worth exploring…and really that's all we're doing right now."

Chloe held Clark's twitchy gaze long enough to see that he wasn't being truthful. He might have agreed to explore a relationship with Lois but it was obvious Clark had already found what he was looking for.

"Hey, no explanations needed," she raised her hands in a sign of surrender. "I'm just happy to be off the Lana/Clark express. You'd think after all the wrecks someone would've taken that train off the tracks sooner."

Tilting his head and pursing his lips, Clark stared at his friend in mild annoyance, both at her comment and at the fact that he found it funny. In hindsight he could agree that he and Lana were a disaster but at the time no one would have been able to get him to believe that.

"Sorry," Chloe stifled her own laughter at the look on Clark's face, "I promise I'm done."

"Thank you," he sighed.

"So I assume you've got no designs to tell Lois about your-" she stopped abruptly when she noticed a man eyeing her from the next table over. Gesturing with her hands, she finished, "thing."

"No. Like I said, she's got enough to worry about right now."

"She does, or you do?" Chloe wondered. "I've been down this road with you before and if memory serves this ends up being more agony for you than anyone else." _Except maybe me_, she added silently.

"Maybe it is me who can't deal with the idea of telling someone. I haven't managed to do it yet. With Lois…I don't know why but I'm just not in a hurry to tell her the truth about my…thing," he raised his eyebrows imploringly while echoing Chloe's words. "I don't want to ruin what I have with Lois before it really goes anywhere," Clark admitted.

There was so much Chloe wanted to say in response to his admission but nothing that sounded adequate as a response, so she remained silent. In trying to avoid sabotaging his burgeoning relationship with her cousin, she was afraid that he was doing just that. During all the back and forth over the possibility of telling Lana, Chloe had to admit that she hadn't had an opinion either way, but with Lois….she was too close. Maybe Clark was right – maybe one more truth would be one too many for all of them.

* * *

Noise from the hotel bathroom welcomed Chloe when she returned to the room she was sharing with Lois and Ella.

"Lois?" She called.

"Yeah," came the harried sigh through the half closed door.

"We're back," she informed her. Chloe frowned when she heard Lois curse in a muttered stream. "Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah, just running a little behind. The car's supposed to pick us up at seven and I just got out of the shower. And I was rushing so Ella wasn't left alone for long and banged my knee and head on the tile." Chloe moved to the bassinette where Ella was fast asleep. "Crap," she heard from the bathroom.

"What?" Chloe moved back toward Lois.

"I spilled my moisturizer."

"It's only five-thirty Lois, you've got lots of time."

"You would think…but everything takes twice as long when you have a baby." She opened the door the rest of the way, revealing herself in a robe with wet hair and slightly wild eyes. "Is that coffee I smell?" She asked as she drew closer to her cousin.

"Yeah, Clark and I stopped for some while we were out." She could see the frown Lois was doing her best to mask. "We brought one back for you," she pointed to the dresser on the other side of the room.

"You know I love you right Chlo," Lois exclaimed with glee. She dashed to the gift laid out for her. One sip was all it took to sooth her frayed nerves and settle her flustered mind. "Mmmm," she hummed in approval.

"Actually the coffee was Clark's idea," Chloe admitted slyly.

"Smallville's always looking out for everybody," Lois shrugged, breathing in the rich aroma.

"It's funny you should mention that," Chloe leaned back against the headboard of her bed. "I was just telling him he should start doing more for himself…like enrolling in some classes at A&M or Met U." She kept a close eye on Lois to gage her response.

"That's a good suggestion – hopefully he's not too stubborn to consider it," Lois sighed into her drink.

Chloe raised her eyebrows, not expecting that response, "Too stubborn?"

"Yeah, I talked to him about this a few weeks ago. I told him I didn't see him spending the rest of his life on the farm. I know he feels some sense of obligation to keep the family business alive in his father's name but Mr. Kent wanted him to see beyond the fields. He worked hard his entire life to give Clark every opportunity; if being a farmer was what Clark wanted, that's fine. But I think we all know he has the potential and the drive for so much more."

Chloe nodded in silent agreement as Lois continued.

"You know what I've always found weird? For all Clark's strength and bravery, I swear he walks around most of the time afraid of his own shadow. Except when he's with Ella," she added.

"Because he's her protector; he can't be timid if he's taking care of her," Chloe deduced.

"I don't think that's it," Lois shook her head and moved to stand over the bassinette. "He's freer with her than I've ever seen him before," Lois sighed.

Chloe wanted desperately to point out that Clark was freer with Lois than she'd ever seen him – and that he had been since they'd first met but she didn't dare interrupt Lois on her rare introspective voyage….even if that introspection was of Clark.

"It makes sense when you think about it. With Ella, there are no judgments or fear of rejection or even ascribed characterizations."

Chloe balked at her cousin's vocabulary and seeming ease of use.

"As long as she's fed and changed and loved she really doesn't care who you are or where you came from. She's just happy to see you. I get it now – that whole unconditional love thing – it's the easiest thing in the world to give and receive." She finished by brushing gently over the baby's cheek.

An extended silence from Chloe's side of the room drew Lois' attention away from Ella's sleeping form. Chloe rubbed her cheek awkwardly and swallowed a few times.

"Are you crying?" Lois asked incredulously.

"No!" Chloe quickly denied.

A smile threatened at the corners of Lois' lips. "You are crying," she declared triumphantly.

"I'm not! But if I was it would be all your fault. All that talk about unconditional love and acceptance."

"You're such a suck," Lois teased.

"Mushy," Chloe shot back.

"Weepy," Lois glared.

"Mom," Chloe sneered in jest. It was enough to send both girls chuckling.

"Crazy isn't it," Lois moved back to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"I would have loved to see the Vegas odds on that a year ago," Chloe's voice followed her into the small space. Changing gears suddenly, Chloe continued to talk through the closed bathroom door. "The Planet's gossip columnist thinks you and Clark are planning a secret wedding this weekend and that's why I'm away."

"Monday's going to be very disappointing for her then," Lois commented.

"She'll get over it and those pictures of you, Clark, Ella and Mrs. Kent as she was sworn in will soften the blow."

Chloe froze when she heard movement from the bassinette. Warily she waited for Ella to awaken but the noise stopped and the baby stayed asleep. It was ridiculous – she'd faced down Smallville and Metropolis' most dangerous criminals but was paralyzed by fear at the prospect of being left alone with her niece.

"Hey Lois, where're those directions you have for me?" She glanced around hoping to spot them herself.

"In my purse," she called out.

What had once been a sleek handbag Lois toted around was now a monster boho bag that carried anything the diaper bag couldn't and a thousand other things at any given time.

"You're gonna be fine Chlo. I wouldn't be leaving her with you if I thought you were incompetent," Lois assured. "It's not like I had any training when she came home with me and we're both doing okay."

Chloe wished she shared Lois' confidence.

Six-thirty arrived in time with a knock on the connecting door. Lois' preoccupation in the bathroom sent Chloe answering the call. "Well, well, well," she smiled appreciatively, "looks like you can take the farm outta the boy after all."

Clark shuffled his leather clad feet, not looking completely comfortable in the fine tailored black tux.

"You look nice Clark," Chloe complimented.

"Thanks Chloe," he said while playing with his silk black tie.

"No bowtie," Chloe noted, "good choice. The Doogie Houser look is out."

"I'm just gonna head downstairs for a while until Lois is ready. Tell her I'll be back up when it's time to go."

Ella released a few half hearted whimpers; Chloe's eyes widened in fright while Clark move to check on her.

"Hello there Ella-girl, did you have a good nap?" He placed a gentle hand on her stomach.

Glancing between the closed bathroom door and conscious baby, Chloe gave in to her panic. "Why don't you take Ella with you? I'm sure she'd like that."

Clark's lips flirted with a smile, wanting to call Chloe on her obvious fear but thought better of it. "Sure, I haven't had much time with her today."

He wisely threw a cloth over his tux jacket shoulder before resting Ella against it. "See you in a little bit," he said on his way out the door.

Chloe remained alone in the outer room to sigh with dramatic relief once the handle latched behind him.

* * *

"Clark!" A deep male voice called to him in the hotel lobby.

He turned around to address the voice and found Jack Jennings striding toward him.

"I thought that was you," the man smiled at Clark.

"Senator Jennings," Clark smiled tightly and adjusted his grip on Ella to hold out his hand for the man to shake.

"Enough with the Senator talk Clark, now you really have no excuse for not calling me Uncle Jack. As of this morning the title of Senator belongs to your mother."

Clark relaxed a bit and smiled more easily. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"And who do we have here?" Jack smiled toward the baby who was contentedly watching the world from Clark's shoulder.

"This," Clark turned the baby in his arms so she faced Jack, "is Ella." A teasing gleam lit his blue eyes. "Ella, this is your great-uncle Jack."

"Oh," Jack feigned a wince, "you really know how to hit a guy where it hurts Clark." He turned his attention back to the baby. "Hello there Ella. You sure are a beautiful little girl. I've heard a lot about you." He held her socked foot and shook it gently as though it were a hand.

"You have?" Clark appeared surprised.

"Your mom's been keeping me up to date on all the Ella news. I'm sure if Lois took a break every once in a while she'd talk my ear off about her too."

"She's definitely made her mark on everyone, haven't you Ella-girl." Clark smiled down at her.

"She's not the only addition to the Kent family who's made her mark on everyone. That fiancée of yours is an absolute wonder. Don't tell anyone I said this but I could have used her as chief-of-staff when I was in office," Jack praised.

"Lois is pretty amazing," Clark agreed.

Jack sobered suddenly, seeming to gather his thoughts. "I owe you an apology Clark. When I came to your dad for help I know I put you in an awful position. I let you and your father down – I never wanted that to be the case." He paused as a far away looked flickered through his eyes. "I never got the chance to make it up to your father but I want you to know that I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Clark shook his head sadly. "You did let me down but you let yourself down even more. You threw away the chance to do good and make a change. You can make it up to me by not throwing away any more opportunities… by continuing to do the work you started years ago in any capacity you can," Clark told Jack with an authority he'd never before felt.

Jack chuckled, "You know for a minute there I thought I was talking to your father."

"He taught me a lot," Clark nodded.

"Yeah, me too," Jack admitted. "It's just a shame he isn't here to see you now. You've turned into a man Clark and a fine one at that. Plus I know he'd be beside himself that you and Lois are finally together."

"What're you talking about?" Clark frowned.

"For a year the only time he'd stop talking about you or your mother was when he was talking about Lois. He sang her praises almost as much as he sang yours. He would say the two of you fit just as perfectly awkward as he and your mother did. Now I have no idea what that means but it's got to be good."

"My dad said that?" Clark uttered softly.

"You Kent men always did have great taste in women," Jack smiled brightly at Ella. "But just some advice from your old uncle – get that ring on your fiancée's finger. I know you wanted her to pick it out with you but a woman like that needs to have a 'keep away' sign," Jack teased.

The word 'ring' reverberated through Clark. He and Lois were supposed to be engaged but she didn't have a ring to show for it. Though he was sure the courts and Child Services didn't care if she wore an engagement ring, he did. They were under enough scrutiny from the press that a ring or lack thereof would be noticed. And if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he didn't want the public to think he'd neglect to give a woman as amazing as Lois Lane a token of promise.

"Are you coming to the Gala tonight Uncle Jack?" Clark asked.

"Yes, I'm escorting your mother. It was either me or Lionel Luthor; I figured I was the lesser of two evils," he joked.

"You have no idea," Clark muttered under his breath. "I just remembered something I've got to do before tonight – I'll see you at the Governor's mansion."

Jack agreed and watched as Clark headed for the elevator to take him back up stairs. When he arrived at the hotel room Lois and Chloe were sharing, he knocked impatiently and inadvertently startled Ella. He was soothing the baby when Chloe opened the door.

"What's wrong Clark?" Chloe asked at his eager expression.

"I have to run an errand. Tell Lois I'll be back in fifteen minutes, okay. And here," he passed Ella to the wide eyed blonde, "rock Ella until she calms down." He gave the baby a kiss on the head and took off for the stairs.

"Sure, don't tell me where you're going. You know how I love cryptic Clark," Chloe sighed sarcastically. She eyed her crying charge empathetically. "I'm right with you on the tears kids."

_TBC_

_Please R&R if you get the chance. _


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:** Thanks for the response everyone. Real life has been getting in its licks lately and I haven't been as creative. Here's the next part and I hope it's been worth the wait. Thank you to everyone again.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"Who was at the door Chlo?" Lois called from the bathroom.

"Clark. He said he had an errand to run and then he'd stop by and pick you up."

"What could Smallville possibly have to do _**now**_? I swear sometimes I think he _**wants**_ me to think he's a dumb farmboy," Lois huffed as she opened the door, finally dressed.

"Woo boy there coz. You do want Clark to be alive to escort you to the event don't you."

"What'd'you mean?" Lois frowned while she smoothed down a non-existent crease in her emerald silk gown.

"I mean if you knock Clark out when he sees you, you're out a date."

Lois smirked half-heartedly, not wanting to admit that she actually cared what Clark thought of her dress. "Did you read over the directions I wrote out for Ella?"

"Yeah, and you didn't have to go to so much trouble," Chloe closed the laptop that was sitting on her legs.

"It's just a few pages of instructions," she shrugged.

"Lois, it's itemized with a table of contents. Since when did you start Martha Stewarting?"

"Since I realized that twenty-four hours in a day aren't nearly enough when you have an infant and a full time job," Lois said as she fit the back on her earring.

Ella snuffed and let loose a disgruntled noise drawing Lois to the side of the portable cradle. Wide blue eyes stared up at Lois as soon as she came into view, quieting with the assertion that she would be picked up. But Lois hesitated when the little girl reached an arm out and opened and closed her fist reflexively.

Chloe glanced over in time to see Lois eyeing Ella dubiously. "Aren't you going to pick her up?" Chloe frowned.

"I'll let you do that," Lois nodded to her cousin then turned back to Ella. "I love you to pieces Ella-girl but I'm not about to risk you spitting up on my dress." She grabbed the hand that was still stretched out straight at her and caressed a cubby porcelain cheek. "Have fun and be easy on your Aunt Chloe Ella….she's fragile," Lois whispered.

"I heard that," Chloe protested.

Lois merely smirked. Checking the clock on the hotel room television, Lois released a frustrated sigh, "Where the hell is Smallville?"

Chloe stood on her toes to look over the edge of the cradling holding Ella but quickly averted her eyes as soon as they caught the baby's. "He said he'd be back soon," she responded.

"Forget it; if I wait any longer we're going to be late. Tell him I went down to meet the car if you see him." Lois spun on her sleek heel, grabbed her wrap and clutch off the bed and sailed through the door.

"I hope you realize that Lois isn't gonna let you get away with anything when you get older," Chloe informed her young niece.

* * *

It took only seconds for Clark to source a chunk of coal large enough to produce a decently sized diamond – finding gold to set it into was not so easily done. Inspiration struck while he stared at the sparkling gem in his palm. A quick detour into an out of the way pawn shop found him with gold enough to be melted into a ring and setting. He glanced at a few of the rings that were displayed in the store to gather some idea of how he would manage to mold the metal into something Lois could wear on her finger.

For a few moments Clark contemplated the type of ring Lois would like wearing; he found himself consciously putting together a piece of jewelry that Lois would like but nothing she would love. It felt wrong somehow to present her with a ring that would only be accepted as part of the ruse they were portraying. In a snap decision he made it bigger and flashier than he thought she'd care for; with all the scrutiny it was likely to come under in the coming weeks, bigger was better than smaller.

Using his eyes, Clark cut away the diamond to let its shine show through. He did his best to shape the stone into a cushion cut, used the friction of his hands to polish it and placed it into the setting he'd prepared from the melted and molded white gold chains.

As soon as he was finished putting the ring together he sped back to the hotel and up the stairwell to ensure he didn't arrive late to pick his date up.

Lois was only two steps away from the hotel room when Clark appeared through the door to the stairs. She rolled her eyes at his slightly disheveled appearance and used the time she wasn't looking at him to appreciate just how amazing Clark Kent looked in a tux.

"We're gonna be late Smallville," Lois stopped in front of the bank of elevators to wait for him.

"Sorry, I had to go get…" Clark trailed off as he took in his date. "Wow…umm you look…wow." He stopped short a few feet from her and took in the sight. The dress was long and fitted in a classy elegance; there was a little bit of detailing at the straps and beneath the bust but nothing too flashy. Her hair fell around her shoulders in relaxed curls, framing a white gold pendant necklace around her neck. When she moved to face Clark fully his gaze was drawn to a modest yet significant portion of leg.

It all came together in a beautiful, sophisticated tease.

"Wow yourself Smallville," Lois smiled at his sudden verbal handicap. "You sure do embody the tall, dark and handsome look." She pressed the down button for the elevator moving her closer to him. "But you really have to stop get caught in those sudden wind tunnels. We don't live in Chicago." She ran her fingers through the front of his dark hair to bring it back to some semblance of order.

Clark's lips parted in an impish smile reminiscent of a little boy as Lois fretted over his hair. In her heels she was only a few inches shorter than he was and as she shifted closer he was equally distracted by the smell of her hair and the shape of her lips.

"There," Lois dropped her hand from his head, only to further fuss over doing up the button on his tux jacket.

"You look beautiful," he finally spoke softly. Clark's palm rested against her cheek to raise her lips back up to meet his own.

Ding.

The elevator signaled its arrival to the lip-locked duo. They separated to find a middle aged couple waiting to disembark. Clark blushed and ducked his head while Lois smirked as the couple switched places with them in the lift. As soon as the doors closed to leave them alone Lois moved closer to Clark.

"Are you going to tell me what was so important you risked being late to do?" Lois asked while looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Right, I almost forgot," Clark said. He reached across Lois' body to hit the 'stop' button on the lift.

"Hey!" Lois protested.

"We're going to be getting a lot of attention tonight so I thought it'd be a good idea if you had an engagement ring. It's one less thing we'll have to explain," he shrugged as he reached into his pocket. "Here you go," he held the gleaming piece of jewelry out to her in a most unromantic display - exactly as he'd planned it.

"What the hell is that Smallville?!" Lois nearly shrieked at the sight before her.

"It's a ring," he answered simply, earning himself a glare from his date. "Yeah, I know it's a little gaudy and bigger than you'd-"

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one. That rock's at least 5 carats…what, did you strike oil in the back 30 on the farm or something?" She implored with large eyes.

"I – ah – actually don't know how many carats it is. I – um inherited it," Clark shifted awkwardly, hoping she wouldn't ask too many more questions.

"Please tell me you don't have an uncle named Jeb," she quirked an eyebrow while still staring in wonder at the diamond and the prisms it was throwing off.

"What? An uncle named Jeb?" Clark frowned at her.

"Never-mind," she shook her head. "I don't think you should be giving out family heirlooms like this Smallville. I mean, I don't need a ring; lots of people don't give rings when they get engaged."

"Yeah, but I'm not one of them and anyone who knows me will know that too. My uncle Jack already said something about it."

Lois didn't look convinced.

"Seriously Lois, I want you to wear the ring. I get that it's probably not really your style but it's the best I could do on short notice."

Finally Lois conceded with a quick nod. "Alright, but if I lose this thing, remember that you're the one who insisted," she informed him.

Lois took the ring from him and slid it onto her finger. Immediately she felt a slight bit off kilter; she wasn't used to the weighty band and stone around her finger.

Clark pressed the 'stop' button again to resume the elevator.

"Just one question Smallville," Lois started, causing Clark to turn towards her. "Do you always walk around with hardware like this in your pocket?" She held up her hand to illustrate her point.

Clark was saved from answering by the parting of the elevator on the lobby level. He found himself hurrying to catch up as Lois bulldozed her way through the group of guests waiting to load the lift. He threw out a few half-hearted 'excuse me's' behind him, eventually catching up with his emerald clad companion at the front doors.

"Lois, we're not dressed for the hundred meter dash," Clark drawled.

"Well we don't have time to dawdle either. Of all the people who shouldn't be late it's the Senator's son and her chief-of-staff. I'm sure we'll have enough eyes on us as it is."

"Well that looks like our driver," he pointed to the dark suited man standing next to a black limo.

"Hey Clark, is this diamond real? Cause I feel like I should have a security detail or something."

Clark rolled his eyes, "Yes, it's real. And don't worry about security; I'm sure the Governor has that covered."

He took a few strides ahead to be able to greet the driver. Behind him Lois surreptitiously dragged the diamond along the glass door of the hotel as she walked by and turned back to see a large scratch in the glass. Having confirmed the ring was indeed real, she merely shook her head and smiled.

"And he just keeps getting weirder by the day," she whispered.

Fifteen minutes later the limo rolled to a stop in front of the Governor's Mansion. Clark turned to Lois, "Are you ready?" He adjusted the cuff on his tux.

"No, not really," she admitted truthfully, "but duty calls."

Their driver opened the door allowing Clark out in order to turn and offer his hand to Lois. A thin line of photographers met them on their way into the party but they were otherwise left unmolested. The Governor, his wife and a handful of other state representatives were near the entranceway to receive them before they were ushered into the ballroom where appetizers were beginning to circulate the room.

"I feel like everyone is staring at us," Lois muttered with clenched teeth for Clark's benefit.

"That's because most of them are," he answered warily.

"Lois honey, you look stunning," Martha grabbed the younger woman in a hug.

"Well thank you Senator. I did manage to keep my dress spit-up free," Lois joked, relaxing in the familiar company. "And I'm pretty sure you're the most attractive Senator in this country's history." Lois shifted away from her boss and closer to Clark.

"I'm feeling distinctly unappreciated," Jack came up behind Martha.

"Sorry Uncle Jack but I'll have to agree with Lois on this one – my mom is prettier than you," Clark piped in cheekily, "even if she's neglected to give me a hug." He feigned hurt.

"You look dashing Honey," Martha smiled brightly and shared a hug with her son.

When they broke apart Lois leaned in close to Clark's ear to whisper, "Momma's boy."

"Whoa," Martha raised both eyebrows. "That's new," she held up Lois' newly sparkling left hand. She looked toward Clark who appeared as though he was trying to tell her something.

"New to me at least," Lois smiled wide, conscious of Jack Jennings looking on. "I told Clark I didn't need an engagement ring but he insisted." The smile that didn't quite reach her eyes was turned toward Clark. She hoped that Martha didn't think she had pressured Clark into giving her a family heirloom.

"Nice to see someone's taking my advice. That's a beautiful ring for a beautiful girl. Congratulations you two." Jack clapped Clark on the back.

"I've got some rounds to make," Martha smiled at her children, making a note to question Clark about the ring Lois was sporting. There was obviously a part of that story that Clark hadn't told Lois.

"Red bow tie is Councilman Siegel from Metropolis. He has a lot of sway within state." Lois nodded toward the large man across the bathroom. "The guy in the tails and really bad comb-over is Congressman Richter – he's got a lot of clout on The Hill but talk to his wife; I'm pretty sure she's the brains in the outfit," Lois directed quietly to her boss. It was never too early in the Senatorial term for Martha to make strong ties.

"You're breaking my heart Lois," Jack shook his head, "where were you four years ago when I was settling into office?"

Clark wrapped his arm around Lois' shoulder in a gesture of pride.

"That's our table over there," Jack pointed, "they'll start serving soon."

Clark stayed by Lois' side during the meet and greet, making small talk with countless politicians, socialites and business men. Neither paid much attention when Lex and Lana arrived, the latter was eyeing the guests with cautious interest, scanning for a familiar face. The white confection she wore was a stark contrast to Lex's black tux but the eyes of the evening were not on them; it was two Kents and a Lane that commanded the room's attention.

Each course was peppered with speeches that Lois would complain about under her breath. Clark spent most of the time reminding himself not to smile because he shouldn't have been able to hear her disgruntled muttering. Halfway through the Governor's speech it became so difficult to ignore that Clark concocted a plan to distract both of them.

He casually draped his arm over the back of her chair and ever so slightly moved his hand so that the barest of his fingertips would graze her naked shoulder. At first contact she jumped; at second contact she stiffened; by the third delicate brush her nails were biting into her palm, her teeth had sunk deep in her lower lip and her heart beat just a little quicker than normal.

Clark avoided the glaring sideways glances she threw him, feigning devoted interest in what the Governor had to say. When she moved forward a mere inch, his fingertips followed her. He was insufferable and just as it seemed Lois had decided to endure no more, the speech ended and the hand Clark had implemented in his annoying distraction was engaged in a polite applause.

The speaker who followed was the last of the night and had no accompanying commentary from Lois. Martha Kent approached the podium with poise and purpose. She kept things short, succinct and relevant, stumbling only marginally when she recognized the vision and dedication of her husband.

When her time came to a close, dessert was served, the dance floor was cleared and the band started up in preparation of the evening's denouement. In a move that surprised Lois, Clark stood from his seat and held his hand out to Lois with a playful smile.

"What are you doing Smallville?" Lois eyed him speculatively.

"What does it look like? I'm asking you to dance," he answered her softly. "Well?" He prompted when she didn't move to take his hand.

Lois finally reached up and let Clark pull her to her feet. "Stay off my toes Smallville," she warned.

They moved onto the dance floor to join the other couples who had already been drawn in by the Sinatra inspired music. Clark pulled Lois tight against him, taking a moment to enjoy the feel of her soft tresses on the side of his face before they began to dance. Glancing over Clark's broad shoulder, Lois saw a few photographers snap pictures in their directions. As they moved around in their small spot on the dance floor, she caught a handful of other guests smiling in their direction; it was odd to be the center of so much attention but as far as she could tell most of the talk surrounding them was positive so she wasn't ready to complain.

"Your mom was great today," Lois aimed to fill the silence between them.

"She was," Clark agreed. "I always had faith that she could do it but seeing it confirmed was pretty amazing." He turned thoughtful, casting his eyes away from Lois'. "It makes me wonder what made her decide to give it all up and move to Smallville with my dad. Don't get me wrong, I think my Dad was one of the best people I'll ever know but….still," he trailed off, unable to finish the thought.

"Maybe she didn't see it as giving anything up," Lois said softly. "I'm as feminist as the next girl but I don't think it mandates you have to climb the corporate or political ladder; to me it's about having the right to choose. Your mom chose to stay at home for almost twenty years – I don't think she regrets the decision in the slightest but I also think she's reached a point where she's ready to move on to the next stage in her life. And she's great at this now, maybe the life she had in Smallville is what prepared her for her new position; maybe it was the only life that could prepare her."

"What about you?" Clark wondered aloud.

"What about me?"

"Could you see yourself leaving a promising career, your family and moving to a little town that doesn't even show up on most maps?" He asked her with an acute vulnerability.

"I don't think I can answer that objectively," Lois shook her head.

"I'm already getting the political response," he raised his eyebrows in jest.

"I mean that I moved to a little town that doesn't show up on _**any**_ map I've seen and ended up finding a promising career and a family."

She said it matter-of-factly so as to cover the emotion the words would otherwise evoke. Clark didn't miss the warmth in her greens eyes however and smiled brightly to let her know that he was pleased and her tone didn't fool him in the least.

"May I cut in," Lana stared up at Clark with hopeful doe eyes.

Clark opened his mouth but shot a glance at Lois instead. She had pasted on a sickeningly sweet smile and stepped away from Clark.

"I was just going to step out to check in with Chloe anyway." She smiled through Clark's desperate stare, missing Lana zeroing in on the ring she now wore. "Enjoy your dance."

Spinning on her elegant heels, Lois navigated through the throng of dancers to the doors. Flipping open her phone, she hit the speed-dial for Chloe's cell.

* * *

"This isn't so bad," Chloe leaned over her text book to check on Ella. The baby was sucking on her soother contentedly while looking around her new surroundings.

"You know Ella, it'd serve my gossip needs much better if you could talk. I'm sure I'd get a whole lot more information about Lois and Clark's new 'thing' than I'll get from them." Ella waved her arms spastically. "I know it might not seem like it but you have no idea how lucky you are that Lucy left you in that alley. Having Clark and Lois looking out for you is a pretty awesome place to start out in," Chloe played with Ella's socked feet experimentally. "And you have me…at least until Lois finds out I'm still investigating Lucy. You understand don't you Ella. When you get older, you'll want to have answers right."

Ella continued to flail her arms excitedly and added a few jerky kicks to the performance. "Alright, how bout this, if you think it's a bad idea and I should just leave it alone, tell me right now." Chloe waited a beat then shrugged. "That's what I thought. So it's settled, I'll keep looking for Lucy and we'll just keep it between the two of us."

With no one around to see her, Chloe made a face of embarrassing proportions in hopes of drawing a smile from the baby girl. When nothing happened she resigned herself to failure. "I don't know what it is about you but you manage to reduce me to the likes of people I always thought looked like idiots…now I'm the idiot," she threw her hands up in disgust at herself.

Ella seemed to think that was funny enough to smile around her pacifier.

"Now you smile! And Lois said babies don't smile until they're older," she scoffed.

As soon as the words left her mouth she wrinkled her nose, "What's that smell?" She eyed the baby in her carrier who had resumed her movement. "You've gotta be kidding me; you couldn't wait until Lois and Clark get back!"

Plucking the baby from her seat, she laid her on the bed to change her diaper. As soon as she got it open she gasped, "Holy Hell! This cannot be sanitary."

With the mere tips of her fingers she went about cleaning up the overwhelming mess. Twenty minutes later Chloe was still working on the changing process and Ella was becoming cranky.

"Sorry, sorry," Chloe cried to the baby, "Lois made this look a whole lot easier this afternoon."

The diaper was finally in place and Ella's sleeper was back on but she was still upset. Chloe popped the pacifier, that had come out of Ella's mouth, back in and the girl quieted for a few moments. Until the pacifier was spit out and her sputtering cries resumed.

"Are you hungry?" Chloe asked the baby while picking her up very carefully. "We've gotta go downstairs to the bar to get your bottle heated up okay, so you've gotta calm down for a little bit so people don't think I'm torturing you."

Miraculously, Ella quieted. Chloe wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth so she donned her shoes, grabbed the bottle Lois had put in the hotel room's fridge and charged out the door.

In under an hour they were back in the room where Chloe was enjoying the quiet that a baby's full stomach brought. She booted up her laptop in an effort to get some school work done while the night was still relatively young. Before she could make it through the first few pages of notes her cell phone chirped.

"Hello, Chloe's House of Huggies; Chloe speaking," she answered.

"So coz, sounds like you and my girl are doing ok there."

"Well it hasn't turned into one of those 'When Babies Attack' specials," she replied, "so I'd count that as doing ok."

"Nice to know your expectations for Ella are so high," Lois turned around to lean against the foyer wall.

"She may be small but she could be dangerous," Chloe intoned dramatically.

"Right, all nine pounds of her; better sleep with one eye open tonight Chlo." Lois smiled at one of the guests who strode passed her. "Seriously though, is Ella okay? Did she eat all her dinner? You'll probably have to change her diaper before she goes down for the night. Don't give her the pacifier unless she won't settle."

"Lois!" Chloe stopped her, "I've got the baby-sitting bible. She's fine – she's lying in her bed right now. I slipped a little rum into her bottle so she'll be sleeping it off for a while."

"What!" Lois shrieked.

"Lois! I'm kidding! Geez, calm down, I'm not gonna get Ella sloshed. She ate all of her dinner and she even burped. I've got the stain on my shirt to prove it."

"Alright, I believe you. But don't joke about my baby Chloe; where she's concerned I tend to act first and ask questions later."

"You only do that where Ella's concerned?" Chloe was unconvinced.

"I should be back before Ella's next meal time. Don't be afraid to call – you know if she goes all OJ Simpson on you," she said sarcastically.

"Gee thanks."

"That's what I'm here for. I should get back though; I left Smallville dancing with Lana and he didn't seem too happy about it."

"Kay, I might be sleeping when you come in – I've got work tomorrow morning."

"Alright, thanks Chlo."

"Night Coz."

"Goodnight," Lois flipped the phone closed and stuffed it back into her purse. On her way back to the ballroom she was stopped by a haunting voice behind her.

"The young Mr. Kent is a very lucky man. You're a vision my dear."

Lois turned slowly in an effort to post-pone the undeniable sight of Lionel Luthor. "Mr. Luthor, I wasn't aware you were here tonight," Lois didn't bother pretending to smile.

"I couldn't miss Martha's ascension to greatness."

"Yeah, that sounds like your type of party," she muttered and watched with a wary eye as Lionel moved closer to her.

"I just wish Jonathan could see her now," he continued as though he hadn't heard her.

Lois bristled.

"Is there something you needed Mr. Luthor?" Lois leveled him with a steely look.

"I merely wanted the chance to congratulate you on your impending nuptials."

"That's very nice of you," she deadpanned.

"You know I met Clark on the first day he arrived in Smallville. I feel a little like he's a second son."

"That's funny, I thought you already had a second son," she shot back defensively.

Lionel clenched his teeth and pursed his lips. "Really Miss Lane, is that any way to treat a friend of the family?"

"Luthor's seem to have a very loose definition of friendship," she countered.

"Now, now Miss Lane, if my intensions weren't friendly, certain information regarding Clark would have already been made public," Lionel smiled around his threatening words.

Lois stilled, "What are you saying Lionel?" She dropped the formalities and took a step toward the man.

"Your fiancé has a lot of secrets Miss Lane and anyone who were to keep those secrets would be a friend. I would hate to think what would happen if those secrets were used against young Clark." Lois held Lionel's eye but said nothing. "You know, your predecessor couldn't withstand the strain of the Kent mysteries; surely you don't deign to relive Miss Lang's experience. You have more than just yourself to think of after all… I understand you decided on the name Ella. Charming."

"Stay away from my family," Lois warned. Her eyes flashed dark in her anger but her tone remained calm and controlled.

"That would hardly be friendly of me," he took a sip of his champagne. "But as a friend I thought it prudent for you and Clark to know that my son has not ceased in his efforts to uncover the truth himself. I love my son dearly but he is still young and impulsive: hardly one to be trusted with information of such a sensitive nature." He paused to gage a response from Lois but she remained impassive. "It's been a pleasure Miss Lane; have a wonderful evening." He smiled before moving passed her back into the ballroom.

Lois remained unmoved from her stop in the foyer for long minutes after. Lionel's subterfuge had not gone unnoticed; he knew whatever Clark was hiding. And to make matters worse, Lex was hot on the trail. The knot her stomach had been twining when Lionel first appeared pulled tight. She had no romanticized visions of a reformed Lionel Luthor; men like that hungered for power and information was the greatest power they could wield. But one point he made had value. He was older, patient, he would not do anything rash to tip his hand too early; however, Lex was another creature altogether.

They both threatened her family's safety and that was unacceptable.

Stopping a waiter on his way into the ballroom, Lois pulled a champagne glass off the serving tray and downed it in one. The warm bubbles succeeded in untying the knot in her stomach while simultaneously jolting her senses back into focus. She reminded herself that the night belong to Mrs. Kent. The Luthors could be dealt with another time. Straightening her back and squaring her shoulders, Lois marched back into the ballroom in search of her date.

* * *

"Your mom's speech was wonderful. She's going to make a great Senator Clark," Lana said softly.

"Yeah, she is," he agreed.

"How are you doing? I know none of this can be easy," she squeezed the hand that held hers during their dance.

"Actually, it's not much different. She was already working outside the farm at the Talon, now the hours are just a little longer and work's a bit further away." Clark shrugged, wanting to look away from the compassion he saw in Lana's eyes.

"That's good. But it wasn't what I was talking about. A lot has happened recently – between us and your dad. I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am," he nodded. "The farm feels different now and sometimes I walk out to the barn expecting to see my dad but I didn't really expect it to be any other way. With Lois and Ella living at the house now, things are different anyway. They bring an entirely new energy to the house," he smiled thinking about it.

Lana chose to ignore his last comment, worrying that again it was obvious Clark was putting Lois and that baby ahead of himself. It was something he was never forced to do when the two of them were together.

"I know most people don't know what you're going through but I do. Losing a parent is never easy and I know that no matter how many people try to tell you they understand – it takes someone who has gone through it who really connects. I'm here whenever you need me," she offered, knowing it was a bond with Clark that Lois couldn't manufacture.

"Thanks Lana," Clark finally said as he couldn't think of anything else. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Lana that Lois had lost her mother, though he was under the impression she already knew but he decided not to bother. She was trying to be a friend and didn't need her overture brushed aside. Furthermore, it felt wrong to share details of Lois' life with her. "That's very nice of you to offer."

"Clark, we've been friends since we were kids. Whether we're together right now or not, I hope you know I'll always be your friend." She stepped closer as their dance continued.

Clark stiffened infinitesimally and wondered why. Nothing she had said should have bothered him but something had triggered a subconscious reaction. Then it hit him that she had said they'd been friends since they were kids. That wasn't true. She barely even knew his name in ninth grade and they had never socialized together. It seemed Lana was reinventing history. But it wasn't the time or place to call her on the inaccuracy of her statement.

"And I hope you know that I'll always be your friend too Lana," he shot her a closed mouth smile.

"I hear you say the words…" Lana trailed off. "Friends talk Clark. Ever since you started helping Lois you've shut your friends out. You hardly ever come to the dorm anymore."

Clark thought back over the previous months and though he agreed that he didn't visit the dorm as often, she seemed to be forgetting that his avoidance had begun following their breakup. And he wasn't shutting his friends out; he was more open with Chloe than ever and even he and Lois weren't hiding from each other as much.

"I'm sorry I've made you feel that way," he worded carefully. "I guess we're all just growing up. We have different priorities now – I mean, you and Chloe have school and she's got the Planet; you've got Lex; I've got the farm and Ella and Lois Things couldn't stay the same forever," he shrugged.

"Speaking of Ella – has Lois decided what she's going to do about her?" Lana seized the opening.

Clark frowned, "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"I know someone like Lois wouldn't be interested in actually raising a baby so I assumed that now that the baby's doing fine medically she would be looking for someone to adopt it."

Clark tensed and almost tripped over his feet but Lana didn't notice.

"You know, I'm sure Lex would be happy to help find a suitable family for her," she added. Lucy was turning out to be harder to locate than Lana had anticipated and it was always a good idea to have a plan B.

"Someone like Lois?" He wanted to know what she meant by that comment.

Lana tilted her head innocently. "Come on Clark, I know Lois is lots of fun but you can't honestly tell me you think she would be a good choice to raise that little girl. She was expelled from university because she was drinking and violent. Even Lois recognizes it – I mean why else would she come to you. She needed someone like you to do all the work, you're compassionate and responsible. Not exactly words that someone would use to describe Lois."

Clark bit the inside of his mouth to keep from saying something he would later regret. "If there's one thing I've learned over the years, it's not to underestimate Lois Lane."

"I don't know what it is about Lois Clark, but it's like you're completely unwilling to listen to reason where she's concerned."

Indignation rose up within him, "When I actually hear reason, I'll start to listen."

"That's what I'm talking about Clark; she's changed you into someone unrecognizable. The Clark I know would never be so quick to dismiss my concerns," she shook her head in dismay.

"I'm not dismissing them. But Lana, you don't know Lois like I do and you have to realize that you might not know everything about _**me**_ anymore – you never actually did. If I remember correctly that's one of the reasons we broke up."

"One of the reasons," Lana's sad eyes and softly spoke response was like a kick in the chest to Clark. He hadn't wanted to hurt her but she just wouldn't let it go.

"Yes," he lowered his gaze, "this is another one."

"Dancing?" Lana furrowed her brow.

"No, this arguing. Both of us talking and neither of us listening." Clark sighed, "I think it's going to take time for us to learn how to be friends."

"Excuse me you too," Martha stood next to the dancing pair. "Lana, you don't mind if I take my handsome son away from you?" She saw the relief and gratitude wash over said son's features.

"Of course not Mrs. Kent," Lana smiled at her. "Thank you for the dance Clark," she backed away slowly.

"You were looking a little strangled Honey," Martha took the younger woman's place.

"That's probably because I was feeling a little strangled," Clark rolled his eyes. "Thank you for the rescue."

"Where's Lois? I would have thought she'd have stolen you back by now," Martha smirked at him.

"She went to call Chloe and is probably spying from some corner and laughing at my misery."

"There was a time when you'd have passed up a dance with Lois in favour of Lana – in fact I believe you did just that on one occasion," Martha pointed out.

"That's feels like a lifetime ago. A lot of things were different then and I can't go back – I wouldn't want to," he revealed.

"That's what growth is all about," Martha's smile shined bright. "It's got little to do with age or height or years in school and everything to do with how you see yourself relative to the rest of the world."

"I'm starting to get that," he smiled impishly

"There was something I wanted to ask you about," Martha quirked an eyebrow. "Where exactly did you get that ring and why do I get the feeling that I'm supposed to know more about it than I do?"

Clark blushed and dropped his gaze. "I told Lois that it was a family ring and I thought that she should have something on her finger so that no one would ask too many questions tonight."

"So where did it really come from?"

"I made it," Clark answered. "What'd you think?"

"Well….it's pretty and very sparkly…" Martha eked out.

"Sparkly? You're a State Senator and the best you can come up with is 'sparkly'?" Clark teased.

"It's ummm," Martha searched for an adequate description.

"Hideous?" Clark provided with a smile.

"Ghastly," Martha nodded.

"That's what I was going for," he informed her. "Lois hates it and not surprisingly she's been getting gushing compliments on it all night."

"Speaking of Lois, there she is," Martha nodded over Clark's shoulder to where Lois was re-entering the ballroom. They danced around until Clark's eyes could land on her; Martha was left surprised and fascinated when a whisper of a smile played on his lips and his shoulders relaxed. They had been coiled tight during his dance with Lana and one look at Lois managed to strip that tension away. "She doesn't look too happy. I hope everything's alright with Chloe."

"If something was wrong she'd be upset and worried," Clark tried to keep a lock Lois' moving form while he and his mother danced, "that's her angry and frustrated face. Some waiter probably got in her way."

"It doesn't appear to be enough to keep Jack away," Martha chuckled as she watched Jack coax Lois out onto the dance floor.

Clark and Martha watched as Jack waltzed his partner over next to them. When the song ended he initiated the switch; Clark lead Lois away from the other dancers and back to their vacant table. They took the opportunity to have a few moments alone as much of the evening had been spent jumping from one cluster of small-talkers to another.

"How was Chloe making out?" Clark narrowed his eyes in scrutiny when Lois failed to respond. Instead she stared out at some absent point in the room lost in thought. "Hey," Clark ran his hand up her bare arm to get her attention, "what's on your mind?"

She turned toward him, warmed to find caring blue eyes affixed upon her. "Hmm," she hummed, "it's nothing really."

Clark leaned closer to her, letting his hand travel up her arm and under her hair to rest on the naked skin of her neck. "You're usually more convincing than that," he smirked at her, rubbing gentle circles on the spot his fingers lay. He made no further comment on the topic, letting her know that he wouldn't push.

"I had an unfortunate run in with newly reformed Luthor patriarch," she admitted and let her eyes flutter closed a moment to soak in the sensation of Clark's hand against her flesh. "I'd warn you that's he's up to something but that goes without saying." She played with the ring on her finger in an attempt to distract herself from the thoughts Clark's actions were evoking.

"Did he threaten you?" Clark stilled.

Opening her eyes to look at him, she shook her head. "No, not directly but majority of what he says could be construed as a veiled threat. Ignore me," she said dismissively, "any interaction with the Luthor kin leaves me seriously wanting a shower."

Clark eyes darkened at the thought; he swallowed twice in an effort to control his wayward thoughts. "How's Chloe doing?" He asked again.

"Fine. Watching for signs of homicidal baby activity," Lois answered absently, her focus once more on Clark's gently caress.

"What?"

Rolling her eyes, she responded, "You don't want to know." They were silent for a moment, listening to the music thirty feet from them. "How was your dance with Lana?"

It was Clark's turn to roll his eyes, "You don't want to know," he echoed. But he knew his answer wasn't going to fly with Lois. "My mother had to come and rescue me."

Lois chuckled, "Poor Clarkie."

"That's okay, now you have to make it up to me," he smiled and leaned in close to her.

"Really? And how do you suppose I do that?" She inched forward until her forehead rested gently against his.

Clark's hand slipped from the back of her neck to cradle the side of her face in his palm. "Just like this," he whispered softly and caught her lips in a sweet kiss.

The kiss could have continued as a engaging exploration of one another regardless of their location had they not been interrupted by a throat being clear that bore the threads of bitterness.

"Sorry to interrupt your deep, meaningful conversation but Lana and I just wanted to say goodnight," Lex smirked around his dry greeting.

"Leaving already? What, do you turn back into a toad at midnight?" Lois shot him a look of annoyance for interrupting and for bothering to approach them at all.

"I think you've got your fairytales mixed up Lois. I guess that happens when you don't get to finish the entire year at university," Lex lobbed back the barb.

"Learning fairytales at university? What school did you go to Lex? College of Luthor Cheque Book? Oh wait that's right, you never did attend – you had Daddy grooming you for bigger and better things." Lois' expression remained passive.

"I wouldn't snare at nepotism Lois, it's what got you a job," his face hardened.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she shrugged and felt Clark's arm settle around her shoulders comfortably.

"That's some ring on your finger Lois," he turned his attention to Clark, "you didn't strike be as the type of man who would spring for such a showy piece."

"It's a family heirloom," Clark replied succinctly. He glanced at Lois with a smile and caught her eye. They were lost in one another until Lana finally spoke up.

"We should be going; Lex has to fly out for business in the morning." Her dark gaze seemed to sharpen on every point where Lois and Clark were touching.

"Goodnight," Lois smiled knowing they were on their way out.

"Goodnight Lex, Lana," Clark nodded at the both of them.

As she was walking to the door with Lex's hand on the small of her back, something in Lana urged her to chance a look behind her at the table with two lone occupants. The sight of Clark and Lois smiling around tiny kisses burned itself into her very soul, fanning the flames of her desire to extricate Clark from that woman's clutches.

"You want to get up and dance again?" Clark brushed a lock of hair out of Lois' face.

"As much fun as that sounds my feet have gone almost five hours in these shoes and I'll be lucky if I can walk out of here let alone dance," she grimaced for effect.

"I could always carry you," he waggled his eyebrows.

"Because what…we're not already getting enough attention?" She rolled her eyes.

"Fine then, but I'm banking this dance," he declared.

"Banking the dance?"

"Yep, I reserve the right to withdraw one dance from you at any time from this night on of my choosing," his explanation drew raised eyebrows from Lois.

"And I'm agreeing to this why?"

"Because you like me."

"That's being called into question, especially since that stunt you pulled tonight during the speeches," she made a small movement that could have been construed as a mock punch to his arm.

"Stunt? Me?" He pulled an innocent face but could sustain it for long.

"You're such a dork," she teased him.

"Is it dorky to tell you that I was really proud of you tonight," he glanced nervously at the large ring on her finger. "The way you knew who almost every was and knew exactly what to talk about and what not to talk about – it was amazing."

"Yeah, it is kinda dorky," Lois nodded and waited for his eyes to lift to hers, "but it's also kinda sweet." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Let's just hang out here and let people come to us – I don't feel like moving right now."

Clark's arm tightened around her shoulder, "Sounds great to me."

_TBC_

_Please R&R if you get the chance. _


End file.
